Bakugan six legendary warriors
by WendyMarvell12
Summary: The battle begins once again and Dan is always ready for a new adventure with his friends. Everything changes, the enemy are different. But with help from the people they encounter they will not be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

We are legendary warriors?

A boy was running past houses and stopped by a big house "Dan where have you been?" Said a angrey girl "Sorry Runo I can explain" He said afraid of what she was gonna do to was near hitting Dan until "Should'nt we take it easy and speak" Alice said.

It had been 2 years since they saved the world from Naga "Man, I really miss Drago and them." "We know Dan but w-" Before Juile could finish a portal had open "Whats happaning." Marucho coould see somthing coming out of there six balls "What going on?" He tought.

Drago,Tigrerra,Hydranoid,Preyas,Skyress,and Golem came down the portal."Drago you are back I have missed you so much"Dan cried out "How did you come back" Alice asked "Well we were sent cause you are choose-" Skyress was cut of.

A monster apperd out of no were "AAAHHHH!WHAT IS THAT!" Everybody yelled and panicked "It is a Uzaina!" Preyas explained "Uzai-what"Julie said."You have to transform"Hydranoid said "TRANSFORM BUT HOW?" They said confused.

"Dan say 'POWER OF PYRUS UNLESH'" Drago demandad "Ok,'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH'" He called out.

Red light came upon Dan the bag ground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt with dark red lines and his shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and his legs were red and a little orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Beat "What Dan is that you?" Runo asked "Wow, Drago what did you do?" Dan asked "I will explain later now we have to fight" Drago said "But how I cant fight that thing" Dan said he was afraid that it was stronger than him.

"BURNING INFERNO" Dan yelled it was like a fire tornado it hit the Uzaina now "How did I?"Dan asked himself "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE" Dan said than the Uzaina flew up to the sky and the symbol of Pyrus formed around it and it vanished.

An jewel came down and Dan got it "Huh what is this?"He asked "Its an Pyrus jewel you have to keep it"Drago explained,he looked one more time at changed back "How did I?" He asked himself."Time to expain" Tigerra said.

"WHAT!WE ARE THE SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS OF BAKUGAN" They yelled "Yes you are and you have save the world from falling darkness you are legendary warriors please do for the world" Golem begged they thought abou and thier answer is "Your answer is " They asked "Yes we will" They answerd "But what about you guys?You also need to transform" Dan asked "Don't worry they will" Drago said "Hehe Yubiiiiiiiiii we are gonna be legendary warriors "Dan yelled in joy The other sighed "He never change" they said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Message

~Morning~

"AAAAHHHH!I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Dan yelled "Daniel, what are you screaming so much about?" Drago asked "It is first day of school and I'm coming late" Dan answered while searching for cloths, Drago sighed "Humans".

Dan was running as fast as he could to meet first lesson. He opened the door "I am not..."He saw everybody sitting on their chair and staring at him"...late" The teacher sighed "Take your sit Kuso" She said annoyed that it is always the same "Hai" Dan said.

The lesson was over." How come you're always late?" Julie asked "By the way, Shun and Alice what are you doing here? Alice you should be in Russia, and Shun you should be at...at...at ehh in the forest. "Dan questioned "Hehehe my grandfather said we should move over here 'cause we got a message about-"She got cut off by Runo "Alice! You shouldn't say it" She gave a look at Alice that said 'We need to keep it a secret' 'Ok' she gave the look back "Come on say it" Dan forced her to say it 'She doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to' Dan heard what she thought and looked at her "What?" She asked "I want her to say it." He said "How did you?" She questioned. "We forgot to tell that you can also read each other and others mind IF it is necessary..."Drago explained they all gave a smirk "Ok well we have to go bye" They said and left "I have a bad feeling about this" Tigerra spoke and she was worried "We know" agreed.

~With Dan~

Dan was walking around the school 'If we can read others mind than I can read Alice's mind and know what that message was about, my plan will definitely work Hehehe.' He thought and grinned.

~With Alice~

Alice was wondering in the forest near the school 'What am i going to do Dan wants to know about the message and i can't think about it or else he will find out ...I got it the message got to be about something else, my plan will definitely work Hehehe' She thought and grinned.

~With Shun~

Shun was wondering the fields 'I'm going to find out what that message Alice talked about and why Runo interrupted her, my plan will definitely work Hehehe' He thought and grinned.  
>~With Runo~<p>

Runo was walking in the hallway 'I know that Dan find out what that message was about, maybe also Shun...I got it I just have to think that message was about something else, something Shun would like, my plan will definitely work Hehehe' She thought and grinned.

~With Julie~

Julie walked in to an empty class' Awesome! Now I will know who Alice, Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Runo like and then I will bring them together and that message Alice spoke about earlier, my plan will definitely work Hehehe' She thought and grinned.

~With Marucho~

Marucho went to the roof 'If I can read minds than I can read Nene's mind and see what she thinks about me, wouldn't know that someone read her mind, my plan will definitely work Hehehe' He thought and grinned.

It was last lesson everybody were sitting a listening to the teacher 'OK, Here we go' They thought. Dan looked at Alice.

~Alice's thoughts~

'Why does Dan want know so much about it is just about food anyways' She thought 'WHAT!IT WAS ABOUT FOOD THE WHOLE TIME? WHY WOULD'NT SHE TELL ME...I LOVE FOOD' Dan thought.

~Julie's thoughts~

'NANI!DAN LOVES FOOD MORE THAN RUNO? USODAJO!(Usodajo=impossible in Japanese.

~Runo's thoughts~

'Why does Dan even want to know about the message it is only about a ninja contest' She thought 'WHAT A NINJA CONTEST? AND SHE DID'NT TELL ME HOW COULD SHE I LOVE NINJA' He thought 'EHH USO SHUN LOVES NINJAS MORE THAN ALICE?' Julie thought

~Marucho's thoughts~

'What?IT WAS ABOUT FOOD THE WHOLE TIME? BUT I HATE TO EAT SO MUCH FOOD 'He thought 'USO MARUCHO DO'SENT LOVE FOOD WHO DO'SENT LOVE FOOD?' Julie thought 'WHAT IT IS A NINJA CONTEST? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING RUNO?' Alice thought to herself 'FOOD? SERIOSLY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ALICE?' Runo thought angrily.

'WHAT GOING ON?'Everybody thought on the same time "OK, class dismiss" The teacher said to them.

"The first thing i want to say is-"Drago cut Dan off "A Uzainaa has appeared we have to take this later" Drago alarmed "Well lets go" Dan ordered.

They went behind the school; the Uzainaa destroyed the trees and some of the wall "OI! UZAINA JAMERU" Dan yelled at it, he got ignored "You asked for it 'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH' "He said.

Red light came upon Dan the bag round was like fire, his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut gloves his chest was with a red shirt with dark red lines and his shoes were dark red his goggles were gone his hair turned orange and his legs were red and a little orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Beat.

Dan flew up the sky "FIRE BALL" He fired out. The Uzainaa dodged it "FLAME INFERNO" It dodged it again "How is Dan supposed to hit when it keeps dodging them?" Runo asked "Don't worry" Alice spoke up "Huh?" Runo questioned "He knows what to do" Alice added.

Dan smirked "FIREBALL" It hit the Uzainaa "BAKUGAN: RAINING FIRE" Dan called out the Uzainaa flew up to the sky the symbol of Pyrus and it vanished a Pyrus jewel came down Beat got it.

Dan flew down and turned back "Awesome, Dan man Tigerra I also want to transform" Runo whined "Don't worry Runo you all will you guys just have to wait for the right moment" She answered.

They went home and went online.

~Online~

"I hope that we get to transform soon" Runo said They sighed "We know Runo we know but...Stop speaking about!" They whined for her to stop "But i want to have my transformation!"She whined "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!PLEASE STOP!RUNO" They whined "NO I WILL NOT STOP!I WANT TO TRANSFORM" She whined back.

Dan and the others found out that they can read others and thier own mind.

Nani! One of the tranformed ?Is it Runo?If it's not than she's gonnna whin you want to find out than wait for the next episode of Bakugan six legendary warriors


	3. Chapter 3

A new legendary warrior is born

Alice woke up and stregts her arms and looked out the window "Mmm,what a nice sunrise."She said.

Alice was walking down the streets until she saw Dan runing from something "What the...?"She said confused "ALICE SAVE ME!"Dan screamed,Alice could hear it clear and loud "Mmmmm..."She looked at Dan,Dan ran the whole way to Alice and behind her "MOVE IT ALICE!WE WANT DANI-MAN"His fangirls screamed "You can't"She said quickly "Why not"The leader said "'Cause his with...ME"She lied "WITH YOU!"They cried out "She's right I'm with her" He put his arm around Alice's shoulder "We will remember this!"They said with death glare "Thanks"He thanked "You owe me" She said.

Dan took Alice to ice-cream shop and it was Dan's treat."You know what I like"She teased "Of course you are one of my best friends and my c-" "Hey guys" Runo interrupted "Hey Runo,what are you doing here?"Alice asked "I decided to take a walk,what about you?"She questiond "Well fangirls were after me and Alice saved me then i had to owe her."He explained. Runo sighed "You and your fangirls Dan"Runo teased and laughed "HEY!I CAN'T HELP IT I'M TOO PRETTY FOR THE GIRLS!"He yelled at her,she stopped laughing"GRRR,WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DANIEL KUSO!"She yelled back at him "YOU HEARD ME YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE A FANCLUB AND YOU DON'T!"He yelled back and began their argument.

Alice sighed 'They had been on for this like 10 minutes now they are so childish' She thought to herself "AND-WHAT DID YOU SAY!"They screamed at her 'cause they heard what she thought "AH,ehh nothing I think im going home bye"With that she went home.

She was almost home until she heard sombody running to her it was Dan "Oh hey Dan what are you doing here?"She asked him "Well i got away from Runo and why not go home with my c-" "Hey guys" "Seriously can I ever say somthing finish" He said annoyed Alice could'nt help but giggle it was Marucho "Can I ask you something?"Marucho asked "Yes why not"They said on the same time "Do you two have something going on?" "Ehhhh,no why do you ask?"They said worried "Just asking,well then goodbye."And he left.

Alice and Dan kept silence "Ehh,do you think we should tell them,Alice?" "I don't know" "I will think about 'cause Dan-The-Man will do it" She giggled "Yep Dan-The-Man does it again" They walked home and went online.

~ONLINE~

"What have you guys been doing"Dan asked"OH,nothing just bored and-"Runo got cut by Dan "We have to tell you guys somthing important"Dan said "Well,what is it"They set expect for Alice "Me and Alice are c-" "Dan a Uzaina has apperd"Drago interrupted "Will I ever get to finish what I want to say" Dan said annoyed "LATER!DANIEL."Drago yelled at him for being stuborn.

They went offline and met to where the Uzaina was "Lets do it Drago"Dan orderd "Yes"Drago said prepared to fight 'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEAH'

Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt,light red jacket to his chest with the symbol of Pyrus on his left side,shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and,eyes turned orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Dan.

This Uzaina was diffrent it was faster and more ran and jumped up 'BAKUGAN POWER KICK' when he almost reach it,it disapperd he land on the ground and said "Where did it go?"He wondered "Dan abu nai" Alice warned "What?" He did'nt see the Uzaina hit him Dan,he kicked Dan very hard on his back so we went the hule way to the sky and the Uzaina apperd in front of him and hit and with his albov on the stomach,Dan could'nt breath any longer and hit directly on the ground "D-D-DAN!"Runo and Alice screamed in pain and tears,the other ran to him "Dan,Dan!WAKE UP PLEASE!"Runo yelled for him to wake up. The Uzaina was running towards them until Alice stood infront of them "Alice w-what are doing?"Shun asked.

"I wont let anyboy hurt Dan,I will sacrifice my life for him,me and him have been on many adventures.

_Flashback_

_Dan was running to Alice "Alice are you ok?"The 5 year old boy asked "Dan dont ever leave me again"The 4 year old girl sobbed on him "I promise I wont leave you alone again I promise._

_End of flashback_

"ME AND HIM MADE A PROMISE ALWAYS TO STAND THERE FOR EACHOTHER,CAUSE HE IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND

Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

"Alice is that you?" Marucho asked "Hydronaid...am I?" "Yes Alice your are the legenadry warrior of Darkus,Darkus Melody" He explained.

Alice was running towards the Uzaina,it vanished 'I'm not falling for that trick again' She closed her eyes 'Okay focus,listen to the sound,Ichi,' The Uzaina ran towards her still inviseble 'Ni' It came closer 'San' and it apperd infront of her "Alice watch out!"Shun yelled at her 'Now'She jumped and appeared behind the Uzainaa "Lets do it" She took two steps forwards and one backwards,she flipped and jumped up in the air "BAKUGAN:SHOOTING STAR"She flew up the sky and came down with her arms crusted like an x by her chest spread,purourl light was around her like a shooting star "Wow!" They commented "A...A..Alice"Dan whisperd trying to open his eyes so he could see Alice's shooting she neared the Uzainaa she said "Ichi,ni,san..."She came directly through the Uzainaa and came down again "Finale"And jumped up,the Darkus symbol surrounded it and a Darkus crystal appeared down and Alice got it"Alice!" "Huh? "Alice are you alright?" "Yes Shun I'm alright,what about Dan?" She asked worrildy "He is alright" Julie shouted to them "Come on lets go to the others2 Shun suggested Alice went to the others and helped Dan stand up Shun helped Dan get home.

~ONLINE~

"MAN,you are so lucky Alice i want to transform to"Runo whined "Here we go again" Julie spoke with an teasing voice "BUT I WANT MY TRANFORMATION"She whined again "GRRRR"They grrred "I WANT M-" "GOD DAMIT RUNO WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP ABOUT TRANSFORMATING,AND BESIDES IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"They screamed back at her "Humans they never change" Drago said "We agree"The other bakugan agreed.

They found out that Alice and Dan were childhood friends and Alice tranformed into Darkus Melody.

Ehh?Shun is depressed that he has'ent tranformed?Will he get his wish?

See next in Bakugan six legendary warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

Nani!Shun is depressed.

Shun was walking up the street to the school '_Alice was so lucky to transform_.'

_~Flashback~_

_"I WON'T LET YOU HURT DAN,CAUSE HE IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!"Alice screamed_

_Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a purple skirt that had small flowers around them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the soulful tone of music Darkus Melody."_

_~End flashback~_

Shun walked a little slow '_I also want my transformation_'He sighed in his head "Shun!" "Hey Ali-"He did'nt finish when Alice jumped up at him "What are you doing?"He asked in surprise "SHUNII!"His fangirls screamed "ALLICEE,WE WILL REMEMBER THIS"Saaya the leader said "Thanks you just saved me from a crowd of fangirls"He thanked,she just smiled.

They where walking there way to school,"So what do you want to ask me?" "I want to ask you how you got your legendary warrior name,and how you transformed?"He asked "Well,let me see,Oh yeah where ever I go I will always hear the melody around me,you know why"He looked at her "Because I love music,it's the same with you will always feel the wind blow in the sky,right"She said polite and calm Shun looked at her "Right?" "OH!Yeah you right" "And the second thing,because I wanted to help,Dan is my childhood friend and I will sacrifice my life for him" "But you could have been killed"He almost snapped at her "It doesn't if I get killed he is my friend and we have to stand up for eachother no matter what happens always remember that"Shun really thought about it

Shun and the others were training for thier macth in one week "Ok,finished for today"Their coach ran towards Shun "Hey Shun!"He yelled from his direction "Oh,hey Dan"He answerd back "Are you alright?You were'nt yourself out there"Dan asked "I'm fine"He said with a fake smile and then looked at Dan '_Stand up for eachother,huh'_

The boys went to change.

Drago,Preyas,and Skyruss was waiting outside "Say,did something happen between you and Shun?"Drago asked "No,he is just feeling depressed"She answerd "But,ninja's dont feel depress they throw stars"Preyas interrupted with a ninja cloak and throw stars at Drago for fun "Preyas be more serios,and stop throwing stars at me"He said in anger "Ok,Dragi"He teased "D-D-DRAGI"Drago reapeted "Oh no"Skyruss sighed "MINA!SORE O KIRIRTORU!"She screamed at them and they quickly stopped "Let's just take a happy stroll,ok?"She said demanded them "Yes ma'am"They said as a soldier.

They walked in the forest not so far "Can't we take a break I'm tired"Preyas complained "Ok"The two said "So why is Shun feeling depress?"Drago asked "'Cause he want to transform like Alice and Dan"She explained and looked down "Everybody is jealos that they had'nt transformed that's normal"Preyas said "Shut it Preyas!"Drago yelled at him "OH Dragi y-"Preyas was interrupted "Mina!" "Gomene"They apologized fast "Lets just go back"Skyruss suggested,by that they went had a lesson, Shun was leaning with his head on his hand '_Man I really want to transform_' He noticed it and looked worriedly at him '_Poor Shun,he really is depressed,and wants to transform_'She thought '_What!Shun is depressed_!"Dan screamed in his thought '_OW!Dan please stop screaming in my ear_'She thought back holding her head with her both head while facing down at her desk '_Hodoni gomenasai_'He apologized _'It's okay,but just look at him he is so sad_'She thought back _'Don't worry_' '_What_' '_He will transform I know that I can feel it' 'Wow' 'And I have the perfect plan' 'Oh no_'She the lesson,Shun went outside "Ok,lets go to Shun" Dan suggested "Perfect 'cause a Uzaina has apperd"Golem warned.

They went outside "Alice" Alice looked at Dan and nodded.

Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear on his hands,a red shirt,a red jacket with the symbol of Pyrus in its left side,his shoes were red,his googles disaperd,his hair changed to orange,eye color light red,Red flames of passion Pyrus Dan.

Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

"Together we are the legendary warrior of Pyrus and Darkus,We bring evil with light so...prepare to fight."They said "What was that?"Marucho asked "Thats our mentra from now on"Dan said.

Alice and Dan flew up the sky "Looks like its a water Uzaina"Alice explained "Dan lets warm it up"Dan suggested "FIREBALL"Dan fired "DARKBLAST"Alice fired it hit the Uzaina "Uzaiiiinnnnaaa"The Uzaina said "Hah lets do it Alice"Dan said Alice nodded "SPEACEL MOVE:RAINING FIRE"Dan yelled out "SPEACEL MOVE:SHOOTHING STAR".Smoke was everywhere from the blast "They did it"Runo said in joy "Not yet"Shun warned until the smoke cleard up the Uzaina was still there "But how?"Julie asked confused "It is made out of water fire and dark ability won't work the only way we can win is if we had ventus"Marucho explained they looked at Shun "Shun we know you can "Dan said "Dan help me!"Alice yelled "What" He saw that she had been captured "I'm coming" But he already got captured "I can't breath" They said "Oh no the Uzaina is sucking all the water they have in the body"Shun warned "What are we gonna do now?"Runo asked worried.

Shun took a step forward "What are you doing?" Runo asked "I'm going to save them" "But if you get captured it wil suck all of you water"Marucho warned him "I don't care what matters is to save Alice and Dan,'CAUSE THEY ARE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I WONT LET THEM DIE HERE AND NOW IF THEY ARE GONE THAN I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO EVEN IF EVERYBODY HAVE'NT TRANSFORMED YET DOSE'NT MEAN THAT THEY HAVE TO DIE WE STILL ALICE AND DAN AND AS LONG AS THEY ARE ALIVE WE WONT GIVE UP!"He yelled out everybody's eyes widen

Green light came upon Shun to his neck the background was green and a little arm went both thier sides,he got cuthandskers they where green,a green shrit,a belt with the ventus symbol,a white jacket to his chest,white pants with green strips from both sides to his knees,green shoes,his hair changed to silver and his eye color light green,The full moon in the sky Ventus Windy".

They all looked in suprise "Ventus?"Dan said "Windy"Alice added "WIND TORNADO"A tornado hit the Uzainaa,it froze to ice,Alice and Dan broke free "BAKUGAN:WIND TORNADO SLASH"Slashes of wind hit the Uzainaa it flew up the symbol of ventus came around it and it disaperd a Ventus jewel ball came down and Shun got it.

Dan and Alice came down and turned back,they ran to the others "You did it,you got your transformation"Dan cheerd "Congratluation Shun"Alice congrated "How did you transform?"Marucho asked "I just got a little advice" Shun than looked at Alice,she noticed and looked at him he gave the look 'thank you' She blinked at him.

~Online~

"Shun you are so lucky"Julie said "We know Julie we know...BUT SHUT UP FOR ONCE WILL YA'"They whined "OK"She said "Oh yeah Drago where did you,Preyas and Skyruss go"Shun asked "Well me and Skyruss and Dragi went on nice stroll,right Dragi?"Preyas "D-D-DRAGIII,STOP CALLING ME DRAGI YOU PREYIII!"He yelled everything from Dans room fell down "Oh boy"Said Dan,Shun,Alice,Runo,Julie,Marucho.

Preview For Episode 5:Hey it Julie,Wow Shun finally transformed into Windy,what a new one is going to transform? I hope its me well we never know.

If you want to know more what the next episode of...Bakugan six legendary warriors *POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH!*


	5. Chapter 5

Julie decision

Julie was sleeping in her bed "Julie?"Gorem called for her to wake up "Julie"He tryed again "...JULIE!"He yelled,and she immedialy woke up "Wha-Oh no I'm gonna be late for school"Julie paniked "Lets go Golem"She hurried.

She made it in class before the took her sit besides Alice "Julie is something wrong?" She asked "Huh?"Julie looked at her "Oh no everything is fine"She lied and sighed.

After the lesson,Alice and Runo walked to there lokcers "EHH,Julie has been acting weird?"Runo asked confused while closing her locket "Yes and I'm getting worried" "Don't worry Alice maybe,it's just something about her cloths"Runo guested "Runo,this is serios we have to find out what this is about"Alice said curios "Ok lets go"Runo orderd.

Julie went to the roof,laying on her side and facing towards the town and in the and Runo found her,they walked to her "Julie?"Runo spoke up Julie turned to see her bestfriends standing and looked worried "What is it?"She asked and turned back "Are you feeling alright?"Alice asked "I have deciced"She answerd and sat up "What do you mean?"Runo asked She looked at them with no emotion on the face "I dont want to be a legendary warrior I just want to be a normal teenage girl"She decied.

Runo and Alice was in big shock when they heard Julie,'_S...She is going to quiet_'Alice thought in shock "B-B-But why?Why...you just can't"Runo demanded "If I can't transform,that means that I can't be legendary warrior "Julie.."They whispered "Haven't you seen how you transformed to a legendary warrior I can't even be one,how could Shun and Alice transform they just said some words and transformed,but I don't know what I can do,I am nothing I don't even believe in my self anymore,nobody cares for me,nobody cares if I died"She cried even more "That's not true Julie,we all care for you and we all know that you will transform"Alice said "Julie,we know you are strong"Runo said "Julie let us sing you a song a song that tells you that you are a legendary warrior and we know you will transform"Alice said

**_Song heart goes on_**

**_tayorinai kimochi kakaete koko ni iru kedo_**  
><strong><em>ato ni wa hikenai<em>**  
><strong><em>ganbatta hibi o shinjite ippo fumidasou<em>**  
><strong><em>ima koso sono toki ready go!<em>**

**_tatoe tachisukunde mo_**  
><strong><em>akiramenai nigenai<em>**  
><strong><em>daiji na takara o mitsuketa kara!<em>**  
><strong><em>harewataru kokoro no sora<em>**  
><strong><em>okutaabu takaku tobou!<em>**  
><strong><em>Heart goes on! tomodachi to hibikiaeba<em>**  
><strong><em>yume wa (tooi) yume ja (nakute) itsuka riaru ni naru<em>**

**_genkai tte tabun fuan ga tsukuru maboroshi_**  
><strong><em>ima nara wakaru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>itsu datte shinjitekureta ne sasaetekureta<em>**  
><strong><em>minna wa yuuki no moto<em>**

**_kitto kurayami koeta_**  
><strong><em>hitomi da kara dare yori<em>**  
><strong><em>honto no hikari o mitsukerareru!<em>**

**_kagirinai kokoro no sora_**  
><strong><em>merodii ga habataiteru<em>**  
><strong><em>Heart goes on! nanihitotsu muda ni shinai<em>**  
><strong><em>namida (kirari) tane mo (hirari) itsuka hana ga saku yo<em>**

**_harewataru kokoro no sora_**  
><strong><em>okutaabu takaku tobou!<em>**  
><strong><em>Heart goes on! tomodachi to hibikiaeba<em>**  
><strong><em>yume wa (tooi) yume ja (nakute) itsuka riaru ni naru<em>**

Julie almost cried "You really think so?How do you know I will transform?"Jule asked with her eyes wide "Ofcourse,even if i have'nt transformed yet,I will still you know why?"Runo asked Julie looked at her "Cause I'm the legendary warrior of Haos"Runo explained "And,you will transform,you will always see a blossom,right?"Alice asked closong her eyes with a smile "You are right,I will always see a blossom and smile when ever I see you"Julie said picking the blossom up with a little smile on her face "We have to cheer Julie up later cause an Uzainaa has appered"Tigerrra warned "Lets go"Alice demanded "Yes"They agreed,with that they went.

Behind the school they arrived at the place where the Uzainaa gasped,they saw Dan,Shun,Marucho on the floor damaged and unconscious on the grass "Dan...Shun..."Alice said low "Guys...W-W-What happend here"Julie asked with here eyes girl ran to the boys "Dan..Dan please wake up,are you alright?"Runo begged."Shun.. I'm begging you to wake up"Alice begged and cried down on his cheek "Marucho"

They looked at the Uzainaa "Destroying everything,injured my best friends,Unforgivable.

The Uzainaa turned back at them,"Come on Hydronaid"Alice demanded,he nodded _'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH'_She yelled out.

Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

Alice flew up,she spined down with her knees to her chest "Bakugan power kick!"And straight her legs and kicked the Uzaina "Yatta"Julie yelled "Yattasu Arisu"Runo cheered "SPEACEL MOVE:SHOOTING STAR"She flew upp and came as a shooting star hit the Uzainaa and flew back down "I did it"Alice ran to the others,but the Uzainaa attacked her from behind "Alice!"They yelled after her,it than took Alice,Julie,and Runo and swallowed them "Where are we?"Alice asked and turned back "Huh i changed back?"Alice was suprised "How are we gonna get back?"Runo asked afraid.

They looked around to find an exit,there was nothing,than something hit Runo in the stomach "What,Runo are you alright?Alice asked worried "Yes I'm fine"She answerd back "De nani o okona~tsu"Julie asked "Have you found an exit Alice?"Julie asked,she looked around but could'nt find Alice or Runo "Alice...Runo"Julie called out,but no answer.

Julie walked around to see an exit.

Julie walked until she heard "You are weak..."The voice said "Dare!"Julie turned back fast "You will not be a legenday warrior of subtera,'cause you are weak and not wothy " Julie's eyes widen with tears "Your friends don't need you,you don't know your decicion,you are weak too weak,nobody would care if you died an-" "No,I am not weak,everybody knows that I'm strong they all believe in me."Julie sad whipping her tears away

_Flash back_

_"Julie we all care for you,we know you are strong,we all care,and mostly us"Runo explained calm."Julie let us sing you a song,a song that tells you that we all know that you are a legendary warrior and we know you will transform"Alice said calm._

_End of flash back_

"They believe in me and I believe in them so as long as they are with me I can do anything,I have finally decided...I am legendary warrior of Subtera"She screamed at that voice,Gorem looked at Gorem 'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'She screamed out.

Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned silver and white,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

Julie looked at herself,behind,front "I-I transformed?" "Yes,and it's your job to save Alice and Runo"Gorem answerd "Lets do it"Julie said "FLOWER STORM" She spinned until a flower storm surronded her and all over the place and made a big hole from outside the Uzainaa,everybody was out.

Alice and Runo saw the transformed Julie and was suprised "Julie finally you transformed"Runo cheered her "Se,we knew you could".Alice said.

"Maybe we have to take this later"Julie warned,they looked confused at her "CAUSE HER COMES THE UZAINAA!"She yelled out,the two looked back and saw the Uzainaa near attacking "BLOSSOM SHIELD" And a light brown shield surronded them "Awsome Julie"They said,the shield vanised and Julie flew up in ghe sky "BAKUGAN POWER KICK"She yelled while streghting her leg towards the Uzainaa,it fell hard on the ground "Now's my chance".

Julie came down "BAKUGAN:EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW " An arrow made out of water and earth and tree arrows came and she shot them towards the enemy and it flew up to the sky the symbol of subtera came around it and dissaperd a earth ball Julie got it.

"Dan...Dan..Dan"A girl called out when Dan woke up and saw that it was Runo "R-Runo..what happend..."He asked,than he gasped when he rememberd something "Where's the Uzainaa?"He looked but no Uzainaa "It's ok Julie took it down"She explained "SHE WHAT"Dan yelled in suprise "W-w-what,why is Dan yelling"Shun questioned he did'nt realize that his head was on Alices hips "Oh,Shun nice to see you awake"She spoke to him.

"Awsome that you got you transformation Julie"Marucho cheered "Thanks"She thanked "Ok that only makes it to two Runo and Marucho"Dan spoke up "Lets everybody go to bed"Alice spoke up and yawned alittle "She is right goodnight everybody"Shun went offline.

Hey its Dan here,Finally Julie got there transformation.

What is there an new enemy?is it human?what that lord and darkeness up to?it was not only Julie who transformed who could it be?

Find out in the next episode of bakugan six legendary warriors

'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH'


	6. Chapter 6

Couples

Dan was sleeping,mouth wide open,leg half out of bed,arms spread on got annoyed of this and his full spirt form came out of the ball,he streaght out his arm and fire came around his hands "Humans,I never learn them."Fire hands came around Dan's cheecks.

Dan slowly opend his eyes "I-I-Is something burning?"He asked himeself,when he realized what was burning he gasped "AHH HOT DARGOOOOO!"

Alice,Runo,Julie,Shun,Marucho where waiting in Marucho's living room "Maybe we should just start without hi-"Julie got cut of,when Dan burst in the room "GRRRR,DANIEL KUSO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"She yelled with fire around her "G-Gomenasai"

They talked about there transformation and how Runo and Marucho are gonna transform if they meet Lord of Drakness "Ok,we all have transformed but it's only you two left"Dan said a little mad "Dan can't you remeber that I-"Marucho did'nt finish cause Dan cut him off"Yeah,yeah,yeah we got it the only thing to transform is sacrifice you life for us if we are in trouble,or say that you are'nt weak and than BOW you'll transform"Dan spoke up,they sighed "And I have the perfect plan"Dan added "Oh no"Alice whined.

Runo was walking in the park "Tigerra what do you think I should do?" "Well I think you should tell them the truth",Runo sighed and looked up at the sky.

Marucho was looking down the river at the breach "Preyas?" "Don't look at me YOU have to tell them "Thanks for the help" "Hey Marucho!"A girl called out "Hey Nene"He greeted back "Can I ask you something?"He asked nervous "Yes"She bend her head a little "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"He gulped "Hmm OK"She answered "But we keep no secrets,okay?"She added,Marucho froze "Yes okay he he he"He said unsure,and she left "Congrats Marucho!"A girl yelled to him "Don't scare me like that Julie"His eyes widen.

Dan and Alice was laying on the grass in the sun "Ne,Alice?"He asked laying up hugging his knees "Do you think we will defeat Lord of Darkness when we meet him?"He looked down sad "Hmm,of course"She answered "How can you be so calm and happy about this"He asked with a confused face "Well I just know we will" Doing the same as Dan hugging her knees and looks up at the sky "B-But Runo and Marucho haven't transformed yet so-"He almost snapped at her "Runo and Marucho will transform I know that" "But-" "Dan you forget something we have each other and hope with us and you gotta believe in yourself and in the others than we can defeat anything"She said with a smile and giggled,He looked at her and than at the bakugans "You're right how come" He looked at the sky "Ha ha ha"And they began to laugh.

Shun was in the forest training by kicking a tree serval times_ 'What are we gonna do if we meet Lord of Darkness and Runo and Marucho haven't transformed yet,than everything is gone'_And the tree fell down "Shun an Uzainaa has appeared"Skyruss warned "Lets go"With that they went.

Everybody came at the same place at the same time "So where is the Uzainaa?"Dan asked looking around "There" Marucho pointed out "Ok lets do it"Dan said,they nodded.

_'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH'_Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt,light red jacket to his chest with the symbol of Pyrus on his left side,shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and,eyes turned orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Beat.

_'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH'_Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

_'POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH'_Green light came upon Shun to his neck the background was green and a little arm went both thier sides,he got cuthandskers they where green,a green shrit,a belt with the ventus symbol,a white jacket to his chest,white pants with green strips from both sides to his knees,green shoes,his hair changed to silver and his eye color light green,The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy.

_'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'_Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned light brown,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

"Together we are the,Bakugan six legendary warriors of" "Pyrus"Dan said "Darkus"Alice added "Ventus"Shun spoke "Subtera"Julie finished."In the hope in our hearts we bring evil with light so prepare to fight

They ran towards the Uzainaa,but it disapered "Huh"It attacked Shun from behind and he flew straight to a tree "WINDY!"They panicked,Melody got angry and attacked it but he caught her hand,she tried to release "Let go!"She tried to hit it with the other hand but failed,it spinned her released her hands kicking her right in the stomach sending her to where Shun was "Huh,what's that"He saw Alice flying directly to him and they made a big explosion "WINDY,MELODY!"It turned to Beat and Blossom who were shaking "Oh no" "I have one plan"Blossom spoke up,he looked at her "RUN!FOR YOUR LIVES!"They began to run,but it was too fast for them,it caught Blossom and stopped her by holding it's arm in front of her stomach,she held her breath "B-Beat..save...me"He looked back "Let her go"He demanded,the Uzainaa looked at him and he stiffed,he punch her behind and kicked her at the stomach and launched her at Beat they fell unconscious.

She took a step forward "Marucho I know you have so lets use our power to save them"She said,Marucho understood her and nodded.

_'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH'_White light came to Runo's neck the bagground was white and yellow,she got cuthandskers,her hair band disaperd,yellow dress to her waist,a white shirt to her chest,a white short skirt,white pants,long white shoes with pink strings from both sides,hair changed to white in one ponytail,heart shaped shiny sunshine in the sky Haos Sunshine.

_'POWER OF AQUAS UNLEASH'_Blue light came to Marucho neck,bagground blue,blue cuthandskers,blue shirt,dark blue jacket,the symbol of Aquas on the right side,his shoes were light blue with a star on top of them,his hair changed lighter,The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua.

Everybody got a shock when the saw them transform "B-But I thought you haven't gotten your transformation yet?"Dan asked "We will explain later"Runo said.

They ran towards the Uzainaa,but it disaperd "SUNSHINE FLASH"Runo crossed her hands and spread them around it shined everywhere and shine there were the Uzainaa was "Gotcha" "Auqa Stream"A water dragon attacked the Uzainaa when it fell down.

Runo and Marucho looked at each other and nodded "BAKUGAN:SUNSHINE FRESH"Runo's hands shined and aimed towards the Uzainaa yellow light shot out "SPEACEL MOVE:AQUA TORNADO"A water tornado,combined with the sunshine exploded on the Uzainaa,the symbol of Haos and Aquas surronded it and it disapered an Haos and Aquas jewel came down and they go it.

Everybody turned back "I will see you all at the chat ok"Dan said and everybody left.

~ONLINE~  
>Dan and the others were talking about how Runo and Marucho transformed "Explain"The others demanded "Ok Ok"<p>

_*Flash back*_  
><em>Runo was wondering how to get out if the Uzainaa "Your weak" She heard a voice "Huh?where are you...voice"She asked "Your friends don't need you you are to weak to be a-" "No I'm no I have my friends who trust me,who know's I will transform and will defeat Lord of Darkness together,cause I'm the legendary warrior of Haos and I won't give as so won't my friend,Tigerra began to shine.<em>

_*End of Flashback*_  
>Everybody was stiff "That's how I got my transformation cool ha'"She blinked with on eye "Yes cool"Everybody said still stiff "My turn"Marucho spoke up.<p>

_*Flash back*_  
><em>Shun and Dan got hit by a powerful attack "Only one left"The Uzainaa said "M-M-Marucho"Dan said before he fell unconscious "But first I will kill those two"He decided,Marucho stood in front of them "I won't let you hurt Dan and Shun you have to pass me first I don't care if I get hurt I will stand up again and again I will always protect my friends"He cried out.<em>

_*End of Flashback*_

Everybody froze and looked at Dan and Shun "We-We didn't see that coming"They both said still in shock "Hehe fun ha"Marucho said "Yeah fun haha"The two boys said annoyed "So Dragi how those it feel to have you butt saved by ME"Preays teased "D-D-D-Dragi..." "drago please don't"Dan begged "STOP CALLING ME DRAGII IT DR-A-GO YOU UNDERSTAND!"He yelled and everything from Dans room broke "Daniel what's that coming from your room?"His mother asked from downstairs "Ehhh nothing mom goodnight guys"He said with a yawn,and they went offline.

Hey Runo here so they found out that me and Marucho have transformed great now we are ready to face Lord of Darkness.

Eh two found out who we really are?Oh no what is gonna happen now?

Well find out in the next episode of Bakugan six legendary warriors 'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH' See ya later


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7:Explanation

Marucho and Nene was walking in the park holding hands "It's so nice to be with you Marucho"She smiled "It's fun to be alone with you in the park"He replied "Ohhh you make me blush"With a little blush "Marucho and Uzainaa has appeared" "What!"He said in shock "What?" "Ehhh nothing ehh i have to go"He lied "Eh,where?"She asked "Ehh to..mmmom and dad are calling...yeah that's it mom and dad are calling"He said sweating "Well ok I'm going to miss you but later can we hang more out?"She looked sad "of course Nene it would be my pleasure don't worry I'll be back"He replied with a smile and he went.

He ran to the forest "Eh but his house is not in the forest"Nene asked herself "Where is the Uzainaa?"H looked around but no Uzainaa "Preyassss"He angered "Eh but i could feel one my bad "He tried to find an excuse "My bad"He looked at Preyas with anger on his face,Preyas stiffed and gulped "PREYAS BECAUSE YOU I HAD TO LIE TO NENE!"He yelled still with a ghost face "Eh was that Marucho screaming?"Nene asked "Maybe I should see if he is ok"She then went.

Marucho almost turned back until and Uzainaa appeared "Huh?"He looked Uzainaa "Ahhhh it's coming" _'Huh!What's that and why is Marucho not running away'_Nene thought afraid "Lets do it" 'Do what?'

_'POWER OF AQUAS UNLEASH'_Blue light came to Marucho neck,bagground blue,blue cuthandskers,blue shirt,dark blue jacket,the symbol of Aquas on the right side,his shoes were light blue with a star on top of them,his hair changed lighter,The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua.

_'Power of aquas unleash whats that?'_ "Ok Uzainaa because of you I had to leave my love..." _'Uzainaa?Is it that thing?'_She looked at it.

Marucho ran towards the Uzainaa "BAKUGAN KICK!"It pushed the Uzainaa towards a tree "AQUA STREAM"The Uzainaa got captured "SPECIAL MOVE:AQUA TORNADO"The Uzainaa flew up the sky symbol of Aquas appeared around it and it disaperd,an Aqua jewel cam down and he got it 'M-Marucho you lied'Nene cried and ran away "Huh?Did you hear anything Preyas?"He asked looking the same direction where Nene ran away "Nope nada" "Than lets go"And they left.

In a Cafe

Dan and the others were in Runo's Cafe,Dan was eating,Julie was drawing clothes for her fashion club in school,Shun was with closet eyes and crossed arms sitting beside Dan eating,Marucho was looking out the window_ 'Something is weird when I came back to the park..._

_*Flashback*_  
><em>Marucho was running back to the forest "Huh?Nene where are you?"Marucho yelled "Weird she was here a little while ago maybe she went home"He worriedly looked around "Wo-" "Don't 'WOW' anything Preyas its your fault Nene left"Marucho angered on him again "Me" "If you haven't said that the Uzainaa have appeared than Nene wouldn't have gone"He said "What did you want me to do,let the Uzainaa destroy everything"Preyas thought he won but "You could have left it to the others so they could have taken it"But he got defeated "Ok sorry" "Its alright but I wonder why she left I said"<em>

_*End of Flashback*_

_...Its still weird maybe I should call her'_Everybody looked at him,he noticed and looked at them "Nani"Marucho looked at them,Julie gave a smirk "Hehe is something going on between you sand Nene?"She asked,Dan and Shun looked confused "Julie shh"Marucho shhed "You-"Dan said "-and"Shun added "-Nene"Dan said "-are"Shun said "DATING"They both finished on the same time "Y-Yes we are"Marucho explained with a blush "Ok that was a shock"They said "Man,when is Alice and Runo finished"Dan whined "Don't worry Dan and Shun your girlfriend are soon finished with their job"Julie teased "They are not our girlfriends"

"AHH!Finally finished with work it was so hard"Runo whined falling down on o the chair beside Dan "I know what you mean the guys never stopped asking for my help"

_*Flashback*_

_"Ehh Alice come to me"A boy said "No to me"Another boy said and everybody else, "Runo can I get your number?" Runo handed coffee to an man "Enjoy" "AND NO!"_

_*End of flashback*_

Alice sighed sitting beside Shun "Ok but Marucho and Nene are a couple"Dan interrupted "Really"They said "Yes really"Julie finished "But an Uzainaa appeared when i was in the park with her then I said you should stay here when I came back she was gone"Marucho looked down "Maybe her parents called her to come home"Shun guessed "No she said that her parents are out at work"Marucho said sadly "Maybe it was her brothers who called her"Dan guessed "No her brothers were not home".Julie,Alice, and Runo sighed "I think i'll call her"Marucho suggested "Yes and put it on loud speaker so we can hear you"Alice said he nodded and called her.

Nene was sobbing on her bed until her phone began to ring "H-Hello" "Hello Nene is something wrong"Julie asked Marucho gave her the look 'what are you doing' "Don't worry when a girlfriend is felling sad then a girl have to talk to her"She whispered 'ok' "I-It's Marucho h-h-he lied to me"She sobbed in the phone everybody looked at him,but he was in to much shock to look at them "He said that nothing was going on,but I saw him transform-"Now everybody couldn't make sound "-into this aquas aqua and fought a thing named Uzainaa and and i saw him"She cried down hard "Nene Nene don't worry maybe he had a good reason for not telling you,listen you should talk to him in the park afternoon ok" "Ok I will,tell him please ok"She begged "Don't worry I will"She said and she hang up "What am I gonna do?"Marucho held his both hands on his head "Don't worry Marucho just tell her"Runo said to calm him down "WHAT!RUNO YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING"Dan chocked his food,Alice took a cop of water and gave him so he would calm down,Dan took a deep breath from the water and said "Ohh Dan would you ever calm down its for Marucho not for your own good and besides Nene is Marucho girlfriend so she won't tell"Runo snapped at him,Dan sighed and said "Ok but only to her"They agreed "But what about Billy"Julie remembered,everybody fell of the chair.

"Minna an Uzainaa has appeared"Tigerra spoke up,everybody came up "Everybody lets go"Dan said and they left

Nene was in the park waiting for Marucho until she saw Marucho and the others come with him "Ehh Nene"Marucho said "Marucho I want to say something to" "Yeah what is it?" "I want to apologize for being stubborn and I want to ask why you kept it a secret" "Ok I didn't want to tell you because I couldn't" He explained "But its ok if you couldn't I mean its a big secret"An Uzainaa appeared behind Nene,she looked back,everybody stood infront of her "Ehh what are you" "MINNA HENSHIN"Dan demanded.

'_POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH'_Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt,light red jacket to his chest with the symbol of Pyrus on his left side,shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and,eyes turned orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Dan.

_'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH'_Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

_'POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH'_Green light came upon Shun to his neck the background was green and a little arm went both thier sides,he got cuthandskers they where green,a green shrit,a belt with the ventus symbol,a white jacket to his chest,white pants with green strips from both sides to his knees,green shoes,his hair changed to silver and his eye color light green,The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy.

_'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'_Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned light brown,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

_'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH'_White light came to Runo's neck the bagground was white and yellow,she got cuthandskers,her hair band disaperd,yellow dress to her waist,a white shirt to her chest,a white short skirt,white pants,long white shoes with pink strings from both sides,hair changed to white in one ponytail,heart shaped shiny sunshine in the sky Haos Sunshine.

"Together we are the six legendary warriors,we bring evil with light so...prepare to fight"

"WOAHHHH YOU ALL ARE!"She screamed in shock,they ran towards it,Alice and Dan and Shun jumped Uzainaa reached out for them "SUNSHINE FLASH"It blind the Uzainaa "BAKUGAN THREE DOUBLE KICK"They stregt both their legs "WIND TORNADO"It flew up to the sky "BAKUGAN:EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW"She spread her arm spinned two times took her hands down and up a arrow appeared and tree arrows,she shoot them towards the Uzainaa it flew up the symbol of Subtera surrounded it and it disappeared,an Subtera jewel came down and Julie got turned back.

Nene came out from her hide out "It was so amazing you guys" "Thanks" "So please don't say it Nene"Marucho said "I won't I promise"Billy jumped down to them "HEY EVERYBODY!"He surprised them the jumped up "Billy"They said in shock "You saw what all of us did"Shun asked "Yes and im impressed why didn't you tell me" "It just couldn't"Julie explained "Its alright so what more can you do can fire lazer beams out of your eyes" "No"Dan answered "Oh oh what about death breath" "Ewwww"They girls said "Ok oh oh" "Cut it Billy"Dan,Shun,Alice,Runo,Marucho,and Julie said annoyed "They never change"There bakugans said,Nene just giggled.

*Online*

"Wow it was a long day" "We agree"They agreed with Marucho "Oh and you know its gonna be more hard tomorrow"Julie warned "Why?"Runo asked "Cause,we haven't done our homework"She finished,everybody fell of the chair and came up "I'm dead"Dan cried out,They sighed and did the same as Dan cried out.

* * *

><p>Hey Shun here,Ok so Nene and Billy found out who we were,hopefully they are not gonna tell anybody,nevermind tomorrow is the big test so if we fail yeah you know what will happen.<p>

In the nexT episode of Bakugan six legendary warriors 'POWER OF VENTUSE UNLEASH


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8:Hard battle

They had a test and the teacher was giving out the papers '_Ok you ready Shun'_Julie asked '_Heh as always'_He answered "Ok class begin and no talking or cheating"The teacher said '_Ok Shun first ques_-'Dan cut off in his mind _'Wait if one have answered other questions then say it_'Alice said _'Ok'_They thought back to her '_Ok here we go'_Dan thought.

They came out of the class room "Yes!We all got 100 "Dan cheered "Alice said "But we couldn't have done it without Shun's help"Alice roused him "Thanks Alice"He thanked "Ok thanks alot Shun"Runo said "Thanks" "Yeah with out you we would have failed"Julie smiled to him "Thanks or else grounded for 2 weeks"Marucho "And we wouldn't be able to see each other again"Dan added "Thanks guys really"He smiled at them.

"So Dan are you and the others ready for you match tomorrow?"Runo asked "Course we are"He smiled at her "Hey Drago,why were we even chosen as the legendary warriors?"Dan asked looking curios on him "Well,Apollonir called us to tell us something he said that there is an evil force named World of Nightmare and the evil villian Lord of Dark and his companies some we don't know and they said you should take them down we didn't know how until-" "-until Oberus explained that we had to have partner to transform we also got a shock when we heard 'transform'and then-"Skyruss added,Preyas took off and said "-then they said had to chose who to be the legendary warriors-"He looked down,Golem said "-we said we wanted you guys but-"Tigerra continued "-they said no and send us to our 'owners'but then-" "-we made another portal that send us to you guys and then we explained everything to you and we were glad that you said yes"Hydronaid finished,they we quiet "Now we know that you will say that you don't want to help us anymore"Drago looked down,Dan held hard on his hands "How could Apollonir just do that"Dan angered "Calm down Dan we all are angry but"Runo touched his shoulder "We were lucky that we got them back and now that we have we will always be together"Alice said and smiled "Don't worry we will never we apart again"Julie said and they all hugged each other "Minna and Uzainaa has appeared"Their bakugans warned "Lets go everybody"Dan said "Right"

They Uzainaa was in the park,"MINNA HENSHIN"Dan screamed in the air.

_'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH'_Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt,light red jacket to his chest with the symbol of Pyrus on his left side,shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and,eyes turned orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Beat.

_'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH'_Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

_'POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH'_Green light came upon Shun to his neck the background was green and a little arm went both thier sides,he got cuthandskers they where green,a green shrit,a belt with the ventus symbol,a white jacket to his chest,white pants with green strips from both sides to his knees,green shoes,his hair changed to silver and his eye color light green,The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy.

_'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'_Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned light brown,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

_'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH'_White light came to Runo's neck the bagground was white and yellow,she got cuthandskers,her hair band disaperd,yellow dress to her waist,a white shirt to her chest,a white short skirt,white pants,long white shoes with pink strings from both sides,hair changed to white in one ponytail,heart shaped shiny sunshine in the sky Haos Sunshine

_'POWER OF AQUAS UNLEASH'_Blue light came to Marucho neck,bagground blue,cuthandskers,blue shirt,dark blue jacket,the symbol of Aquas on the right side,his shoes were light blue with a star on top of them,his hair changed lighter,The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua.

"Together we are Bakugan six legendary warriors"They took there hands to there chest and closet their eyes "In the hop in out hearts we bring evil with light so...prepare to fight"They made there positions,Shun stood besides Dan and besides him was Julie and Marucho,Alice was besides Dan and besides her was Runo,Dan's legs were spread,Alice's too followed by Runo and Shun,Marucho and Julie had their legs had his arm up in the air with other one stil on his chest,Alice had her ebow besides Dan waist and Runo had her elbow at her side of Alice,followed by Marucho,Julie did the same as Alice and Shun

They Uzainaa was running towards them "BLOSSOM SHIELD"It appeared behind them "Huh"They looked back and the Uzainaa attacked them from behind "AHHHH!"That made a big blow 'Man how did it?'Dan thought standing up "FLAME INFERNO"It dodged it quickly "Huh"Dan saw it disappear,he ran to where it disappeared "Ehh how did it?"Alice asked standing took Shun "Huh let go now!"He yelled at it but it was no use "Let go you burning gorilla"Dan yelled at it,it disappeared "Eh?"Everybody said looking everywhere to find Uzainaa was looking down at them and saw a spot where he could fire Shun down,it spinned him a couple of times and kicked him from the side of waist and Shun gasped when he hit the ground "WINDY!"

The girls and Marucho ran to Shun "You guys take care of the Uzainaa I'm gonna see if he is ok"Alice said "Right"And began to fight the Uzainaa with Dan "Shun are you alright"She asked,he was breathing heavily "No matter what we won't let it touch Alice"Dan demanded flying towards it "Shun...Hydronaid what should I do now?"She cried "Ok,calm down put you hands on his chest"She nodded and did it, her hands there came purple aura around her hole hands and she began to heal him.

They all jumped in the air one by one "Hah"But Runo got hit "Thaa"Julie and Marucho tried but they flew directly to a tree as Runo "Take this BAKUGAN PUNCH!"Dan yelled flying down as a rocket,it disappeared "Not again"He landed on the ground,it appeared behind him and fired him towards Shun and Alice "Huh"Alice looked up as soon as Dan hit them Alice screamed "MELODY,WINDY!"Marucho and Julie called out for them "BEAT!"Runo yelled in took one of his hands and took Alice out of the smoke,it fired an attack towards Runo and the others plus Alice and captured them making the sitting them all up and it went towards Dan and Shun.

Dan and Shun tried to stand up breathing heavily "Ha..ha we won't give up yet until this Uzainaa we won't give"Dan said "We will fight to the bitter end"Shun and Dan could fully stand up "You hear us Uzainaa you won't defeat us no matter what you come on os we will always stand up again we won't lose Drago and the others again you hear us!"They both said.

"THAAA"They ran towards it "We won't hold back"Dan said kicking it,Shun punched it all over its arm so it would let his guard down,but the Uzainaa disappeared "We won't let you go that easily"Dan said "Lets finish it off"Shun demanded,and they looked up at it,they nodded to each other and bend the hole way down to their knees and flew up. "BAKUGAN DOUBLE KICK"They spinned and kicked it in the stomach "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,WIND TORNADO,SLASH"The raining fire and tornado wind slash combined and hit the Uzainaa,the symbol of Pyrus and Ventus surrounded it and it disappeared two Pyrus and Ventus jewel and they got it.

"Got it"Alice said and broke the rope,they turned back and went home.

*Online*  
>"Man I'm tired after this battle I think I'm going to bed goodnight guys"Dan went offline so did Runo,Marucho,and Julie "Hey can I ask you something?"Shun asked Alice "Yes" "Who healed me when I was unconscious?"Alice blushed a little "Well..." "Eh?Well what" "It was me" "Wha-"He gasped with a blush "Yes I know, it sound weird right?"Looking down "Eh,No no no it isn't I was just in surprise"He tried not to make her cry "But,I'm so glad that you are okay"She smiled to him now he turned like tomato "T-Thanks Alice I'm really glad to hear that"He smiled back and they went offline.<p>

* * *

><p>Its Julie.<p>

WOW!It was such a hard battle i'm so glad dani man and shuni deafeated that thing but font worry for next time we all will defeat it see you all later at...BAKUGAN SIX LEGENARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'


	9. Chapter 9

The match!

'_Ok so today is gonna be our first match hehe I know we will win_'Dan thought playing the ball to ran towards the goal "Shun!Shoot to the left"Marucho yelled to him "Ok"He nodded,he dodged every attack that came to him,he shoot the the ball to the left and he went to change.

"Shuuuunnn you did it"Dan ran to cheer "Yeah,thanks and-" "-and I'm so much gonna tell your fangirls"Dan interrupted "Ehh,Dan if you just dare tell them I'm gonna"He snapped at him "Just joking"He said "Ok ok guys lets just take a break ok I mean its our big match right"Marucho said "Yeah"They said looking at him.

Alice and Runo were sitting on a bench looking down the field and shivered a little because of the breeze "I just wished that we had a singing club around here"Alice said "Yeah I know what you mean and besides we also have that 'secret'that we can't tell Dan and the others but"Runo said "We can't maybe we should ask the principal if he could open a singing club"Alice thought out "Maybe" " can't be sad now Dan and the boys match is today we gotta cheer them up so we can maybe take this later"Alice said with a smiled and Runo smiled back "Yes you're right"

Julie was putting books in her locker until she saw Billy coming her way "Hey Billy"She said "Oh hey Julie so what are you up to"He asked "Oh nothing,just focusing on cloths for our fashion show"Julie replied "Ok,I'm just so excited to see Dan,Shun,and Marucho match and how is it going with being a legendary warrior of bakugan"He said "Fine"Billy was soon to open his mouth but Julie said,"And no we are not fighting aliens"Julie cut him of "Ok"And she giggled.

Dan was getting ready for their big match '_Ok here it is our first match,oh man I'm so nervous_'He thought buttoning his shoe "Dan"Shun called out "Yeah whats up buddy?"He asked shaking "You don't have to be nervous"He said smiling "Eh,me nervous what makes you think that"Shun put his hand on Dan's shoulder "Dan don't worry we will defeat those guys no matter what" "Thanks Shun now I feel much better"He said.

'Ok lets do it'A boy was shooting the ball towards Shun,he jumped and caught it with his chest "Ok,Dan here it comes"He kicked the ball "Right"Dan ran looking up to see the ball flying above him,.The goalkeeper moved a centimeter to the left. Marucho caught it and yelled "DAN TO THE RIGHT!" "OK!"He replied and shoot it to the right,the goalkeeper jumped to the left and missed now it stood 2-1 to Dan's team "Yes come on Dan you can do it"Runo cheered "The same for you Shun keep it up"Alice cheered down at them "Uhhh uhhh you are cheering you boyfriends"Julie teased "THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!"They yelled at her "Ok"She continued "JULIE!" "Hahaha"They had a little break "Wow I was so nervous"Dan whined "Hehe"Marucho and Shun laughed.

"Minna an Uzainaa has appeared "Ehh!"They girls gasped "Ahhhh why now and how are we gonna tell the boys"Runo hit her head "We can't do anything now so lets take it down our self"Alice said "Right"

They went behind the field and saw the Uzainaa heading its way "Coming here and runing everything"Julie said "Making us go here just to fight-"Runo held her grip "When we are supposed to cheer for our friend..."Alice added "ZETTAI NE YURUSENAI"They yelled out.

_'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH_'Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

'_POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH'_Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned light brown,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

_'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH'_White light came to Runo's neck the bagground was white and yellow,she got cuthandskers,her hair band disaperd,yellow dress to her waist,a white shirt to her chest,a white short skirt,white pants,long white shoes with pink strings from both sides,hair changed to white in one ponytail,heart shaped shiny sunshine in the sky Haos Sunshine.

"Ok we have to make this quick"Alice all flew towards it,they began to punch and kick it everywhere "BLOSSOM SCREW PUNCH!"Blossom attacked,"Lets do it Sunshine"She nodded "BAKUGAN:SHOOTING STAR!" "BAKUGAN:SUNSHINE FRESH!"The two fired and got the two Darkus and Haos jewel.

"I wonder why the didn't try to catch or hit us"Julie said "Yeah"The two said "Never mind lets just go back to Dan's match"Runo whined "Yeah,I want to see if Sh-"Alice cut herself off "Ohhh,I understand you want to go back to see your boyfriends"Julie teased "JULIE! "They begged for not to tease again. They went back to see how the others where sat on their seats "This is Dan's chance if he misses this then I can just its over"The judge said 'Thanks for the help'Dan thought Dan got ready to shoot "Hehe BAKUGAN..."Shun,Alice,Runo,Marucho,Julie froze"...KICK"He yelled and shoot the ball it went as a fire ball and he scored "DAN DID IT AND HIS TEAM IS MOVING ON TO THE NEXT GAME!"While the judge said that everybody ran to Dan to give him a hug and cheers.

*Online*

Dan and the others were talking about the match and the battle "So it didn't anything not even trying to hit you"Dan said "No not at all" "I wonder what World of Nightmare is up to this time"Marucho said "But anyways lets go to bed"Julie said and they went offline.

* * *

><p>Hey Alice here so the boys won their first match, but we didn't get to see so much, oh uh this Uzainaa looks different..What! It's Lord of Darkness will we win or not<p>

See it in the next episode of BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS *POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH* Good-bye


	10. Chapter 10

Lord of Darkness Invasion

Dan was taking an nice stroll in the park with Runo "Hey,Runo?" "Yeah"Looking at him "Do you think that we will be ready to meet Lord of Darkness and defeat him"Runo sighed and said "Alice said this to you of course we will you knuckle head" "Ok,I still have this feeling that we will meet him"He wondered,Runo felt a little sorry for Dan for "Dan I'm sorry tha-" "No,no it's alright"He knew what she was gonna say "But..Dan"She tried again "Runo,it's alright"He stopped her again "Dan..."She clung up to Dan's arm and said "I have missed to do this to you" "Me too Runo me too".

Alice is in a restaurant,she was drinking while thinking 'Wow,I can't believe that me and the others are legendary warriors of bakugan,and now we can be with Hydronaid and the others'And was having his hands in his pockets and walking past the restaurant and saw Alice and thought to go and see her "Hey Alice"He greeted "Hey Shun" She said,he took a seat besides her "What are you doing"He noticed that she had a book "Eh,this is nothing"She said taking the book back "Stop lying" "But,Shun" "Just kidding but a maybe one day you will show me"He said with a smile to her "Of course,it is such a peaceful day don't you think"She looked outside the window "Yeah,what could possibly go wrong"He looked at the blue ocean sky.

Julie and Marucho were walking around town "OK,Julie do you think Nene loves me from who I am?"Her asked "GRRRRR,FOR THE TENTH TIME YES SHE DOES FROM THE BOTTOM HER HEART AND WILL YOU THAN GIVE ME AN BREAK!"She firing all her anger out on him,Marucho got scared and never asked.

"THIS IS THE TIME WHERE I WILL DEFEAT THOSE LEGENDARY WARRIORS AND RULE THE WORLD AND PUT IT INTO DARKNESS AND CHAOS!"An deep voice from the dark said.

Dan and everybody else saw up in the sky and it turned grey "What's happening?"They all ran to the town,they looked up and saw a monster that had sharp claws,all black,big muscles and dark red eyes "HUMANS BOW FOR MY ALMIGHTY DARKNESS,OR SUFFER IN CHAOS!"It said,Da and the others were looking at it " I'M LORD OF DARKNESS"They gasped and gulped "You didn't tell me that he was so big"Dan said "OH SO YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS I WILL DESTROY YOU INTO DUST!"He looked down at them,they took a big breath and said "We won't let you will will defeat you" "I WILL KILL YOU FOR RUINING ALL OF MY PLANS"They got a little afraid,they thought they would but they took the consequent to save the town.

_"MINNA HENSHIN!_"

_'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH_'Red light came upon Dan the baground was was like fire,his whole body not his head was glowing with red light his arms were spread in each side and kind of like gear and on his hands he got cut handskers his chest was with a red shirt,light red jacket to his chest with the symbol of Pyrus on his left side,shoes were dark red his goolges were gone his hair turned orange and,eyes turned orange "The red flames of passion Pyrus Beat.

_'POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH'_Purpurl light came upon Alice only to her neck the bagground was purpurl,she got cut hand handskers and something around her wrist but longer it is purple,purpurl shrit from her shoulder to her chest,a heart shaped i n the middle,she got a light purple skirt that a skirt coming down and a last one it was purple it was white them,her hair changed to to yellow and in two ponytails with heart earings,her eye color changed to blue "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody.

_'POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH'_Green light came upon Shun to his neck the background was green and a little arm went both thier sides,he got cuthandskers they where green,a green shrit,a belt with the ventus symbol,a white jacket to his chest,white pants with green strips from both sides to his knees,green shoes,his hair changed to silver and his eye color light green,The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy.

_'POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH_'Brown light came upon Julie to her neck,her hair band dissaperd,cut handskers,a shirt with kind of like rose around her shoulder its white,white line down her shirt in the middle,flower skirt that like feathers,long shoes to her knees,flowers on her anlkes,flower shaped earings,her hair turned light brown,and pony tail to the flower that spreads throughout the earth Subtera Blossom.

_'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH_'White light came to Runo's neck the bagground was white and yellow,she got cuthandskers,her hair band disaperd,yellow dress to her waist,a white shirt to her chest,a white short skirt,white pants,long white shoes with pink strings from both sides,hair changed to white in one ponytail,heart shaped shiny sunshine in the sky Haos Sunshine

_'POWER OF AQUAS UNLEASH_'Blue light came to Marucho neck,bagground blue,cuthandskers,blue shirt,dark blue jacket,the symbol of Aquas on the right side,his shoes were light blue with a star on top of them,his hair changed lighter,The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua.

"Together we are Bakugan six legendary warriors"They took there hands to there chest and closet their eyes "In the hop in out hearts we bring evil with light so...prepare to fight" And made their positions

Dan and the others went into the sky "Get ready for here we come!" "SUNSHINE FLASH"Lord of Darkness took his arm to his chest and blocked it "AQUA SHOOT"He forms a circle made out of bubbles and shoot them towards the enemy "HOW PATHETIC!"It didn't effect him "FLAME INFERNO" "WIND STORM"They combined their attacks and performed a fire-wind-storm "He didn't even move"Dan said "Dan come here"Shun demanded "Yeah"And Shun began to tell him a plan "FLAME INFERNO".Shun flew down the side of Lord of Darkness "FIRE BALL"He took Shun automatically sent him infront of himself and Shun got damaged by the flame inferno and swallowed into him.

Their eyes widen as the sun"W-W-WINDY!"Melody screamed as much as she could "SPIT HIM OUT NOW!"She screamed in pain and went to her and held her "LET ME GO I WANT HIM BACK!"She struggled "Melody,Melody calm down"Aqua calmed her down "No!I want him back"She cried even more "That it!Give Windy back now!"Dan demanded "HOW TOUCHING YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR WINDY,MELODY BUT I NEED ONE MORE" "That's it you went over the line"Dan angered again and flew down to him not even listing to the others "BEAT!"

"HAHAHA YOU JUST FELL INTO MY TRAP!" "Huh?"He looked back and saw his claw reach out for him and he flew back but he got captured and swallowed,Sunshine froze and didn't move "Beat!" "NOW I SHALL TAKE CARE OF YOU OTHER WHILE I DRAIN THEIR POWERS AND USE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" "Just try"

Melody and Sunshine were flying down and attacked with "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!"Creating energy balls and shoot them towards him "WATER DRAGON" "EARTH BLAST"Balls made out off earth fired and they combined their attacks and hit him "DARK BLAST" "SUNSHINE FLASH" "Ha i think we got him"But they didn't,"BAKUGAN DAIBAKUHATSU!"Melody and Sunshine held tightly onto their hands,with comical faces and made a big explosion,they waited until he made an answer is done or not "Did we do it"Blossom said "I don't think so" "Why no Aqua" "LOOK!"He warned,the saw Lord of Darkness still there "HA,IS THAT ALL YOU GOT,IF YOU ARE FINISH THEN ITS MY TURN"He fired Beat and Windy down,Melody rushed to Windy and so did Sunshine "Are you alright?Windy"He slowly opened his eyes followed by Beat the four flew up to the others "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA STREAM"They all fired on the same time and there attack combined,but Lord of Darkness held both his hands and blocked it,it was strong but he still blocked it,they gasped plus eyes widen again and now they were frightened "NIGHTMARE DESTRUCTION!"He fired mega dark power towards them "BLOSSOM SHIELD"But it already cracked,the others held onto "Blossom's hand so the shield would hold but it couldn' the shield broke they screamed in pain and crashed down with a blow,they tried to move their muscles but it was no use that attack was so powerful that they changed back "Huh,no way we changed"Dan looked at his hand "Hydronaid?"Alice looked at her damaged bakugan so did the of Darkness wasn't finished he attacked again but with a different attack,now Dan and the others couldn't move.

* * *

><p>Wow that was an harsh battle for the legendary this really the end of the six legendary don't know then find out in the next episode of.<p>

BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS, see you later


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11:Recovery

Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors:"HUMANS BOW FOR MY ALMIGHTY DARKNESS...I AM LORD OF DARKNESS" "MINNA HENSHIN" "W-W-WINDY!" "NIGHTMARE DESTITUTION!"And with one more final blow they turned back "W-W-We turned back,now way" "H-Hydronaid"

Is this really the end of the legendary warriors.

"Pathetic,and I thought this would be interesting"Lord of Darkness said "I appreciate your feelings for Windy,Melody and you too Sunshine,I don't have any time to eliminate you." He said and disappeared in the sky,Dan tried to get an extra look at him before he fell unconscious,an white light shined through their eyes but they could not feel it "Dan..."He mother looked down at him with sadness on her face "Hurry to the hospital "She cried in pain.

The bakugans were teleported to the six ancient legendary warrior were "How could they do this?"Apollonir said "But,we have to heal them"Oberus mensured "She's right"Frosch said "And besides,we have to worry about them and Dan and the others"Clayf they began to heal them.

When they arrived at the hospital they hurried to get a doctor "Sorry to interrupt but can we get the doctor"Marucho mum said,the doctor and his assistance's brought Dan and the others in the same room so it would be easier ,he took their heart pressure and he cheeked their blood pressure, he came out to talk to the parents "It doesn't look so good their heart pressure are pounding more then ever and there blood pressure are on a level that i have never seen before i think they won't live for long,but you can go and see them for some minutes"He explained in an concerned went in to see them and saw they had an mask over there mouths "Dan...speak to me"His father called out and they began to sob over their children's.

'_Where am I_?'Dan asked in his thought '_Who is holding my hand?_'_ 'What happened to us?'_He thought looking around when he was walking around he fell in a hole "AHHHH!SAVE ME" When he came deeper down he saw something coming up to him he saw that it was Marucho " Why,Dan why did you go away"He was like a ghost "Eh,but Marucho"He didn't finish because he disappeared,Julie was next "Dan,I-I-I trusted you"She cried "No,Julie you can still trust me"But she vanished,Runo came next "I thought you were by our side but you just left us,and you know what?"She cried down hard "Runo I never leave your side" "I HATE YOU!"Before he could hug her she vanished into the blue,Shun appeared "And I who thought you could save the world but I was wrong 'cause there is nothing in you,you just gave up and left us behind!"He angered "Shun..."And the last one Alice "Alice..." "I thought you would believe in your self and believe in us but you didn't you gave us the back and left us I trusted you with all my heart I thought you were my childhood friend.."He gasped in pain "...but you were not you only a lierere and you know what..."He waited for her answer "I HATE YOU!"He came with another gasp,those worlds were like a knife stabbing right through the heart and Alice disappeared,he came deeper and saw his five friends looking at him,but when he noticed Lord of Darkness powered up his attack Dan tried to warn them,but they couldn't hear his voice and they were blown away his eyes widen "M-M-Minna...MINNA ME O SAMASTE!"Then fell again.

"IT'S NOT TRUE..."His voiced raised a little "I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP,ME AND MY FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS COUNT ON EACHOTHER I BELIEVE IN THEM AND MYSELF WE WILL STOP THE EVIL FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD BECAUSE I AM THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF PYRUS AND WITH MY FRIEND WE WILL BE TOGETHER WITH DRAGO AND THE OTHERS YOU HEAR ME,WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP AS LONG AS WE HAVE EACHOTHER WE CAN DEFEAT ANYTHING,WE WILL MAKE AN FUTURE THAT WILL GIVE HOPE AND LIGHT TO EVERYBODY NOBODY IS GONNA STOP US WE WILL DEFEAT ANYTHING THAT IS EVIL CAUSE WE ARE THE...BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"He yelled and then an shining light came from the hole.

Dan opened his eyes and wondered where he was "White...everywhere"Turning his head from side to side when he looked in the middle his eyes widen "Minna..."Alice in the middle beside her was Shun and Runo and the other side Julie and Marucho,they reached their hands in the air,first Dan didn't get it but then he understood and did the same,began to walk towards them "Minna..."His eyes was almost tearing down but he tried to hold it the others smiled at him "Dan..." "EH?" "We will be together,with our leader"Dan could not hold it anymore his cheek was filed with tears "Minna..."When their hands touched, they looked at him and he looked at them "Together forever"They all said "We'll defeat him and be with eachother as a family,its a promise"Dan said "Hai" "Dan we all care for you"Alice said "And i care for you"He replied "Did you really think we wouldn't trust you"Julie said "We all trust you we are with the hole way,we will be by you side for ever"Dan smiled "'Cause we are the.."He said "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"They all said,an shining light shined from their hands and everything went white.

Dan's mum was crying on Dan,when she felt an hand over her head,she looked at him and saw Dan's eye open up slowly "H-Hey...m..mum"He tried to say "DAN!" "Grandpa why are you crying I'm alright"Alice spoke "Alice!OHH ITS AN MIRACLE"He hugged her "Grandpa a-are you c-c-crying?"Shun looked at him "OHH SHUN,I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALIVE AND NO!I AM NOT CRYING NINJA'S DON'T CRY"He cried even more,Shun just giggled "Ohh my little girl is alright!I'm so happy"Runo's dad cried "Marucho,I knew you would wake up"Marucho mum said "Julie don't scare me like that again"Her sister cried.

*2 days later*

Dan and the others were gonna get out of the hospital "So they are clear to leave the hospital now"The doctor said "Thanks goodness"Dan's mum said _'The surprising thing was I had never seen this before..._

_*Flashback*_

_When the doctor was finished with cheeking all of them he saw on the papers,he saw that everybody was healed non of their legs or arms were broken they were alright,and the doctor gasped._

_*End of Flashback*_

_...that they just got healed so fast and they even got hit by the thunder'_He looked at them _'They must be hiding something from us...but what?'_He thought "Thanks for all your work Mr."Julies mother thanked "Huh? Ohhh no problem"He got out of his thoughts,he told them that they could go home 'cause they would be able to come home themselves"He explained "Ok"They said and Dan and his friend woke up from their sleep,they went to take their original cloths on,when they were finish the doctor said that they were ok and they could leave when ever they want to ,they said that they wanted to come home and rest.

They decided to take a walk in the park "Why is Drago and the others not here?"Marucho asked "Maybe they got teleported to vestroia and got healed"Shun said "You got it right "Preyas said coming flying down from a three like the other bakugans "Gorem!" "Preyas" "Hydronaid!" "Tigerra!" "Skyruss" "DRAGOOOO!"After they settled down,they began to talk "How did you get back?"Runo asked "Well,it was a little hard"Gorem said "We got in lots of trouble because you hurt and in the hospital and then we apologized for that,but they gave us one more chance or else we will be taken back and they will find new ones" Tigerra said "That was from glad-"Julie said "-to sad"Alice and Runo added "But.."They looked at Dan "As we said,we will be together forever with Drago,Hydronaid,Tigerra, Preyas,Gorem,and Skyruss as a family"

"And we promised and what we promised will always be a promise and we also said that we will defeat Lord of Darkness"He smiled "He is right"Shun smiled and closing his eyes, they agreed "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"They all yelled in the air "And lets keep being it"Marucho said "AYE!" "I have thought about it and I think we should get new transformations"Dan suggested,they got confused "I meant that we should make some moves when we transform"They got more confused,he sighed "Well you see..ok I will show you"He finished showing them what he meant and they replied "That's what you meant,ok we will try next time we get attacked"Marucho said "Isn't it strange that we didn't get attack as soon as we got out of the hospital"Alice said "Yeah,I know what you mean"Shun said "Maybe they will show up"Marucho guessed "You're right"They all they enjoyed the rest of the day.

"Finally,they are finished"Lord of Darkness said,looking at six body,when the slowly took up their head their eyes glowed each of the six attributes "Now go and set Uzainaa so I can roll over the world"He demanded them "Yes sir"And disappeared "Hehe,they will do fine"The others were talking near by a three and the villains appeared behind the another three nearby "Lets do it"One of the boys said,he held a card and fired it into a three "Summoning the beast Uzainaa come on out!"the three got red eyes and the three got machine arms with nails made out of leafs and his legs,everybody ran as fast as they could and screaming "Huh?"They looked at the Uzainaa attacking every where "Uzainaaaaa" "He looked at the others and they nodded

"MINNA HENSHIN!"

_"POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Dan's body was all red to his neck,he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background,brought then crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves with flame red hand gloves,he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared,he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right,he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers,his hair changed to orange,his eye color change to light red,"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"<p>

Futari wa Precure OST 1 Track05

_"POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"<p>

_"POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest,he kicked up and spinned down and on his elbow he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green,took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green "The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"<p>

_"POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH!"_  
>Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck,she held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around,her white flower wrist band,her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist,a white rose got around her shoulder,her white skirt that was made of six leafs,turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down,her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides,spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings,her hair got longer and was changed to silverwhite and got into a pony tail on the left,her eye color changed to light brown "The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

_"POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH!"_  
>Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck,her hairband disappeared,she was spinning as a ball,she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared,she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart,she began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow "The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"<p>

_"POWER OF AQUA UNLEASH!"_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light,he stood on water and sunk down the water,he spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared,he took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist,he spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came,he went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared,his hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue "The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"Ok,ready when you are guys!"Beat said "Ready"They replied "Together we are the..."Beat said "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!" "We bring evil with light so prepare to fight"

They began to fly towards it "BAKUGAN PUNCH!"Beat and Windy was spinning around eachother and attacked it "Way to go you two" Blossom cheered "Stand up and fight"The boy said again,the Uzainaa began to stand up "Eh,did I just here something?"Melody asked herself,she looked at Sunshine but she didn't hear anything 'I wonder where that voice came from?'While she thought about that,she didn't notice the Uzainaa attack her "MELODY!WATCH OUT!"Windy screamed,he flew as fast as he could to save her,Melody heard the voice and saw at Windy flying towards her,she looked at the Uzainaa "!" "WATCH OUT!"He grabbed her in time before it crushed it hand on the ground,he still held her and hit the ground with her in circular "Eh,you saved me" "You alright,Melody?" "Arigato"She hugged him "Eh no problem"He began to blush "Young love begins again "Blossom said in an romantic voice "Knock it off"They yelled to her "Blossom just leave them alone"Sunshine said "Yeah,yeah you also want Beat to save you,don't you?"She began to blush "Watch out for here it comes"Aqua said to them "Lets finish him of"Beat evil villains smirked,the same boy who summoned the Uzainaa flicked his hands"BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPIREARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA TORNADO!"They all combined their attacks and attacked it towards the Uzainaa "We did it"

"Huh?But we all fired on the same time why is it still there?"Aqua questioned "Maybe if you all would look closely to the Uzainaa you would see something is different about it"Windy said "But it couldn't be how come this one is different when we have defeated many of them before with our special moves"Sunshine said "As Windy said look closely to it,couldn't you remember when it almost crushed me,man i could have been killed"Melody said "I can feel it,its dark aura,but i couldn't feel it when we battle the other must be someone controlling it from behind"Beat thought out loud "Where?"Blossom asked "Now's not the time to think about that,we have to take this down first"Beat said they all ran towards it "HAAAA!"The Uzainaa held tight on his hand and the dark aura came again,they jumped up and "BAKUGAN-"It attacked them as soon as they got ready to hit it "AHHHHH!"They all flew away.

Lord of Darkness saw in a screen where everything from the battle was happening,heard them crashing into threes and screaming from the attacks "Music in my ears,the slaves are doing quite well,but what can I say just wait until the legendary warriors are gonna fight against them or maybe what if they fighted against them selves...hehehehehe man I am so,HAHAHAHAHAHA!"He evilly laughed in his echo sounded room."HAAAA!"Dan screamed as he crashed into a three,he was now panting as if he ran 100 kilometers as so did the others,the evil villains were smirking "Finish them off now"The boy demanded

"Beat,Melody,Windy,Blossom,Sunshine,Aqua"Their bakugan partners called out for them,but they didn't respond "How are we gonna stop that thing?"Beat asked standing Uzainaa grabbed Melody and Sunshine "Uzainaaaaa" "Eh"They tried to struggle out of it but it wouldn't let them down "Let us down now!"Sunshine demanded,but was ignored they didn't notice that electronic wave flew through the Uzainaa,shocked them "AHHHHH!" "MELODY!"Windy screamed "Sunshine" Beat yelled out for threw them down and they landed hard on their backs.

"You will pay Uzainaa"The two angry boys said "HAAAAA!"They flew towards it,Aqua and Blossom ran to help them "FIRESTORM!" "WINDSTORM!" "WATERSTORM!" "FLOWERSTORM!"The evil slaves had their eyes closed waiting for something to happen,the Uzainaa held his both hands infront of the attack,it absorbed the attacks and fired them towards the four legendary warriors "HAAAAA!"The boy opened his eyes in the shadow his eyes glowed red ,they were gonna crash into Melody and Sunshine but luckily they made it by jumping up ,they came out of the smoke the four caused "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!"

It dodged it "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!"It didn't notice the attack and got damaged by it "Got you!" "BAKUGAN DOUBLE PUNCH!"The two jumped up,held hard on their hands and absorbed the power of their attributes and held tightly to their hands "Nobody is gonna stop us!"Sunshine said "We will defeat you and have our normal life"Melody and Sunshine spinned at eachother"Cause we are the..."It absorbed the power of darkness and got ready to shoot "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS OF DARKUS AND HAOS,AND WHEN THE TWO ATTRIBUTES COMBINES THERE POWERS WILL NOT BE STOPPED!"The Uzainaa fired extremely dark power towards them "WE WILL WORK AS A TEAM!" "O POWER OF HOPE!O POWER OF LIGHTS!"Melody called op in the sky "FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!"Sunshine called up "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!"They fired out and extreme power of rainbow towards it,the two attacks clashed with eachother,but the Uzainaa attack was a little stronger then their own "HAAAA!"They held tight to their hands and the rainbow storm got bigger and stronger,the Uzainaa couldn't take anymore,it gave up ad got defeated by the attack,two Haos and Darkus jewel came down and Melody and Sunshine got them.

"Wow what was that for an attack?"Marucho said changing back as so did the others "Well we just couldn't hold back hehe"Runo smiled "We just combined out attacks together and defeated it"Alice said smiling "You were so lucky,demo I'm glad that you two worked together and defeated it"Shun commented "Thanks Shun"Alice replied "But still what about the thing you said Dan?"Julie asked looking at him "Hm,ehh what did I say?"He asked looking back at her "You said something about the Uzainaa that you could feel something else about it then the others we fighted"She thought back "Oh,that,well let us talk in the chat ok?"He agreed and went home.

*Online*  
>Dan and the others were talking for a long time about the fight they just had and won " So,what it tell us Dan"Marucho said "Just,think about it,when we fought the others,they weren't so strong each time it tried to crush us,it didn't give big explosion,but this one could have killed us,you were so lucky Alice that Shun came in the right time could you remember...<p>

*Flashback*

"MELODY!WATCH OUT!"Windy screamed,he flew as fast as he could to save her,Melody heard the voice and saw Windy flying towards her,she looked at the Uzainaa "!" "WATCH OUT!"He grabbed her in time before it crushed his hand on the ground

*End of Flashback*

...If Shun hadn't grabbed you before that you would have been done for it"Dan explained to the others,Alice nodded "And Alice"Shun spoke to her "Eh?" "Pay more attention when somebody is trying to call out for you"He said in an determined tone "Eh,gomene,I caused you trouble again"She began to cry "I always cause trouble to everybody"He looked at her "Iye,Alice take it easy I didn't mean it,I just tried to say"But she logged off "Alice..."They all whispered "Shun w-" "I didn't mean it,I just..I just"He tried but the words couldn't get out "Shun,you don't have to worry,Alice and myself,it has been a little hard so just take it easy and apologize to her next day she will understand you,trust me"Runo tone was so calm and innocent as Alice voice "Ok I will try thanks Runo"He they all went Offline.

* * *

><p>Hey its Marucho here so this was something i never want to try again,we were so lucky that Runo and Alice were so strong to defeat the Uzainaa,will Shun say sorry to Alice see it next time in<p>

BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF AQUA UNLEASH'See ya


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12:I'm Sorry

Shun woke up still thinking of what happened yesterday night,he sighed "How could I just say that to her she must be really sad right now because of me"He looked up at his room and his emotion was so sad,he just wished he had never said those cruel words to was walking his way down the school 'Man,it was such an painful battle we had yesterday and what about the thing with Alice and Shun,she must be really I know Alice more then anybody else so I know that she will be fine today and then everything will be fine,but maybe not,Shun must be in real pain right this is hard to figure out'He thought with his face turning down,then he looked up and saw Alice "Isn't that Alice?"He asked himself "It is"Drago said "Hey Alice!"He called after her running to her,Dan saw her run away "Hey wait!Alice"He ran as fast as he could until he gave up and stopped,panting "What had gotten into her?"He asked himself again, Runo came and asked "Hey,Dan why are you panting?" "Ehh,Runo hey whats up long story I will tell you later,ok?"He said catching his breath.

"Eh,she has been avoiding you?" "Yes she had,I tried to ask her if she would follow to school but she didn't answer,and then this morning she just ran away as soon as I called her name"He looked down "As I said before,she needs a little more time before she wants to talk,ok?"Runo said "Ok,but what about Shun?"He asked again "Well,he will maybe try to say sorry for what he said before,just give them some time and besides I also have a hard life so I'm trying to calm down a little"She explained "You may be right,but what do you mean by your life is hard as Alice,is it about that message"He guessed "Eh,nooo why would you think that?"She said in an shaking tone "I just guessed" He said,she sighed in relief.

"Ehh,where's Alice?"Julie asked "She said she didn't want to eat"Marucho explained "Why wouldn't she eat with us we always eat together"Julie replied "Is it because-"She felt something pinch her on the arm "OW!RUNO!"She snapped "Shut your mouth"She snapped back,she looked at Shun who was having his head down again "Oh,Shun don't take it the wrong way" "Its alright" "Big idiot" "Quit it,both of you know we have to stop fighting and just eat our food and then we can talk about Alice"Marucho snapped at them both "He's right you two"Dan said "Hai gomene"They both apologized.

They all were sitting in the class writing in their notebooks,Alice was finish with her own and settled down looking down sad on her notebook,Shun and the others looked at her with an concerned face _'What should we do?'_Runo thought to them _'Try to speak to her Shun'_Marucho suggested _'I will try if I can_'He said looking at her once the lesson he went to find Alice "Hmmm"Alice looked down from the roof of the school "Alice !"Shun burst in from the door "Eh?Shun?"She came back with the sad face "Where have you been?I looked everywhere after you"He said catching his breath "Really?"She asked "Yes really,man you are hard to find sometimes" "I'm sorry" "You don't need to apologize I'm the one to say sorry" "Why?"He went and sat besides her "For what happened yesterday listen I-"Before he could say something we sensed something.

"Yes?" "WATCH OUT!"He threw her down the floor before they got hit by an attack, he took her hand and ran behind the door to the hall way "Eh,Shun wha-"He held his hand on her mouth "Shhhh"He went back to look an last time and saw an flying Uzainaa with six humans on it "What the?" "Listen we got to get out of here and warn the Uzainaa is soon here" "Uzainaaa" But it was too late it was already there "It seems that we got take this ourselves" He gasped when he saw the Uzainaa behind Alice "WATCH IT!"He stood infront of her but was attacked instead "AHHH!"He crashed into an building, she gasped "Shun!How could you do that!Do it to him,I will never forgive you!YOU MONSTER!" She screamed out for it "Hydronaid" He nodded.

_"POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"<p>

"HAAA" She jumped and spinned down, but it was no use "AHHHH!" "Get her!" He demanded, it flew and grabbed her "Huh?Let go!"She demanded while struggling, it did what she said and threw her down "Melody!Are you ok?"Hydronaid asked, she tried to stand up with her hands "Yea..I'm fine...just a little hurt but who cares" It was hard for her to stand up again, she kept shaking "But...I gotta stop it and protect Shun" She looked with pain in her eyes "Uzainaaaaa" She didn't notice that it was right to kick "Huh?" But was kicked across the face "AHHHH!"She crushed into the metal fence "Melody!"Her partner called out,she was panting,the Uzainaa got ready to power up,when he was ready he shot it out,her eyes widen as it came when she was sure that she was done for it she saw four people stand infront of her,a girl in the middle holding her hands out from the attack with an barrier around them "Minna you came to save me".

"Go and take Shun, we will take care of this" Beat said, she nodded and ran to get him "Shun you alright?" She looked at him, he opened his eyes and saw Melody with sorrow on her face "Melody..." "Thanks goodness you are ok"She thanked "Now come on we have to get out of here"She said "No way,we are not gonna leave our friends behind"He said back she understood,and nodded.

_"POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white cut gloves to his elbow,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest,he kicked up and spinned down and on his elbow he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green, took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up, his eye color changed to light green "The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"<p>

"Lets do it as a team"Beat said,they all nodded and flew directly to the Uzainaa,Beat and Windy went to the left and right,Blossom went front and Aqua went back. "FIRE...WIND...WATER...FLOWER...STORM!"They all attacked from their sides and the Uzainaa couldn't protect it self from each and Sunshine jumped up,holding their hands tightly "O Power of Hope O Power of Light!"Melody called out "Face towards the future and press onward!"Sunshine called to the power of lights "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!"They reach their hands out towards the enemy,and forcefully back,and reach out again,and a beam of rainbow light shoot out to the Uzainaa,it held it back "Now!" "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPHIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA DRAGON!"The shoot it towards it,it flew up the sky and the six attributes surrounded it and it vanished with,the six jewel came down to each person of their own attributes.

They all turned back "Come on"Dan said,they nodded and left Shun and Alice there alone, Shun went to Alice and asked "Hey Alice?"She looked at him "As I said before I'm sorry for saying those words to you yesterday night,I didn't mean to say it like what I'm trying to say is...will you forgive me"Alice had to admit it he was really meaning it and she could not just leave him like that "Of course I will"She replied with an smile on her was reviled and angry on the same time "And one thing more"He anger came higher up,she looked confused "WHY,IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS HIDING!"The four of them fell out from their hiding place "Ok,Shun you should just know we didn't want this it was Julie's idea"Dan pointed at Julie "Me~ee you standing and pointing at me you agreed with it"She said back "What,it was totally your idea from the beginning that you wanted to overhear Shun saying sorry to dragged us to this so its your fault"Runo snapped at her,Shun and Alice looked confused at eachother "Ok ok,enough!"Marucho and the bakugans yelled at them,when they stopped Dan realized something "THE LESSON!"He yelled,they all panicked and ran to meet the they made it "Sorry for taking so long"The teacher took the apologize,they went back to their seat and began to write in their notebook and waiting for the lesson to be over.

While Dan was walking home from school he got this feeling that somebody was watching him "Huh?"He looked the other side of the street and saw a girl with,red long hair to her waist hair and red eyes,with an light red dress to her knees on her bare feets,then he heard somebody calling for him "Dan,Dan,DAN!Wake up" His partner called once came back from his thought "What?" "Are you ok?"He asked "You keep staring at the girl"He said "I just get this feeling that i have seen her before"As soon as a man walked past her she vanished "Huh?"Dan looked everywhere but she was gone 'Who was that girl and why does she give me this feeling that i know her'He thought about the girl he just saw the whole way home,but thought he would give one an little visit.

"Oh please Runo"He begged with his hands "Oh fine,but you give it back tomorrow"She said in an annoyed tone and gave him her notebook "Thanks Runo you are the best"And he went he came home he went straight to his room and copied everything from Runo's textbook "Haaa finally finish"He lay back on his chair "Daniel,its dinner" His mother called from the kitchen "Hai!"He yelled back and ran down from his was eating almost was walking to see what Dan has been writing,when he saw it he sighed "Give me a break,that boy is such an idiot"

"What are you doing,you have lost two battles"Lord of Darkness shouted at his slaves "Sorry,sir its part of my plan"One of them said "Ok,I hope it will work" "Yes,I can say to you it will"He said

*Next Day*

"I'm off"Dan said to his mum taking his shoe on "Wait!"She ran to Dan "Do you have everything you need"She asked "Yeah I have everything" "Hope you didn't forget anything " "Mum!" "Just kidding have a nice day"When Dan went out of his house he realized that maybe he did forget something but didn't was walking his way to school when Runo ran up to him "Hey Dan!"She waved her hand "Hey Runo"He greeted back "Hey,did you get my textbook?"She asked "Yeah,here you go"He said opening his bag and searching for the book,but he didn't find it "Huh?Come on,where is it?"He whispered "Come on give it" She held her hand out "Just wait"He stopped her and tried again for the textbook,he then gasped when he remembered something.

_*Flashback*_

_Dan took the textbook out and left it on the table while taking his shoes on "I'm off" He said "Wait!"She ran to Dan "Do you have everything?" "Yeah I have everything" "Hope you didn't forget anything" "Mum "Just kidding have a nice day"And Dan left the textbook home._

_*End of flashback*_

_'Oh no I forgot it at home'_He thought "Give it"He looked down "YOU FORGOT IT!"She snapped at him "I'm sorry" "Dan I have to give it last lesson" "Runo..."She ran away with tears on her face "No wait Runo!I-"He stopped cause gone far _'Why am I such an idiot'_He hit his head an couple of times before heading to school again.

Runo was groaning _'Dan..._'She was sitting down on the cold floor at the roof of the school and sighed,Dan was walking on the same time thinking what to do,Runo is gonna get in trouble for what he had done 'What am I gonna do I don't want Runo to be sad or get in trouble,there is only one thing to do'He ran out of the school as fast as he Runo was sighing she saw a boy with brown hair and goggles "Huh,Dan?Why is he in such a rush?" "Maybe he went to bring something that he forgot to give one back"Tigerra "But,why would he do that for me.I don't care if I get in trouble" "But he does,Runo,Dan cares for you and wishes for you to be happy not sad"She explained "You really think so?"She asked once more "Of course he does,he wishes for everybody to be happy"An girl answered,Runo turned back "Alice?"She giggled.

"Listen Runo,Dan cares for us all and wishes for us to be happy"She sat besides her "Really?" "Yes,when we were little boys always teased me and then when I got sad,the person who always came to cheer me up was Dan"Runo's eyes were filled with water "Its all my fault .Now he will get in trouble for something I have done"And she began to cry and sob on Alice "Its alright,Runo?"She looked at Alice "I think we should write an song about it" She suggested "Huh?A song"She got confused "Lets just try,ok?"She smiled at her, she smiled back at her and nodded "Thanks Alice for cheering me up,you always cheer people up"She commented "Thanks" "But Dan,the last lesson soon gonna start "Could you remember when me and Shun were in trouble" "Yeah" "We will use that same excuse if anything happens ok?" "Ok"And they went back to the school.

"Dan,I can feel dark presence"He stopped running "What you mean?"He asked still panting "Its coming closer"When he finally caught his breath he looked around,he couldn't see anything "You sure?I can't see anything"He gulped,maybe it was invisible "I don't have time I gotta hurry to the school and give this to Runo"He snapped out of his thought and looked at the notebook,and ran towards the wind was very wild it almost stopped Dan from running,but he kept running,but then he was stopped again by an Uzainaa and there was six people on it,it looked like an,its eyes were red,it was like an bike,with long metal arms and claws,metal legs and as its feet was the bikes wheel " Oh no" "Dan!"He looked at Drago and nodded.

_"POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Dan's body was all red to his neck,he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background,brought then crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves with flame red hand gloves,he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared,he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right,he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers,his hair changed to orange,his eye color change to light red,"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"<p>

"Why do you also have to show up now"He said flying up "HAAAA!"He tighten his hand and punched it in the eye "UZAINAAA!"It fell down,it was getting really angry,when it stood up it used its wheel to appear fast infront of Beat and attacked him with all the strength it had "AHHHHH!"He fell with an explosion on ground "Oh man,that was hard one"He was to tired to stand up for all that running he had done "Beat!Stand up" Drago said "Uzainaaaaa!"It was driving on full speed,Beat was half up,he was lucky that he had a little more strength back to jump up before it got him.

It wasn't done yet,it jumped as high as Beat and neared the same level as him "BURNING INFERNO!"He fired it out but it was made out of metal so it was no use "FIRE BALL!"But still nothing,the Uzainaa had blocked it with his arm and fired it back and where he had fired his burning inferno "AAAAHHHH!"He fired down,and crushed into an building near by.

Beat fell unconscious from that attack,the Uzainaa and the evil servants went his direction,when Beat got to his sense he jumped from the Uzainaa that crushed into the building "Uzainaa!"His eyes widen 'How am I supposed to stop that thing I can't do it alone'He closed his eyes,the Uzainaa appeared infront of him,shot out an dark beam as big as the rainbow storm "AHHHHH!"He went through four buildings and crashed by the fifth "BEAT!ARE YOU OKAY!"Drago yelled in panic,Beat was so tired that he couldn't fight stood up holding his elbow on his left arm.  
>"Ha..ha..ha..ha..I..gotta. stop..it".<p>

The Uzainaa was ready to attack Beat,but he wouldn't give "Bring it on!"The two of them clashed,they kicked and punch on the most painful places,Beat had pain everywhere but he had to take care of that later,the Uzainaa was gonna attack him on the Beat blocked it by his arms protecting his face "HAAAA!"He finally got an opening and hit it right through the stomach "BAKUGAN PUNCH!"It was a little painful for his hand cause it was made out of metal.

*In the class*

While the teacher was reading up loud for the class and noticed their was explosion in the town "Wow,I wonder what there is going on their"The rest of the class came out of their chairs to see what was happening "It couldn't be..."Marucho said "Dan..." "Oh no, Dan and Drago are in big trouble"Gorem warned "What are we gonna do we can't get out of the class"Julie said "We have to find a way but how?"Shun asked "Eh,did I say that you could stand up"They went back to their seats "Sensei,can me,Shun,Runo,Marucho,and Julie go and lead after Dan he haven't been here the whole lesson"Alice said "Ok,but come fast so I can collect you books"She said,they nodded ran out to help their leader.

"Wow,I must say they can summon better Uzainaa then me I am so jealous"The evil Lord said he looked into the screen and saw that Beat's power had weaken,they had been fighting for an long time "I love those evil guys..hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!"He had continued to see the were punching as hard as they could,he tried to attack it one more time with bakugan punch but no use "FIRESTORM!"It blocked it with both its arms "Gotcha" "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE!"The Uzainaa was shooting his beam as strong as the rainbow storm towards the raining fire,Beat stood a bit more forward but was pushed Uzainaa was not giving up so soon,it stepped forward and the attack got bigger and swallowed his attack,he crashed into an wall and down again "Beat,BEAT,BEAT! "His Pyrus bakugan called out,the Uzainaa was powering up his attack once more _'Oh no am I...really ..done..for...it'_He thought.

(Boys Eye-catch)  
>Dan,Shun,and Marucho were looking at Dan's Dealer,he slid a card and burned Shun and Marucho and himself,they ran after him.<p>

(Girls Eye-Catch)  
>Alice slid a card through her Dealer,while the two girls looked at her,she slid a card and music notes appeared,Runo and Alice began to sing.<p>

When it was ready to fire,Beat tried to stand up,when he was half up if fired,his eyes widen,but then a miracle happened he saw five people standing infront of him one in the middle holding up her hands and a barrier surrounded them,he looked up and saw them the one he had been waiting for "Minna" "You need a hand?"They all asked "Big help" "So lets do it"Blossom stopped her barrier and they all flew up FIRE..WIND..WATER...STORM!" They fired "BAKUGAN DOUBLE KICK"Melody and Sunshine both attacked "Lets finish this off "Beat ordered,they nodded "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH, EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA DRAGON!"They all combined their attacks and defeated the evil villains vanished,and got the six jewel of each attributes.

"We did it"Sunshine said,they turned back "Dan you alright?"Marucho asked,he was not answering,he fell down "Dan!"They looked back at him and rushed to him "DAN..DAN..DAN!" Shun suggested that they should get him to the nurse and that he will carry they arrived,they put Dan on the bed,Julie and Marucho went to say what happened to Dan ,the others waited for a couple of minutes til the nurse came out to give them the news "There isn't anything wrong with,he had just been through alot and needs a little rest"She explained the others were relived that nothing bad was happened to him "Can we go an see him?"Runo asked "Only one,the others must leave to their lesson" She replied,Shun and Alice went as soon as she said it "Where are you two going?"Runo asked in confused "Well,we think you should go and see him"Alice said,Shun by that they left.

Runo was looking down at her brown-haired friend slowly opening his eyes "Dan"She said "Hey Runo.." "Are you ok?"She asked with worry in her tone "Yeah I'm I brought this for you"He held out her notebook,her eyes widen "You...did that for me?" " Of course I want you to be happy not sad you know why?" He looked at her,she looked back "Because I care for you"With a smile,she was beginning to cry "Oh~ha Dan~"She cried down on him "I'm so sorry I made you do all this" "What,don't cry that's not the Runo I know and Runo I'm sorry" "Huh?"She smiled back and lay her head on his chest.

When Dan and Runo where they all gave their notebooks to the teacher and it took a while before she was finished with all of the books but when she was done "Ok you all will get it so come up when I say your name ok" "HAI!" "Kinomoto" "Hai!" "Kazami" "Hai" "Gehabich" "Hai" "Misaki" "Hai" "Makimoto" "Hai" "And last "Kuso" "H-Hai"When they all came out of the class Dan and his friends went their way they took a look at their text "YATTA!"They all screamed in the air "Dan-The-Man-Is the best!"He roused himself,the others laughed,when they came home they showed it to their parents and grandparents,when Dan came home he showed it to his mother,she was so proud of him for once time getting good grades.

*Online*

"Man I am so happy that my mum is happy that I got an good grade"Dan smiled more then ever "Yeah,my dad couldn't stop hugging me"They all were talking about the rouse they got from their parent and grandparents "Runo?"She looked at him "I'm sorry for forgetting your notebook and almost got you in trouble "You don't have to apologize for that besides-" "No besides,now I know that you won't lend me anything" "NO!That's not true of course I will lend you something" "Really?" "Yes"And she giggled,and then everybody began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Hey Runo here,man I was so happy that Dan was so sweet to bring my notebook back,but sadly got hurt.<p>

eh Julie and Billy are having an argument the same with Marucho and Nene see it next time in...

BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH!' See ya later


	13. Chapter 13

Argument!The school's new club!

Lord of Darkness was thinking about what to name his creation,so he called them in "You wanted us?"One of the boys said "Now that I think about it,you don't have any names?". They looked at him "Maybe I should give you names"He suggested "Ich"They got shocked, they knew that he will just pick some strange names,they looked at eachother with worried smiles on their faces "Eh,Master can we chose our own names?"A boy said "Yeah, can we?Please"A girl begged "Ok,but that plan you said?"He asked one of the boys "Oh that,this is my final move.I am sure that this will be an success".They went out to of the room and teleported to an old house.

They looked around for a bit and said "Wow,this house is so old.."A boy with black hair said "And dusty.."One of the girls said blowing on the corboard and there came dust."We have to worry about that we have to figure out what to do with those warriors and figure out what our names are gonna be" "What about our cloths?"A girl asked,they decided to go upstairs and find some cloths they could have on around the human world.

Julie was talking about the progress they were having for the fashion show "So we are gonna finish everything before the fashion show?"One with brown hair said "Yes we are and now we can slowly take an break for all that hard work you have done"She said. They agreed and took a little break "How lucky could they be for having an fashion club and meeting new friends and enjoying themselves"Runo said looking in from the window, two girls was looking out the window seeing their friends playing football,they then saw one trip over a stone and Dan came to help him came with another sigh.

"You alright?"Dan asked "Yeah thanks for helping"Tyson said, Dan helped Tyson sit down and went to the coach to say and that Tyson had sprained his ankle,Tyson was looking at them "Ok,then he can take a break for now"He looked at his watch "Oh yeah its time"He fluted and made everybody stop "Its time for the ten round run,they whined "Come on,you will get thinner and score the girls"They still had the sad face "Come on Sensei can't we just talk or do something else, the more we run the more it becomes difficult to walk, we also did it in the first place."Dan reminded "Ok fine then,but if you want to talk then next time we will do twenty rounds"There eyes widen and they began to run.

Alice and Runo were watching the boys run and sweat more then ever,Alice was leaning on the window "Everybody have something to do,but we don't"She looked up "And they get along with everyone and forms friendships but we don't"Runo's tears tried to hold back but they came out.

Before they could leave they heard a scream and ran from where the scream came from "I heard it,it came from the fashion club"Hydronaid said "Then lets hurry,maybe Julie and the others are in trouble"Alice and Runo ran to the fashion club,when they came they slammed the door wide open "Is every- ohhh"Alice saw Julie screaming at Billy "What is it?"Runo came in and saw it too" "How could you do that you gave me a big shock"Julie angered again "I'm sorry Julie"He smiled "What are you smiling if it was worse then just a shock?" "Heart attack" "And do you want that to happen?" "No but it was just for fun"He snapped "Grrr, i can't believe you" "What did you just say?" "Do you wanna know,ok...GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed "Fine then,goodbye" And by that he left, Alice and Runo looked at eachother.

Shun and Dan were finished changing their cloths when Dan neared out but he was stopped by Shun "Huh?What is it?" "Shhh" Dan took a look at what he was looking at, he saw Nene and Marucho talking but it seemed like Nene was yelling at him "I can't believe you,you are so stupid!"She screamed at him "I'm so sorry Nene but I have to be for extra training" "I don't come everytime I want to be with you after school you just say that you have extra training"He looked down,Dan and Shun were looking at eachother for a second and looked back "I said that I was sorry ok!"He yelled back, he was in shock that for first time he yelled back "That's and I will never see you again!"She yelled for the last time and went "OK AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"He yelled and went past the two boys who looked at eachother again "Hmmm!" "We should follow him"Shun nodded and they went after him.

"Julie just give it.I know you want him back"Runo sighed looking down at her "I don't want him back I hate him,hate him,hate him!"She repeated several times,the two girls sighed "Oh Julie,we already know that you miss him"Alice said "How do you know?"She cried out "You keep crying,when ever you say his name" "Its so obvious" "YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP!".

The boys went to Marucho to cheek on him "Hey Marucho are you alright?"Dan asked "Do you think he is ok?" "Eh sorry" "Nene...how could I just say that to her,she will never take me back"He began to cry on his hands,he then felt something on both his shoulders, he looked at Dan and Shun "Hey buddy,listen we all have gone through we also felt sorry for what we had done or said to the girls"Dan tried not only to blame him "He is right,could you remember the time i said those words to Alice she was so mad at me but I thought to myself that I should say sorry and I did and was forgiven"Shun said "And the time I forgot Runo's textbook.I went through alot just to give it to her but I did it cause I care for her and its the same for you" "Really?" They thought for a second "You two are right. I should go and say sorry to her right now" Then he left. "Maybe I should forgive him for what he had done I mean he said it was only for fun"The two agreed and Julie thought for a minuet and ran to find Billy,Alice and Runo looked at eachother "Yeah!"They gave each other high-five.

Dan and his friends were in the class looking up at the board,Dan was bored as always so he decided to look out the window '_Who was that girl the other why does she give me this feeling that I know her hmmm,I'm so confused_'He thought to himself and looked at the board,when he noticed somebody behind the teacher when he could see it clear it was that girl again "Wha.."She raised her hand "HEY!GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER!"He yelled so that everybody was looking at him "What are you screaming about,Dan ?"The teacher snapped at him,he realized that he had just embarrass himself in front of the hole class,he sat down and slammed his head on the others looked at him.

When they came out of the class,they went back at the school "Why were you screaming all of a sudden in the class?"Runo asked "Well.."He let himself fall down on the grass "I just thought that I saw a.." "A what?"Marucho asked _'I can't tell them that keep imagining a girl,especially not infront of Runo_'He sighed "Hello Earth to Dan" "Oh yea " "Tell us come on"Runo said "Ok ok I thought that I saw a ghost"He answered "A ghost?" Alice asked "Yes!"They were confused "Come on Alice lets go and see other clubs"Runo said,Alice nodded and they others looked at them walking their way off "Hmm whats wrong with them?"Shun asked "Its just that,you know that their isn't an singing club?"They agreed "And that's what they are sad about the two of them love singing-" "You got that right,Alice loved to sing when we were little" "And as I said,they want to have one so they can build op new friendships and get along with people in this school" "They already have os"They sighed "Sorry"Dan said "But can't they as the principal"Marucho said "They already did-hey wait maybe I can do something"She thought out loud "What?"Shun questioned "Just leave it to me,hehe"They were a bit unsure if she could do it.

Julie was walking up to the principal's office "Hey principal"He looked up and saw that it was Julie "What is it now Julie?He leaned on his hand "Well i thought that maybe you could open a singing club here in school?"He was confused "Why you already have a club? " "Well its not for me,its for Alice and Runo" "Oh why?" "Cause they always sad and I can't bare to see them like this so please open a singing club"She made the puppy face. He looked at her for a while and said "Ok ok I will open a singing club""YAY!Thanks"She said and left,he sighed and took the speaker "Listen everybody listen"Alice and Runo looked up "There will be a singing club opening from today so you can sign up if you want that was all"And he turned it off,the two girls smiled and went to the the singing club.

When they arrived they didn't look so happy "Eh nobody's here"Runo said "Why is it only os?"Alice asked,they closed the door and looked around,they walked out of the club and walked to class,when they came in everybody was already their "Hey,where have you two been"She almost snapped at them "Well we cheeked out the new club"Runo said "Well take your sits!You are five minutes late!"She yelled at them and they took their sits, the boys were now blaming Julie for them to be more sad "What have you done!"Dan yelled " Hey!I know its my fault but I have to go and apologize to Billy!"And by that she left. Marucho also had to say sorry to Nene so he left "What now!"Dan asked,Shun just walked away "Hey wait up!"

Julie was running around school to find Billy but then they had their last lesson and they all went home but she didn't give up she just had to find him "Billy!"She found him in the forest "Hm?"He sighed "What do you want?" "I came here to say sorry for what I was not nice yelling at you and I understand if you are still angry at me"She said,he was just standing and starring "You alright?"He gasped and ran to her "Watch out!"He grabbed her before the Uzainaa but he fell unconscious "Oh no Billy!".

Nene was almost out of the gate "Nene wait!"She turned "What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be to "extra"training?" "No I,well you see I said to the coach that I had to say something to a friend that I hurt and its you"She turned back "Wait!I know that you hate me and I know that you should but I will always forgive you and I'm here to say sorry.I know that you will not forgive me but I want to tell you something?" "I LOVE YOU!"She was in shock "M-Marucho"She ran to him a hugged him "Its okay"He patted her head "I'm so sorry!"She cried on his chest,she looked up she fell unconscious "Nene !"He looked back and saw the Uzainaa ready to attack but he dodged it.

Alice and Runo were packing their things "Minna and Uzainaa has appeared"Hydronaid called from Alice's pocket,they looked at her pocket,then he came out "JULIE IS IN TROUBLE AND BILLY!"Tigerra said "Alice, lets go "She nodded and they ran as fast as they could to get to Julie" Dan there is an dark presence near by!" Drago said "Not so high!" He snapped "And Marucho and Nene are in trouble" T hey all met at the school door "So you're also here"Dan asked,they nodded " and Shun will help Marucho and you will take Julie lets go!"Dan said and they left.

Julie couldn't do anything while carrying Billy,she then tripped over a stone,it was ready to at the right time the two girls appeared "Runo?"She nodded.

_"POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH!_"  
>Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took them both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart appeared, she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings ,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"<p>

_"POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH!_"  
>Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck, her hairband disappeared, she was spinning as a ball, she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared, she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart appeared, she began to spin and stretch her leg and her yellow boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest appeared with a heart in the middle, she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let it fall "The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"<p>

Julie closed her eyes shaking when she knew it was over she heard something stopping the attack, she opened one of her eye "You okay Julie?" Sunshine asked "I am now,thanks for saving me and Billy" "That's what we are for"Melody said "SUNSHINE FLASH!"It shined in the Uzainaa's eye "BAKUGAN KICK!" It crashed down the and Dan arrived in time before the Uzainaa could smash Marucho and Nene "Dan?"He nodded .

_"POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Dan's body was all red to his neck, he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background ,brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves) with flame red hand gloves,he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared,he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest appeared, with the Pyrus symbol on the right, he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers, his hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red,"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"<p>

_"POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest,he kicked up and spinned down and on his elbow he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green,took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green "The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"<p>

The Uzainaa was going to attack Beat,but Windy flew around him and up to the Uzainaa "PLASMAWAVE!"He forms a ball made out of wind and inside is a ultra strong electric he fires it out and the Uzainaa is stunned "LETS FINISH HIM OF!"Windy said,Beat nodded " BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,WIND TORNADO SLASH!"Windy flew down and Sunshine looked at eachother and nodded "BAKUGAN:SHOOTING STAR,SUNSHINE FRESH!"They walked to Billy and Julie "You guys alright?"Melody asked,Billy slowly opened his eyes "W-What happened?"They looked down at him "I will tell you later"Julie and Beat walked to the two couples,Nene woke up and saw Marucho looking down at her " Nene are you alright?"She blushed he was so close to her "Of course"The other two boys evil guys were far away watching them "COMBINE..POWER... RELEASE!"

The two Uzainaa's eyes were glowing red and they stood up,they turned back at it "But how?"Windy and Sunshine were also in shock,it didn't seem to attack them, then it ran deeper into the forest "After it!"Sunshine commanded,they all ran into the forest and met at the same place "Sunshine?"Beat asked "Windy?"Melody asked "Minna!"The two Uzainaa were smelting together "Super cool" Billy said,they looked at him "Sorry!" When they were finished,Melody and Beat realized something "Hey wait a minuet" "Those arms and legs was like the Uzainaa I battled the other day"Beat said "And that body its was just like the one I battled and that head" "GET THEM!"

"THAAA!"They tried to attack it but it was so quick that they didn't see it appear behind them "AHHHH!"It hit them with its hard, cold metal"BEAT, MELODY, WINDY,SUNSHINE !"They smashed into a tree "OW!That was a hard one!" Melody flew at it "BAKUGAN KICK!"She kicked it right in the stomach,but it pushed it self back and out again,she flew through a tree,the tree legendary warriors angered and attacked it fiercely,they were almost their to kick it but it used its hand and blocked it, it then punched them and they landed on Melody that was almost up.

"Marucho?" "Right!"

_"POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH!_"  
>Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck, she held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around,her white flower wrist band,her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist,a white rose got around her shoulder,her white skirt that was made of six leafs,turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down,her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides,spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings,her hair got longer and was changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left, her eye color changed to light brown "The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"<p>

_"POWER OF AQUA UNLEASH!"_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light,he stood on water and sunk down the water,he spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared,he took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist,he spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came,he went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared,his hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue "The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

They attacked it with all of their strength,it drove with full speed and missed,it was not visible "SUNSHINE FLASH!"They saw it and kicked it from both sides."BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW, AQUA TORNADO,SUNSHINE FRESH!"They waited til the smoke was gone,Billy and Nene smoke finally disappeared,but the Uzainaa was still there,but it was also powering up,the six warriors was still in their though,but when they came back,it already fired out,Beat gasped "ARGHHHH!" "Marucho!" "Julie!"They screamed,the others were trying to get up so they would defeat this thing and get they could stand up they saw,Nene and Billy infront of them.

Billy and Nene held their arms out "You won't hurt them anymore!"Billy said "He's right " "If you want to get them then you have to get past us!"Nene yelled at it "Nene what are you doing?"Aqua asked "I'm doing what it takes to save you 're our friends and I can't bare to see them like this"She took one more step forward,the Uzainaa drove at full speed again,and was gonna fire out, Nene and Billy closed their eyes for it to end, but then she didn't hear the fired attack, she heard something block when she opened her eyes she saw, the warriors stand infront of her with Blossom holding her shield up and the attack was blocked and it backed away "Thanks Nene"Beat said "Cause of you,you gave us more power for believing in us"Melody said "No problem" "Now then lets finish him up"Blossom said,they nodded.

"BAKUGAN RAINING FIRE!BAKUGAN WIND TORNADO SLASH!EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW!AQUA DRAGON!"They fired it "Sunshine!" "Right!"Melody and Sunshine held onto eachother hands and spoke "O POWER OF HOPE O POWER OF LIGHT" "FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!" "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!"A beam of rainbow shot out to the Uzainaa tried to block it "HAAAAA!"Their attacks powered it was swollen into the attacks and the six jewels of each attribute went to them.

They turned back and went home,Billy and Julie made up the same with Nene and Marucho.

*ONLINE*  
>"I was so tired after this battle we just had"Dan whined "And the extra training and the two time running ten rounds we had our legs can't take anymore"Shun whined too,the girls sweat-dropped "Hey were is Marucho?"Julie asked "I'm here"He waved his hands up at the screen "What are you doing?"Alice asked "Trying to get up what does it look like " "I know why"Dan said,they looked at him "Cause his legs are in pain like me and Shun" He said,the girls sighed and signed of cause they didn't want to hear more whining,the boys waited til they were offline."HAHAHA!"They laughed "We got them!" "Lets log out" Shun said and they logged off.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Shun here<p>

It doesn't look so good for Alice and Runo's singing club, but they won't give up on what they have been waiting for so see next time in...

BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH' See ya


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14:New attacks!Building friendships

Alice and Runo were the first in school "Hey,Alice?" "Hm" "Do you think that others will join us in the singing club?"She looked down at her desk "Yes" "Why are you always so happy when we ask you a question and you just smile?" "Well while the principal was speaking about the opening of the singing club then I realized that it was only the people that was in the hall way and not in the classes so them who wants a singing club maybe didn't hear it." "Oh that's why it was only us two"She felt somebody holding her hand "Lets not give up"Alice held Runo's hand up "Lets spread the news out to every girl in school and build friendship"Runo's sad face brighten to a really big smile,she nodded and said "Lets do it and we start with posters"They began to draw and hang them around school and have some for them selves so they could give out.

School was started,Runo and Alice were giving out the posters "How many have you given? "Runo asked "Zero and you?" "Same here" "Why does nobody want to join us?"Alice asked, they then saw seven girls with sad face and decided to ask them why they were sad,their reply was that they love to sing but they don't have a singing club "You are so lucky for this is the day your dream will come true!"Runo screamed and handed the posters,the girls was so glad to see that this was their chance to show their talents "Do you know some more who wants to join?"Alice asked "yeah only three"A girl answered"Good are they in the same class as you?" "Yea can I say that their is an singing club so they can join"They nodded and they all headed to and Runo were for once happy when they came in the class,the others thought for them selves what was going on.

After the lesson Alice and Runo rushed to their club "Whats up with them?"Dan asked they didn't know either,when they arrived they already saw everyone sitting and waiting for them "Minna!"They started off with saying their names "My name is Kazumi Ai"A girl with a long pink dress to her knees with blue pants and pink shoes and brown hair in a ponytail down "I am Chiyo Hoshi"She had black hair,white boots,a shirt pink with a heart the hole front,white trousers "I am Fuyu Yuki"She had white hair and a white dress,with a small ribbon in the middle,heart necklace,white shows,as soon as they were finish knowing them selves they didn't know what to do "What now?"Rei asked "We opened a club and now we don't even know what to do!"Runo yelled "Calm down Runo I got an idea what about we made a concert at the school and we will sing all the songs that we made and then sing it for the others"Alice suggested,they agreed and began to right their they were finish one of them stood up and went to the stage and waved "Hey everybody my name is Natsumi Chikako and I will sing a song named "Kokoro no Tamago so please enjoy"

**_Hoppu suteppu janpu_**  
><strong><em> Doruu dorou doroun<em>**  
><strong><em> Chippu shiroppu hoiippu<em>**  
><strong><em> Ipaii aru no<em>**

**_Hoppu suteppu janpu_**  
><strong><em> Doruu dorou doroun<em>**  
><strong><em> Chippu shiroppu hoiippu<em>**  
><strong><em> Naritai watashi<em>**

**_Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii_**  
><strong><em> Iketeru to iwareteite mo<em>**  
><strong><em> Honto wa sonna demo nai shi<em>**  
><strong><em> Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon<em>**  
><strong><em> Puresshaa nanka hanenokete<em>**  
><strong><em> Sunao ni naritain dakedo na<em>**  
><strong><em> Kyara janai toka iwareta tte<em>**  
><strong><em> Watashi no kokoro unlock!<em>**

**_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan_**  
><strong><em> Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo<em>**  
><strong><em> Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Zenzen okkee da shi<em>**  
><strong><em> Naritai you ni nareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai<em>**  
><strong><em> Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Nan datte dekiru yo<em>**

**_Dare demo doko ka de negatteru_**  
><strong><em> Chigau jibun ni naritai to<em>**  
><strong><em> Dakara senobi wo shite mitari<em>**  
><strong><em> Hekondari mo surun da yo ne<em>**  
><strong><em> Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago<em>**  
><strong><em> Minna motteru hazu dakara<em>**  
><strong><em> Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai<em>**  
><strong><em> Negatibu haato ni rokku on!<em>**

**_Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan_**  
><strong><em> Shinpai shinakute ii<em>**  
><strong><em> Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Ganbari suginai de<em>**  
><strong><em> Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Otona ni wa wakannai<em>**  
><strong><em> Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Machigatta tte ii<em>**

**_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan_**  
><strong><em> Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo<em>**  
><strong><em> Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Zenzen okkee da shi<em>**  
><strong><em> Naritai you ni nareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai<em>**  
><strong><em> Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan<em>**  
><strong><em> Nan datte dekiru yo<em>**

**_Kitto_**  
><strong><em> Hoppu suteppu janpu<em>**  
><strong><em> Doruu dorou doroun<em>**  
><strong><em> Chippu shiroppu hoiippu<em>**  
><strong><em> Ippai aru mon<em>**

**_Hoppu suteppu janpu_**  
><strong><em> Doruu dorou doroun<em>**  
><strong><em> Chippu shiroppu hoiippu<em>**  
><strong><em> Naritai watashi<em>**

"You were amazing!"Rei cheered "Thanks"She bowed and went down "Next is Runo Misaki"Rei said "Thanks I can say it myself"They laughed "Hey as my friend just said my name is Runo Misaki and my song is named Identity,please enjoy"She smiled.

Identity

**_Egaki yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada_**  
><strong><em> Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo<em>**  
><strong><em> I will be there<em>**  
><strong><em> Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara<em>**  
><strong><em> Mezamesasete<em>**

**_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai_**  
><strong><em> Place gizensha bakari atsumaru<em>**  
><strong><em> Pride donna retteru hararetemo<em>**  
><strong><em> Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai<em>**

**_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame_**  
><strong><em> Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru<em>**  
><strong><em> But furimuitari shitakunai<em>**  
><strong><em> Ima koko kara hajimaru story<em>**

**_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase_**  
><strong><em> Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu<em>**  
><strong><em> Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira<em>**  
><strong><em> Mayoi naku susumou<em>**  
><strong><em> Michi naru negai wo komete<em>**

**_Egaki yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada_**  
><strong><em> Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo<em>**  
><strong><em> I will be there<em>**  
><strong><em> Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa<em>**  
><strong><em> Mune ni daite<em>**

**_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku_**  
><strong><em> Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo<em>**  
><strong><em> Going my way<em>**  
><strong><em> Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara<em>**  
><strong><em> Mezamesasete<em>**

**_Life ima wa ichido kiri dake no_**  
><strong><em> Time surinukeru nagare no naka de<em>**  
><strong><em> Road shibararezu ni arukitai<em>**  
><strong><em> Tsuyoku omoi nosete susunde yuku<em>**

**_Ah saewataru umi no mukou_**  
><strong><em> Mada minu sekai ga aru sa<em>**  
><strong><em> Jibun dake ga moteru koto no dekiru chikara<em>**  
><strong><em> Kagiri naku miseyou<em>**  
><strong><em> Setsunaru negai wo komete<em>**

**_Deai to wakare ga itsumo soba ni ite_**  
><strong><em> Boku no kokoro wo shinka sasete yuku<em>**  
><strong><em> See my future<em>**  
><strong><em> Kagayaku ashita e hashiridasu kodou wo<em>**  
><strong><em> Mune ni daite<em>**

**_Samayoinagara mo tsukuriagete yuku_**  
><strong><em> Hitsuzen dake ja te ni dekinai mono<em>**  
><strong><em> Going my way<em>**  
><strong><em> Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara<em>**  
><strong><em> Tokihanatsu yo<em>**

**_Kitto kimi ni mo aru hazu sa_**  
><strong><em> Kagayaki ni tsuyogaru tobira<em>**

**_Egaki yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada_**  
><strong><em> Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo<em>**  
><strong><em> I will be there<em>**  
><strong><em> Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa<em>**  
><strong><em> Mune ni daite<em>**

**_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku_**  
><strong><em> Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo<em>**  
><strong><em> Going my way<em>**  
><strong><em> Mada nemutte iru kimi no naka no chikara<em>**  
><strong><em> Mezamesasete<em>**

Alice came up next "I am so excited to hear Alice sing I am so much as I was to hear Runo sing!"Kimiko said,they sweatdropped "Hey I'm gonna sing a song that I self wrote and its named "White Destiny"

White Destiny

**_hateshinai_**  
><strong><em>mirai hirogaru kono sora<em>**  
><strong><em>atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru<em>**  
><strong><em>sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo<em>**

**_unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii_**  
><strong><em>kimerareta ashita wa nai<em>**  
><strong><em>damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai<em>**  
><strong><em>tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita<em>**

**_kurete yuku yuuhi ga kirei_**  
><strong><em>tsumetai kaze ga hikareba<em>**  
><strong><em>anata no koe sotto kikoeteru<em>**

**_kokoro no naka hitori janai koto_**  
><strong><em>itai hodo kono mune wo atsuku suru<em>**  
><strong><em>hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara<em>**  
><strong><em>kono kimochi ikiru akashi<em>**

**_hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora_**  
><strong><em>atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru<em>**  
><strong><em>sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>sono te tsunaide<em>**

**_mizu ni yureru hanabira haruka tsuki wo oikaketeku_**  
><strong><em>miteta yume yori tooku e<em>**

**_iya na koto ga aru tabi_**  
><strong><em>hitori aoi sora wo nagameru<em>**  
><strong><em>Yowai jibun ni maketakunaikara<em>**

**_Sagashite ita atatakai ai no basho mo mirai mo_**  
><strong><em>kiga tsukeba mune no naka ni aru<em>**

**_tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru koto ga_**  
><strong><em>aru naraba mayowazuni kanaetai<em>**  
><strong><em>yuki no you ni kirei na kokoro wa<em>**  
><strong><em>dare ni de mo furitsumoru<em>**

**_tomadou kedo koukai wa shinai_**  
><strong><em>tsuretette issho nara kowakunai<em>**  
><strong><em>te ni furete nemutteta watashi<em>**  
><strong><em>ima me o samasu<em>**

**_kokoro no naka hitori janai koto_**  
><strong><em>itai hodo kono mune wo atsuku suru<em>**  
><strong><em>hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara<em>**  
><strong><em>kono kimochi ikiru akashi<em>**

**_hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora_**  
><strong><em>atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru<em>**  
><strong><em>sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo<em>**

**_sono te tsunaide_**

She then bowed,their mouths were wide open and their eyes were glittering "Was I good?" They couldn't answer "WOW!YOU WERE FANTASTIC BETTER THEN ME!"Runo shouted "No no,you were better then me"She everybody had song their songs they took a little break "Now its time for..."Rina said,they smiled and yelled "CAKE BREAK!"The others overheard everything that had happened and when Dan heard cake break he got excited and couldn't hold himself anymore and opened the door,while they began to eat.

"Eh Dan what are you doing here with the others?"Alice asked "Eh mm eh.I was just hangin around and then tripped and fell down sorry"He was sweating "Liar"He looked at Runo "I can already see it in your eyes"Runo said "What did you say as if you can!"She groaned "Dan just go,ok,same goes for you others"Alice spoke wasn't around playing,no,she was serious and you could see it in her eyes and from her did not want to see her like this he took everyone and followed them out,the other girls began to eat.

"SHUN!"Dan yelled,he sighed "What is it?" "What it is?Why did you tug us all out,I didn't even get a chance to get a cake or ask for one!"He yelled even more "Well I just didn't want to be in when I saw the look on Alice's face she really meant what she said so I decided to leave her alone the same goes for Runo she was already angry when you lied"He explained "He is you shouldn't have tugged us into was a little embarrassed but Shun was right he should have never done that just to get a cake "You are right"He sighed and suggested that they should go they left.

"Wow,were you really serious of what you said Alice and Runo?"Rei asked "I is such an idiot,standing and lying up in my face" "But the one thing that was annoying was he only came here to get a cake"Alice began to pack up,the girls except for Alice and Runo fainted."Huh?What happened to them?"Runo asked "It may be an Uzainaa again"Alice said "But where?" "Its in the hall way"Tigerra hurried to the hall,they stopped as they saw the Uzainaa drinking chemicals "What is it doing?" "Never mind we have to stop it from drinking it all or maybe it will get more powerful"Alice said "Henshin!"Their partners called nodded.

_"POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH!_"  
>Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"<p>

_"POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH!"_  
>Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck,her hairband disappeared,she was spinning as a ball,she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared,she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart,she began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let it fall "The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"<p>

Melody and Sunshine flipped and jumped up,and attacked it with a kick,but it slapped them back with its tentacles "AHHH!"They crashed into a stood up again,it made a hole in the wall and escape "We won't let you go!"They flew after it "SUNSHINE FLASH!"It smashed her on the ground "Sunshine!"But she was hit to "AHHH!" "Melody!"It waited til they were ready,it was running and grabbed Melody and threw her on the ground "AHHH!" "MELODY!"Sunshine didn't notice before it took her and threw her down where Melody was "DARKUS BLAST!"When everything was fill with smoke they got ready "O POWER OF HOPE O POWER LIGHT!" "FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!"They held hands and called together "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!"A beam of rainbow fired were panting.

The Uzainaa wasn't given up yet it stood up and it had exactly absorbed the attack and fired it out at them again "AHHHH!"They smashed into another building of the school. A boy appeared up in the sky ,they looked up "How pathetic,you can't even.I'm not good at summoning Uzainaa's and I never will they are always I didn't know that it could handle you guys!"He said "What did you say"Sunshine angered.

"It is so stupid to start a singing club when you already have a job and that is to be girls in their were so awful,you too my goodness you couldn't even hit the high tones!"They stood up "Those it matter if you hit the high notes what matters is to sing if you are awful or not!"Melody screamed up at him "We have a dream and that is to make everybody happy with the singing we make" "Nobody and I mean nobody is gonna tell us if we are bad,cause singing is not about being bad or good"Melody said "Yeah you wanna know what singing is about!" "SINGING IS ABOUT HAVING FUN WITH OTHERS AND LISTEN TO THEM SINGING AND IT MAKES EVERYBODY RELAX!"Sunshine screamed "THE HARMONY IN OUR HEARTS..."Melody said "WILL NEVER BE STOPPED WE WILL ALWAYS BE IN HARMONY WITH EACHOTHER AND WE ARE LIKE SISTERS AND NOBODY IS GONNA RUIN IT!"Their heart in the middle began to shine.

The two got a thing that looked like a Belltier,Melody got the thing that looked like a pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Drakuon!"He jumped in the tip of the Belltier,she forms an energy ring and spinned it around her waist "Fly forth, Tone Ring! Bakugan Music Rondo!"She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa,hitting it directly."Wow,Sunshine you too" She got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigerra!"She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow,she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!"And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!"And the purification jewel came down and they got it.

"Wow two jewel on one time"Sunshine said,and they turned back and hurried to the others while the boy went back to the mansion.

Rei was waking up as the others and saw Alice and Runo looking down at them "Why did I fall asleep?"She asked,they looked at eachother "Maybe you worked too hard"Alice said. She didn't answer "Well,don't worry about for-"Before Runo could finish they heard a scream,they ran to the hall way "Look chemical on the floor" "What are we gonna do?The principal know that we are the last at school now we will get in trouble"Rei said "Don't worry 'cause he wouldn't think our fault cause our room is their so we are far away from here"Runo said "She is lets everybody go to the takoyaki cafe and celebrate our hard work and for having a singing club"Alice all went to celebrate their day.

*Online*

"Where is Alice and Runo?"Marucho asked "They are at Tako cafe to celebrate something I don't know"Julie answered "TAKO CAFE!How could they just uninvite us?"Dan yelled "Cause its their celebration not our"Shun answered "Hey,whats weird is that no Uzainaa has appeared"Marucho spoke "You are right"They right "Their was one but Alice and Runo must have taken it down"Drago said "What those two alone?We couldn't even do it if we had eachother"Dan said "No,because of something else"They looked ta Preyas "Buuut you won't get it out from me"They sighed and logged off.

* * *

><p>Hey Runo here me and Alice got an new attack cool.<p>

The evil villains are planning something again,they look exactly like us but we are prettier,there is gonna be a fierce battle coming up.

See it next time in Bakugan six legendary warriors 'POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH' See ya


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15:Surprise Attack!

"My name is Tsubasa Hotori"A boy with red hair,brown jacket and a light red shirt inside,brown trousers and dark brown shoes"My name is gonna be Subaru Hanasaki"She had dark purple hair,a light purple dress with a white jacket open,with long dark blue pants,and a white hairband,and white shoes "My name is Rina Nakajima"She had light blue hair in one ponytail to the left,yellow tank top,with a white jacket,white shorts,long socks,and shoes "My name is Momoko Kurumi"She had light brown hair,a white shirt with two heart on the side of her chest,and a white skirt with a pink belt,and shoes "Leon Korokawa"He is a black-haired boy, with a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming,a dark green choker, tan colored pants and light brown boots "My name is Yuu Uchiha"He is a yellow-haired boy,with a blue t-shirt,dark blue trousers,and white shoes.

Dan and the others were looking up at the teacher "So boring.."The teacher heard it and looked at them "Did you say something...Dan Kuso" " nothing nothing..hehe"Scathing the back of his the lesson was over they went to the roof "Oh,pizza yummy"Dan brought his pizza out,they just giggled,Preyas was getting hungry just by is getting hungry "I am hungry"He yelled,the others almost chocked their food,but luckily they had water infront of them "What!Is it Preyas you were almost going to kill us?"His partner asked "We are hungry and we wanna eat" "But Preyas we don't know how to give it to you?" "They are right,don't worry maybe one day we will figure out how we can feed you"Dan said.

Shun stopped eating,Alice noticed and stopped eating "Shun,is something wrong?"He replied with a smile "Thanks Alice"She was surprised at first and asked "Why are you thanking me?" "Well,ever since we became warriors everything had changed and now I'm just confused "It's we all have the same feeling like you so you are not the only one who feels it"She smiled back "She's right"Runo smiled and began to eat.

Tsubasa and his companion were floating in the sky,staring at the warriors enjoying and laughing "They shouldn't even be laughing and eating,they should prepare for the next fight and the next showdown is gonna be their final"Tsubasa said "You are right,how come they even became the warriors of the six attributes?"Subaru said "Never mind lets just finish them off"Yuu said,he was creating a Aqua ball by moving his hands around it "I summon the beast Uzainaa..."He fired it on the ground "...come on out!" "Minna an Uzainaa has appeared"Drago looked at the others and they ran our to the forest .When they came they saw an Uzainaa made other of earth and red eyes.

"LETS DO IT!"

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,the boys came one by one and got their light color shirt, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle with a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart in the middle,with a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went up was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind and spinned towards Dan, Alice got her, purple,white, light purple frill,and Runo got her,white,yellow frill, Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots reach out their arms,the two girls got their wristband with a heart in the middle, flower wristband, and fingerless girls came one after eachother and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood besides eachother and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to,light orange, light purple,yellow,light green, light brown, Marucho's got lighter, Shun took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Alice got her hair in two pony tails,Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall, they landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

The Uzainaa held tight to its grip,they jumped before he got them "BAKUGAN DOUBLE KICK" Melody and Sunshine attacked,they attacked it from the heart "We got it"When they looked back they saw it rebuilding itself "How did it?"But it slapped them so they went through four trees "Grrrr,Aqua?"Beat looked at him,he nodded "FLAME INFERNO!"He formed a circle with the Pyrus symbol and pushed it towards the Uzainaa "AQUA SHOOT!"He forms a circle out of bubbles and shoots it "Lets finish it" "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,AQUA STREAM!"Is it done?"Beat took and extra look and gasped,it reach other its hand out and grabbed them all "Its h..h..hard t..to breath when its only you...who is getting squeezed..."Beat breath was getting harder for each second "Beat are you alright?"Blossom asked "Its not good.I mean Pyrus warriors isn't good at surviving when they get squeezed"They didn't understand "What I'm trying to say is that Beat's power is getting weak,and not only his power but also his strength" "I feel tired"He fell unconscious "Beat!Beat hold on!"

While the others were taking the squeezing and the torture,Melody and Sunshine finally woke up "Melody?" "Right"They flew out from the forest "HOLD IT!"They tried to look down after it was so hard because their body's were squeezed more then even,they jumped up "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!"The Uzainaa couldn't control the balance and fell,it didn't realize that it had freed the others,Windy took Beat and they flew down,when they reached the ground they fell down "Are you guys alright?"Melody asked "What happened to Beat?" "Don't worry he will be fine"Drago called out,she sighed in relief "Lets heal them before it stands up again" "But how?" "Just put your hands on their chest and relax" "Ok"She did what Melody said and healed Beat.

Melody and Sunshine was almost finish with them all they only needed was Aqua and Blossom,the Uzainaa was going to attack "DUST STRIKE!"Five more Melody's appears as she flies and strikes it everywhere "DAKUON BLAST!"She absorbs energy from the air and shoots it towards flew down to them "You all alright?"They nodded,Windy looked up and saw it attacking again "WATCH OUT!"Blossom runs as fast as she can stands infront of them "BLOSSOM SHIELD!"

"OK!ONE MORE TIME!"Beat yelled "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH, EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA STREAM!"They all shoot it,but it just rebuild it self "Crush them!"Yuu demanded,they crushed them with its two knuckles "They should already be finished"Momoko laughed,and then the others Tsubasa looked down he got a shock,Blossom had her shield up "Blossom..."It tried one more time,and Blossom couldn't hold it anymore,she had still not fully recovered from the she fell was fast and grabbed her before it could smash her and the others but they were still hit.

"Hey,look at Beat he is still standing up"Leon pointed at him "This Uzainaa can only squeeze nothing more"Rina said "Well then lets see them explode"Yuu said "Do it!"Beat didn't know what to do everybody was unconscious "FIREBALL!"But no use,he wasn't fast enough to think,before he could use his attack they got captured,it was beginning to squeeze them "No..."They looked confused "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"He makes himself to a ball,red aura surrounded him and he broke free,he flew down again with the others who woke up,it was going to attack them "Whirling Blaze!"Beat formed a ring made out of fire around them and up to the sky.

"Its great that we have stopped it but how are we gonna purify it?"Aqua asked "Leave it to us"Sunshine said,they looked at her "Melody?" "Right"

The two got a thing that looked like a Belltier,Melody got the thing that looked like a pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Drakuon!"He jumped in the tip of the Belltier,she forms an energy ring and spinned it around her waist "Fly forth, Tone Ring! Bakugan Music Rondo!"She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa,hitting it got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigress!"She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow,she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!"And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!"And the purification jewel came down and they got it.

"Wow,how did you?"Windy asked "That's what we meant in the chat!" "AND WHY DID YOU TWO GET TWO ON ONE TIME!"Beat said,they gave the 'I don't know'emotion "Ok,but lets go home "Beat suggested "Wait a moment"Yuu said down to them "Eh?" "You still got us "Subaru said "Now the real battle has began"Tsubasa said.

(Boys Eye-catch)  
>Dan,Shun,and Marucho were looking at Dan's Dealer,he slid a card and burned Shun and Marucho and himself,they ran after him.<p>

(Girls Eye-Catch)  
>Alice slid a card through her Dealer,while the two girls looked at her,she slid a card and music notes appeared,Runo and Alice began to sing.<p>

Subaru took Melody by her neck and crushed into the forest with herself and exploded the tree "MELODY!" "One rule is that you should never turn you back to an opponent"Yuu kicked Aqua,but he blocked it and flew up again,he flew after went to help him but was stopped by Tsubasa "FIREBALL!"Beat dodged it "HAA!"Leon attacked Windy by kicking him by the side of his waist,"Hey pretty girl"Momoko said "Oh thank you"Blossom replied "Foolish girl...EARTH EXPLOSION!"She hit the ground and it smashed its way towards Blossom"While Sunshine was blocking the server kicks from her thought of what had happened to Melody,but then she let her guide down,Rina kicked her face "AHHH!"

Melody was running and kicked Subaru,but she blocked it "DAKOUN BLAST!"Subaru's blast was stronger then Melody's as she also attacked with the same attack,she tried to hold it back but it was no use and she was blown away "AHHHH!"The other's eyes were widen as they her their partner's scream,they rushed to her but their opponents were to fast for them."FIRE..WIND..SAND...WATER..LIGHTNING...STORM!"The enemy's fired out to them "BLOSSOM SHIELD!"But it was too strong for her and they were fired into the tree's "Wow I have never seen such an amount of power"Beat tired to look at them heading their way. Melody had more problems to think about then them as Subaru and Melody kicked and punched eachother "HAAA!"Melody punched her,but she had blocked it 'Wow its strong'Subaru couldn't hold it anymore and was punched away.

They had been fighting for long time and had received punches,kicks,and blast from eachother and almost didn't have any energy left to fight,Beat was running into the forest with the other's so they could think of an plan to defeat them but they were never able to get was trying to stand up,but Tsubasa kicked him away "You are really weak "Who says that" "Look at you all you can't even stand up"Momoko said, they stood up and flied up in the sky "It's no use"Leon and the other's stretch out their arms and blast them down "AHHHHH!"They could not do anymore "Ha!You give up so easily and I thought that you would defeat Lord of Darkness"

"Who said that we were given up so easily?"Beat took his leg to his chest and with his legs support he stood up as so did the other's "We will defeat him"Blossom said "We made this promise and that promise was that we will defeat him and bring Light and Hope to everybody"Windy said "We will not let the world fall into darkness,no way,we will do what ever it takes to stop the evil!"They shouted"BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH,EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA STREAM!" "We already said that it was useless,they held their hands and blocked it "Why do you think that you just can defeat Lord of Darkness"Leon said "Cause we are a team and we will do what ever it takes to help the one that we love and care for"Beat said "We had been saying think that we should have never said..."Windy spoke up "But we will always forgive each other"Melody added "We may had forgotten things that was supposed to be given back"Beat thought out "But we will forgive you for doing it"Sunshine said "We will do things that may hurt us but we do it for our friends!"Beat yelled "We may be arguing" "But that is because we care for that person and we will forgive them" "CAUSE WE ARE THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF BAKUGAN AND WE WILL ALWAYS FORGIVE AND HELP EACHOTHER IF WE CAN WE CAN'T STAND SEEING OUR FRIENDS SAD WE WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY!"They yelled their attack powered up "But how?" "HAAAA!"They pushed themselves forward "Retreat"Tsubasa said "But?" "RETREAT"And they vanished.

The others panted,but changed back "Who were those guys?"Runo asked "Are they a part of World of Nightmare"Marucho said "We don't know but I guess its them who had been summoning all of those Uzainaa's" "Well Shun,you aren't the only one who is good at materiel art"Dan just sighed "So what if its not only me who is good at materiel art!" " two shut up!"Runo screamed at them both "Lets just go home"Julie they were talking about,football,clubs "Well what I still don't understand was that they weren't after our jewels?" "Maybe they didn't want to have them"Alice said,they looked at her "Maybe they wanted to test us but thats a question that I can't figure out myself" "Well we never know-Argghhh"Dan grabbed his shirt in the middle "Dan ?" "You and Runo knelled down to him "My heart it hurts"He panted "What happened to him?" "Maybe he hadn't fully recovered from the squeezing and maybe he used to much power at the battle"Drago came out of his ball to his full spirit as the other bakugan "He is was the one who saved us...

_*Flashback*_

_Beat was fast and grabbed her before it could smash her,Beat didn't know what to do everybody was unconscious "FIREBALL!"But no use,he wasn't fast enough to think,before he could use his attack they got captured,it was beginning to squeeze them "No..."They looked confused "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"He makes himself to a ball,red aura surrounded him and he broke free,he flew down again with the others who woke up,it was going to attack them "Whirling Blaze!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Dan then fainted "!"They called out for him instead they didn't get him "Runo?" "Right "They closed their eyes and focused on healing them their was a girl that stared worriedly at them but not at them mostly on Dan "Tomodachi..."When Dan was gonna wake up,he said that he was alright and that he would like to go home saw the same girl again "Who are you.."He stood up and looked at her "Dan what are you doing?"He kept looking at her "Tomodachi..."Her voice was a bit low, calm like a little girl "Watashi-tachi wa hontōni tomodachi?" "Eh?" "Watashi-tachi wa hontoni tomodachi?"Before he could reply she vanished "Wait!Who are you?What do you want?"He tried to reach out but got worried about him for him always acting wondered about why she was asking if he was her friend "I'm home!"He took his shoes out and went for was gonna take a bit but suddenly stopped "Dan is something wrong?" "Mum...I'm done"They were in shock hearing that he didn't even finish his food.

*ONLINE*

"Dan are you sure you are alright?"Runo asked,he looked down again "Just leave me alone " "What's wrong with him all of a sudden?"Runo asked herself.

"Daniel what's all this?Why are you avoiding everybody?We are trying to help you" "I just don't get why I keep seeing this girl?"He went over to him "This girl I believe that I have seen her before thats what my heart keeps telling me,but my head doesn't get the picture of this girl I want to help her she sounded like she needed my help and that she knew who I was,she was like a sister to me..."He sat down on his bed and looked out the window "Dan..." "Why should I believe that I have seen this girl before when I can't even remember,that girl is like a person that only I know her and nobody else and that I am the only one who can save her from where she ever is"All those questions were driving through his mind the whole night.

* * *

><p>Hey its Dan here...<p>

This girl is so mystery that I want to know more about her ok,who are those two girls that everybody keeps talking about,find out in the next episode of...BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!'See ya


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Pop-stars?Who?

Dan was waking up from the long sleep he just had "W-What happened?" "Daniel thats weird you don't normally wake up this time did you have a bad dream?" "No and yes I kept seeing her in the dream"He couldn't stand this anymore he had to get help from the others.

Dan was heading to school '_Why...Why do I keep thinking about her_?'

*Flashback*  
>"<em>Watashi-tachi wa hontoni tomodachi?"<em>

*End of Flashback*

'_She keeps getting in my head...Whats gotten into me'_"HEY DAN!"Runo waved,he waved back "Hey Runo" "Are you alright?"He didn't want to talk about the girl he keeps seeing "Why are you asking that of course I'm happy"He tried to smile but it was no didn't notice that Drago had jumped from Dan's shoulder to Runo's "We have to talk"He bakugans went to the roof as everybody was heading to their clubs "Ok what did you want to talk with us about?"Skyruss asked "Its about Dan..."

'_Why...Why is my life end up like this?The girl..The guys we fighted yesterday...and keeping the secret we have until now,they are all questions that I can't figure out'_"Well you have been acting weird lately and he keeps talking to him self about this girl he keeps seeing but i only saw her one time,her and Dan don't even know eachother but Dan keeps telling himself that he knows that what his heart tells him"They were sad for Drago having problems he was so concerned when he said all that "And he said that he had seen her before but he can't get the picture in the head and that he is the only one who knows her and can save her from where she ever is now,he said to me that I shouldn't say something about the girl but I can't hold it back I'm worried about my best all try to help him but he wouldn't listen he just wants to be alone" "Well we will try and get the others to talk to him,he tries to avoid our worrying but he can't he will try to act happy like the old Dan but its hard for just wants solve it himself but he can't"

Dan and his friends were walking their way to class _'Wow I never noticed that the blue sky was so beautiful_'He looked at the sky,it formed the girl that he kept seeing '_Why,I keep getting her in my head'_,Runo went up to Dan "Are you alright?You look like somebody who saw a girl?"He first weirdly smiled but then he looked down "Dan why are you sad?" Alice asked "Its nothing I'm just tired"He was heading out and he heard some girls screaming.

"ALICE,RUNO PLEASE SING FOR US YOUR VOICE ARE LIKE THESE TWO SINGERS YOU TWO SOUND EXACTLY LIKE THEM!"Kimiko showed them a poster of two girls having their hair flowing and both had black jacket,with white dress to their knees,a belt and black boots both a microphone,their stood on the poster "I am PunkAngel"The one with orange hair said "And I'm PunkDemon"The girl with blue hair "AND WE ARE THE PUNKDUEL!"They were surrounded by girls,Shun and Dan went in to get them out as they got their hands they began to run away,to the roof,the bathroom,the field,and they ended up in the class room,they were panting as Dan and Shun were holding the door.

"How come they are so strong"Dan and Shun could almost not hold it anymore "Don't you guys know how we can teleport us away from here"Alice asked desperately "Only an Subtera can do it"Their eyes went on Julie "Don't look at me like that I don't know how to do that"When the girls almost broke the door the six attributes opened for each of their own attributes "Eh?"They looked down and it shined,red,green,purple,yellow,brown, blue when they looked at eachother they fell down in the whole "AHHHH!"When they were saw down on the landing it was not gonna end good so Shun used his powers to form a ball made out of wind and they landed "Legendary warriors"They looked up and saw the six ancient legendary warriors "What are we doing here?" "We came to give you something "Oberus handed a thing that was,they all looked the was squared,they put it on their wrist,the tie had their the color of the six quality for each person "What are those?"Marucho looked at it "Its named a Dealer,you will use it to special moves and feed Drago and the others"Preyas was glad and jumped around yelling 'food food' "But can we do something else with them?"They didn't answer "You will find out your selves now go"Apollonir send them all back to the class took an extra look at it before the teacher came in and they started their lesson.

They were almost finished with their lesson and suddenly they all fell asleep "Eh what is happening?" "Its and dark presence"They called out "Lets go maybe its those guys again"Dan said they hurried out the school but they were not there,they tried the roof but they weren't there "Where are they?"They looked around but they weren't there "Were are you!" "Just above of you"They looked at and saw them "Have you been there the whole time" "Yup"They answered.

"MINNA HENSHIN!"They pressed on a button and their bakugans turned into cards "Eh whats this?" "Maybe we have to slash them across the Dealers"Alice said "We will try"

They slashed the card across the Dealers.

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,the boys came one by one and got their light color shirt, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle with a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart in the middle,with a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went up was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind and spinned towards Dan, Alice got her, purple,white, light purple frill,and Runo got her,white,yellow frill, Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots reach out their arms,the two girls got their wristband with a heart in the middle, flower wristband, and fingerless girls came one after eachother and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood besides eachother and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to,light orange, light purple,yellow,light green, light brown, Marucho's got lighter, Shun took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Alice got her hair in two pony tails,Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall, they landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

"I SUMMON THE BEAST UZAINAA..."Leon created a Ventus energy ball and shoot it at the school "Eh?" "NOT THE SCHOOL!"Aqua yelled "What are we gonna do now everybody is in there we can't just fight,the others may get hurt"Windy said "What are we gonna do now Beat?"Melody asked "Lets just try to purify it without hurting it" "But if we purify it what will so happen to the others"He hadn't thought about that 'This is hard'It had punch them before they could do something "AHHH!"They stood up again it was not so strong,but it was gonna punch them again until,Blossom actives her shield,it keeps hitting on the shield until it broke,the shield broke and it was smashing and punching them on the ground "HAHAHAHA!"They laughed at how pitiful they were having right now when it stopped to see if they were done,they were still moving their body's.

"FIREBALL!" "NO!"Melody went in front but was hit by it and the Uzainaa grabbed her "What are you doing?" "We are trying to find a way so we won't hurt the others"Sunshine flew to get her free "BAKUGAN PUNCH!"It let found an idea "WIND TORNADO!"The tornado's were trying to get in but instead it pushed the school down "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO THEIR ARE LIVING THEIR WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET THEM OUT SO WHILE WE TRY TO FIGURE THAT OUT WE KIND OF HAVE TO PROTECT THE SCHOOL SO IT WON'T FALL DOWN AGAIN AND MAYBE KILL SOMEBODY!"Beat yelled at Windy.

The Uzainaa began to hurt and crush them as they couldn't hurt it or else it would hurt the others "AHHH!"Sunshine and Melody were blast away into the forest and fainted. "Hey everybody try to make an hole in the wall or anything I have an idea"Windy said, they punched and kicked it by the door until it broke "WIND TORNADO!"Tornado's were taken everybody out from the Uzainaa,Windy kept them on the grass and Blossom used her shield over them.

Now that they got everybody out they could finally finish it off "Everybody lets take it down now!Before they make it even more stronger,they nodded and was ready to attack "FIREBALL!" "WATERBALL!" "EARTHBALST!" "WIND SLASH!" "Melody" "Right"

The two got a their a Belltier,Melody got the a pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Drakuon!"He jumped in the tip of the Belltier she forms an energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!"She spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!"She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa,hitting it got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigerra!"She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow,she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!"And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!"And the purification explodes.

The smoke vanished and they were in big surprise even the enemy's were'no scratch,no damage not,it was like it was totally protected but from who?'Beat looked around to see who had been protecting it,it was not the evil servants and it could not had been one of the warriors."Everybody lets finish him off for real"Windy commanded.

"BAKUGAN!SHOOTING STAR!WIND TORNADO SLASH!EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW!SUNSHINE FRESH!AQUA STREAM!"Beat was still wondering how the Uzainaa could have survived that attack,he looked at the school somebody was holding up a whirling blaze,when he got an extra look he saw it was that girl again and he gasped.

(Boys Eye-catch)  
>Dan,Shun,and Marucho were looking at Dan's Dealer,he slid a card and burned Shun and Marucho and himself,they ran after him.<p>

(Girls Eye-Catch)  
>Alice slid a card through her Dealer,while the two girls looked at her,she slid a card and music notes appeared,Runo and Alice began to sing.<p>

Beat saw it was that girl again and gasped _'What is she doing?What is she trying to show me something ?She knows that wouldn't hold their attacks back?'_He thought running up to her _'I've gotta save her'_He jumped up and pushed her away before the combination reach her,but unfortunately he was hit with the Uzainaa,the waiters + the mates were in doubt that the leader was actually protecting the Uzainaa from begin destroyed,the servants were grinning while the others were mad/sad/and rushed down to him as the others followed.

"A-Are you okay?"Beat was looking up at her as she was crawling towards him "Who are you?" "Watashi-tachi wa hontōni tomodachi?" "Hehehe still bringing that up?W-Why do I keep seeing you?" " Onegai tasukete" "But.." "Onegai tasukete"She began to disappear "No wait don't go"But she was gone 'Who is she?Where is she?I want to save her..'Before he could say something more he thought he saw everything turning around "BEAT!"Sunshine took his head to her laps " please wake up"Drago and the other bakugans came out of their partners Dealer and made them change back.

Dan was opening his eyes and saw that Runo was crying "Dan..."Tears were strumming down her face,he held his hand up to her face,the others were relived that he was okay "Dan I was so worried." "Runo I'm alright and I always will their is no way that I would leave you guys and especially you Runo"She let him off of her lap and they went back to the took their stuff and left,Dan was going into his room as soon as he came back "Daniel are you ok?You didn't eat anything since you came home" Drago asked "Yeah I'm fine let me just get some sleep"He lay down and bed-sheet over his head.

*ONLINE*

"Where is Dan?"Runo asked "We don't know maybe he went to bed"Alice guessed "Well I hope he is ok he haven 't been on in a while,we should talk to him?"Shun suggested,they agreed and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hey Julie here<p>

So Dan has been acting weird lately and we are gonna find out what it is so don't forget so watch the nest episode of...

...BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS C'MON GOREM 'POWER OF SUBTERA  
>UNLEASH'See you next time<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Trouble maker

A little boy with, long slightly spiky white hair. He has light topaz, white scarf and a white khaki cloak was running in the forest "Don't let him go! "He jumped down and hid in a little cave "Where did he go?" "Maybe he ran farther into the woods" "Let's get him" They ran deeper into the forest. He crawled out from his hiding place, he had been wondering in the forest for hours. He was squeezing himself between two, trees; he saw a sign and called out "Wardington" 'Weird name for a weird town' He realized he had not slept since he came to this town. He saw a house nearby and didn't care if he got in trouble he just had to sleep, he climbed by the back of the house and opened a window, to his surprise he saw a girl 'Wow, she is beautiful' He crawled in from the sheets and lay besides her and slept.

*Next Day*  
>The girl woke up and stretch her arms "What? A boy? "After some time he woke up "Eh? Where is that girl from last night, and I thought that I would see her one more time before I leave" He jumped down the bed "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He turned and saw the girl from last night "Well...You see".<p>

The girl was showing him around town "So that's why you are here, but I don't understand why not just telling him you didn't want to" "I was afraid. Cause my father is not that person to be called 'Kind' by the way what's your name?" "Alice Gehabich , yours?" "Mishou Shin, but just call me Shin..."He looked at her and, looked like she was thinking of something "Mishou...Mishou Shin..." "Huh?" "True beauty fly" "What's that?" "That's what your name means, you should know".

"Hey?" She looked down at him "You know that I did all of those things to people? And who thought I just did it for fun, but they thought I was making fun of them, but I was just playing with them" "Well you should have said sorry and that it was only for fun before you ran away, but who ran after you that's what I want to know?" "It was the police "He answered "Police? But why would they be after a little kid?" "Its because one time I kind of joined a group" "You know that they would just manipulate you, and give the fault to you" "I know" "Well then, smile. But now you are going to smile, cause now you are gonna meet my friends." "Eh?"

"He is so adorable!" Runo eyes were sparkling "And cute" Julie was kissing him several times on the cheek "Hey no fair let me hug him too" Nene tried to hug him "Hey what's up buddy?" Dan and Billy greeted, he tried to back away but the girls held him tight "Well let's see, Dan should sit with Runo" Marucho said, they looked at each other a split second an turned away blushing "F-Fine then" "Billy and Julie" "Shun and Nene" "Alice and ehh? " "Oh c'mon Marucho" The three girls whined "Give me a break!" Shin whined too.

"Why at my place!" "Because Marucho you're the one who is specialized to this" "Nene is right if he should sleep home at Dan he wouldn't be able to find the door" Runo said "If Billy he would be forced to do chores like every day" Julie said "With Shun he would be ninja training" Alice said, Shun kept quiet "Oh ok let's just enjoy the rest of the walk, should we?" Marucho said "Ok!" "How about the Park" Dan suggested. They agreed and left to the park.

"We are here!" They looked around and enjoyed the roller costars "Let's get a candy floss" Billy said "There you go" The woman at the shop said "And an extra one for you little boy" She gave one extra to Shin, Dan saw it and got jealous "HEY! Why does he get to have an extra one" "Shut up!" Runo hit him one the back of his head. Alice was enjoying her candy floss as she noticed that Shin hadn't taken a bit yet "Is something wrong?" She asked "No, it's just that it's my first time eating this" "Don't worry it tastes good. Just try" He took a bite "Delicious" She grinned "Have you heard of the coming festival" "Yeah I am so coming" Som girls said Shin heard and asked "Festival?" "Yeah the festival is soon coming up" He still had the confused face "Have never been to an festival" He came with the sad face and a single tear came down his face "Don't worry" "Hm" "Shin I promise to take you to the festival" "Really?" He sniffed "Really I mean it" She giggled and then he began to laugh and the other's laughed too.

Shin was getting tired, he couldn't hold it anymore and let out a small yawn. Julie looked at him yawn and thought to the others 'Hey let's get Shin to sleep he looks tired' Runo looked down at Shin and saw that he was rubbing his eyes 'You are right he is tire, he should be when he had used a lot of his energy' She thought to the others. They went to Marucho's house and was going to leave "WAIT! Where are you going?" The silver-haired boy asked "Home" Shun answered "But. Alice stay with me" He begged "Shin I'm sorry I can't stay" His cheeks were now floated with tears "Shin" She kneeled down to him "Stay with me!" She removed tears from his cheek and said: Don't cry next day I will be hear okay so just sleep at Marucho's place for now" She smiled at him "Okay but promise me that you will be back" "Promise" She stood up and the rest went home "Please come back tomorrow" He yelled after her "Don't worry I promise" After that he went in the house and began to sleep.

While everybody were in their bed it seemed like one couldn't sleep, he opened the window and jumped out luckily for him there was a bush, he came out from the sticky and stinking bush, he held onto his nose because of the stink "Don't they ever water these plants as I said before weird town, weird people, and now weird rules" He was not so sure of where he was heading to, he gulped 'Oh no I don't know where Alice live' He had been wandering for about ten minutes he was getting tired again "Oh no this is bad if I become more tired I will fall asleep" He said, he was getting afraid every time he turned his head to a side his name was always written on something and he kept hearing weird sounds. He felt two hands on his both shoulders, before he could see who it was, was he knocked out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE IS GONE!" Four angry girls yelled "It was not my job to look over him" Marucho ran around the whole room "Aren't you going to help me!" He snapped at the boys who were just staring at him being chased "Ok fine then you could have just asked" He angered one more time, the three boys were taking one each of the girls while Billy took two, the girls and Marucho were panting "Ha…Ha…Ha….I it's time to explain"

"YOU HAVE NOW LOST SIX BATTLES!WHAT ARE YOU? LAZY TO CREATE AN EVEN MORE STORNGER UZAINAA!" "No sir b-" "NO BUT' TIME I WILL SEND SOME OTHER'S, GINGA, KOUGA, MADOKA, MICHIRO, KYOYA, KAORU!" The appeared in front of the slaves "You will be taken this mission to destroy the warriors and you know don't disappoint me!" He said with his dark and cold voice "HAI!" "We will not disappoint you as they did" Ginga said "I hope not" He said and disappeared "Hehe we are better then you guys so just give it up and admit that we are the best AHAHAHA" Ginga said "SAYS THE GREEN FROG WHO GETS JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE SOMEBODY BEAT HIM AT A GAME!" Tsubasa said "HAHAHA…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WEAK LIZARD!" "AT LEAST I'M NOT A GREEN UGLY FROG AS YOU!" He said back, the others were getting worried of Tsubasa "Tsubasa…. Maybe we should just leave" Subaru said "NO LET ME GO THAT GUY IS GONNA REGRET WHAT HE JUST SAID!" The others tried to hold Tsubasa and Ginga back "GINGA LETS JUST GO" Kaoru said "Fine then I don't even want to see their ugly face" Ginga was going to turn until somebody attacked him, they looked at the direction the energy ball came from "Subaru…" Her mates said "I hope that hurt, cause you are not going to call them ugly again or me, you heard that? GIN-GI" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Before he could attack her, he was stopped by Kouga "Let's just go" "Okay" And they left.

"Are you ok? Tsubasa?" Momoko asked "Yes of course I am-"She smiled "NOT!" She was got scared of how Tsubasa's face was like "Okay let's just take it easy and talk" Rina said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TALKING!" Leon hesitated and knocked Tsubasa out "Sorry my friend" He saids before he knocked him out "Why did you do that?" Yuu asked, the girls kneeled down "Tsubasa? Tsubasa?" They called out from him "Let's think of a plan while he is unconscious" Leon said "Okay but Subaru?" She looked at Yuu "Do you have feelings for Tsubasa?" He asked, he was kicked by Rina "Of course she isn't" Rina got a little pink from the answer he asked "Ooookay" Subaru thought '_Why did she freak out as soon as Yuu asked me if I was in love with Tsubasa? She must be hiding something? And I'm going to find out'_

Alice was crying down on her hands "Alice don't worry" Runo said "Yes we will find him" Julie said "Shin is alright I know that so don't cry" Nene said, every time they mensured Shin would new tears come down Alice's face "Nene.." "Sorry" Dan looked down at his orange-haired crying friend "Alice" Alice looked up at Runo "Let me sing you a song that we will make you cheer up cause I can't stand seeing you like this" Alice sniffed "I know that it's not the time for singing but I will anyways sing it" '_And besides I'm gonna sing it for everybody else' 'Really you decided to' _Runo nodded.

**_BLUE BIRD_**

**_Habata itara modoranai to ittte  
>Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora<em>**

**_"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu_**  
><strong><em>"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta<em>**  
><strong><em>Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku<em>**

**_Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete_**  
><strong><em>Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu<em>**

**_Habata itara modoranai to itte_**  
><strong><em>Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<em>**  
><strong><em>Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte<em>**

**_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_**  
><strong><em>Aoi aoi ano sora<em>**  
><strong><em>Aoi aoi ano sora<em>**

**_Aisou sukita you na oto de_**  
><strong><em>Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta<em>**  
><strong><em>Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku<em>**  
><strong><em>Furikaeru koto wa mou nai<em>**  
><strong><em>Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete**<em>**  
><strong><em>Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu<em>**

**_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte_**  
><strong><em>Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe<em>**  
><strong><em>Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte<em>**  
><strong><em>Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<em>**

**_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_**  
><strong><em>Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo<em>**

**_Habata itara modoranai to ittte_**  
><strong><em>Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<em>**  
><strong><em>Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte<em>**  
><strong><em>Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<em>**

**_Aoi aoi ano sora_**  
><strong><em>Aoi aoi ano sora<em>**

"Runo…." "Runo is right" They looked at Dan "We can't give up on Shin he is our friend and he is somewhere out there and we will find him" "But how!" "As long as Shin is in our heart we won't give up on him, he needs us, and that is why I know that he is still here. I can feel it I can feel the burning fighting spirit in him he is willing to do whatever he can to escape from where is" They was surprised that Dan was feeling him even if he is long away from them "And besides Alice you promised him to take him to the festival" Alice gasped

*FLASHBACK*

_"Shin I promise to take you to the festival" "Really" He sniffed "Really I mean it" She giggled and then he did too._

_ *_END OF FLASH BACK*

Alice was quiet for a moment and came out from her thought "LET'S GO OUT AND FIND SHIN!" "YES!" And they went out for their search for their precious friend.

Shin was waking up and found himself above a big pot and it was warm. Shin was sweating when his view got clear he saw that he was above lava "L-Lava?" He tried to swing the rope so he would try to land on something else and avoid falling into the lava "I wouldn't do that if I were you" "Eh?" He looked around and saw nothing but then somebody came out from the shadows, when the person came out Shin was surprised "You are!" "You still remember me" "From the explosion, you thought we were dead but luckily we survived and we wanted revenge from that day" He took of his mask that he had going around with "What are you!" Shin got scared and didn't want to look "Don't worry you will die easily. But first I want a little punishment that will be given to you" He gasped "LET ME GO!NOW !" "Can't do that" Some other boys came out and one of them had a box full of things that Shin couldn't so much see because he was hanged up in the ceiling "Now then let's begin" He took a remote control out from the box and pushed the button the rope that was tied around Shin's body was getting tighter "AHHHH!"

"SHIN!" "WHERE ARE SHIN! Runo yelled out "Shin c'mon speak to us". Nene and Julie had been running and asking people if their friend anywhere but they hadn't seen anybody "Shin buddy! Where are you?" Dan was shouting out and running, Shun followed him without shouting for Shin. Billy and Marucho tried their best to find him but it was hard for it was a big town. Alice and Runo were opening a door to a restaurant, Alice went to a table and asked a man "Have you seen a boy with silver hair a scarf and white khaki cloak?" She was desperate, the man could also see it in her eyes how much pain she had right now "My dear I'm sorry but I haven't" Alice feel down on her knees and began to cry "Alice!" Runo ran to her and helped her up "C'mon Alice we will find him cheer up" "Thanks Runo" "There is only one more place to search for Shin" She said "You don't mean" "Yes I do"

Shin had been kicked down on the floor "Heh heh, you learned your lesson" He had been whipped everywhere his body was filled with pain, marks everywhere his body "Wow Shin I didn't know you could still be moving your body?" "Just you wait Alice and the others will come and save me" "Alice? Who the hell is that!" "Never mind you can still talk that means that you have not been punished enough" A boy said "No I beg you don't" He begged on his knees "You should have thought about that before you almost killed us" "It was not me how many times do I have to tell you, you donkey!" He snapped at him and now he realized he had done something very stupid "What did you just call me?" "Nothing" He took the whip and began to whip the hell out of Shin "AHHHHH!" While the boy was whipping Shin, a boy pushed the button and the ropes took Shin, when Shin thought it was over it gave him shocks "AHHHH!PLEASE STOP IT!AHHHH!WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY IT WAS NOT ME WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"He was crying more than ever he wanted this to end so badly '_Alice where are you?'_ The shocks got more powerful than before "AHHHH!PLEASE STOP!"

"I am not going in there" Nene said and backed away "Okay let's call the boys" They called them and the boys hurried to where they were "Okay we are here, is Shin in there?" "Yea it's the only place he could be" Julie said "Okay! Let's save him" They nodded and ran in the abandon building "Shin where you are?" Alice looked up to see if he was there. A boy was hearing them searching for Shin hurried of to report it to their leader "So, they came after our little pet?" The boy nodded, he looked up at the boy who had been whipped, shocked and now panting from all that "Hide the little boy. We will take care of the others who think that they can come and ruin my plans for revenge" "You found him" Dan asked "No" They answered "Look!" Billy pointed towards the boys "Oh look who are these people?" The boy at the chair asked "Don't play dumb and give Shin back!" Dan yelled at him "Oh Shin here" Shin appeared and he was gonna fall into the flaming lava "SHIN!" One ran and jumped to save Shin.

(Boys Eye-catch)  
>Dan, Shun, and Marucho were looking at Dan's Dealer, he slid a card and burned Shun and Marucho and himself, they ran after him.<p>

(Girls Eye-Catch)  
>Alice slid a card through her Dealer, while the two girls looked at her, she slid a card and music notes appeared, Runo and Alice began to sing.<p>

"SHIN!" One ran and jumped to save Shin luckily she made it "Alice, Shin are you guys alright?" Runo asked "Yea we are" They looked down at Shin who was slowly opening his eyes "Shin?" "Eh?" He looked around saw everybody staring at him "MINNA!" He cried even more than he did before "Where were you? I was scared" "It's alright we are here now" "Well well well. Don't forget about us who you almost burned!" They looked at them "It wasn't me believe me already I would never try to kill anybody" His tears came harder down his cheeks "Does it really help to cry?" Shin eyed the black-haired ninja boy who was looking angry "It doesn't help crying all of sudden" "Shun! Take it easy on him" Runo snapped at him "Why should I?" "Yeah he is right why he should?" A voice came from the dark.

"He he he" Five came down and the six came at last "Let us get this over with" Ginga said "You're the boy from last time" "Oh you still remember me" "Why should we forget?" Runo said "Never mind" He said "Let us bring an Uzainaa out should we" They nodded and created each an energy ball and threw it on the metals "THE BEAST OF THIS STEEL UZAINAA….COME ON OUT!" The metal transformed into an Uzainaa the gang got scared and ran away. The Uzainaa punch the ground and made everybody fly out the building "What is that?" "Shin you stay here we will take care of this" Alice said "But?" "Believe me" "Okay!" "Nene, Billy take him "Yes!" "Okay, everybody" They nodded

"MINNA HENSHIN!"

They slashed the card across the Dealers.

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,the boys came one by one and got their light color shirt, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle with a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart in the middle,with a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went up was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind and spinned towards Dan, Alice got her, purple,white, light purple frill,and Runo got her,white,yellow frill, Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots reach out their arms,the two girls got their wristband with a heart in the middle, flower wristband, and fingerless girls came one after eachother and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood besides eachother and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to,light orange, light purple,yellow,light green, light brown, Marucho's got lighter, Shun took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Alice got her hair in two pony tails,Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall, they landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

They started attacking it "Uzainaa" It punched them back "AHH!" But they landed on the ground "BAKUGAN PUNCH" Beat attacked it but it was strong so it punched him too and their hands clashed, Sunshine came from below and punched it, it was sliding on the ground "AFTER THEM!" It punches the ground again extra hard, the ground began to explode and its direction was headed to Nene, Billy, and Shin "Billy! Nene! Shin" Melody, Blossom, and Aqua got them away from the attack, the Uzainaa was ready to attack it punched them "AHHH!" It appeared in front of them and kicked them away again "AHHH!" They each landed hard on their back "Ha..ha that one is hard…" "And strong.." It was already there and swung his arm in the air as small shards of steel and became to sharp arrows and shoot towards them "BLOSSOM SHILED!" It kicked and punched the shield "I-I can't hold it anymore" Her arms slowly slid down, Beat ran and grabbed her before the Uzainaa had hit her down.

The Uzainaa ran towards them, but they didn't give up yet "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!" Melody and Sunshine fired out, Aqua and Blossom jumped up and used and combination attack "WATER BLAST!" "EARTH BLAST!" While the smoke was surrounded around the Uzainaa Beat and Windy flew to it and kicked right in the stomach "Don't just lay there stand up and defeat them!" Kouga demanded "Uzainaa" "TOO LATE!" "Huh?" "TAKE OUR SIX BAKUGAN KICK!" They all kicked it and it made an explosion when is hit the ground "Melody!" "Right"

The two got their Belltier, Melody got her pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Drakuon!" He jumped in the tip of the Belltier she forms an energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring! "She spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa, hitting it directly. Sunshine got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigerra!" She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow, she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!" And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the Uzainaa. They wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!" And the purification explodes.

After the smoke had gone to their surprise it was still there "But how?" Nene and Billy took a look at what had happened "Let's power it up before they do it again" Kyoya panicked "Right!" "Darkness…..Power….REALESE!" Dark aura surrounded the Uzainaa and it got bigger and looked even stronger "Just because you made it stronger doesn't mean that it can defeat us" Beat flew and punched it but it blocked it, it got an opening and punched him away he crushed right into a tree and then in the river "BEAT!" The others attacked it fiercely but it didn't hold back, Sunshine tried to kick it but it caught her leg and threw her down on Melody, he had been creating an energy ball while they attacked him and used it on the remaining three "AHHH!" "Let's help the Uzainaa" Ginga said "Okay" Ginga flew towards Beat and the two began to fight.

Kouga and Windy were fighting in the sky clashing each other and using their skills, Aqua had to deal with a girl Aquas Michiro "You are going down!" She screamed at him "Please I don't wanna fight with a girl" "You calling me a weakling" "No no" "WATER BALL" "WATER BALL" She began to attack him, but he tried to block all of her attacks, Blossom was gonna deal with Kyoya "Ha ha if you are a Ventus then I can smash you away-" "WIND THUNDER!" She didn't noticed was thrown away in the water "And you call Subtera warrior" He went to get her, Melody and Sunshine were fighting the Uzainaa "THUNDER ARROW!" They attacked it but Madoka and Kauro blocked it "Let's do it" "ARROW BLAST!" Kauro forms a arrows and fires it towards them, they dodged them easily but Madoka came behind the two and used "Antimatter Burst!" When this attack is used the two who got hit by it will lose power and strength and the will to fight "The landed on the ground unconscious.

The Uzainaa got ready to attack and punched them down on the ground "AHHHH!" They had no energy left, a little boy came in front of them "Shin…" "I won't let you hurt my precious friends they did everything to save me from almost dying and now I will return the favor" "Fine then if you don't want to move then…Uzainaa!" The Uzainaa attacked Shin "Shin!" Kouga appeared in front of Shun and punched him and Kauro gave Shin an uppercut "SHIN!" Melody screamed as soon as he hit the ground and fainted. Windy woke up and murmured "Great! All have to about Shin" "Alone?" "Don't make me laugh" Nene and Billy were running away from Kyoya and Ginga. The Uzainaa took Shin. "Shin!" They ran towards the Uzainaa "Not so fast!" Kauro fired a beam out "Ahhh!" They tried to stand up.

"Why do you even focus so much on saving him? I mean he is just a kid" "Shin is not just a **_KID_**" Beat said "We will not let him get hurt" Blossom said "We care for him, we will do whatever it takes to save him" "Shin we will save you don't worry" "…Shin is one of our precious friend and we will not let him get hurt by the likes of you" Melody cried in tears "Melody is right…You people don't know what it means to lose a precious friend to you" Sunshine yelled at them "Oh please" "Even if we don't win we will do whatever it takes to save Shin!" They looked at Windy "It can be that nobody realized that I won't there, nobody even said a word to me they only wanted to be with Shin. But I could see that everybody was happy and that made me happy, I only want my friends to be happy and I don't care if they don't realize me, they are my precious friends and Shin" "Yes" "Don't worry cause me and the others are going to save you" "Windy…" "Let's finish these guys" Beat said "Right!"

"The willing fire in your heart….Feel it! BAKUGAN RAINING FIRE! The harmony singing in your heart….Sing it! BAKUGAN SHOOTING STAR! The winds breeze flowing in your heart….Blow it! WIND TORNADO SLASH! The flower within your heart…Bloom! EARTH SAPPRIE ARROW! The sunshine glowing in your heart…Feel it! BAKUGAN SUNSHINE FRESH! The oceans wave in your heart….Feel it! AQUA TORNADO!" The Uzainaa flew up to the sky and the six jewels came down to them.

"What happened, with Ginga and the others?" "Melody!" Shin was gonna run to her until a bullet had gone right through his heart, their eyes as the sun "Shin!" Melody screamed as he hit the ground, they looked up at the police "Why did you do that?" Beat angered. Melody ran towards him and kneeled down to him and tried to call out for him until he opened his eyes.

Melody cried down on his cheeks "Shin…Shin…SHIN!" "Me-Melody…..thanks…For taking…care….of…..me" "Shin" "As I said….weird town….weird rules…. Weird…argh….and weird people" "Eh?" "You were like a family…..thanks for you for everything, saving me, promising me" "The festival…I promised and I couldn't keep that promise….I'm sorry.." "It's alright…You will and always will be my sister you all were like a family to me..now please….never forget me" "It's a promise" "Promise…." "Shin.." "What?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Alice…" He came with a little smile and closed his eyes "SHIN!" Melody cried even more "Melody…." "Come now" "What about S-S-S-" "You don't force yourself to say his name" Blossom said, the police were already left, they took Shin and prepare his graveyard. When they had prepared everything they thanked him for everything too and went home.

**_SONG HEARTFUL SONG_**

Alice was heading to Runo's café as she looked up at the sky and the sky formed Shin "Shin…."

**_Dare mo inai STAGE  
>yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku<br>kinou to onaji  
>asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no<em>**

**_LAST SCENE wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo  
>namida fuite tobira tatakou<em>**

**_atarashii watashi ni_**  
><strong><em>umarekawaru<em>**  
><strong><em>yuuki wo dashite<em>**  
><strong><em>hazukashi ga ranaide<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>utau yo itsumademo<em>**  
><strong><em>anata ni todokimasu you ni<em>**

**_itsu kara darou_**  
><strong><em>honto no egao miserarena kunatteta<em>**  
><strong><em>konna watashi wo<em>**  
><strong><em>akiramenaide mattete kureta no<em>**

**_kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatte ita_**  
><strong><em>hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite<em>**

**_natsukashii omoide ni_**  
><strong><em>yasashisa ga<em>**  
><strong><em>mesameru you ni<em>**  
><strong><em>sunao ni nareta kara<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>kokoro wo hiraite<em>**  
><strong><em>ima atarashii watashi ni<em>**  
><strong><em>umarekawaru<em>**  
><strong><em>yuuki wo dashite<em>**  
><strong><em>kagayaki tsuzukeyou<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>MY HEARTFUL SONG<em>**  
><strong><em>utau yo itsumademo<em>**  
><strong><em>anata ni todokimasu you ni.<em>**

When she was finished single tears dropped down her face "Shin.." "Alice….Where ever Shin is he is so glad that he met you that I am sure of" Alice turned to left and saw Runo leaning on a tree "Really?" "Of course, and he knows that we miss him and that we are proud of him two" She said, Alice dried her face and Runo and her left to the café.

*ONLINE*

"Have anybody seen Shun? I haven't seen him ever since he freaked out" "JULIE!" "Sorry!" "Okay we don't know where Shun is but we will find him don't worry if one of our friends are down we will try to cheer that person up again, right?" "YES!" They logged off and went to bed.

"Maybe I should just quite"

* * *

><p>Hey Dan here, so Shin is g-g-gone and I am so worried about Alice now because she really hates to-Hey! Why am I standing and telling you a story when I am supposed to say the preview for episode 18, Shun is out of his mind if he thinks he can get away from us. Let's see if I'm right in the next episode of BAKUGAN SIXL LEGENDARY WARRIORS 'POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH' See ya.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Shun's confusion

Shun woke up and was going to take a bath before school. When he got out from the bath room his grandfather was sitting on his bed "What is it?" "Shun, ever since your mother died, you have been feeling down" "I already came over it…Why you are here?" The old man was annoyed of this and pinned the now angry ninja flat down on his stomach "W-W-What are you doing? Let me go!" He struggled but no use; the old man took both Shun's arm, crossed them and pulled them back "Ow! My arms, stop it! Why are you even doing this!" "Stop lying to me! I know that you're depressed about something and I want to know" He sighed and said: I don't have anything to tell you, okay, and would you let go of me? I have a lesson to meet!" He let go of Shun's arms and walked out of the room "Aw, my arms" He looked up at the clock and saw how late it got "Oh no I'm gonna be late for school!" He ran out with his bag.

*How come that I always have to be so…. dumb?* He ran down the hill and arrived at the school he hurried to the class room. The teacher was doing roll call "Shun Kazami!" As she said that, Shun crashed through the door, he was panting "I'm here" He said and took his place "Shun, why did you come late all of a sudden?" Dan whispered to him "Ha…Ha..." He didn't answer "Hey Shun, c'mon tell me" "No" "C'mon" "No" "C'mon "No" "C'mon buddy why won't you tell me" While he kept bugging Shun about telling why he came late, Shun got angrier *If he just says my name… * "Shun?" "WOULD YOU GIVE ME A BREAK, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THE REASON FOR ME BEING LATE!" "SHUN KAZAMI!" Ms. Purdy snapped at him "I'm sorry"

"What's Shun's problem all of a sudden?" Dan said "Maybe he didn't want Purdy to yell at you both?" Runo said "Or maybe because he was distracted by Alice's face" Julie said "JULIE! "HEHEHE!" "C'mon guys let's just try to speak to him, maybe then he will say something" Marucho said "Yeah, Marucho's right we maybe should talk to him but first…." They looked at Preyas who was coming out from his ball and to his mini-spirit form "GIVE US SOME FOOD!" The others forgot to feed them this morning "Okay how we do it?" Alice asked "Simply press the button to the left on your Dealer and then there's a card and you just slide it through your Dealer" "Is it so easy?" "Yea if you're no knuckle-head" Skyruss teased "Hey I get it, and it sounds easy so let's give it a try" They pressed the button and a little fairy girl came down to them and gave them curry "YAY! FINALLY FOOD!" Preyas began to stuff himself with food.

"Why is Shun so sad?" "I don't know do you think I can read his mind!" Dan yelled that gave the others an idea "Let's do it" "Yes!" They ran out and saw Shun sitting in the class waiting for the teacher "Here we go" They walked in and took a sit close to Shun "Is something wrong?" "No course not why you ask?" They concentrated on getting to Shun's mind *Why, why does it always have to be my fault?* *Shun…* He felt that somebody was reading his mind, he turned back and saw that it was his friends who were sweating "What are you doing?" He asked "Oh nothing" Dan answered. The teacher came in and they began their lesson. Dan looked at Shun and thought *Why is he saying that it is his fault? What did he do?"

They had come out from the class room and headed out, Dan had noticed that Shun had stopped and looking out in the sky "Mina we have to think of something fast, cause it looks like Shun is having a hard time now" Dan whispered to the gang "Okay let me think" They had thought about what they would do to cheer their friend up "I got it!" Runo said out loud so loud that self the others in the hall could hear it "Runo! Not so high!" "Sorry" Runo told the idea of hers to the others and they headed to Shun "Hey Shun?" He looked at Runo "What do you say to come to our club?" Asked Alice "Fine then" He answered cold, they went to the club and everybody was there waiting for the two girls "Here we are" They all took an sit "Okay, as you can see our friends are here and we wanna sing a song for them" Runo spoke from the microphone "HAI!"

"OKAY EVERYBODY LET'S GIVE THEM OUR BEST!" "YES!" "Okay I'm Natsumi and this is Chiyo" "And this song is called Blessing" "Please enjoy"

SONG: BLESSING (Futari wa Precure SPLASH STAR!)

**_Natsumi: HANA ga saku yo inochi ga hiraku yo_**  
><strong><em>Daichi no ue de, kokoro no niwa de<em>**  
><strong><em>Kurai mori e to mayoikonde mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Sakura ni pansy yuuki o kureta ne<em>**

**_Chiyo: Kono hoshi no ibuki o kanjite_**  
><strong><em>Kyou mo watashi wa genki ni smiling<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: Holy, fairy, utatteru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>Chiyo: Anata no mawari de kirakira shiteru<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: Holy, fairly, aromatic ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Mienai kizuguchi iyashite iru yo *bloom essence*<em>**

**_Natsumi: TORI wa mau yo jiyuu ni habataku_**  
><strong><em>Taiyou no shita, hitomi no sora de<em>**  
><strong><em>Semai tanima ni hamarikonde mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Ishiki o tobashite deguchi o mitsukeru<em>**  
><strong><em>Chiyo: Ikiru tte fushigi ga ippai<em>**  
><strong><em>Yosoku dekinai drama ni try me<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: Holy, glory, odotteru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>Anata to issho ni ukiuki shiteru<em>**  
><strong><em>Holy, glory, medicintic ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Kienai itami mo koete ikeru yo *egret spirit*<em>**

**_Natsumi: Hontou no fantasy wa nee~_**  
><strong><em>Chiyo: Kono nichijou ni aru kamo! Really!<em>**

**_Both: Holy, fairy, negatteru yo_**  
><strong><em>Natsumi: Watashi to tsunagaru subete no tame ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Both: Holy, glory, inotteru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>Inochi no nakama ga kagayaku you ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Natsumi:*Bloom essence*<em>**  
><strong><em>Chiyo:*Egret spirit* ~blessing~<em>**

They began to clap "Oh man it didn't even make him smile" "Runo let's inform the others that they have to sing a song that will cheer Shun up" "Okay" They whispered to everybody about the plan "Okay" "This song is named Reason" Runo said "And Shun" He looked up "I hope you like it"

**_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_**  
><strong><em>Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku<em>**  
><strong><em>...Kimi wo omotta nara<em>**

**_Machi mo hito mo yume mo_**  
><strong><em>Kaete yuku jikan ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Tada sakaratte ita<em>**  
><strong><em>Kotoba wo kasanetemo wakariaenai koto<em>**  
><strong><em>Mada shiranakatta ne<em>**

**_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_**  
><strong><em>"Akiramenaide" to itta<em>**

**_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_**  
><strong><em>Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku<em>**  
><strong><em>...Kimi wo omotta nara<em>**

**_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_**  
><strong><em>Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki<em>**  
><strong><em>Mou ichido shinjite<em>**

**_Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachidomatta_**  
><strong><em>Demo arukidashiteru<em>**  
><strong><em>Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen ni mo imi ga<em>**  
><strong><em>Sou kanarazu atta<em>**

**_Sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki_**  
><strong><em>Guuzen wa unmei ni naru<em>**

**_Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara_**  
><strong><em>Ano basho de deau toki<em>**  
><strong><em>Ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?<em>**  
><strong><em>"Yasashisa" ni nite iru natsukashii omokage<em>**  
><strong><em>Me wo tojite mieru kara<em>**  
><strong><em>Te wo furezu aru koto wo shiru kara<em>**

**_Asu ni hagurete_**  
><strong><em>Kotae ga nani mo mienakutemo<em>**  
><strong><em>Kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku<em>**  
><strong><em>"Kyou" to iu shinjitsu<em>**

Shun was almost going to cry but he tried to hold back the tears *Man this is not what I had expected, but why do I feel that is it so my fault*

**_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_**  
><strong><em>Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku<em>**  
><strong><em>...Kimi wo omotta nara<em>**

**_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_**  
><strong><em>Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki<em>**  
><strong><em>Mou ichido shinjite<em>**

"Fantastic Runo!" Dan said "Thanks Dan" Runo said, with a small pink on her face "Now, to the last one" Rei said "ALICE!" "Okay I got it" Alice went up to the stage and said "This is a song that I'm gonna sing tells that even if somebody dies and you will never see that person again, doesn't mean that you will think that it is your fault cause it isn't it is the feeling that you have for that person that makes you feel sad and wants to keep away from everybody else but don't, that person that died is still with you were ever you are, the bond between you and that person is still one"

SONG: KIMI GA TAME

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru_**  
><strong><em>Watashi wa naniiro desu ka?<em>**  
><strong><em>aka fukaki nozomu nara<em>**  
><strong><em>watasou hi no hikari wo~<em>**

**_Kanashimi ga afure mabuta tojimashita_**  
><strong><em>koboreta shizuku wa kokoro ni shimiyuku<em>**

**_Yukiwataru nami wa yowaku majiemasu_**  
><strong><em>todoke shi yurikago nemuri wo sasou<em>**

**_yume ni natsukashi omokage wo sagasu_**  
><strong><em>te wo nobashi tsuyoku dakishimetaku naru ha~<em>**

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka?_**  
><strong><em>ao fukaki nozomu nara watasou takaki sora wo~<em>**

**_yorokobi ga afure meguriaimashita_**  
><strong><em>koboreotsu emi wa wakare wo kakusu<em>**

**_hito wa itsu shika kuchihateru keredo_**  
><strong><em>uta to nari katari tsugarete yuku deshou ha~<em>**

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka?_**  
><strong><em>ryoku fukaki nozomu nara watasou kono daichi wo~<em>**

**_moroku hakanage na mono yo_**  
><strong><em>tsuyoku utsukushiki mono yo<em>**  
><strong><em>arugamama~ ha~<em>**

Dan and the others realized that it was not only for Shun but also for them after what happened to Shin, they would never forget that day "Shin…" They looked at Shun who became sadder "Shun…" They looked up at Alice who was looking like she wasn't enjoying the song either but she still sang it.

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka?_**  
><strong><em> yasuragi wo oboeta nara soko ni watashi wa iru-<em>**

**_kimi no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa nani iro desu ka?_**  
><strong><em> ura fukaki nozomu nara watasou kono omoi wo-<em>**  
><strong><em> watasou kono subete wo~~<em>**

When she came down, she didn't look so happy "Alice is something wrong?" Runo asked running to her "I'm fine" They looked at each other and Runo hugged her "Runo…" "Hey Shun?" Dan turned his head and Shun was gone "Shun...," After the club was over, they went for their last lesson, Dan sighed before he walked into the classroom. Dan was gazing out in the sky, he gasped "You again..." The mystery girl came closer to Dan "What…?" When she was close to his face he blushed, she closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to his "No!" He accidently fell of the chair, the teacher looked and shouted "Dan!" "Huh?" He looked up at the teacher "Yeah, what is it?" "Can you answer this question?" "2½" "Wro- Oh yeah you're right" And she wrote the answer on the board "Pwh"

Dan, Shun, and Marucho went to their club alongside Alice, Runo and Julie "OKAY!" The boys went to their couch panting "Okay, I'm sorry that you had to run twenty rounds" Dan was red as a tomato and said "Why, can't we just take break" "Okay, ten minutes break" They went to take a break a "Man, Marucho didn't you think that we ran to much?" "More than ever" They took a towel and dried their face "Hey Shun" "Eh?" He saw Dan giving him a towel "Thanks" "Ok. Break over" They came on the field and began to play "Shun c'mon, I'm free" Shun was gonna shoot the ball to Dan until he tripped over a stone "Ah!" "SHUN!"

Shun stood up and was looking down on the grass, the others ran to Shun *Why...Why... Why?* He thought punching the ground "SHUN!" Shun stood up and ran of the field and into the city "What is he doing?" Dan asked panting "I don't know either but lets follow him" The couch said "YES!" Shun was running at his full speed so nobody could follow him "Oh man, why is Shun also so fast?" Shun ran as fast as he could over the road without knowing that he was gonna fall down the small hill to the river, he looked back and saw the others waiting for the red light to get green, as he looked at them he fell down "Ah!" "SHUN!" Dan ran fast as Shun over the road "Shun!" He saw him down on the ground, he was not fast enough and Shun fell into the river "Oh uh" He jumped in the river and swum after Shun. "Dan! Shun!" "Dan will do it" They couch said, Runo nodded.

"Rina..." One knocked on her door, she lay down on her back staring out in the staring up at the ceiling "Rina!" A single tear came down her cheek to the pillow and then again and again, she then rolled over to her stomach "RINA!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Rina! Please lock me in!" "OKAY FINE!" She held her hand up and opened the door "Now what do you want Subaru?" She asked quickly drying her tears before Subaru would see it "Rina? Why are crying?" "Nothing! Just..Just get out and leave me alone" Instead Rina stood up and was heading out until Subaru spoke "Is it because the question Yuu asked me the other day?" Rina stood quiet and not moving her legs or arms "Just..Go out" "Rina..." Subaru didn't want to make her more mad and went out. When the door shut, Rina leaned on the door and cried "Rina..." Subaru said and walked down to the hall.

Subaru walked down the stairs and saw everybody, Leon was looking out in the sky, Momoko was flipping pages in a book, Yuu was playing on a game-boy he stole form Ginga, and Tsubasa was sitting and what it looked like thinking "Ne?" They looked up at Subaru "Well..." "Yeah?" Yuu said "Haven't you noticed that Rina has been acting weird lately?" "Yeaa-No" They answered "But, she is in her room crying" "Really!" Momoko shouted, she nodded, Momoko ran upstairs, Leon went to his room and ignored everything while Yuu also went up to his room or rather to Tsubasa's "Ne, Tsubasa?" "Hm?" "Why do you think that Rina is like that?" "I just think that she is tired thats all" "But-" "No buts now stop wasting my time and tell me a plan" _*Jeez, what does she look in this guy? I mean he is a total jerk*_ She thought "Well?" "I don't have anything" "Then think!"And with that he left. Subaru stood there angry, she sprinted into her room with tears coming down her face, she then fell onto her bed.

Dan opened his eyes and wondered where he was.

"Where is this place?" He asked himself looking around.

As he looked around, he spot a boy with brown hair and the same sportswear as him, he suspected that it could have been Shun.

He went closer to the boy who looked like Shun *_What is he doing?*_ Dan asked himself moving himself a little more from the bush, it looked like the boy was praying.

"What the?" Dan shouted

He held his mouth and tried to slowly back away

_"_Dan what do you want?" He asked

"Oh no!"

He tried to run away, but he noticed that someone pulled on his shirt. Dan looked up and saw his black-haired ninja friend who was looking rather angry then confused.

"Eh~haa I can explain"

"AS IF YOU COULD!" "AHHHH!"

"So why are you even here?" Dan asked.

"Well.."

"Yeah?"

"I came here because...so that I could pray to Shin for his forgiveness" He answered.

"Forgiveness?"

"Yeah, I mean it was my fault that he was killed because I knew that the police were there and thought that they were just normal police who tried to stop the Uzainaa but I was wrong" "Shun"

"Yes?"

"I knew that the police were there and they weren't really aiming after the monster it was aiming after Alice, because Shin ran to her and they thought that she was with him but Shin knew to and tried to stand infront of her before they could shoot" Shun's eyes widen.

"He just tried to protect her" Dan said and leaned on the big tree one the hill and looked at leafs.

"So that means that-"

"Yup that means that it was not your fault at all and it shouldn't because, Shun you're the person who will protect everybody. Alice and Shin had an bond that self even lords could break and they shared many things together just like us"

"Us?" Dan nodded with a smile "So that means that I'm not the only one who is sad of what happened to Shin?" He nodded.

"You see, Alice, me, Runo, Julie, and Marucho are also feeling sad for what happened but we try not to show it because that will make the others worried and we don't want to worry them"

"Now I understand" "Come on let's go back to the others" Dan said standing up "Okay"

They were about to turn until something hit directly down on the ground. Shun and Dan blocked their eyes from the dust, when it had weakened they opened their eyes again.

"What? Who are you?" Dan asked "Me?" He said.

"Well I'm just here to take your Light" "Light?" "You don't even know what it is?"

"Wow, and you call yourself legendary warriors? What a joke"

"WHAT!"

" Never mind, Uzainaa!" An Uzainaa appeared behind the two guys.

"It looks like a Reaper"

"Why shouldn't it Uzainaa's are meant to look like bakugans, man are you sure that you are the legendary warriors?"

"Shut up! You little weasel"

"WEASEL! You're dead!" Kouga demanded Reaper to crush them.

"Shun" "Yeah"

__"POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!"_  
><em>Dan's body was all red to his neck,he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background,brought then crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist) with her gloves with flame red hand gloves,he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared,he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared,he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers,his hair changed to orange,his eye color change to light red,"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

_"POWER OF VENTUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow came,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest came,he kicked up and spinned down and to his elbow and he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed to light green,took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green "The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"<p>

Reaper swung scythe, but they easily dodged it.

"Slashes of Wind"

"Flame Wing"

"Darkus Shield!" And blocked the two attacks were blocked.

As Runo and the others were gonna head back to the school, their Dealer glowed.

"What's that?" The coach asked looking at Runo's Dealer.

"Nothing nothing nothing" She panicked hiding it behind her back. '_Guys let's hurry'_

_"_Right" "Coach we will check and see if Shun and Dan are getting along" Julie said. He nodded and they headed of.

"Seriously Julie"

"That was the only idea I had"

"Let's do it!" Alice shouted.

_"POWER OF DARKUS UNLEASH!"_  
>Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"<p>

_"POWER OF SUBTERA UNLEASH!"_  
>Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck,she held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around,her white flower wrist band,her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist,a white rose got around her shoulder,her white skirt that was made of six leafs,turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down,her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides,spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings,her hair got longer and was changed to silverwhite and got into a pony tail on the left,her eye color changed to light brown "The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

_"POWER OF HAOS UNLEASH!"_  
>Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck,her hairband disappeared,she was spinning as a ball,she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared,she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart,she began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let her hair fall "The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"<p>

_"POWER OF AQUA UNLEASH!"_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light,he stood on water and sunk down the water,he spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared,he took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist,he spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came,he went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared,his hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue "The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

They flew of to the big tree at the hilltop.

"Reaper Crush!"

"Ah!" They landed on the ground. But stood on their feets again.

"Flame Arrow!

"Spiral Wind Strike!"

Reaper used his scythe to fire it back at them.

"Whirling Blaze!" Beat formed a ring out of fire and lifted his arms up so the fire went up to the sky and blocked the attacks.

"Now Windy!

**_"WIND TORNADO SLASH!"_**

"As if that'll work" Kouga said.

**_"RAINING FIRE!"_**

**_"_**Dark Shield!"

"My turn. Reaper Snake!" A huge snake grabbed the two and squeezed them.

"Oh man not again" Beat tried to struggle away.

"Wind..."

"No Windy!" Skyruss shouted.

"Why not we can escape from this thing"

"We know, but if you perform a wind strike or wind tornado you will not only blow us and Reaper, but almost the hole city!" Drago said.

"What!"

"The Wind that you master is too strong. Remember you are legendary warrior of Ventus and your power is the wind and its stronger then regular wind attributes user"

"But Beat will" He turned to Beat and he was going to faint.

"Beat! Beat ! Hang in there!" As the snake tighten its grip, it threw them directly into a tree.

As Windy tried to stand up he couldn't, his body was in too much pain just like Beat. Beat tried to stand up but failed, but tried again but failed again.

"Finish them off!" Kouga demanded

"Reaper Killer!" He lifted his scythe up and sent it flying down.

As Beat and Windy thought it was over something happened.

"Water Tornado..." A water tornado hit the scythe away, but Reaper got it "Splash!" And the water tornado splashed down at him.

XxxXXXxxx

"Water Tornado Splash~~"

"Sparkle of Light!" It blinded the Kouga.

"Shadow Burst!" A couple of snakes attacked Reaper.

"Ah! Why you!" He and Melody began to fight. But Melody only dodged them.

"Beat are you okay?" Sunshine asked flying down and put her hands on his chest and healed him and his wounds.

"What about Windy?" Blossom asked.

"You're a Subtera attribute you get the power from the ground, earth, and nature. So you should focus on the nature and heal Shun I mean Windy" Aqua said.

"You're right" She kneeled down and put her hands on Windy's chest and used the nature to heal his wounds.

"You have fun Reaper I'm leaving this is getting boring come back if you have defeated those brats" And he snapped his fingers, wind blew around him and he vanished.

"Melody kicked Reaper but missed as he came behind her and kicked her back so she crushed down.

"I better help her" Aqua said and flew up to fight Reaper.

"Like that! All their wounds are healed"

"Thanks" "Lets help Aqua and Melody" Beat said.

"Cause it seems like they needs our help" They looked up adn saw Aqua and Melody panting.

"Wow I must say you two are good combination"

'Man he is one of a tough guy' Melody thought.

'I know' The others flew up to fight with the two panting warriors.

"Lighting Shower"

"Earth Smasher"

"Wind Blast!"

"Fire Ring"

"Water Tornado"

"Thunder Shower"

"Reaper Killer!"

When there attack hit each other it started a huge explosion so strong that it blew the others away and slammed them into a tree.

Reaper was waiting for them to response. Beat tried to get his body up but his body is in to much pain.

"Then I will just finish you off" He lifted his scythe.

When he was going to slice them, Beat and Shun stood up.

"So you guys are still moving" He teased.

"We won't give up!"

"This injures that we have is nothing compared to what we got from Lord of Darkness" Windy said.

"And besides I have fought you before" Said Beat.

"Grrr and what about it?"

"I just found out that you are weak!"

"What did you say!"

"Lets get him"

"Fine with me!"

The three of them flew on full speed and clashed with their fist. Windy disappeared and kicked him from above but missed, then Beat got a chance and punch him right in the stomach. Next was Windy who came flying down and kicked him across the face, Beat and Windy finished him off by jumping up and kicked him away sending him flying to the river.

"Amazing.." The four said.

Beat and Windy fell on their knees "Windy, Beat, you alright?" Melody asked.

"Yeah"

"Lets finish Reaper once and for all" Blossom said.

They nodded and headed to the river.

Reaper rubbed his head.

"Ow my head, those brats are gonna regret this!" He saw them heading his way and got an idea.

When they had landed they looked around.

"I can't see Reaper anywhere" Beat said.

"He is hiding"

"Such a coward" Blossom said. As she said that an lighting orb was fired towards them and crashed into a bush.

They flew up in the sky but was shoot down by Reaper's scythe "AHH!"

Wounds,blood, scratches on their body's.

"And you called me a weakling" Reaper said catching his scythe.

"So what if I said that"

"Beat just give it up we can't defeat him!" Sunshine shouted.

"There's nothing me and Windy can't do. Cause..."

"We are warriors of Pyrus and Ventus and we will protect our friends from anything!" Windy shouted.

"And that is why we fight to make everybody happy and stop the evil from making them sad!" Beat shouted.

The two began to shine and their Dealer changed. Beat and Windy opened their eyes.

"Pyrus Dragon I call upon your Hope" Beat held his arm out.

"Ventus Dragon I call upon your Light!" Windy held up his arm.

"TWIN WIND DRAGON BURST!" They brought there arms back and held them out again.

A fire and wind dragon spinned together and got Reaper.

Reaper flew up to the sky and vanished. Two Pyrus and Ventus jewels came down.

Beat and Windy were panting.

"We did it" Runo said turning back.

Windy turned back and hurried away with out the others notice.

"Shun?"

He went thought that now he was away from the others so he stopped.

After he had taken a rest he was about to leave until.

"Shun? Where are you going?"

He turned and saw Alice standing.

"Alice?"

'_What am I doing? I should be going?'_

He turned back and was heading away."Shun! Wait where are you going? Why aren't you staying with us?"

"He feels that he is not one of you.." Skyruss said.

"What?"

"Shun He's feeling guilty about that Shin died, he thinks it's his fault for the accident that happenedwith Shin and that he should be farther along with you or warrior not to have protected Shin and that you'll never forgive him-" Skyruss was cut by Alice.

"Shun if it is the reason for you being sad, then I understand you but we have to bear it and move on. I know that it is hard to forget somebody that was precious to you but as I said before.." He looked at her.

"YOU AND THAT PERSON WILL ALWAYS BE ONE!"

"!"

"That's right, Shun please don't leave us, please don't leave me..."

"Alice..."

"But how can you forgive me, I mean Shin he got shot but I would've stopped the police but I let my guard down" Tears came strumming down from his face.

"Shun..." Alice couldn't stand it anymore and ran towards him.

"Huh?" He got shocked and his heart skipped so fast as he felt two warm arms around him.

"Alice?"

"Please stay here with us" She begged with tears. As she said that Dan and the others came out from the bushes.

"Dan?"

"C'mon buddy, stay you were meant to be a legendary warrior" Dan said.

"Yeah, you're our friend right?" Runo said.

"Yes" He answered.

"So you shouldn't be sad cause if you are sad, then we all are sad." Julie said.

"And if you are worried, then we all are worried." Marucho calmly said.

"Everybody"

"Shun so whats your answer? Are you gonna stay? Or are you going to leave?" Alice asked tearing more on him.

"Alice."

"Don't cry. Don't cry cause I'm staying here with you and everybody else, you're like a family to me and I don't want to lose you guys and thats why I don't want anybody to worry about me" He smiled at them.

"Shun"

"Yes"

"You're the best!" Dan shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes Shun!" The others shouted.

"Thats how it should be!" Preyas shouted. And then they all laughed. Shun smiled and thought '_Yep I belong here'_

* * *

><p>Hey Alice here.<p>

Okay so Shun is staying.

What whats happening..

You won't win

As If!

Haaaaa!

See ya in the next chapter in Bakugan six legendary warriors

**Thanks for who ever read this I really appreciate it.**

**SEE YA! **


	19. Chapter 19

New Classmates

Tsubasa P.O.V.

I just woke up, I stood up and walked to the others who were waiting for me in the hall.

Everybody was there expect for one...Yuu...

I sighed and asked: "Where's Yuu?"

"I think he is still sleeping?" Leon said.

"No. He said that he was thinking of a plan to get closer to the warriors, he said it to me yesterday night that he had a plan, I don't know what it is?" Subaru said.

"Thanks for answering" He said.

"Show off" Rina mumbled.

"Rina! Whats your problem you have been mumbling at me the hole time!" Subaru shouted.

"Whats your problem! You always think that you can impress Tsubasa with your charming and innocent voice!" She shouted back.

"Hey you guys" Momoko said.

"Don't interfere you stupid girl!" Rina shouted

Then Momoko stopped. With tears in her eyes.

She ran away.

"Hey you two stop!" I shouted at them.

But they ignored me.

Yuu P.O.V.

While I got out from my room I heard somebody crying, he saw Momoko coming crying "Momoko?"

But she past me, I called after her but she was gone.

When I was nearly out from the corridor until I heard screaming.

So I hurried to the hall.

When I arrived I saw Subaru and Rina shouting at each other, while Leon and Tsubasa were holding the two.

"Hey Leon whats happening?" I asked curios.

"Its Rina she suddenly freaked out on Subaru for stealing Tsubasa away from her!" He shouted trying to hold Rina back.

"Oh is it because of the question I asked Subaru the other day?" I asked.

"WHAT QUESTION!" Tsubasa shouted at me.

"Please don't kill me after this" I begged on my knees.

"I can't promise that, say it"

"Okay, the other day when you got knocked out by Leon, I kinda asked Subaru if she had some kind of feeling for you, cause sometimes she seems to look at you, and she wants your attention. And that made Rina freak out as is she also had feelings for you"

Suddenly silent in the room.

Now I wished that I never said that.

My hear skipped.

As we just stared at each other. Someone came in the hall.

It was Momoko.

"Whats wrong with you all? You're all silent" She broke the silence.

Rina struggled out from Leon's grip.

"Rina I can't understand why you do that? Am I not your friend?"

"Would a friend do this?"

She cast an orb at Subaru but she missed.

They began to martial art fighting, but Subaru was only dodging them.

"Rina, c'mon stop this!" Subaru yelled.

But Rina cast an lighting orb at her.

Which made her crush into the wall.

"SUBARU!" We shouted.

Rina was going to fire one again until...

Tsubasa P.O.V.

I saw her charge again, and saw Leon helping Subaru up.

As she was gonna shoot. I stopped her by holding her arm.

She looked up at me.

"Its enough, listen I don't know what you're trying to show me or what you're planing but stop it. She's your best friend" I coldly said to her which made her stop.

As everybody took their seats I as always asked them if they had a plan.

"I HAVE!" Yuu shouted.

"What is it?"

"We start school"

"SCHOOL?" We shouted.

"Yes with that we can become closer to our enemy's and like spying them" He said.

"Good idea"

"For once he gets an good idea" I mumbled.

"Okay lets head out" I pointed out.

"But where?" Subaru asked.

"Well lets just try Subaru" I said.

She gave me a smile.

Which made me sweat a little.

Rina groaned. I sighed.

"And Rina"

"Yes!" She brighten up.

"You can sit besides me" Rolling my eyes.

"Really"

I nodded.

"I'm so happy!" She shouted.

She jumped and gave me a hug.

I came with another sigh.

'_Thank you Tsubasa'_ Subaru thought to me.

'_No problem'_ I thought back.

Dan P.O.V.

I walked down to the school when I saw Julie.

"Hey Julie" I waved.

She looked back to see who was calling her name.

Then she waved back.

"So do you know that there are six new transferring students"

"Really?"

She nodded and said: And they are gonna start in our class"

"I hope there's boy so that we can hang out after school" I said.

"But don't you have practice?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, then I will just sign him up"

"But Dan!" She interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Think about it maybe his not into football and think about what will he say if you sign him up without him knowing it, he will be mad at you, couldn't you remember the time Shun rejected you to join and you signed him in. He got mad and didn't show up in a week because he didn't want you to drag him the whole way to practice"

"Thats right" I said.

"And his new the others in the class will be mad at you, just ask him if he likes football THEN sign him in"

I nodded.

We talked the whole way to school.

-At school-

"I didn't know you were so funny and interesting to be with Julie?" I said.

"I know, but still there also was a time were me and Billy were outside playing but then rain started and he got afraid because there was thunder so we hid under a tree. He was still scared and he began cry" She giggled.

"I didn't know that Billy was so scared of thunder" I laughed.

The school bell rang and we went into our classroom.

As we laughed in the classroom everybody was looking at me and Julie.

"Hey guys" We greeted.

They waved at us.

We took our seats and waited for the teacher.

The teacher arrived and said to us: "Okay class as you know there are six new students"

Then the door opened.

Six students came in three boys and three girls, they looked like us.

"Okay you can introduce yourself" Mrs. Purdy said.

"My name is Hotori Tsubasa" The one with the red hair said.

"He's mine" The girls whispered.

"My name is Hanasaki Subaru, nice to meet you"

"Shes hot"Some of the boys whispered.

"My name is Korokawa Leon" A boy wit black hair said.

"He's is the king of hotness" Saya said.

I just sighed.

"My name is Nakajima Rina" A girl with light blue hair said.

"Shes kinda scary" The boys whispered.

She seemed to be a little like Runo. Scary.

"My name is Uchiha Yuu" A boy with yellow hair said.

"And I'm Kurumi Momoko" A girl with light brown hair said.

"Shes cute" The boys whispered.

"Okay Tsubasa you can take a sit besides Dan, Subaru go to Alice, Rina will sit with Runo, Leon next to Shun, Momoko sit next to Julie, and Yuu sit next to Marucho"

They all went to their places.

"Hey my name is Dan Kuso" I said.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Okay as for our new students somebody has to show them around" Purdy said.

"Me me me me me me me me" Saya repeated.

I sighed again.

Runo P.O.V.

I saw Dan sigh.

I sat with the new girl Rina who looked like me.

"Okay, Dan, Alice, Runo, Shun, Julie, Marucho would you show them around, you all are best friends right" She said.

We nodded.

_'This s going to be the best day of me and Alice's life' _I thought looking at her.

She smiled at me not knowing what I was thinking.

After class everybody took one of the new students and walked them around school.

I took Rina to the hall.

"So Rina what school did you go on before you came here?" I asked.

"Well I didn't" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and my friends never went to a school we never knew our parents so we have lived together"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"Hey are you interested in singing" I asked curios and with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, I wanna become a singer when I get bigger, but Subaru will maybe not cause this morning I got angry on her for always stealing Tsubasa away from me, but she kept saying that she was my best friend, but my master says that it is not what I'm made for"

"Thats because you are best friends like me and Alice we sometimes fight over things but we clear them up that what you should do with Subaru, and besides you shouldn't listen to you master he is not the one to decide what ever your made of" I shouted.

"But there is no place that me and Subaru can sing"

"There is don't worry I will show you and then me and Alice, Subaru and you will have a lot of fun and with the others" I shouted holding her two hands up as a ball.

"Really"

I nodded.

"Thanks Runo"

Alice P.O.V.

I walked around the school with Subaru.

"So Subaru what is your dream in life?" I asked.

"That is to become a singer"

"Really"

She nodded.

"With Rina but.."

"But what Subaru?"

"This morning Rina got angry at me for always trying to steal Tsubasa away from her but I am not she just thinks that. Rina is my best friend and I would never do that to her I try to talk to her but she will just ignore me and go away, and my master keeps saying that it is worthless becoming a singer"

"Oh, don't worry maybe I can speak to her, because as long as Rina still feels something for you your bond with her will never be broken just like me and Runo we will just settle down and talk about it. And thats not true! Anybody can become a singer nobody can decide that! "

She nodded.

"And besides you can sing as long as you want here because you can join the singing club with Runo, me, and Rina" I said.

"Really"

"Yes! We will have a lot of fun with the others too"

"Yay!" We high-fived.

"Thanks Alice

Shun P.O.V.

I showed Leon around the football field.

"So are you into material art?" I asked.

"Yeah, I train everyday to become a great ninja, but master keeps saying to me that I have to train no matter what and I don't want to because I just want to be my self and do what I want to do not being forced to it" He answered.

"My grandfather wants me to become a great ninja too, but I don't want to become one I just don't want my grandpa to become sad, thats why I try my hardest to impress him and thats why you should work hard too but still have fun with your friends there will always be time for fun what ever you do" I said.

Leon nodded.

"Well I also like to play football" He said.

"Me too, hey why don't you join the football club, with me Dan, Marucho, Tsubasa, and Yuu" I said.

"Really"

I nodded.

"Thanks Shun"

"Well no problem"

Marucho P.O.V.

I took Yuu down the basement.

"So Yuu what were you studying before you transferred to this school?" I asked.

"Well I mostly read about the ocean and the living creatures that nobody knows about in the sea. But my stupid master said that I should do something else then always reading about boring stuff like that, and I did so now I'm just playing football with Leon and Tsubasa, just if you had a football club" He answered.

"Really"

He nodded.

"So why don't you join the football club with, Dan, Shun, Tsubasa, and Leon, and me it will be fun" I said.

"Really"

"Yes we can have a lot of fun with the others too and win many champions" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Marucho"

I grinned.

Julie P.O.V.

I showed Momoko around the garden that we have around here.

"So Momoko do you like flowers?"

"Yes, I do my favorite flower is blossom from the cherry blossom tree it makes me relax and I can feel when they drop down my head, but my stupid master says that I shouldn't waist my time thinking about that. And only think of studying hard" She said.

"So what, you are in love with blossoms just like me and he can't decide anything because you have the right to do what ever you like and cherry blossoms gives you the courage to do it do never forget that" I said.

"I know and its not only that I love I also love fashion, like making many dresses" She said.

"So join the fashion club with me and the others it will be a lot of fun" I shouted happily.

"Really"

I nodded.

"Thanks Julie"

I smiled.

Dan P.O.V.

Tsubasa and I went to the roof.

"So Tsubasa what do you normally like to do?"

"Train"

"Ehhhh? Something else?" I asked scratching my chin.

"¨Leon, Yuu, and I are always playing football and we love to while the girls make food to us, but our master keeps saying that there is no time for fun or anything else because he wants us to become the best warriors in the world"

"I bet you couldn't beat us legendary warriors" I mumbled.

"Beat legendary warriors?"

"Nothing nothing nothing"

"But just master says that doesn't mean that its true because the only thing that matters is that you and your friends had fun, still if you master says so that means that he wants you guys to suffer and don't want you to feel happy, but don't worry cause it will change with me and my friends we will come along and tell each other secrets its like we have known each other in a long time. But as I said nobody can take away the you will to do something you want to, just do it" I said.

"Dan..."

"C'mon would you like to join the football club with me Shun and the others its going to be a lot more fun" I said.

He nodded with a smile.

_'What a smile?'_

"Thanks Dan"

"No problem"

"Now lets go back to the others" I said.

"Yes"

'_What is this feeling?'_

Nobody's P.O.V.

Tsubasa, Yuu, and Leon signed up for football.

Subaru and Rina signed up for the singing.

And Momoko signed up for the fashion.

"So we are going for practice" Tsubasa said.

"And we are going to sing" Rina said clinging her arm with Subarus.

"Rina" Subaru said.

"Hehe, lets go best friend"

"Yes" And they left.

Momoko already left.

"Okay so lets go and show them our skills"

"Yes"

Leon P.O.V.

We came in the changing room.

We saw Dan and the others changing.

"Hey you guys" Dan said.

"Hey" We said.

We walked in and saw Shun and Marucho.

I changed and got the number 10, Tsubasa 2, Yuu 12, Shun had 11, Marucho had 13, and Dan had 1.

When we came out I saw a tall man, with brown hair and very muscled, having white shorts, and blue t-shirt.

He fluted on his pipe.

"What?"

"Oh, his calling us" Shun said.

So I ran to him.

"Okay guys lets practice" He said.

We nodded and began our practice.

Momoko P.O.V.

I went in the fashion club.

I gulped, my heart beat.

As I stepped in everybody looked so busy and were sweating.

"Eh" I said.

"Hey Momoko!" Julie shouted.

"Hey Julie"

"What am I going to do?"

"Well you could help me with measuring you size" She said.

"Okay"

I stood still put my arms straight up in the air.

Julie began measuring.

"You're good"

I smiled.

"Thanks"

Subaru P.O.V.

Rina and I stood infront of the door to the singing club.

"So here we are" Rina said.

"Yes, Rina lets do our best" I said.

"Yes lets"

She opened the door and we saw many girls singing still writing songs.

Alice was writing down on a book besides Runo that practice on her song a little low.

"Wow!"

"Rina! Subaru! Over here!" Runo shouted waving to us.

We head over to them.

"Okay Subaru, Rina, we are gonna sing our songs for the whole school, so we have to create songs that will make them happy. So what you are going to do is that you have to write a song and when we are all finished we will sing them all"Alice said.

We nodded and began with the song.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Dan and the boys had a lot of fun practicing, but it was hard.

Dan ran towards Tyson and stole the ball from his and shoot, which he missed.

"DAN AGAIN!" Shun shouted.

"I'm sorry"

Tsubasa looked at Dan who was apologizing to Shun while the others laughed.

He then laughed too.

"Tsubasa" Leon said.

But Yuu came behind him.

"Let him its funny after all" Yuu laughed.

"Yes" Leon laughed.

The couch smiled.

"OKAY! BREAK!" He shouted.

"Man Dan sometimes you just don't take it serious" Shun said drying his head.

"I do! You just came at the wrong timing!" Dan shouted.

"What!"

"Okay you guys no more fighting"Marucho said.

"Well what do you do after that?" Leon asked.

"Well we just settle down and talk about the girls"

"Are you in love with the girls?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well kind of but Shun-" "Why me!"Shun shouted. -doesn't want to admit it"

They laughed.

"Hey that reminds me lets go and check on Alice's singing club" Marucho said.

"Singing" The new three boys asked.

"Yeah they are good at singing, so lets hear them sing"Dan said.

"Okay"

And they left.

-Fashion club-

Momoko sewing a dress.

Julie was drawing new cloths.

"So Momoko, hows it going?" Julie asked.

"I'm doing fine this is fun" She said.

"As I said you will have a lot of fun when we get to know each other better"

She nodded and continued sewing.

"Hey that reminds me lets go and check on Alice, Runo, Rina and Subaru I want to her them singing" Julie said.

"Yeah, I never heard them sing" Momoko said.

The opened the door and left to their club.

-Singing club-

"Okay everybody lets give it our best!" Runo shouted.

"Yes!"

When they where gonna start everybody came in the door.

"Dan? You came here to get cake again?" Runo said annoyed.

"No! We came here to listen to your wonderful singing" He said sarcastic.

"Really" Subaru said.

"Yup"

"Now we will hear you singing Subaru and Rina" Momoko said.

The two blushed.

"Lets start with RINA!" Kimiko shouted.

"Thanks" Rina said grabbing the microphone.

"C'mon Rina" Subaru said.

She nodded.

"Okay this song is called Hishoku no Sora" She said.

_**Soshite kono sora akaku somete mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake**_

_**Sure chigatte iku 'hito' mo magirenakushita mono mo  
>itsuka wa kieyuku toki<br>atsuku yurugasu tsuyosa hakanaku yureru yowasa  
>shosen onaji mirai<strong>_

_**Sonna nichijyou kouka wo tokashi arawareru hi kureru sekai**_

_**Kaze ni nabikase sen wo hiite nagareru you na kamisaki toki wo sasu  
>furikitta omoi minagiru yume<br>subete wa ima kono te de shimei hatashite yuku dake**_

_**Mata hi ga hitotsu otosare sotto dokoka de kieta  
>genjitsu kawaranu hibi<br>dakedo tashika ni kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou  
>kore mo shinjitsu da to<strong>_

_**Soshite kurenai koujin wo maki yuuhi wo se ni ima hajimaru saa**_

_**Naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no  
>hayaku itazura ni abaredasu itami kowashite<strong>_

_**Sora ni nijinda yaketa kumo wa uchi ni himeta negai ga kogashiteru  
>tameratta hitomi ukabu namida demo ashita no chikara ni kaete<strong>_

_**Subete sasagete maiorita chi saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru  
>itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete<br>kono mi de shimei hatashite yuku made**_

Everybody clapped.

"Wow, you were fantastic" Tsubasa said.

That made a blush.

"Thanks Tsubasa"

"My song is called Beautiful Amulet" Subaru said.

"You can do it Subaru" Rina cheered.

"Thanks"

_**itooshii hibi wo kizami konda amulet  
>in my precious days<strong>_

_**aoi tori ga nige dashita to  
>kara no k<strong>__**ago wo daite naita**_

_**ano hi miageta takai sora no iro wo  
>ima demo oboeteru<strong>_

_**maki modoshita omoi de no naka  
>kurushii toki ni shiawase na hibi ni<br>taisetsu na bamen ni ha anata ga ita no**_

_**meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha mune no oku ni  
>itooshii hibi wo kizami konda amulet<br>yawara kana hiso yakana kioku no kakera  
>donna ashita he mo ayuite yukeru no yo<br>in my precious days**_

_**kin no kusari de tsugareta  
>furui sabishii senritsu ha<br>anohi mayotta fukai mori no oku ni  
>sotto oite kitano<strong>_

_**anata ga iru tada sore dake de  
>watashi ha itsumo tsuyoku nareru no yo<br>nando demo sasayaku wa yasashii MERODEI**_

_**meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha koko ni aru no  
>itsudemokagayaku watashidakeno amulet<br>yawarakana hisoyakana kiokunokakera  
>nakisounayorumo chikarawokurerunoyo<br>in my precious days**_

_**meiro no hatemade sagashite ita mono ha koko ni aru no  
>kake nuketa hibi wo kizami konda amulet<br>yawara kana hiso yakana kioku no kakera  
>donna ashita he mo ayuite yukeru no yo<br>in my precious days**_

They clapped.

"Well done!" They shouted.

"Thanks"

And she gave the microphone to Runo.

"Yay for Runo" Dan said.

"You really like her" Shun teased.

"I don't!"

"This song is called Prayer please enjoy" She said.

_**Kizuite ita honto no kimochi wo  
>Tsutaeru no ga totemo kowakatta<br>Iezu ni ita hitokoto wo  
>Ima sugu ni kimi e to todoketai<strong>_

_**Nakidashisou na yugure nagamenagara  
>Tsuyoku naru kaze no naka de mada tachitsukushiteru<strong>_

_**Afuresou na hitonami dakedo ki ga tsukeba  
>Kimi no senaka tada sagashiteta<strong>_

_**Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga  
>Watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita<br>Hiraite mita tenohira de  
>Hakanaku tokete iku kiete iku<strong>_

_**Kumo ni kakureta shiroi tsuki ga  
>Fuan na kokoro terashiteru<br>Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no  
>Dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru<strong>_

_**Itsumo ki no au nakama to hashaidetemo  
>Dokoka chiisana kodoku wo mune ni dakishimeteta<strong>_

_**Tsuburesou na mainichi kujikesou na toki mo  
>Kimi no yasashisa wa soko ni aru<strong>_

_**Imagoro kitto hitotsubu no yuki ga  
>Kimi no sono hoho ni ochiru daro<br>Nobashite mita kono ude ga  
>Ima sugu sono hoho ni todoku you ni<strong>_

_**Ano toki kaketa nagareboshi ga  
>Watashi no negai kiite ita<br>Hanarebanare no futari no te wo  
>Inoru mitai ni kasanetai<strong>_

_**Kizuite ita honto no kimochi wo  
>Tsutaeru no ga totemo kowakatta<br>Iezu ni ita hitokoto wo  
>Ima sugu ni kimi e to todoketai<strong>_

_**Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga  
>Watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita<br>Hiraite mita tenohira de  
>Hakanaku tokete iku kiete iku<strong>_

_**Kumo ni kakureta shiroi tsuki ga  
>Fuan na kokoro terashiteru<br>Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no  
>Dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru<strong>_

Runo came down and gave the microphone to Alice.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Everybody mostly Kimiko got excited.

"This song is called Don't be Long"

_**Tsuyosa wo motomete tatakai tsuzukete  
>Hakanai yowasa ni kizuku koto Remember<br>Shinjite hashitte kanjita kodoku  
>Tayoreru mono ga doko ni mo nakute<strong>_

_**Itsu demo chikakude yasashisa wo kureta  
>Hontou ha akogare idaiteita Looking back<br>Umaku ienai koto mo aru kedo  
>Kotoba jyanakute tsutaerareru mono ga yatto umarete kita<strong>_

_**Dont be long kimi no deai de mune ni kagayaku yuuki ha  
>Omoi ga kenai hodo ni ookiku doki hanatareta<br>Unmei ni makenai youni iishoukenmei ugoki dasou  
>Keisan tooi no tenkai ga mirai wo kiri hiraite yuku<strong>_

_**Sugi saru keshiki ga iroasete shimau  
>Yowasa mo ukeire mayowanai I with you<br>Nerai sadamete nige michi keshite  
>Kokoro ni chikaou obiete shimawanai youni nori koetai<strong>_

_**Dont ever naki kao misezu ni akirameteita itami mo  
>Kakushi toshitekita kedo gutto tachi agaru kimochi de<br>Subete ga owaranai youni mukiaou kantan na koto  
>Honki de tatakaeta hibi hokoreru yorokobi mo aru<strong>_

_**Negai ha kanau mono takumashiku natta  
>Bokura no chikara de genjitsu wo koete<strong>_

_**Dont be long kimi no deai de mune ni kagayaku yuuki ha  
>Omoi ga kenai hodo ni ookiku doki hanatareta<br>Unmei ni makenai youni iishoukenmei ugoki dasou  
>Keisan tooi no tenkai ga mirai wo kiri hiraite yuku<strong>_

_**"**_Thats it Alice!" Yuu shouted.

"Thanks"

She came down.

"This is the time for-" Rei said.

"CAKE BREAK!" They shouted included Dan.

"Dan not for you!" Runo shouted.

"Please just today" He begged.

"Just let them" Alice said.

"Yay!" Dan took a seat and took a big bite of the strawberry short cake.

"Dan never changes" Shun said.

And they laughed expect for Tsubasa,Leon, Subaru,Momoko,Rina, and Yuu.

"Whats so funny?" Momoko asked.

"Its Dan, he never changes when ever he sees cake he can't control himself" Runo laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked with a bunch of cake in his mouth.

And then they all laughed.

Tsubasa P.O.V.

'_I didn't know that they had so much fun together?'_ I thought laughing.

We settled down and went for our third lesson.

"So if you combine these two together it will form a..." The teacher said.

"So what do we have after this?" I asked Dan.

"We have free period and then we go for mathematics and then we are done" He said.

But the teacher saw us talking and shouted at us.

"I'm sorry I asked Dan what-" "Ijøøø I just asked him if he had a crush on someone and then he answered me, sorry it was my fault" He interrupted

"Dan what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You're my friend and I don't want you to get in trouble one the first day of school" He whispered.

"Dan..."

Julie smiled.

I looked at her but she looked away.

"DETENTION DANIEL KUSO!" She shouted.

-After the lesson-

I walked out and tried to find Dan.

"Dan, Dan, Dan!" I shouted.

I found him sitting on the roof looking up at the sky.

"Dan!" I shouted.

"Oh hey Tsubasa-"

I slapped him.

"What were doing, standing and taken my fault, now you got detention because of me" I shouted.

He smiled.

"Its your first day of school and it would be stupid if you got in trouble, so I just took the fault" He said.

"But Dan"

"Don't worry you're my friend and friends help each other out when ever they are in a pinch" Dan said.

"Thanks really thanks"

"No problem"

Dan P.O.V.

As we heard the bell ring we went in for our last lesson.

I listening to the teacher.

_'I haven't seen that girl for awhile wonder where she is? I hope she is safe?'_I thought.

The teacher glared at me but I didn't notice it.

"Dan!" Drago shouted in my ear.

"AH! My ear" Covering my two ears.

"Whats the answer to this?" Mr. Minato asked.

"Ehh, 3½" "Correct"

'_Mōichido' _They all thought.

"How come I always get them right?" I whispered to myself.

XxxxXXxxx

We came out from the class and was heading home.

When we almost reach home something was fired down at us but we missed.

Ginga appeared up in the sky.

"Ginga!" I shouted.

"Long time no see warriors"

"Tsubasa" He whispered.

"Never Mind UZAINAA!"

And Uzainaa appeared behind us.

"_MINNA HENSHIN!"_

"Dan,we can't Tsubasa and the others are here"

"What do you mean you guys?" Tsubasa asked.

'_And why are the warriors not here yet?'_He thought.

"Tsubasa and the others are our best friends so they can hold the secret" Dan said.

"Tsubasa and you guys please don't tell anybody about this" I said.

"Okay but what" Rina asked.

"_MINNA HENSHIN!"_

"Right"

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,the boys came one by one and got their light,red,green,and blue shirt,Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart with a ribbon,next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart,with a ribbon,Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went up was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared,Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind and spinned towards Dan,Alice got her,purple,white,light purple skirt,and Runo got her,white,yellow skirt,Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him,Shun got his green trousers,Julie showed her waist and her,twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared,Marucho got his blue spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots reach out their arms,the two girls got their wristband with a heart in the middle,flower wristband,and fingerless girls came one after eachother and got their heart/ flower earring,Alice and Runo stood besides eachother and got their hairbands with a heart,their hair changed to,light orange,light purple,yellow,silver, took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Alice got her hair in two pony tails,Julie in one ponytail and Runo to the all landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

"Lets go" Beat said.

And we flew towards the monster.

Nobody's P.O.V.

'_They are the legendary warriors?"_Tsubasa thought.

Melody and Sunshine kicked it so it fell down.

"Flame Arrow"

"Wind Spear"

"Earth smasher"

"Water Splash"

It made the Uzainaa fall down.

"Lets finish this"

"Right"

The two got a thing that looked like a Belltier,Melody got the thing that looked like a pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Dakuon!"He jumped in the tip of the Belltier,she forms an energy ring and spinned it around her waist "Fly forth, Tone Ring! Bakugan Music Rondo!"She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa,

"Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigress!"She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow,she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!"And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!"And the purification jewel came down and they got it.

"Pyrus Dragon I call upon your Hope" Beat held his arm out.

"Ventus Dragon I call upon your Light!" Windy held up his arm.

"TWIN WIND DRAGON BURST!" They brought there arms back and held them out again.

"BAKUGAN: EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW! AQUA DRAGON!"

It hit it directly and six jewels came down.

"Wow" Tsubasa said.

"Brats" Ginga cursed and disappeared.

They changed back.

Tsubasa P.O.V.

They changed back and we went home.

-At the mansion-

"Wow, so they are the warriors" Subaru said.

"Yes and this is going to be hard" I said.

They nodded.

"Well then lets just go to bed and rest" Momoko said.

"Yes lets"Rina yawned.

We then went to bed.

Nobody's P.O.V.

-Online-

"So Tsubasa and the others know our secret" Dan said.

" they won't tell anybody"

"Yeah but it was like they already knew that we were warriors" Shun said.

"That may be right but never mind lets just go to bed" Marucho said.

They nodded and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hey I'm Julie.<p>

We are going to the Punk concert!

WHAT!

Oww that hurt

RUNO? ALICE?

**Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Secret!

Marucho P.O.V.

I woke up.

I leaned up so I could sit.

_'What should I do? Yuu said that he had only lived with his friends, Tsubasa, Subaru, Leon, Momoko, Rina, it seems like they were alone the whole time'_I thought.

"Marucho" A voice called me.

_'Now I know what to do'_ I thought.

-At school-

The bell rang and everybody took their books out.

"Okay I will be marking your work and give it to you tomorrow" The teacher said.

"Hai!" We shouted.

The lesson finished and we went out.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

The others turned to me.

"What is it Marucho?" Dan asked.

"Well I thought that maybe" I said.

"What?" They all asked.

"That you all could sleep at my house for how long you want" I said.

"Really?" Yuu said.

"Yes Really"

"Also us" Tsubasa asked.

I nodded.

"Yay!" Dan shouted.

~Next Sunday Morning~

Dan P.O.V.

I was packing cloths in my bag.

''I can't wait till we are going to sleep at Marucho's place" I said excited.

"Dan?"

Dan looked at his bakugan partner.

"Why are you so excited? I mean what if the enemy attacks us?" He asked.

"So what. I am so happy that Tsubasa and the others are coming along" I smiled.

Drago sighed.

I finished packing and went downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready to go mum!" I shouted.

"Ok, have a nice time with Marucho and the others" She said.

I opened the door and left to Marucho's house.

Alice P.O.V.

"Done with packing my things" I said looking down on my bag.

I looked to the left and saw that I forgot my song notebook.

"Should I leave it or not?" I asked myself.

"Well Alice its hard for you to decide what to tell the others, I mean you and Runo are having a hard time I can see that" Hydronaid said.

I nodded.

"But, what ever you do I'm always by your side"

"I know you always will cause we are a team" I said smiling down to him.

"C'mon lets go"

He nodded and went downstairs and then out.

Runo P.O.V.

"I almost forgot this"

I reached out for my note book.

"This brings memories back" I said.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy I want that one" The six-year old Runo pointed out._

_"You want a note book" Her mother said._

_"Its gonna be a book where I write my songs"She said._

_"I can see you wanna become a singer" She said._

_She nodded._

_"And nobody's going to stop me" She said._

_End of_ _flashback _

"Now then lets go" I said.

"Yes lets, but are you alright with this?" Tigerra said.

"Yes, now c'mon" I said.

Shun P.O.V.

"Don't you still think its weird that Tsubasa and the others kind of knew our secret" I asked.

"Yes but lets not think about that now"

"Hm"

"I know that we have to think about, but lets not cause now we are going to have fun with Dan and the others" Skyruss said.

"You're right maybe I'm stressing myself to much" I said.

I looked down on the floor.

"Now then lets go"I said.

-Downstairs-

"I'm leaving" I said.

"Okay, have fun with your girlfriend" He said naturally.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"I shouted.

"Oh yeah-BRING A GIRL BACK HOME OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING HOME!" He shouted.

"He is such a pervert" I said and left.

Julie P.O.V.

I opened the door and left.

"This is going to be fun" I said.

"Yep, but were will me and the bakugan sleep"

"Oh yeah"

I looked at my Dealer.

"Maybe you will sleep inside this" I said.

"Maybe"

I saw Billy coming this way.

"Hey Billy so you excited?" I asked.

"Hey Julie and yea I am"

"And we are gonna sleep together"

"Yea I-WHAT!W-W-W-WAIT-NANNIIIIII!" He shouted up in the sky.

"Oh you don't know oh well we will explain it at Marucho's house" I said.

Tsubasa P.O.V.

"Okay ready to go"I said.

"Yes!" They shouted.

We were heading to our friends or should I say enemy's house.

_'I still can't believe that Dan and the others are the warriors and they are our best-what am I saying I don't think we will be calling them that anymore'_ I though.

"Pst, Tsubasa" Subaru said.

I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go and check on Rina" She said.

"What! Why me!" I shouted that made the others look at me.

"GO" She shouted.

"NO!" I shouted.

We continued shouting at eachother.

"What are they fighting about?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know" Yuu said.

"No!"

"But what were they-

"Go!"

-talking about earlier" Leon asked.

"Why should I go!"

"Because you are the leader and you must ensure that everybody is happy" She shouted.

I had to admit she was right I'm the leader and I'm king of the 'babysitter' in this group.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

I walked over to Rina.

Rina P.O.V.

I felt somebody coming closer to me.

I looked up and saw that it was Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you" He said.

That made me blush.

"Really"

He nodded.

"Well"

"Well what?" I asked.

He slammed his hand on his forehead.

"Oh yea. Well its just that its still hard to believe that Dan and the others are the warriors and we were also starting to become good friends with them as an family"

Tsubasa's eyes widen.

"But I don't think that we can call them best friends anymore" I said.

'_That's just as I thought before'_ He thought.

The others came to us.

"And if we consider then as friends then enemy what will Lord of Darkness do to us" I said. I began to cry.

Right then I felt two warm arms around me.

It was Tsubasa.

"I promise that he will not lay a hand on you or somebody else, I promise to everybody that he will not hurt you, as the leader I will protect you guys" He said.

That made Subaru smile.

"Now then lets go" He said.

"Yes!"

I then realized that he still held onto me.

"A-A-Ano Tsubasa"

He looked at me and became a little red.

He quickly let go.

I glared at Subaru and she glared back.

I walked over to her.

"Thank you Subaru" I said.

"You're my best friend I would do anything to make you happy"

I hugged her and she hugged back.

Nobody's P.O.V.

They all arrived at the same time.

"So you came too Tsubasa" Dan said.

"Yeah" He said.

The door opened.

Marucho and Nene stood there smiling.

"Nene?" They all shouted.

"Oh I came before you all" She said.

They all came in and saw Keito standing as usually.

"Okay, maybe you all will be a little angry but lets do it" Marucho said.

"What is it?" Runo asked.

"Its because, my mom and dad has a lot to do and they know if we decided where and who we want to sleep with then there will be loud. And they won't tolerate it"

"Don't tell me" Shun said irritated.

"Its going to be boy girl, and Julie came to help as I said it to her so she decided who will sleep with who"Marucho added.

"OH NO!" They all whined.

"Okay I will read it up" Julie shouted.

She took the paper and read it up.

_Dan and Runo._

"WHAT!" The two shouted.

"I am so much going to get revenge Julie" Runo shouted.

"But, I don't really mind sleeping with Runo, shes my friend" Dan said with a tiny smile.

"Dan" Runo whispered.

"His right,thanks for setting us up Julie"Runo said.

_Shun and Alice._

"Why me" Shun said to himself.

Alice sighed.

"Never mind, at least she's not annoying" He said.

That made her smile.

He looked down at her and smiled back.

"Thanks Julie" Alice said.

_Tsubasa and Rina._

"Wha~~" Tsubasa said.

Rina blushed.

"Julie, why me" Rina whined.

"You will thank me" Julie said.

"That doesn't mean that I don't like you, I'm your friend right so why should it be a problem sleeping with you" Tsubasa said.

"You mean it" Rina said.

He nodded.

"I mean with Subaru it would be okay, and with Momoko I don't really know" He said.

"Thanks Julie"

She smiled.

_Leon and Subaru._

"No problem for me" Subaru said.

"Me neither, Subaru and I we get long pretty well and as Shun said at least she is not annoying or noisy" Leon said.

"Leon.." Subaru said.

"Ne?" He said.

"Yes your right" She nodded.

_Yuu and Momoko._

"With him" Momoko pointed at Yuu.

"With her" Yuu pointed at Momoko.

"Yep"

"I don't really know Momoko, but I know one thing about her, that she is fun to be with so there's is gonna be lot of fun in our room" Yuu said.

"Yuu" She said.

"Thank you Julie"

"I get so many thanks today" Julie said.

_Julie and Billy._

"We don't have any problems with each other" Julie said.

"Why should we have any problems I mean your my childhood friend and we know eachother better then nobody else so I'm glad that I'm set with you" Billy smiled.

"Billy" Julie said.

He smiled down to her.

_And at last Marucho and Nene._

_"_Nene is my girl so we won't have any problems together" Marucho said.

"He is right" Nene said with a huge smile on her face.

Marucho held onto her hand and she gasped.

"Now then lets set everything in our room" Julie said.

-Next Morning-

Dan came down and yawned.

"Morning everybody" Dan said.

"Morning" They replied.

"Have anybody seen Runo or Alice" He asked.

"No" They answered.

"Shun" He turned to him.

"I haven't seen her or Alice, when I woke up, she weren't there" He said.

Dan P.O.V.

I started to get worried but I couldn't think about it now.

"We have to go to school" Marucho said.

We got ready and left.

XxxxxXxxxx

As we neared the school I could have sworn that I saw Runo.

"Runo?" I said.

"What is it Dan" Momoko asked.

"Isn't that Runo" I pointed down on her.

"It is" Rina said.

"Runo!" I shouted.

I knew that she heard it. But she didn't stop she ran away.

"Hey wait" I shouted.

But she kept running.

Runo P.O.V.

'_I wonder if this works'_I thought still running.

-At school-

I came in the class and sat down.

Alice came up to me.

"Is it working" She said.

"Yes, but its hard for me ignore everybody" I said.

"I understand, bit bear with it" She said.

I nodded.

Nobody's P.O.V.

They had just finished the lesson.

"Runo wait"Dan shouted.

But he was not quick enough to reach her.

"Runo" He said.

They all went outside (expect for Runo).

"Whats gotten into Runo, she had been avoiding me the whole day" Dan said.

"Maybe she just wants to be alone" Alice said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well, maybe it is" She said.

Just then somebody's phone rang.

Alice picked up her phone.

Hello.

_Hello its Rex when are you coming?._

I'm so sorry I forgot, I'm coming right away.

_Good, oh and don't worry Runo is already here._

She is?

_Yeah, just come its soon your turn to perform._

Coming.

And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Julie asked.

"Eh? It was my"

"Your" They said.

"My grandfather I should help him with something" She lied.

Shun gave an suspicious look.

She then left.

Alice P.O.V

I arrived and got changed.

I wore, a white t-shirt that exposed some of my stomach, a black leather jacket, with black boots, having black leather fingerless gloves and a matching black hat alittle to the left, and a white bracelet.

"I'm here" I shouted.

"Alice!" Runo shouted running to had the exact same as me but just the opposite of colors.

"I thought you'll never come what took you so long" Runo said.

"Dan"

"That guy"

"Demo I'm finished with my song so its your turn to sing yours"

"Okay"

I went in the little room.

Nobody's P.O.V.

-At Marucho's house-

"Guess what I got" Julie said hiding something behind her back.

"What is it" Nene lazily asked.

"Guess" She said.

"A football" Dan said.

"No"

"A new couple of shoes" Shun said.

"No"

"Then what" Billy asked.

"Give up. Its 14 tickets to the PA and PD concert!" She shouted.

"So?"They said.

"So what we have to become ready and go its tonight.

"Why 14 we are only 12" Tsubasa said.

"Runo and Alice"

"If you hadn't notice then Runo and Alice aren't here and we haven't seen them the whole day" Yuu said.

"Oh yea" She said.

"But maybe they will come and take the tickets"

"Okay" Nene said.

"Now then lets get ready" She shouted.

Julie: Had a pick shirt, with a two girls and rainbows, it stood 'Girls Rule'That reach to her stomach light green trousers, a necklace, a pink bracelet that Billy gave her for her birthday. And a pair of shoes, and a white jacket.

Dan: Had a red jacket, under was a black shirt, black trousers, as usually his goggles, and black shoes, whit his fingerless gloves.

Shun: He had a light green trousers, a green t-shirt and a green unzipped jacket.

Marucho: He had a blue shirt hole way down to his wrist, and a blue t-shirt. Dark blue trouser with blue shoes and a belt.

Billy: A orange jacket, with black color on his shoulder, brown trousers and black shoes.

Nene: A green arm less shirt, green light trousers and green boots.

(Tsubasa and the rest are wearing there normal cloths they only have that, until in later episodes)

"Okay everybody ready!" Julie shouted.

"Yes"

"Lets go"

-At the concert-

PunkAngel and PunkDemon were standing behind the stage.

"Thats a hell of a crowd" PD said.

"I'm nervous" PA said.

"You shouldn't I'm with you" PD said.

"I know you are"

Momoko P.O.V.

I didn't know so many people would be here.

"This is so excited" Julie shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are gonna meet PA and PD in real life singing" She said excited.

I smiled at her.

"Tsubasa"

"Hm"

He looked down at me.

"What you said earlier"

"Yes"

"What did you mean?" I asked curiously.

"It-" But he was cut of.

The lights turned on and two girls appeared.

"Its the" Julie said.

"Who" I asked.

"PUNK ANGEL AND PUNK DEMON!" She shouted.

I think the girl named Punk Angel is the one that had a purple shirt under and a black arm less leather jacket, with an earring on the right side. Long fingerless gloves, a black skirt, with black matching boots. A stylish hat a bit to the right, with an black heart earring and white bracelet with the name 'PunkA' And a black belt.

The girl name Punk Demon, had a yellow shirt that showed some of her stomach, a white armless jacket. A white short-skirt, white boots, black bracelet and white boots up to her knees, long fingerless gloves, a white belt. Stylish hat like PunkA to the left, yellow star earrings, on her bracelet it stood 'PunkD'.

"They are beautiful" I said.

"Aren't they" Julie said.

"Konichiwa Minna!" PunkD greeted.

The crowd began to scream.

"As you know is this our first concert with so many people so please be kind" PunkA said.

Again with another scream.

Punk Demon went down from the stage.

" for our beautiful and loving Punk Angel to sing us a song" The speaker said.

"And its called Meikyuu Butterfly." He added.

XxxxXxxxx

Nobody's P.O.V.

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>Fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu<p>

Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
>'Kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki<p>

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
>Tenshi no furi de samayoi<br>Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
>Ikiba no nai ai no kakera<p>

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
>Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?<br>Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
>Nakimushi datta ano koro<br>Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
>Nobashita kami o hodoita<p>

Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
>Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru<br>Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
>Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi<p>

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
>Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo<br>Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
>Mayoikonda batafurai<br>Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku<p>

The crowd began to scream.

"Punk Angel we love you!" They screamed.

"Marry me!" Some others screamed.

Punk Angel went down the stage and Punk Demon came up.

"PUNK DEMON!" Dan shouted.

Punk Demon smiled as she heard Dan.

"Hey everybody" She shouted.

"PUNK DEMON" They all shouted.

"Everybody say hey to out adorable and naughty PUNK DEMON!" The speaker shouted.

They all screamed.

"This song is called Brightdown, if it was Bright"ness" then it would have been PunkAngel's song" She said.

Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni  
>Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma<br>Samayou karada wo

Katachinaku yami he to kieru  
>Iroaseta omoi ha tooku<br>Sagasu no ha shinkirou

"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
>Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu<br>Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
>Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu<p>

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo  
>Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku<br>Kiseki wo kanau hazu

Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi  
>Mune tooku kimeta yakusoku<br>ashita wo egaku wo

Otomo naku kokoro ni hibiku  
>Harukanaru yozora wo tsutau<br>kawashita kotoba ima mo

"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kawari sekai toki wo koete wa  
>wasureta sora mirai wo sagashita<br>Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa  
>Furueta mama hasumete wa hibiku<p>

Watashita kurikai wo hanaretete mo  
>Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku<br>Kiseki wo kanau hazu

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
>Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu<br>Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
>Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu<p>

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo  
>Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku<br>Kiseki wo kanau hazu

"We love you!" They all screamed.

"But the show is not over yet" She said.

"BOYS AND GIRLS PUNK ANGEL!"She shouted.

Punk Angel came on the stage.

"This song is called Futari no Honey Boy" She said.

"Please enjoy" She added.

Both:Futari no honey-boy shy-boy aijou hanbunko!  
>onaji yane no shita de itsumo<p>

PA:se mo takaku natta yo ne  
>seichou ga ureshii yo (oneechan wa)<br>PD:kore kara wa amaetai  
>nukegake wa shicha dame da kara<p>

PA:otouto ni koi (honki de LOVE) shichatteimasu (ii jan)  
>BOTH:sono egao o hitorijime shitaku naru no<p>

BOTH:ohayou no kisu sasete negao ni muchuu MU CHU CHU  
>onaji yane no shita de itsumo<br>futari no honey-boy shy-boy aijou hanbunko!  
>kimi no mirai mimamorasete<p>

PD:takumashiku natta yo ne  
>amaenbou datta no ni (natsukashii ne)<br>ano koro no omoide wa...

Right then an explosion started.

She stopped.

"Whats happening" Some of the crowd said.

"Whats this" Dan asked.

Then there Dealer glowed.

"An Uzainaa appeared" Shun said.

Ginga then appeared up in the sky.

Shun P.O.V.

Ginga appeared up in the sky.

"Hey everybody!" He shouted.

They all looked up.

People began to scream 'Help me' 'My child'.

"Minna Hen-"

"Dan you idiot, don't you know that we can't transform when such an amount of people are here" I said.

Ginga created an Uzainaa.

The Uzainaa began to destroy places and the entrances.

People ran for their lives.

"Marucho you go and ensure that everybody is safe." Dan said.

"We will take care of this" He said.

Marucho nodded and left.

"MINNA HENSHIN!"

"Right!" We shouted.

"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!"Their body's were glowing with each attributes,they spinned up,Dan and Shun came and got their,red,green shirt Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line,they went was flying and spinned as his light red trousers appeared,Shun flew towards him as Julie followed him,Shun got his green trousers,Julie showed her waist and her,twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots appeared, they reach out their arms,Julie got her flower wristband,and Dan and Shun got their fingerless gloves Julie came and got her flower earring,their hair changed to,light orange,green, and silver, Shun took his antana and slid it so it sat up,Julie got her hair in one ponytail. The three landed.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"The flower spreading through out the land Subtera Blossom"

"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

"You're going to regret you even appeared" Beat yelled.

"As if" He snapped his fingers and his other team mates appeared.

"Oh uh"

We began fighting.

Ginga POV

I watched as they fighted and then spotted Tsubasa.

I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Hey Tsubasa" I said.

"Ginga!"He shouted.

"Sad that you can't fight or else the warriors would think you're with us" I said to anger him more.

"Fire Blast!" I fired out at him.

But he missed.

"TSUBASA!" I shouted throwing as many strikes and blasts at him.

Tsubasa POV

I kept missing but soon I got tired and was hit.

"ARGH!"

"Tsubasa!" My comrades shouted.

I was hit at my waist.

I put my hand on the wound.

The blood was violence.

"Tsubasa" Rina knelled down to me.

"Beautiful" Ginga said.

"Saving the leader" He said.

"We won't let you touch him" Subaru shouted.

They stood infront of me.

"Minna"

But Ginga attacked one by one.

By now we all were down on the ground hurt.

Ginga formed a sword out of fire and slash me across the wound I got earlier.

"ARGHHHH!" I coughed blood out from my mouth.

My breath were becoming heavy from every breath.

"That what happens when you get in my way" He said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Beat came and kicked him at his waist that sent him flying into a car.

"You alright"

I nodded.

Nobody's POV

"Damn where are those two girls" Beat said.

PA and PD went to see what was happening.

"It doesn't look good for them" PD said.

"I wish we could help" PA said.

-Outside the concert-

Marucho was helping people getting out from the concert.

A girl fell down.

"Oh no"

She was gonna be crushed by the Uzainaa.

But luckily for her he saved her.

She opened her eyes as she saw him.

"You alright"

"Yeah thanks"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

He blushed and touched the place she kissed him.

Nene gasped.

She hardened her fist into a ball.

~_Later_~

"AHHH!" Blossom screamed as she crashed into the wall.

"Blossom!" Beat and Windy shouted.

Blossom stood on her feet and attacked Kyoya.

"Earth kick" She kicked him away.

"Man they're strong" Beat said panting.

"Why aren't Alice and Runo here yet" Windy said.

"Never mind them lets finish them of our selves" Blossom said.

"Bakugan Three-squad-formation" Beat said.

"Whats that" Blossom asked.

"Just do the same as me" He said.

They nodded.

Beat flew towards them as Windy and Blossom followed him.

"HAAA!" Beat pretended to fire a beam out and they fell for it.

"NOW!" He shouted.

"Bastard"

"I call upon the Pyrus Dragon of Hope!" Beat said in an holy tone.

"I call upon the Ventus Bird of Lights! Windy called up.

"BAKUGAN:"

"TWIN WIND DRAGON BURST!" They shouted.

"SAPPIRE ARROW!"

They held onto the attack.

"They are powerful" Kaoru said.

"So what!" Kyoya shouted.

"HAA!"

"Retreat" Michiro said.

"What" They shouted.

"RETREAT!" She shouted.

They retreated.

"Thank Goodness they did it" PD said.

"But what about that" PA said pointing at the Uzainaa.

It came a crushed the stage and some sharp objects from the scene was gonna fall down on the two.

They looked up and saw that it was gonna crush them(I don't know what it is called but they are above the stage made out of metal, sorry I hope you understood me).

But it was too late.

"AHHH!"

"RUNO!" Beat yelled.

"ALICE!" Windy shouted.

* * *

><p>Don't tell me<p>

AHHH

The Uzainaa

Lets do it

**Again thanks for the ones who ever read my story. I am thankful and will make a lot more just for you to read.**

**See ya!**

**Oh yeah and I don't own any songs in this chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

PA and PD Identity!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors:_

_Ginga came and interrupted the concert. Dan and his friends had a hard time without Alice and Runo, at the same time Nene got her heart broken by Marucho for seeing him with another girl, not only that Ginga spotted Tsubasa and fought him which caused Tsubasa badly injured with his friends he got support but they ended up injured._

_Later on PA and PD were soon gonna be crushed as Beat and his comrades defeated Ginga and the others. Now what's going to happen?_

_"RUNO!" Beat yelled._

_"ALICE!" Windy shouted._

The concert collapsed.

"Wind Tornado!" Windy made the wind lift the heavy metal up.

PA and PD were injured.

All flew down to them.

Marucho just came and ran to them.

"What happened" He asked.

"The Uzainaa made the whole concert collapse" Beat said.

PD and PA opened their eyes.

"PunkDemon" Beat said.

"PunkAngel are you alright" Windy asked holding her hand.

She slowly nodded.

The wind blew hard.

The two stood up and was going to walk away until they fell down.

"Are you to sure you'll be alright" Blossom asked.

They nodded.

Something began to move in their pocket.

They gasped.

"What's that?" Windy asked looking at it.

The two put their hand on the pocket.

But they didn't make it Tigerra and Hydronaid jumped out.

"Hydronaid" Drago said coming out from Dan.

"Tigerra" Skyruss said hoping out from Shun.

"What's happening" Preyas asked.

"Don't tell me" Dan said.

"Oh no" PD whispered.

"Runo" Dan said.

She sighed and said: "Yes Dan"

"Then, Alice" Shun said.

She sighed too. "Hey Shun"

"You two are PA and PD" Gorem said.

They nodded.

"But why" Dan said.

"Because, we didn't want anybody else to know our secret and we really wanted to tell you but we couldn't or else you wouldn't want to see us" Runo said.

"We also wanted to help with the battle but we couldn't because there were no place to transform or else everybody from the studio would start asking why we didn't want to tell them" Alice said.

Dan walked over to them.

He raised his hand and slapped Runo and backhanded Alice.

They held onto their check.

"Dan..."

"What don't you two understand that we would tell never tell such a big secret to anybody else? Don't you guys trust us, we would never say something like that to others" He said.

"Really" They said.

He helped them up.

"Alice, first time you lied to us I knew something was going on so I followed you. And I found out about it but I didn't tell anybody, because I knew it was hard to believe it and you see I wouldn't tell anybody because it was too much to handle for you guys" Shun said.

"Shun"

"Dan"

They ran to them and tightly hugged them.

"Arigato" They cried down on their shirt.

"It's alright" Dan said.

"Why didn't I realize it before" Julie said.

They laughed.

Dan gasped as he remembered something.

"TSUBASA!" He shouted.

They saw Tsubasa and them down on the ground.

They ran to them.

"Tsubasa" Dan kneeled down to him.

"Dan... Argh!" He held onto his wound.

"What" He looked down on the wound. It was a deep gash.

"He needs first-aid" Shun said.

"Hang in their buddy" Dan said.

"Not only him" Tigerra said.

They looked at the others who were injured too.

"That Ginga" Dan said.

"I don't think we got rid of them all" Gorem said.

"HAHAHA, what do you mean? We did" Dan laughed.

Right then an Uzainaa appeared out of nowhere.

It tightened its fist and punches them.

The smoke vanished and a shield was activated.

"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"

"We bring evil with light so prepare to fight!" They shouted.

"FIRE STRIKE" It made the Uzainaa fall.

"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"

"WIND TUNNEL" The Uzainaa blew away.

"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"

"Aquas Splash" The Uzainaa crushed into a building.

"The blue spring of Intelligence Aquas Aqua"

"Lighting Shower!" It shocked the Uzainaa.

"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"

"Thunder Shower"

"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"

"Bakugan: Sapphire arrow, Aqua Dragon"

"I call upon the Pyrus Dragon of Hope!"

"I call upon the Ventus Bird of Lights!

"Twin Wind Dragon Burst!"

"O POWER OF HOPE! O POWER OF LIGHTS!"

"FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!"

"BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!"

The Uzainaa vanished and they got the six crystals.

"Cause we are the six legendary warriors"

They all turned back.

"Amazing" Subaru said.

They turned back. Expect for Melody and Sunshine.

"Is Tsubasa gonna be okay" Rina said worried.

"Melody, Sunshine do it" Dan said.

They nodded.

And bent down they began to concentrate.

Tsubasa began to scream of pain.

"Tsubasa"

The gash slowly closed until it was completely closed they stopped after some time.

The two girls panted heavily.

They turned back and fell down.

Shun and Dan helped them.

"C'mon do you think you can walk" Dan asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah"

"Let me help you" Leon said.

He put Tsubasa arm around his neck and held onto his waist.

"See you then" Runo waved.

"Where are you going?" Marucho asked.

"We have to inform the studio that we are okay" Alice said.

"But before you go" Julie said.

"What"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Get a life Julie we are best friends no need to get an autograph from us"

"Please!"

"Fine"

They gave her their autograph.

"See you at Marucho's house"

"Yeah see you"

-At Marucho's House-

"Oh man" Dan said.

"What is it" Momoko asked.

"Headache" He said.

"C'mon with me" Momoko said.

Dan POV

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Take this" She handed me something to eat.

"I said I had headache" I said.

"I know just eat"

I ate it.

"So?" She said.

"I feel like as if my body had regained its energy back" I said.

"Good you can go" She said.

"Okay"

"Oh and Momoko"

"Hm"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I want to be little alone" She sadly said.

"Okay, but if you need help just call" I said.

She nodded and I left.

-Downstairs-

"Does anybody know what's wrong with Momoko she seems like she's down?"

"No" They said.

"Hmm never mind" I said.

"Lunch time" Keito said.

"Hai!"

We went in to eat.

"Momoko" I said.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

Momoko POV

I quietly came down the stairs.

"Momoko" Tsubasa said.

I looked up, tears came down my face and I ran away.

"Tsubasa!" All of the girls shouted.

"What did I do?"

Tsubasa POV

"Tsubasa"

I looked at Dan.

"You have to take this yourself. I know that she feels down because you said that maybe it would be a problem to sleep with her, she took that as if you two weren't real friends" He said.

"But we are, aren't we?" I asked.

"You just have to find out" Dan said in a determined tone.

I nodded and went upstairs.

"Oh yeah Dan"

"Hm"

"DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD WHILE I'M GONE!" I shouted.

"I will ensure that he won't even take a bite" Shun said.

"Thanks Shun"

And I went.

-Momoko and Yuu's room-

"Momoko?"

"What is it Tsubasa" She said.

"Well, I don't know. I mean what's wrong it seems like you're mad at me and I want to know what I had done. I as the leader I have to cheer everybody up" I said.

"You don't understand" She said.

"Just explain" I said.

"So am I annoying to be with? You just think you can say whatever you want without thinking about it. You're not even a counterpart of Dan. Dan is much sweeter then you are and I can't believe why you think I'm annoying" She shouted.

"Momoko"

"I don't think you're annoying I mean yeah you can be a little noisy but it wouldn't be a problem from me to sleep with you and besides you're the best friend I could ever have" I said.

She gasped.

"Tsubasa"

She ran to me and hugged me.

I hugged back.

"Momoko you're my best friend and I would never think like that about you" I said.

"Arigato"

As we separated, we heard somebody yell.

"DAN!"

I heard that it was Shun yelling.

"Don't tell me he-" I didn't finish and grabbed Momoko's hand and ran downstairs.

We came downstairs and saw Dan eating the rest of my food.

"DAN!" I shouted.

"Sorry Tsubasa" He said.

"You're dead" I shouted.

I chased him around the whole house.

Nobody's POV

"Those two" Runo and Rina angered.

As the two boys came down, they fell down.

Dan stood up again.

"You'll never catch me"

"Just Watch!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Dan and Tsubasa you should maybe consider stopping" Alice said, she then saw Runo and Rina already ready to yell.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT SITTING DOWN AND EAT QUITE CAN'T YOU EVEN DO IT OR WHAT!" The two angry girls yelled which cause the boys getting a huge shock.

"Right sorry" They apologized.

"So what now, I mean it's boring" Julie said.

"Hey where's Nene?" Marucho asked looking around.

"Yeah where is she I haven't seen her since the concert" Subaru said.

Marucho quickly ran to his and Nene's room.

"She isn't here" Marucho said.

When he came down he fell to his knees.

"Marucho"

They ran to him.

"She wasn't there" Rina said.

He didn't answer.

"Then where could she be?" Leon asked.

"We can't search for her now. Right now we have to get some sleep and search for her next morning" Dan said.

"It is first time I see you this straight Dan" Alice said.

"Never mind just don't change the old Dan" Runo said.

"You love the old Dan don't you" Julie said.

"D-Don't be stupid" Runo said.

Dan gave a weird glare at Runo.

"What is it Dan?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Now then let's go to bed" He said.

-Dan and Runo-

Dan had changed the same with Runo.

They went into the bed.

"Runo"

"Hm" She said sleepily.

"Is something bothering you" He asked.

"No why?" She said while sitting up.

"Because sometimes I see you look angry on me"

"Well it's just. Oh nothing why should I even be angry on you" She said with a tiny smile.

"Runo"

He hugged her.

She hugged back.

"Remember that day we first met" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded on his chest.

"That was the time I first thought we weren't gonna be friends but here we are now"

"Why"

"Because you seemed angry every time you lost"

"I was still little I always became jealous of you always winning"

"Never mind good night"

She gave a slight kiss on his cheek.

He smiled.

"Heh. Good night...Kiddo"

"Dan" Runo smiled and went back to her sleeps.

-Shun and Alice-

"Shun"

"Hm"

He looked over at her.

"Oh nothing"

They went into their bed.

"Shun" Alice said.

"What" He said kind of irritated.

She sighed.

"Never mind"

He then sat up.

"What's wrong with you" He shouted.

"Eh"

"I mean you keep calling me as soon as I answer you won't say anything"

"I'm sorry"

He sighed and went back to sleep.

He hugged her.

"Could you remember that time I was leaving the battle brawlers" He said.

"Yes"

"I then came to beg for you not leaving because you needed the group and we would defeat masquerade but I was him" She said crying.

"The time Komba came and you protected me. Thank you."

He hugged her tightly.

"No problem, but then later on you caught me from falling, thank you"

She gave a kiss on the cheek.

"From that day I knew that I would protect you and here we are I keep protecting you from those Uzainaa"

"You're right but don't worry I will become strong and maybe also save you"

"Lets just see in the future"

-Billy and Julie-

Julie went to the bed and lay down.

As Billy finished changing his cloths.

He went to the bed.

"Hey Julie"

"Yeah"

"Could you remember that day it stormed when we were kids"

"You were so scared that time" Julie said.

"And- No I wasn't it was you" Billy said.

"It was you stop lying you hide behind me that time"

"No I wasn't"

"And you began to cry"

"It was like that time Naga was gonna rule the whole world"

"You're right but w-we were different that time now we past that and now we have an even more stronger villain to deal with, but as long as we believe in each other nothing will happen to us and we will find Nene for Marucho's sake because I know how Marucho feels to lose somebody you really love" She said.

"You do"

She nodded.

He hugged her.

"You mean me"

"Billy, I was so sad when you were on the enemy's side that time I was all alone without you" She cried on his chest.

"It's alright I will never leave your side again" He said.

She nodded.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him blush.

"Thanks"

-Marucho-

_Flashback_

_"Marucho you can't catch me" Nene shouted._

_"I will" Marucho tried to jump so he caught her but failed._

_"Marucho are you alright?" Nene kneeled down to him._

_"Yes and tag you are"_

_She hugged him._

_"Idiot"_

_"Where are you going?" Nene asked_

_"Come with me" Marucho said._

_He followed her to a place where there was a river._

_"This place is beautiful" Nene commented._

_"It will kind of be our secret place to see each other when we feel down" He said._

_Nene nodded._

_Nene looked at Marucho and he looked back._

_"Marucho I love you!" She shouted._

_"I love you too"_

_He leaned in and put his lips on hers._

_She held onto his chest as he held onto her waist._

_"And I would never let the evil take you away" Marucho said._

_"And I would never turn evil" She said._

_She smiled._

_And lay down with Marucho on his chest._

_End of flashback_

Marucho sobbed on his pillow.

"Nene, I want you back" He sobbed even more.

_'Marucho here I come' Nene said._

_'I am so much gonna get you'_

_'Let's play something this is boring'_

_'Marucho I love you so much never forget that, you'll always be in my life and heart'_

"Marucho" Preyas whispered.

-Tsubasa and his crew-

Tsubasa and his comrades came in the living room.

"Ready"

They nodded and they jumped in the portal that Leon made.

-World of Nightmare-

Tsubasa and his friends went into the world of many nightmares who lies in there.

"Let's report him"

They nodded and we headed there.

"Look who's here" A familiar voice said.

"Who's there" Tsubasa shouted.

Ginga came out so did the others.

"Ginga!"

Tsubasa angered and attacked him.

"Tsubasa!" The others shouted.

"What's your problem standing and attacking me and my friends?"

"What? It had to look real"

"It's not us you have to eliminate its them"

"So what!"

Tsubasa was not fully recovered.

He got dizzy.

"Ha!"

Ginga kicked him at the place he had hurt him the night at the concert.

"Ah!"

Tsubasa was slammed hard on his back.

"Tsubasa!"

They ran to him.

"You had enough"

"Keep away from him!" Rina shouted.

"WHATS HAPPENING OVER THERE!" A deep voice shouted.

"Lord of Darkness-Sama"

"Tsubasa. Come with your reports now!" He shouted.

Tsubasa couldn't move his body anymore.

"His unconscious!" Subaru shouted.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoya roughly took a hold of Subaru's arm.

"Leave her alone"

They all eyed Tsubasa who got up from his unconsciousness.

"Don't touch one of my friends if you're not a part of our group!" He yelled.

"Tsubasa" Subaru said.

Leon helped him up.

"Master, we have some information about the warriors. We found out that they are going on the same school as us and they are quite nice" Leon said.

"Nice?"

"Never mind. But they are strong. But Tsubasa and I and the others will stop them as they think that we are their best friends we can know more about them. But we also have a little problem" He said.

"What is it?"

"Last time Ginga and the others came and ruined it all when we were gonna attack"

"What are you thinking we weren't-"

"Sh"

"Is that so Ginga"

"NO SIR"

"Don't lie to me or else"

Ginga nodded.

"Now then go back and get a bit more information about them"

"HAI!"

And they disappeared.

"What was that for?"

"Ginga what do we do?" Kyoya asked.

"Lord of Darkness will more believe in them then us" Kaoru said.

"But we have one more team mate, and she is living with them so she can give us information about them and then Lord will be proud of us" Ginga said.

"Who's that?"

He snapped his fingers.

Somebody came out from the cave.

"W-W-What is she doing here?" Madoka said.

"She's gonna help us"

"But how did you find her?" Michiru asked.

"I'll tell you later" He said.

-Marucho's house-

"She still hasn't come back"Dan said.

Marucho nodded.

"Okay that's it if you can't find her then I am going to find her" Dan yelled.

"How?" Runo asked.

"Drago"

"Right"

"Wait Dan-"

"POWER OF PYRUS UNLEASH!"  
>Dan's body was all red to his neck,he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background,brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves) with flame red hand gloves,he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared,he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared,he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers,his hair changed to orange,his eye color change to light red,"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"<p>

"What are you trying to do?" Julie asked.

"I'm gonna find Nene even if it takes the whole day for Marucho I'm gonna find her"

"Dan..."

"Marucho trust me I'm gonna find her for you"

"Right please I trust you on this one"

He nodded and flew off.

Dan POV

I was flying around the forest.

_'Man where could she be?'_

I looked to the left and saw nothing.

Then I felt a dark presence.

"Somebody is here"

"You got that right" A voice said.

"Who's there"

I quickly turned and saw the one that I fought long time ago (Its Tsubasa)

"You again" I shouted.

"Glad to see you still alive"

He fiercely attacked me.

"Fire Ball" He fired.

"Fire Shield"

"Flame inferno!" I attacked but he blocked it too.

"You should spare your energy for there is storm coming" He said.

"As if I would fall for your trick" I shouted.

"Its your choice believe or not but I would do that if I were you"

"Flame inferno!"

Tsubasa easily dodged it.

Nobody POV

Tsubasa punched Beat but he blocked it.

They then began material-fighting style.

-At school-

"I hope Dan is okay" Runo said.

"Of course he is, he is the only one to find Nene as if somebody would attack him by now" Julie said.

"You're maybe right"She said.

-Forest-

"Fire Blast!"

Tsubasa quickly dodged it.

_'Man he is so fast. I don't know if I can wait up till the storm has come'_

"Too slow. Flame Dragon"

"Argh!"

It had hit him at the place where Ginga had hit him.

_'So it still hasn't healed yet'_

"Oh no where did he go?" He said looking to both side.

"Right here"

He wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick he got from Beat.

He got shot down the ground.

"Oh man"

"Had enough" Beat teased.

The cloud turned gray.

Beat looked up.

'_So he didn't lie'_

"Finally"

"Huh"

Beat saw a huge energy ball.

"What is that?"

"As I said you should have considered to save some energy for the last blast"

"Dragon Emperor Blast!"

"AHHH!"

It hit him dead on.

-Classroom-

"What was that?"

They all looked out the window.

"It must be Dan fighting" Shun said.

"What!"

"Okay everybody sit!" The teacher yelled and they sat back down.

"Eh Purdy can we go out and find Dan he hadn't been here the whole lesson" Runo said.

It made the ground explode as he hit the ground.

Runo, Alice, Shun, Julie and Marucho went up to her.

_Flashback_

_The teacher's were to a meeting with the principal._

_"We can not let anymore kids go out from the school" He said._

_"Purdy there are many from your class who gets permission to go out just to bring something" He angered._

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I could remember that Dan ran out from the school, then later on five kids did too"_

_"That was Runo and his other friends she said that she would bring Dan back as he weren't there but his bag was there"_

_"I don't want anymore students leaving this school you know that there is a storm coming what if you let them go they would be hurt, I don't want to hear anything about them leaving if the forgot anything just let them bring it back the next day" He said._

_"Hai" The teachers said._

_"Good you may leave to your classes"_

_End of Flashback_

"No!" She yelled.

"But Dan is maybe in trouble" Runo said.

"I said no!"

"Why won't you, you once said yes to us"

Purdy raised her palm and back slapped Runo.

"Runo"

Silence.

"Runo are you okay" Alice kneeled down to her.

"I want to save Dan" She whispered/cried.

"We just have to wait until he comes back" Alice said.

Runo nodded and they went back to their sits.

-Outside-

"You should have considered what I offered you" Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa charged at him.

He punched Beat with all his strength right in the stomach.

Beat gasped for air.

Tsubasa then kicked him away.

He coughed blood out.

"Had enough"

He took hold of the tree and helped himself up with the tree's support.

"I will leave a present for you"

"I summon the beast Uzainaa...Come on out!"

A tornado appeared.

"How am I gonna defeat that?"

"Don't know just do what ever you do"

-Classroom-

The lights suddenly went off and people screamed.

"Calm down everybody, we knew this would happen so we have this" She brought a candle and lighted it up.

"Minna come over here" Runo and the others went to a corridor and sat in a circle.

"I think we can contact Beat with our Dealer" Alice said.

"Really"

She nodded.

Alice turned her Dealer on.

"Okay here we go"

She pressed a button, Beat suddenly appeared and he was fighting a tornado.

"A tornado"

"He needs our help" Shun said.

"Yes but how" Julie asked.

"Watch" He said.

Shun raised his hand and blew the fire away.

"Amazing Shun" Alice said.

"Lets hurry" He said.

They hurried out to hall.

They were almost out when they saw somebody coming out from the side and looked at them.

"Vice Principal?" Julie said.

"Where are you all heading?" He asked.

"Eeeeee"

"We're going to find Dan!" Runo shouted.

"I don't think you do"

"How do you know that? We're going to find our friend" Alice said.

"Don't you know that there is a storm nobody and i mean NOBODY will exit this school"

"But Dan is-"

"I don't care you guys have been annoying kids from the start now go back to your class or meet the consequences"He said.

They didn't move.

"Fine then, then we will do it on the hard way"

-Forest-

"AH!" Beat shouted.

"Man what's wrong with this thing"

"Never mind. FIRE BLAST"

But nothing happened.

"Of course the storm is stopping my spells"

"Then I just have to take it down my self"

Beat charged at it again.

The Uzainaa blew him away.

"Ahh!"

Beat stood up again and attacked it.

But he failed.

"Got it!"

Beat flew from below it as he entered he slammed his two hands together.

"Pyrus...

"What's he doing" Tsubasa said.

"Ultimate Fusion!"

He was surrounded by fire as a ball.

He spread his body out and the Uzainaa vanished.

Beat heavily panted.

"I didn't know that it took alot of power"

_'I can't believe what I just saw, him mastering such a high rank spell'_ Tsubasa thought to himself.

-School-

"As I said you won't be leaving this school until the storm" Vice Principal said.

Everybody was down on the floor wounded.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing...

They looked at Runo.

"I'm gonna find Dan no matter what" She said while standing up.

"Runo...

"She's right, Julie is going to find Dan with her friends"

"We will not give up on him, he's our best friend" Shun said.

"Dan is doing his best out there and we will be there with him" Marucho said.

"Really? You really think that Dan is much worth" He said.

He laughed.

"Don't give me that shit! He is only a human"

"A human" Runo angered.

She tightened her fist.

"You don't know anything about him!" She shouted.

-Forest-

"Now that he is so weak, why not have a lot more fun"

His other teammates appeared.

"Should we"

"Right"

They all charged at him.

Beat tried to dodge them but they were too fast.

Yuu went first.

He punched Beat but was blocked.

Beat tried to kick him but missed, Yuu then back flipped and shoot out a water blast that hit him by his stomach. Beat tried to stand up but it was impossible in that condition he was in now.

_'I can't dodge any of there attack there just too fast'_

"Fire...

Leon appeared and punched him right in the stomach before he could finish.

Beat gasped as his eyes almost rolled back.

Leon took his hand away.

Beat held on his stomach. He coughed a little blood out.

"You're such weakling" Tsubasa said.

Beat stood back up and ran into the forest and hid behind a tree.

"Lets have fun too" Rina said.

"Go ahead"

The three girls ran into the forest.

"Dan whats wrong?" Drago asked.

"I'm exhausted I can't fight I need a little bit more time, I need the others" He said.

-School-

Shun P.O.V.

I lay down on the floor as the rest of us wounded.

Who was this Vice Principal? And why did he keep stopping us from going out? The weather is clearing.

I spotted a little boy run out from school. And I could have sworn that the Vice Principal knew.

"Hey! Why didn't you stop him!" I shouted.

"He's just a little kid no big problem"

"What!"

Nobody's P.O.V.

-Outside-

_Where are you guys we need help._

We know Drago but we have bigger problem. This vice Principal keeps stopping us we will try to get there as soon as possible.

_Okay Gorem please hurry Dan won't last any longer._

We will don't worry.

"Dan I think that the others will be coming" Drago said.

"Why not!"

"They too have problems"

"Damn it!"

"Found you" A voice said.

"Oh no"

Subaru began her fight with Beat.

"Dakuon Blast!"

He went through alot of trees.

"I can't fight anymore"

Beat almost lost consciousness.

"Already weakening"

"Let's finish him off" Tsubasa said.

"Right!"

"Darkness Death Strike!"

Drago came out from Dan, and he turned back.

Dan lay down there unconscious.

"He wasn't such a macho as we thought" Momoko said.

Tsubasa looked down.

"Tsubasa...

"Just- Lets just go home"

"Okay"

-At school-

_'Come back I have great news' _Somebody said.

_'Ok'_

¨The Vice Principal realized that the storm was clearing and people were allowed to go out again.

"Okay now you may go"

He said.

They quickly went out.

-Forest-

They spotted Dan laying down wounded everywhere on the ground.

"DAN!" Runo shouted.

She kneeled down to him.

"Dan, Dan, Dan! Please wake up!" She cried.

"Drago too" Tigerra said.

"Just if we were here in time" Runo cried.

"Don't worry we have to help Dan out first and then we can figure about something else, ne?" Alice said.

They nodded.

-World of Nightmare-

"I am so proud of you guys" Lord of Darkness said.

"Thanks and its what we were made for" Leon said.

"You may take a little break for now" He said.

They nodded and went.

"Tsubasa what is out next plan" Subaru asked.

"You just wait and see" He grinned.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dan was beating by the Tsubasa and the gang.<strong>

**What will await them for next time...**

**See in Bakugan six legendary warriors.**

**And again thanks for reading my stories I hope you'll be reading them some more.**

**Thanks And see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Tragedy, the warriors failure!

_Last time in Bakugan six legendary warriors: Dan went out searching for Nene but fought against Tsubasa. It was a bloody and fierce battle out in the forest, but later on Beat didn't believe that there was a storm coming up but it came. Meanwhile his friends tried to help him out but was stopped by the Vice principal later on Beat battle the tornado Uzainaa but it was destroyed and then he battle all six of the Nightmare Warriors._

_Did the Uzainaa really disappear?_

_What happened to Dan after the battle did he die?_

_Let's see what happens next._

-Forest-

Runo sobbed down on her unconscious and beaten up friend.

"Let's take him to the hospital" Shun said.

They nodded and hurried without even taking back to school to bring their things.

-Hospital-

Dan lay down on the bed still out of consciousness.

Runo was the only one staying in his room until he woke up.

"Poor Runo" Julie said from the waiting room.

"She must in lot of pain same to Dan" Alice said. And they nodded.

"We should go in and confront her" Marucho suggested.

They nodded and went in.

-Inside-

Dan wore an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Runo sat beside him and waited for him to open his eyes.

_Dan's thoughts_

_Dan stood up closed his eyes thinking._

_Here I am again, unable to move my body, how come this happens again. We were defeated by L. O. Darkness, I mean yeah we weren't expecting it from the beginning; he was way stronger than us. Just if I was stronger than them, then I wouldn't be in this mess that I am in now, why am I called the leader if I lost this battle, okay yeah they were six of them so I wouldn't stand a chance..._

_Flashback_

_We will be together, with our leader. Together forever..._

_They always cared for me..._

_D-D-DAN! Dan, Dan! __WAKE UP PLEASE._

_Dan, Dan, Dan! Please wake up!_

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

_Dan!_

_BEAT, MELODY, WINDY, SUNSHINE!_

_Beat! Beat hold on!_

_BEAT! ARE YOU OKAY!_

_Beat, BEAT, BEAT!_

_Beat! Beat! Hang in there!_

_BEAT!_

_BEAT!_

_BEAT!_

_BEAT!_

_They were always there to save me..._

_"Why do you also have to show up now" He said flying up "HAAAA!" He tightens his hand and punched it in the eye "UZAINAAA!" It fell down, it was getting really angry, when it stood up it used its wheel to appear fast in front of Beat and attacked him with all the strength it had "AHHHHH!" He fell with an explosion on ground "Oh man, that was hard one" He was too tired to stand up for all that running he had done "Beat! Stand up" Drago said "Uzainaaaaa!" It was driving on full speed, Beat was half up, he was lucky that he had a little more strength back to jump up before it got him._

_Beat fell unconscious from that attack, the Uzainaa and the evil servants went his direction, when Beat got to his sense he jumped from the Uzainaa that crushed into the building "Uzainaa!" His eyes widen 'How am I supposed to stop that thing I can't do it alone' He shut his eyes, the Uzainaa appeared in front of him, shot out an dark beam as big as the rainbow storm "AHHHHH!" He went through four buildings and crashed by the fifth "BEAT! ARE YOU OKAY!" Drago yelled in panic, Beat was so tired that he couldn't fight stood up holding his elbow on his left arm.  
>"I gotta stop it<em>

_When it was ready to fire, Beat tried to stand up, when he was half up if fired, his eyes widen, but then a miracle happened he saw five people standing in front of him one in the middle holding up her hands and a barrier surrounded them, he looked up and saw them the one he had been waiting for "Minna" "You need a hand?" They all asked "Big help" "So let's do it" Blossom stopped her barrier and they all flew up FIRE...WIND...WATER...STORM!" They fired "BAKUGAN DOUBLE KICK" Melody and Sunshine both attacked "Lets finish this off "Beat ordered, they nodded "BAKUGAN:RAINING FIRE,SHOOTING STAR,WIND TORNADO SLASH, EARTH SAPPIRE ARROW,SUNSHINE FRESH,AQUA DRAGON!" They all combined their attacks and defeated the evil villains vanished, and got the six jewels of each attributes._

_They always tried to help me... And I was just doing nothing but ignore them, if I had listen to them then keep thinking about that girl, Oh yeah that girl where is she now? I haven't seen her in a while hope she's alright..._

_Huh?_

_I can here crying and sobbing... Runo, Alice, Shun, Julie, Marucho are they out there right now? But why..._

_Just if I could open my eyes..._

_Outside Dan's thoughts_

"Dan please wake up" Runo cried hard down tightly holding on his hand. Alice stood besides her confronting her. Shun looked disappointed down on the floor, Marucho was almost crying himself dry. Julie tried to get her tears to stop falling before she soaked with tears.

"If we were there to help him" Alice said. Shun looked surprised down at the boy who for the past 10 hours opened his eyes "Dan...

"How could that be?" Marucho asked.

Runo hugged him and didn't let go "Runo... Hurts... I'm a-alright no n-need t-to wor-worry" He stuttered.

"Sorry" She let go. The doctor came in and told them that Dan will be able to walk but still needs support and Shun offered to help him walk as he continued he also told them that he should get some more rest and try not stressing him or frustrate him too much it will cause him to have a badly headache a bit of brain damage too " I want to say the last thing to you before he fully wakes up. You...

Few minutes past and Dan finally woke up, Shun helped him get off the bed and change his cloths for him (He is unable to move his arms) as they were done they all headed for Marucho's house and put Dan to sleep.

As they arrived Tsubasa and the others rushed to them and asked what happened of course Runo snapped at them all for being too loud.

Shun left Dan on his bed so he could rest.

The rest went in the living room. Julie explained what had happened and now everybody was quiet.

"So that's what happened" Tsubasa said looking down on the floor.

He stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Rina asked.

He didn't respond and walked away.

-Dan's Room-

Dan who was sleeping woke up as he sensed the door open.

"You alright?" The voice asked.

"Yeah just a little tired but otherwise I feel fine" He answered trying to sit up but failed.

"Don't push yourself so much let me help" He helped him up.

"I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry for what happened to you. But exactly happened?"

"Well, I did this only for Marucho if not those six Nightmare Warriors had come I would have been able to find Nene. But I failed and I betrayed my friends wish and that was to get his girlfriend back, actually I knew what Marucho thought that time and I knew that he wouldn't stand a chance if he went out and was attacked."

"What do you mean" The person said stuttering.

"I knew that all this would have happened but I knew that it wouldn't be me who would be laying on the bed right now unable to even move the neck just a little and that would have been Marucho-

The person gasped.

"Don't tell me you"

"You already figured it. Of course I wouldn't let him go out alone or even try cause I'm the leader and I won't let my friends get hurt I care about them all" He said as images of his friends went through his mind.

The person came with another gasp.

"Everyone is precious to me and I wouldn't like to miss anybody but of them, but while I'm unable to move my body can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes"

"I know that you aren't like me, Shun and the rest but would you please protect them for me while I am recovering"

"Of course I would do it for a friend like you, yes, you can count on me"

"I know I can now I think the your friends are worrying about you, you should better go"

Again with another nod and went out.

"Oh and one thing more...

-Downstairs-

"Tsubasa!" Rina shouted.

"Hey…

"Where were you?" Runo asked.

"I was just-

_Flashback_

_"I want to tell you something-_

_"Yes"_

_"I have kept this a secret from everybody you're the only one that I really believe and also cause you can be loyal to me so listen carefully"_

_"Yes!"_

_End of Flashback_

"I... was just in the bathroom" He lied. He tried to look as normal as possible he isn't so good at lying, and Shun would sense him if he lied or not.

Suddenly there Dealer glowed.

"An Uzainaa appeared"

"Already" Julie said.

The five rushed out to the location.

Marucho's house-

"Is it still alive?" Subaru asked.

"Don't know but let's leave it to them"

They nodded and went back in.

-Forest-

They slash their card across their Dealer

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_" Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart with a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart, with a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up , Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind they flew into the sky as they got there yellow and purple skirt and decorations on them Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood beside each other and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Alice got her hair in two pony tails, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall. As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their possession.

_Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody_

_The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy_

_The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom_

_The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine_

_The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua_

"The Hope in our hearts" Melody stretches her hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!" They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"

"Isn't it that tornado that Beat fought?" Windy questioned.

"It is but I thought he defeated it" Aqua said.

"Let's try to defeat it maybe Beat wasn't strong enough to take it down himself" Melody said.

They nodded and began their fight.

-Marucho's house-

"Do you think this is a good idea Tsubasa just letting the Uzainaa destroy everything?" Yuu said.

"Yes, this is part of my plan"

"Oh okay, but Tsubasa, really I knew you lied to them of where you went. Tell us where you really went" Leon said.

"Okay, I was at Dan's room, we talked a bit and he told something that I can't tell anybody and he trusts me. But the thing he told me was...

**XxxxxXXXxxx**

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"I don't know what she is planning but I will not let her get away with this" He shouted.

"Tsubasa...

-Forest-

"AHHH!" Sunshine shouted as she flew into the trees.

"Sunshine!"

"Wind Spear!"

"Melody ring" She forms a purple ring, grabs it, runs and fires it towards the tornado.

The Uzainaa flew farther into the forest.

Windy and Melody high-fived.

The tornado attacked with extreme wind blowing.

"BAKUGAN RAINBOW SHIELD!" They stood beside each other held their arm up and a rainbow shield formed around them.

It stopped and did it again.

"Fly forth: EIEN NO KAZE!" Windy gathers as much wind power to his fist and forces his arm back and shoots it out.

Windy's attack was bigger and stronger and the Uzainaa was hit dead-on.

They attacked it again.

_Dan's thoughts_

_Minna..._

_He suddenly heard a voice sing._

_Who's there?_

_He looked around and spotted something glowing orange._

_You're..._

(This song he is hearing now is, Fate and Love from Inuyasha, just the singing part)

_She is singing so beautiful. Just like an angel._

_He tried to get closer to her. He was now in front of her._

_Hey, I don't think that we have introduced ourselves before but my name is Dan Kuso and yours?_

_She kept singing._

_Huh? I asked what your name was?_

_No respond._

_He just glared at her singing, he smiled and thought for a second that maybe she wants him to sing too._

_You want me to sing too?_

_She grabbed onto his hand and sang._

_He then sang with her._

_He was so relaxed by that time, all his worries, problems he had was just vanishing._

_As the song was soon finishing she was almost fading away._

_Wow! That was beautiful_

_Arigato, tomodachi _

_No problem. I think that you'll be leaving now._

_She nodded and faded away._

_Wow..._

_He closed his eyes and looked up. He then began singing the song from the top._

-Downstairs-

"Tsubasa…

"Yes Rina"

"Are you worried about Dan?" She asked quietly.

"Yes a little, why you ask?" He looked at her.

"Because we all are worried about them all"

"Don't worry they are strong I'm sure they can take down that Uzainaa"

"Really"

He nodded.

"And by the way what's wrong with Subaru and Momoko?" He asked looking at the two.

She then looked down.

"Mm?"

"Well, those two are kind of confused of what we are doing?"

"We are trying to defeat the warriors of course"

"Yes but as you say that It sounds easy to you but for those two, they thought that they actually grew a bond with them but now that we have to take them as an enemy then they don't know what to do, defeat them and put the world in darkness or…..

"Or?"

"Or betray us and still being friends with Dan and the others"

The boys gasped.

"But… Why?"

"Subaru, I have tried talking to her but she wouldn't listen, Momoko too but either she would walk away or say I don't care about Lord of Darkness"

They gasped again.

"Those two, now I have to solve it all, Leon take care of Subaru and I'll take care of Momoko" He said.

Leon nodded and went to find Subaru as Tsubasa went to find Momoko

-Forest-

"Subtera…." She flies at full speed and flies in circles around it as she stopped a bunch of Blossom's were around it.

"Multiplication Attack!" She then shoots out regular beam out.

"Aqua Mirage" He gathers water from the wind and then forms it around his body splashing it out making it to a fog.

The Uzainaa got confused looking around, where could Aqua be?

"I am right here" He turned to his back.

"No I am right here" Then it turned again.

"Here"

"No here you big idiot"

It became angry and spinned as the fog disappeared he spotted Aqua in front of him.

"Aqua Fist" Water surrounds his hands and he shoots water fists at it.

"Let's finish him of" Windy ordered.

They nodded.

The two got their Belltier, Melody got her pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Dakuon!" He jumped in the tip of the Belltier she forms an energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!" She spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa, hitting it directly.

Sunshine got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigerra!" She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow, she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!" And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the Uzainaa. They wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!" And the purification explodes.

The winds breeze flowing in your heart….Blow it! WIND TORNADO SLASH! The flower within your heart…Bloom! EARTH SAPPRIE ARROW! The oceans wave in your heart….Feel it! AQUA TORNADO!"

"We did it"

As the smoke vanished it was still there but different, this time it was red and a lot bigger than before.

It begins to make a fireball.

"A fireball but he is made out of wind?" Windy said.

It fired the ball out.

"Blossom Shield"

But it already cracked.

"Arienai"

_'Beat, help'_ She thought as it is always him saving her from being hit whenever it cracks.

_'You were always there to save me, and I need you now'_

_Flashback_

_Beat was fast and grabbed her before it could smash her and the others but they were still hit._

_Her arms slowly slid down, Beat ran and grabbed her before the Uzainaa had hit her down._

_End of flashback_

As she thought back everybody was flown up in the sky.

"BLOSSOM!"

She snapped out from her thoughts but was taken down by the blast.

"BLOSSOM!"

"AHHH!"

Gorem came out from her Dealer and she turned back.

"How dare you do that to our best friend in the whole world!" Melody and Sunshine shouted.

"O POWER OF HOPE! O POWER OF LIGHTS!" Melody called op in the sky "FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!" Sunshine called up "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!" They fired out and extreme power of rainbow towards it, the two attacks clashed with each other.

They were as angry as ever.

"HAAAAAA!"

But it fired a plasma orb at them, which took effect to them and they got shocked and defeated. They were sent directly down on their backs and, they got so much shock in their bodies that they rolled their eyes up.

"MELODY! SUNSHINE!" The remaining two shouted.

"MONSTER!"

"Dameyo Aqua!"

"Huh?" He looked back at him.

"We don't know what'll happen if it was you maybe you'll be done for it too like the girls!"

Aquas eyes widen as he looked around as he saw the girls damage down on the ground thinking that it could happen to him if he did, he then looked down and shouted.

"I don't care! We have to do whatever we can to save our nakama!"

Windy's eyes widen.

Aqua flew straight down to the Uzainaa. But was defeated.

"Aqua!"

The Uzainaa looked at Windy as he was the only one left. He got ready to shoot his last attack.

The Uzainaa already shoot out his attack.

"Wind-

But he was hit.

-Leon and Subaru -

"Subaru, SUBARU!"

"What do you want?"

He spotted her back in the yard.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Thinking"

"About what" He smiled while looking down relaxed.

"I don't think I can tell you?"

"Nande?" Again politely he said.

She looked at him who was still smiling not glancing at her as he always does when something is wrong.

"Leon…

"Hm? You want to tell me?"

"NO!"

"Okay, it was just a question" He laughed.

"It's Dan and them" she shouted

"I knew you would say that"

"Why do you always have to force the things out of me!"

"Because I am worried about you? That's all, I heard from Rina that you would betray us and go with Dan and I can understand even I want to go with Shun and be his friend forever but I can't cause-

"Who said that you can't" She cried.

"Hm?"

"Who said that you could not be with Shun and the others anymore, nobody right? Then why do you think that you'll have to kill him if you still want him alive you could just go and kill him now, now that he is weakened" She cried harder.

"That would be stupid, I want to battle him at his full strength"

"Leon… I don't want to kill them I want to still be friends with them"

He then hugged her.

"I know but we have no choice, but I know that I would never want to kill them. Just remember that or mission is….

Her eyes widen.

"Really, are you really saying that we should kill….

He nodded.

"Then I'll do my best"

"I know you will" He said. Looking down at her. She wept her tears away and smiled.

-Momoko and Tsubasa-

Tsubasa saw Momoko watering the flowers.

"Hey"

She was about to splash water at him but he used he easily dodged it.

"You know that you can't take me that easily"

She then looked sad at him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really"

"I doubt" He sat down waiting for her to burst out what he knew she was gonna say.

…

"OKAY! Man you always get whatever you want to hear"

He nodded.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's Dan and them" She admitted.

"So what's it about?"

She began to cry and sat beside him.

"I don't want to fight them, I want to keep being like this in thin way as we are in now, going to school. Laughing, singing, having parties and lots of fun, not having being sad that I killed Julie, you're supposed to kill Dan and I know that you don't want to because you two alike and you don't want him to be hurt but what if he is right now-

"You're right I don't want to fight him or see him hurt but you know that nobody have told us to kill them that's just what people say. But don't really care about the orders we get from L. O. Darkness, I just want to do what I want to do even if he is our master and he controls us then that doesn't mean that we have to follow his rules, I mean yeah he can kill us whenever he want's but at least I have had the fun that I wanted and didn't betray my friends just lived like a normal person"

Her eyes widen.

"Really"

"What do you think of doing? Being with us and live like we do now or do as we were told to?"

"Being with you all and live like we do now" She answered.

"Then do it, and don't think that we have a mission or something cause our mission is….

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Eh?" She said with confused eyes.

"Don't you think it's weird that we have a mission when we have a mission and we aren't doing it?"

"We are!"

"Then how come the warriors are still alive?"

She gasped. Her tears build up again.

"Tsubasa" She cried down on him.

"It's alright"

"Now then let' back to the others"

She nodded, they stood up, and went in.

-Dan's room-

_Dan's thoughts_

_Dan finished singing for third time._

_He smiled and looked up._

_Minna…._

_Then a screen came and it showed his friends hurt on the ground defeated._

_His eyes widen._

_Minna…._

_Don't worry I'll be there to save you_

_But he was too weak to even walk._

-Dan's room-

Dan woke up and tried to stand out of his bed but was stopped.

The girl from his thoughts stood in front of him.

"Makaseru"

"Really thanks but don't get hurt either"

She left.

-Forest-

The Uzainaa was almost gonna shoot a beam out at them again. But something stopped it.

"Dan o tomodachi mamoru!"

Shun woke up from his unconsciousness and saw up as the Uzainaa battled someone.

"What the-

"Dan o tomodachi nigerro!"

"Who are-

"Isoide!"

He slowly nodded and ran to pick everybody up.

The Uzainaa tried to struggle away from the girls grip. But she didn't let it go.

"I don't know who you are but thanks!" He shouted.

She just glared at him while he began to run.

"Fire...

Shun looked back to see what she was up to.

"BLAZE!

_'Wow, even I know that, that attack would sent Dan right back to normal who is that and how come I can't see that person but she sounds like a girl'_

He snapped out from his thoughts and started running.

"Infinity...

The Uzainaa wasn't fast enough and was hit.

"FIRE!

_Dan's thoughs_

_I want to know whats happening out there how is the girl doing is she safe or does she need my help I don't have clue about how strong she is. Oh man, every second makes me worried about her and the others._

DAN O TOMODACHI MAMORU

_It's __her_

Dan o tomodachi nigerro

_She protected them all_

Who are you?

_Shun!_

Isoide!

Fire... Blaze

_Furamu Burazu? Whats that kind of a attack even I can't do it_

Infinity FIRE!

_How does she know all those attacks even I don't know one of them I need her, I need somebody to coach me and she is the one to teach me_

-Forest-

The Uzainaa disappeared.

As did the girl.

-Marucho's house-

Tsubasa and the co. were in the living room watching tv.

"Man the human's really know how to make things interesting" Leon said.

"Leon would you shut! I am trying to find out who killed Luffy's brother Ace" Yuu said.

"Urusai! Bakamono!"

"Nanado?"

"OKAY! We get it" Rina shouted.

"Rina just let them they are just happy that everything is settled" Subaru said.

"Sorry Subaru"

"Rina loves the two thats why Rina shouts at them" Momoko teased.

"Damare!"

Subaru giggled and noticed that Tsubasa haven't said a thing.

"Tsubasa... Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am"

Subaru took this as a suspicious look from Tsubasa.

As entrance opened a damaged Shun carrying, Runo, Alice, Julie, Marucho.

"SHUN!" They shouted running to him. As they reached him he collapsed.

"Did the Uzainaa really defeat them!" Yuu said.

"Never mind that take them in" Tsubasa demanded.

-Later-

They healed their damage and let them rest in their rooms.

"Wow, they sure took alot of pain" Yuu said. They nodded.

"How come they managed to get here?" Momoko asked herself.

"That girl...

"Tsubasa...

"It's her doing I know it we gotta get rid of her before she destroys all of my plans. Shun and them wouldn't have been back, if she didn't come then Dan would be the only one left" He cursed.

"But let's go to bed, its getting late" He suggested. They nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for watching, but I have noticed something... I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS. Please I just want to know what you think up until now and GIVE SOME REVIEWS FOR THE OTHERS. Thanks for reading. Oh I almost forgot review for epi- I mean chapter.<strong>

Hibiki: Ok, who wants to do it?

Dan: ME!

Hibiki: YOU'RE TOO WEAK! What about you Leon?

Leon: Well...

Dan: Say no and let me do it!

Leon: *Smirks* Okay I will.

Dan: LEON!

Leon: Okay, so what happened to the warriors now that everybody are defeated? Are **WE NIGHTMARE WARRIORS** going to win or are they going to recover faster than I thought?

Dan: Atarimaida!

Leon: I bet... Never mind and to find out read the next chapter in Bakugan the six legendary warriors see ya.

Dan: Leon!

Leon: Nandayo!

Dan: Fire blaze!

Leon: You can't make that kind of attack Aho!

Hibiki: Don't mind those two idiots. See you next time!

Leon & Dan: OI!

Hibiki: Urusai, be glad Dan that you'll survive in the next epi- chapter

Leon: What!

Dan Yes!

Hibiki: Ops

Leon: I'll get you for this...

Hibiki: Gomenasai.

Leon: Don't just apologize!


	23. Chapter 23

Show what we got! Classmates turn!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: The Uzainaa showed up again, Shun and the others rushed out to stop it but failed and were almost killed until the mysterious girl showed up. Before all that Dan encountered her in his mind and they both sang a song that made him relax. Tsubasa and Leon and Yuu found out from Rina that Subaru and Momoko would quiet being with them, but they talked about it and overcame the situation._

_Now what will happen? _

-Next day-

-Dan and Runo's room-

Dan looked over at Runo who was unconscious. Her hair was messy both her arms where broken and bandaged. Her left leg too so she needed to ride on a wheelchair for some months. Her eyes were covered in bandage, when she came home she was wounded everywhere and her eyes where all bloody (You could imagine Tsubasa from Senki Zesshou Symphogear after she just sang her swan song).

"Dan...

Shocked Dan looked over at his friend whom he thought was unable to speak.

"H..H...How a-a-are you?"

"What are you talking about! You should think about yourself then me" He snapped walking over to her as he had regained enough strength to walk.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired but fine" She quietly said.

He kneeled down and held onto her hand "Tell me what happened?"

She faced him and then to the ceiling.

"Should I tell from the start?"

"If you would? Yes, please"

_Flashback_

_"AHHH!" Sunshine shouted as she flew into the trees._

_"Sunshine!"_

_"Wind Spear!"_

_"Melody ring" She forms a purple ring, grabs it, runs and fires it towards the tornado._

_The Uzainaa flew farther into the forest._

_Windy and Melody high-fived._

_The tornado attacked with extreme wind blowing._

_"BAKUGAN RAINBOW SHIELD!" They stood beside each other held their arm up and a rainbow shield formed around them._

_It stopped and did it again._

_"Fly forth: EIEN NO KAZE!" Windy gathers as much wind power to his fist and forces his arm back and shoots it out._

_Windy's attack was bigger and stronger and the Uzainaa was hit dead-on._

_They attacked it again._

_"Subtera…." She flies at full speed and flies in circles around it as she stopped a bunch of Blossom's were around it._

_"Multiplication Attack!" She then shoots out regular beam out._

_"Aqua Mirage" He gathers water from the wind and then forms it around his body splashing it out making it to a fog._

_The Uzainaa got confused looking around, where could Aqua be?_

_"I am right here" He turned to his back._

_"No I am right here" Then it turned again._

_"Here"_

_"No here you big idiot"_

_It became angry and spinned as the fog disappeared he spotted Aqua in front of him._

_"Aqua Fist" Water surrounds his hands and he shoots water fists at it._

_"Let's finish him of" Windy ordered._

_They nodded._

_The two got their Belltier, Melody got her pink baton "'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Come Hydra" "Dakuon!" He jumped in the tip of the Belltier she forms an energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!" She spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers the ring to the tip of the Belltier and shoots it into the Uzainaa, hitting it directly._

_Sunshine got a white baton "Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Come here, Tigerra!" She came in the tip of the Belltier and shined yellow, she forms a yellow energy ring "Fly forth, Tone Ring!" And spins it around her waist "Bakugan Music Rondo!" She gathers it to the tip and shoots it into the Uzainaa. They wave the baton "3/4 beat! 1...2...3"They jump up and shouts "Finale!" And the purification explodes._

_The winds breeze flowing in your heart….Blow it! WIND TORNADO SLASH! The flower within your heart…Bloom! EARTH SAPPRIE ARROW! The oceans wave in your heart….Feel it! AQUA TORNADO!"_

_"We did it"_

_As the smoke vanished it was still there but different, this time it was red and a lot bigger than before._

_It begins to make a fireball._

_"A fireball but he is made out of wind?" Windy said._

_It fired the ball out._

_"Blossom Shield"_

_But it already cracked._

_"Arienai"_

_'Beat, help' She thought as it is always him saving her from being hit whenever it cracks._

_'You were always there to save me, and I need you now'_

_Flashback_

_Beat was fast and grabbed her before it could smash her and the others but they were still hit._

_Her arms slowly slid down, Beat ran and grabbed her before the Uzainaa had hit her down._

_End of flashback_

_As she thought back everybody was flown up in the sky._

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_She snapped out from her thoughts but was taken down by the blast._

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"AHHH!"_

_Gorem came out from her Dealer and she turned back._

_"How dare you do that to our best friend in the whole world!" Melody and Sunshine shouted._

_"O POWER OF HOPE! O POWER OF LIGHTS!" Melody called op in the sky "FACE TOWARDS THE FUTURE AND PRESS ONWARD!" Sunshine called up "BAKUGAN RAINBOW STORM!" They fired out and extreme power of rainbow towards it, the two attacks clashed with each other._

_They were as angry as ever._

_"HAAAAAA!"_

_But it fired a plasma orb at them, which took effect to them and they got shocked and defeated. They were sent directly down on their backs and, they got so much shock in their bodies that they rolled their eyes up._

_"MELODY! SUNSHINE!" The remaining two shouted._

_End of Flashback_

"So... that's what happened...

She slowly nodded. He was shocked.

He looked at her, leaned closer to her.

As his lips were so close to hers so he even could feel her breath on his skin he leaned closer.

But as he was almost at her lips somebody knocked on the door and he quickly pulled himself away.

"May I come in?"

"Y-Yes"

Rina came in and looked confused at Dan for holding his mouth shot.

"What's wrong? What were you going to do?"

"Nothing nothing nothing nothing"

"O...kay if you say so. Can I have some private time with Runo?" She asked.

He nodded and dashed out.

"Weird"

-Bathroom-

_'What was that just now? Why did I do that? I mean I was almost going to KISS her I mean kiss mouth to mouth tangle with the tongue trying to get domination-WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!'_

He went downstairs

-Downstairs-

"What are you doing down here Dan?" Leon asked.

"Well I thought that I'm able to walk and may as well ask what have been happening and did Marucho and Julie get their new special powers?"

"First thing at the time" Tsubasa interrupted.

Dan nodded.

"The brawlers have been searching for the Uzainaa but didn't find it. And no Marucho and Julie did not get their special powers yet" Yuu explained.

"Not yet? When are they going to then?"

"Dan who was the first to awaken their special powers?" Subaru asked.

"ME AND SHUN OF COURSE-I'm joking it was Alice and Runo"

"And how did they open it"

"Well how can I explain this...

_Flashback_

_"It is so stupid to start a singing club when you already have a job and that is to fight but you'll just lose because you think about something else them fighting, those girls in their were so awful,you two, my goodness you couldn't even hit the high tones!"__They stood up_

_ "Those it matter if you hit the high notes what matters is to sing if you are awful or not!"Melody screamed up at him _

_"We have a dream and that is to make everybody happy with the singing we make"_

_ "Nobody and I mean nobody is gonna tell us if we are bad,cause singing is not about being bad or good"Melody said_

_ "Yeah you wanna know what singing is about!"_

_ "SINGING IS ABOUT HAVING FUN WITH OTHERS AND LISTEN TO THEM SINGING AND IT MAKES EVERYBODY RELAX!"Sunshine screamed "THE HARMONY IN OUR HEARTS..."Melody said "WILL NEVER BE STOPPED WE WILL ALWAYS BE IN HARMONY WITH EACHOTHER AND WE ARE LIKE SISTERS AND NOBODY IS GONNA RUIN IT!"_

_Their heart in the middle began to shine._

_"There's nothing me and Windy can't do. Cause..."_

_"We are warriors of Pyrus and Ventus and we will protect our friends from anything!" Windy shouted._

_"And that is why we fight to make everybody happy and stop the evil from making them sad!" Beat shouted._

_The two began to shine and their Dealer changed. Beat and Windy opened their eyes._

_"Pyrus Dragon I call upon your Hope" Beat held his arm out._

_"Ventus Bird I call upon your Light!" Windy held up his arm._

_"TWIN WIND DRAGON BURST!" They brought there arms back and held them out again._

_A fire and wind dragon spinned together and got Reaper._

_End of flashback_

"Thats how we got them"

"Well then that means that kind of forced all of your anger onto you powers or Dealer" Leon said.

Dan nodded a little unsure of what he meant.

"Well I hope they will get it soon or else we won't stand a chance against L.O of Darkness like we did last time-" He said.

"Look at the clock we gotta go!" Yuu rushed out and ran to meet the bus.

"See ya"

"Have a nice day and try not getting in trouble" He whispered the last out.

-School-

"Ano ne ano ne ano ne!"

"What is it now Kimiko" Tsubasa asked annoyed.

"You know where Alice or Runo are?"

He shook his.

She closely looked at him. A single sweat dropped down his cheek.

"Tsubasa!"

"Okay! They are sick" He admitted.

"Them both?"

"Runo suddenly got sick then when Alice tried to help her she also got sick, end of conversation I'll be gone from my vacation"

"Eh?"

"I'm heading to a lesson where you aren't there to bug me"

"Tsubasa you such a meanie!"

"And you're annoying"

She stuck her tongue at him.

-Football club-

"Okay everybody come here for sec"

They ran to the coach.

"Have anybody seen Dan, Shun, or Marucho"

"No" They answered.

"What about you, Yuu, Leon?"

"Dan got sick then he got Shun and Marucho as they tried to help" Yuu explained.

"Oh"

_Flashback_

_"Hey you must be the football team" A cheerful brown-haired guy said._

_"Yes and who are you guys?" Tyson asked._

_"We're new here so what are we doing now- Oh let me introduce myself I'm Dan Kuso, this is my best friend Shun Kazami-_

_Pointing at a pony-tailed black-haired guy._

_-And this is Marucho Marukura _

_Pointing at a boy with blonde hair and with a small pony tail._

_"Right now we don't have anything to do cause our coach is sick so we don't know what to do"_

_"If your coach is sick so what that means no running. And besides why not play football instead of staring out in the blue"_

_"But we did they just don't want anymore cause they said it was "Boring"_

_"WHAT! Who said that"_

_Tyson looked over at some boys who were talking. Dan angrily went to the boys._

_"Wait Dan" Shun ran after him._

_"Maybe we just leave them alone for today and wait tomorrow c'mon" He tried holding him back._

_"Hey you guys!" He shouted._

_"Too late"_

_They looked up at Dan._

_"What do you mean its boring to play football, then why are you even playing it if you think its boring!"_

_"We don't think so its because Tyson has been strict these days and I want the old Tyson back"_

_"Then why don't tell him"_

_"We did!"_

_Flashback_

_"Tyson take it easy we have a hard time with the new you"_

_"What can I do"_

_"Take it easy"_

_End of flashback_

_"Then lets speak to him about this"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I mean I'm sure that he will understand and maybe there is a reason behind this"_

_He nodded._

_"Dan's right maybe his sad about something" Marucho said._

_They nodded and headed to Tyson shooting a ball in the goal and again._

_"Tyson" He turned._

_"I know that somethings wrong. Now you have the chance to admit it and then we can solve the problem"_

_"Well its because you guys never want me as if you hate me as the captain so I thought I was too sweet with you guys" He explained._

_"We're sorry but its because maybe we weren't really into football that time" Katsu said._

_"That's alright so lets try again and now with our new teammates but first a introduce first, my name is Kimura Tyson" A guy with black spiky hair and a pony-tail and a hat turned the other way and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the number 08 and white shorts to his knees and football shoes. And a bandanna around his arm._

_"My names Tanaka Akihiro" He had green eyes and had short brown a little spiky hair brown hair. He was number 03 and was wearing a armless jacket but just open. He had two bracelet on his wrist._

_"My name Tanaka __Yukio__" He had grey spiky hair with a scar going down from his eye but not way down just to his cheek, had bandanna on his right arm. Maybe he wounded it in a match. He looked like Akihiro but a younger version of him had the number 05 on his shirt._

_And so on and so on..._

_"Now let us choice the teams" Tyson said and they agreed._

_"I'll take Dan" He said._

_"I'll pick Shun" Akihiro said._

_"Marucho"_

_"Daichi"_

_"DAICHI-SAMA!" Girls screamed._

_"Try getting used to it" He said._

_"Ryo"_

_"Hiro"_

**XxxxxXxxxxx**

_They began playing and enjoyed it as Dan, Shun and Marucho never gave up._

_Later_

_"Dan we want you to be the leader"_

_"Me?" Pointing at himself._

_"Yes, you learned us something today and now we got closer to each other"_

_"Thanks I'm will not let you down"_

_End of __flashback_

"Lets celebrate something for them when they get back for all that they have done for us"

"YES!"

-Singing club-

"RUNO AND ALICE ARE WHAT!"

"As I said before they are sick" Kimiko said.

"Then how are we gonna perform for the whole school when they aren't there. I mean they have always been there for us when we were arguing about something or didn't get along"

_Flashback_

_"Maybe you should put a little more beat on your songs cause they are too soft" Kazumi said._

_"Then you have to make some of your songs a bit more relaxing so that people not only will get explosive things in their mind" Yuki said back._

_"Take what you said back!" Kazumi angered._

_"Then take what you said before"_

_"Never"_

_"Then I won't"_

_"I'm telling you because I want to help" She shouted back._

_"But then don't. And stop shouting I'm sitting right here"_

_"What did you say!"_

_"Why should people always repeat what they just said to you, ok, I'm gonna say it and I'm gonna say it once "But then don't. And stop shouting I'm sitting right here" You got that._

_Kazumi was about to hit her until somebody stopped her._

_They looked up and saw two girls, the one to right had orange hair and brown eyes. To the left was the girl who held Kazumi's wrist she had blue hair and green eyes._

_"Alice,Runo?"_

_"Why are you guys fighting?" Alice asked._

_"More Importantly WHAT are you fighting about?" Runo asked letting go of the girl's wrist._

_"I just gave her an advice for her songs then she said that I shouldn't shout!"_

_"But you shouldn't" The three said. People began looking at them._

_"Just keep working there's nothing to see" Then they continued._

_"Why should I listen to people who doesn't even have one song that doesn't have to have all those drums, guitar or something that makes alot of noise not that I don't like it"_

_"Guys why don't you take it easy and relax" Alice said._

_"Fine"_

_"Let me see, why don't you take both advice I mean yeah, you Yuki you do never write any with more beat in it and Kazumi you always make them loud so maybe you could try switching over for a bit"_

_"But-_

_"No buts just try even I think its a good idea, besides everything doesn't have to be the same everytime you'll always change at some point" Alice smiled at them._

_They nodded._

_End of_ _flashback_

"And now I'm used to doing it" Kazumi said.

"Me too" Yuki smiled.

"Yuki sorry, that time I wasn't used at getting advice from other people"

"Its alright Kazumi"

"I got a idea!"

"What is it Natsumi?"

"Why don't we celebrate a kind of thanks for all the things they have done to us"

"Good idea lets do it" Kazumi said.

"YES!"

-Fashion club-

"Can't believe Runo got Julie sick" Aiko said.

"Yeah its not really the same with out Julie" Kin said.

_Flashback_

_A silver haired girl walked in the door._

_"Hey whats up?" She said._

_"Hey you must be the new girl starting in our fashion club hope you like it here let me introduce you to some of them" A girl with brunette said._

_"Oh and my name is Aiko" Brunette hair tied in a pony-tail. White trousers, white jacket open and a white shirt inside and the white sneakers._

_"I'm Julie"_

_"Hey my name is Ai Chiasa" She had blonde hair. She was wearing a white cut armed shirt that looked tight on her. Well she was pretty this so it fits her with her tan skin. She had gray and white striped pantyhose with pants to her hip with white shoes._

_"Hey nice to meet you I'm Keiko Eiko" She had the same Chiasa but just with opposite color and she just had Asian skin._

_"Why are you guys dressed in the same?" Julie asked._

_"Because Eiko stole my design and now she thinks she can get away with it just by changing colors" Chiasa said._

_"No way **YOU **stole **MY **idea first then you copied form me because you were jealous over my style of fashion" She said back._

_"I did not"_

_"YOU DID TOO!"_

_"I DID NOT!"_

_"YOU DID!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"YES! I DID!"_

_"NO I DIDN'T!"_

_"Got ya!"_

_"Damn"_

_"Are they always like that?" Julie asked._

_"Yep get used to it" Aiko said._

_Julie sat besides one who's hair was brown and in one pony-tail as Aiko's and looked like her, I assume that this must be Aiko's sister. Julie thought of introducing herself._

_"Hey. My name's Julie and yours?"_

_"My name is Hoshi Akira" Her hair was brunette and she had black pants with with matching shoes and she had a leather jacket with a black shirt under and there was a skull on it. And her eyes were brown._

_"You must be Aiko's sister" She said._

_She nodded._

_"How old are you? I'm 13 and Aiko is 12" She answered._

_"Okay. What are you doing?" _

_"My new design"_

_"So what happens when we have done our cloth with the drawing and the sewing?"_

_"Well. First we show them to the principal then if he accepts it, it goes on to the shops around Wardington then if they say that its nice too then they will sell it out in town then say who made it and all that"_

_"Wow!"_

_"I know amazing right"_

_She nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"Julie was so amazing after that as soon as we told her she got it" Aiko said.

"Why don't we celebrate something for them?" Chiasa suggested.

"That was my idea you just stole" Eiko shouted.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"SHUT UP!" Aiko screamed as loud as she could.

"Imōto"

"Akira-ane"

"Its a good idea lets do it" She agreed.

"YES!"

-Outside-

"It seems like Dan, Shun and Marucho are pretty popular around the football team" Yuu said.

"Really" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah" Leon answered.

"The same with Alice and Runo they are always being talked about in club, man I didn't know they were **THAT **popular" Subaru said.

"Really" Tsubasa said again this time sarcastically.

"And Julie before there wasn't that much of spirit in the fashion club but that changed until Julie came"

"REALLY" Again with the sarcasm.

"YES REALLY!" They shouted at him.

Then a portal opened right before them. And they got sucked into it.

"AHHH!"

They all landed on their feets except for Tsubasa who landed on his butt.

"Who was that?" Tsubasa asked in a annoyed tone.

"TSUBASA!"

Tsubasa gasped and kneeled straight away.

"Yes master!" They said.

"I mean can't you even control one Uzainaa?"

"I'm sorry but it has gone berserk and is even stronger then us the warriors lost to it too" He said.

"Then take this collar and they taking it on it then you'll have full control over it again, and from now on they will be called 'Bakugan Destroyer'" He threw it to him.

"Thanks master" And then they left.

"Man I was in total shock when he just spoke up my name, I mean give me a break"

"Yea yea lets just go back I want to sleep" Rina whined.

"Okay okay"

They were about to leave when somebody or should they _six _came out.

"Why did you lie to L. O. Darkness about us getting in the way you only enjoyed yourselves" Ginga said.

"I just love seeing you suffer" Leon said back.

Ginga angered and attacked Leon.

"GINGA!" Then Ginga stopped.

"Haven't I said it clearly that we just should leave them alone and wait for them to fail their mission" Kouga said.

Ginga nodded and smirked.

"What"

"Lets introduce them to our new teammate" He said they nodded and a a pink-haired girl came.

They gasped.

"Impossible

"NENE!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody hope you like it. Well their wasn't really any action in this one but it has taken me almost 1 or 2 i don't months to finish the next will not take so long i hope bye bye :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Final Battle

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: Dan and his friends club planned on making a 'Thanks for everything' party until they got back. Tsubasa then heard of all the things that the legendary warriors have done for the other. But then a portal opened, Tsubasa was annoyed by that. They got a collar from L. O. Darkness. More or less Tsubasa and the others found Nene hypnosis by Ginga_

_Let's see whats gonna happen_

-Dan's dream-

_"Who are you? Why aren't you appearing anymore? Did something happen?"_

_She shook her head no._

_"But why?"_

_"Watashi wa anata no yūjin o hozon shimasu. Shikashi, watashi no karada wa son'nani itami o toru koto ga dekinakatta to watashi wa betsu no rerumu ni kie, sore wa anata no atamadesu"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I got you into this mess"_

_"Don't worry about it"_

_"Good, but now I gotta go. See ya!"_

_"See ya"_

-Living room-

Dan and the others got ready for school. Runo was now able to walk.

-School-

As Dan and the others came in the class and as they came in everything was dark.

"Hello?"

"HURRAY!"

"WHOA!"

"What is this?"

"This is a little present for all that you've done for us" Tyson said.

"Dan you, Shun and Marucho have helped us more then ever and this is out thanks for all the hard work" He continued.

"No problem dude"

"Alice and Runo, thanks without your help we wouldn't be the person we are today" Kimiko said.

"_Don't have to worry about it~_"

"Thanks for everything Julie!" Chiasa said.

"Why do you keep stealing my sentences!"

"You should have been faster!"

"YOU TWO! But still thank you" Akira said.

"No problem"

As they settled down their Dealer glowed. They gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh. Nothing we gotta go... eh.. to the toilet bye" And they hurried out.

"Weird"

-Outside-

"Is it that Uzainaa again" Dan asked.

They nodded.

"Finally I get to say this again" Dan said.

"MINNA HENSHIN!"

_"POWER OF BAKUGAN UNLEASH!_" Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Dan, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart with a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart, with a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up , Dan flew forward and his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind they flew towards Dan as they got there yellow and purple skirt and decorations on them Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood beside each other and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to light orange, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Alice got her hair in two pony tails, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall. As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their possession.

_"Red flames of passion Pyrus Beat"_

_"Playing the wild rhythm Darkus Melody"_

_"The scented wind across the Earth Ventus Windy"_

_"The flower spreading throughout the land Subtera Blossom"_

_"The sunshine's flowing melody Haos Sunshine"_

_"The blue spring of intelligence Aquas Aqua"_

_"The Hope in our hearts"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "We bring evil with light so...Prepare to fight!"They yelled "'Cause we are the..." "BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS!"_

"Lets go!"

"YES!"

-Forest-

"Good to see ya still alive" Tsubasa teased.

"Funny"

Tsubasa brought out the collar and threw it on the BAKUGAN DESTROYER but it went through it.

"What?" He tried again and then again and again and again until he accidently lost control over them and they all flew around the hole Tokyo.

"What was that for?"

"Don't know? But what would happen now?" Momoko asked.

"Bakugan Destroyer defeat them!" They demanded.

But it attacked them all instead.

"Wow! Lets defeat it before it destroys the whole world" Beat said.

"And it seems like we have to work together with them" Tsubasa said.

"LETS ATTACK NOW!"

"No wait maybe we need a strategy first, we don't want the same to happen again" Beat angered.

"What did you say!"

"Beat lets just defeat this thing now that we are together"

"Fine!"

"Fire ball!" Beat fired out and they began their fight.

-Later-

"BAKUGAN: RAINING FIRE!"

"BAKUGAN: SHOOTING STAR"

"BAKUGAN: WIND TORNADO SLASH"

"BAKUGAN: EARTH SAPPHIRE ARROW"

"BAKUGAN: SUNSHINE FRESH"

"BAKUGAN: AQUA TORNADO"

"NIGHTMARE: EMPEROR FIRE BLAST" He summons 6 dragons and combined them all into one and fires it out.

"NIGHTMARE: WORLD ERUPTION" She gathers her the rest of her energy left in her body and fires out a Darkus blast.

"NIGHTMARE: SUPREME WIND TORNADO" He gathers a ball of wind and a strong tornado blows towards the Bakugan Destroyer.

"NIGHTMARE: BLOSSOM'S ANGER ATTACK" She fires black blossoms at it.

"NIGHTMARE: BURNING LIGHTS" Tiny stars made out of fire was fired out.

"NIGHTMARE: WATER TSUNAMI BLAST" A huge tsunami was fired at the Bakugan Destroyer.

They had used the rest of their energy left in their body. They all fell to on their knees. They watched as the Bakugan Destroyer vanished and they all got a bakugan jewel. And then they collapsed. With a smile.

_Before all that_

Beat and Tsubasa attacked it first.

"FIREBALL!" They fired out but the Bakugan Destroyer dodged it and send it back at them "AHHH!" And they went straight down.

"Beat!"

"Phoenix!"

"Merodi Ringu" She forms a purple ring, grabs it, runs and fires it towards the tornado.

"Spiral Slashed of Wind!"

"Earth smasher!"

"Sunshine shower!"

"Aqua splash!"

"Dakuon Blast!"

"Thunder arrow"

"Supreme Wind affection!"

"Earth explosion!"

"Water scream!"

The Bakugan Destroyer was blown away. And they followed it.

-Forest-

"Aw my head" Beat rubbed his head.

"This is all your fault" Phoenix yelled.

"My fault! You were the one who said that we should attack it"

"Thats it nobody could ever team up with you!"

"Neither with you" And they began to fight.

-Battle 1-

"NOW!"

"BAKUGAN: SHOOTING STAR"

"BAKUGAN: WIND TORNADO SLASH"

"BAKUGAN: EARTH SAPPHIRE ARROW"

"BAKUGAN: SUNSHINE FRESH"

"BAKUGAN: AQUA TORNADO"

"NIGHTMARE: WORLD ERUPTION" She gathers her the rest of her energy left in her body and fires out a Darkus blast.

"NIGHTMARE: SUPREME WIND TORNADO" He gathers a ball of wind and a strong tornado blows towards the Bakugan Destroyer.

"NIGHTMARE: BLOSSOM'S ANGER ATTACK" She fires black blossoms at it.

"NIGHTMARE: BURNING LIGHTS" Tiny stars made out of fire was fired out.

"NIGHTMARE: WATER TSUNAMI BLAST" A huge tsunami was fired at the Bakugan Destroyer.

As the smoke vanished it was still there.

"What! But how!" Subaru angered.

"She's right it should have be-sigh-Daaaaan" Sunshine said.

The rest sighed.

"I could remember that, they were sent down but I think that we are far away from them" Melody said.

"I'm faster then you all so I can maybe get them back" Windy said.

"You don't understand Windy. Blossom if you could fly down then touch the ground you would be able to figure out where they are if not then Windy or Eurus where they are" Aqua said.

Blossom went down and touched the ground.

"They are 19 kilometers away from us"

"19! Then where are we?" Momoko asked.

"Now I can feel them" Windy said.

"Their coming closer" Eurus said.

When they looked around Beat and Phoenix came out fighting.

"Fire ball Shoot" He formed a fire ball and kicks it.

"Fire shield! Flame bird!" And their attacks clashed. When they were distracted by them the Bakugan Destroyer blew them away which caused them to smash into trees. Then it fired beams at them and as the last result it blew them away again and now they were exhausted, couldn't move their body and was almost half-conscious.

It waited until they made a move.

Beat tried to stand up.

"I won't let you go that easily" He said.

"He's right, I won't either" Phoenix said standing up.

"Lets give it our best!" They shouted.

"OK!"

"BAKUGAN: RAINING FIRE!"

"BAKUGAN: SHOOTING STAR"

"BAKUGAN: WIND TORNADO SLASH"

"BAKUGAN: EARTH SAPPHIRE ARROW"

"BAKUGAN: SUNSHINE FRESH"

"BAKUGAN: AQUA TORNADO"

"NIGHTMARE: EMPEROR FIRE BLAST" He summons 6 dragons and combined them all into one and fires it out.

"NIGHTMARE: WORLD ERUPTION" She gathers her the rest of her energy left in her body and fires out a Darkus blast.

"NIGHTMARE: SUPREME WIND TORNADO" He gathers a ball of wind and a strong tornado blows towards the Bakugan Destroyer.

"NIGHTMARE: BLOSSOM'S ANGER ATTACK" She fires black blossoms at it.

"NIGHTMARE: BURNING LIGHTS" Tiny stars made out of fire was fired out.

"NIGHTMARE: WATER TSUNAMI BLAST" A huge tsunami was fired at the Bakugan Destroyer.

They had used the rest of their energy left in their body. They all fell to on their knees. They watched as the Bakugan Destroyer vanished and they all got a bakugan jewel. And then they collapsed. With a smile.

-World of Nightmare-

"Ginga and you guys!"

"Yes master!"

"Go and bring Tsubasa and the others back!"

"Hai!"

-Forest-

As Ginga looked down at the badly injured Tsubasa he almost felt sad for him.

When the half- unconscious Marucho looked up he gasped, his long-awaited girlfriend was right before his eyes he just wanted to run up and hug her. But could not in the state he was in now.

"Ne..ne..

"What!"

"Why.. a..re..you..with.. the bad.. g-guys?"

"Because Marucho! You were the worst boyfriend somebody could ever have!" She cried out.

Before he could say something, they vanished.

"Worst...

He then felt something light below for his body and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, how are you feeling? Good? Thats good. Hope you like this epi- I mean chapter. The next will come tomorrow hopefully bye bye ^-^ <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

You have been fooled!

Dan and the others were treated and they moved back to their house, the PUNKDUEL continued their career, there were not much of attacks in the town anymore. Almost everything was back to,_Almost_.

-Marucho's house-

Marucho sobbed on his pillow.

_'What happened back then?'_

_Flashback_

_"Ne..ne.._

_"What!"_

_"Why.. a..re..you..with.. the bad.. g-guys?"_

_"Because Marucho! You were the worst boyfriend somebody could ever have!" She cried out._

_Before he could say something, they vanished._

_"Worst..._

_He then felt something light below for his body and everything went black._

_End of flashback_

"Wonder what happened? She was right infront of me and then she vanished" Pictures of Nene that day went through his mind and the things she said.

_"Because Marucho! You were the worst boyfriend somebody could ever have!" She cried out._

"Marucho! Now's not the time to think of that you're gonna be late for school"

As he realized that he **WAS **late for school, he grabbed his stuff and hurried to school.

-School-

"Hey Marucho! What's wrong you look down" Dan said.

"I-I can't say it right now"

"Ok, good luck to the test today"

"Oh eh thanks" Marucho reached his hand out to shake Dan's hand and then it shocked him.

"April Fool!"

"Dan!" But Dan was gone.

-Class-

"Hey Shun what day do you hate in April month do you hate the most?" He asked.

"You already know 1 day of April" He said.

"Okay, why are you still in class aren't we going to be late for practice"

"Oh yes" He opened the door and a bucket of stinking old socks fell on his head.

"Grrrr! DAN!"

"April Fool!"

-Hall-

Julie smelled to the nice flowers at the yard. When she thought it was enough she went in.

When she came to her lock she opened it, then a remote came to her hand and she clicked on it. A bowl of salt water splashed down at her. She grabbed hard on the remote. Dan was behind her trying to stop himself from laughing.

"DAN!"

"April Fool!"

Next on the list was Runo.

-Garden-

"Hey Runo"

"Hey Dan. What are you up too?"

"Oh nothing, nice cloth"

"Thanks I'm gonna use it for the concert tomorrow"

"Give us some free tickets"

"Of course"

She then felt something poke her on the shoulder.

"Wha" She turned but there was nothing.

When they opened the door to the school a fish ball fell on Runo's head and over her new cloth.

"AHH!"

"April Fool!"

"Dan...

"Huh? Oh c'mon Runo it was just for fun"

"YOU RUINED MY NEW CLOTH FOR THE CONCERT!" And he had to run for his life.

-Roof-

"Nexth ish Alitche"

He sneaked behind her and was about to scream but then.

"What do you want Dan?"

"How did you know it was me? Wouldn't you have thought it was, Marucho, or Shun, or Julie, or Runo for that matter"

"No. Cause I knew that you had fooled everybody and thought that i was the last one" The she sat down on the floor so did Dan.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Marucho! What's wrong you look down" Dan said._

_Alice was about to turn until she saw the two talk and saw that Dan had a zapping-bottom on his hand._

_ -Scene 2-_

_Shun and Alice were talking in the class room then until Dan came and said that they were gonna be late for practice, then as Shun opened the door a bucket of stinking old socks fell on his head._

_-Scene 3-_

_Alice was watching Julie smelling the flowers then she saw Dan looking at her too._

_'Oh no'_

_Julie went in and so did the other two._

_Julie opened her locket and after she pressed on the button she was soaked with salt water._

_-Scene 4-_

_Alice saw Runo walking her way to school, she saw Dan running up to her._

_As they neared the school Runo smelled like fish._

_End of Flashback_

"So I knew I was the last target"

"You sure do scare me some times"

She giggled.

"But Dan don't you think you went too far. I mean they can always get you back"

"Oh no they won't. Nobody has ever taken me down"

"We'll see" She stood up and walked away.

Dan thought that it was time to go back.

As he opened the door, it was totally dark. He felt something behind him as he looked back a light came into his eyes "Ah!"

He slipped at a stair and fell down.

"Ahhh! Ow! My back! FACE!"

He landed on something hard and began slipping down.

"What is happening?" He felt a cake hit his face. Then a bowl of water mixed with fish fell on his body and some of the fish were alive and he felt them slip into his shirt.

"EW! GET THEM OFF"

As he came closer to the entrance of the school, he felt a shock wave pass through him and he spinned and spinned and spinned until he got dizzy and was thrown out side in a pool of mud.

"What the-

"APRIL FOOL!"

"As I said Dan you should have been more careful" Alice said.

"Just you wait Alice I will get you"

And they laughed.

"NOW GET THESE PERVERTED FISH AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, this epi- I mean chapter was short and no action, but I had be ready for *drumming* BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIOR MOVIE. <strong>

**Moon Kingdom! The Lost Kiss**

**Look forward to the movie action here action there, a bit of romance between our hero's new enemy, new characters! Even I am excited and I'm the writer.**

** Bye bye :) *winks bye bye* You guys too**

**Warriors: Bye bye**


	26. Moon Kingdom! The Lost Kiss!

** Moon Kingdom! The Lost Kiss**

"C'mon, Runo, Alice, and Julie just ask them out" Chiyo said.

"Its easy for you to say, but what if it was you who was the one asking" Alice said.

"Well, think about you talking to a tree. That'll work" She said.

The bell rang

-Class room-

"I will ask you to look up on page 199" The teacher said. And they did so.

"Rina, you may read"

"OK" She stood up and read: A long time ago on the moon, two people loved each other. The Prince of Earth and the Moon Princess, they lived happily together, the prince would protect her from anything, they were so excited when ever something romantic was going to happen, the princess was. She had always dreamed of her first kiss with the prince but never had the chance. But then one day they found out that, the Queen was killed and it was done by _them,_ those who were after the queen's life. From that day the princess had been, cold and didn't really seem to care for anything anymore.

Subaru: In real she bear the sadness and her heart was in alot of pain. That worried the prince. The princess had been ignoring the prince ever since and had rejected every gift that was sent and even canceled their dates. The prince was very mad by her new attitude and traveled back to Earth. The princess couldn't take it anymore and planned on suicide. As the guards had found out, they hurried to the prince and as the prince got the news he hurried back to find and stop her.

Momoko: But as he arrived she was gone. Blood came out from the door of her room. His heart was broken and he didn't know what to do or what that was going to happen after all this, he had many questions and many nightmares that without the cheerful girl that he loved for eternity was gone everything was gone for him. He always thought she would come back to him. But as we read this, the mystery about them was lost. And they were called **_The story about the Moon Kingdom and the Lost Kiss._**'

She then sat down. "Ok so class dismissed!"

-Football field-

"Poor guy, I wouldn't know either what to do if I lost my girlfriend" Dan said.

"What if it was us, it must have been hard" Shun said.

"You're right"

He just looked down

"Then, if it was you, who would be the girl?"

"How should I know?"

"Thats hard too"

"Love is confusing "

"Totally right"

"What about you Marucho, who would be the girl?"

"No one"

"What there must be someone"

"I don't have any anymore"

"Of course you do, you have Nene" Dan felt somebody take him away.

"What!"

"Have you forgotten not to mention Nene right infront of him"

"Oh yea. Marucho are you alright"

"I guess"

"Why are you so down. Don't worry we will get her back just believe in what I say wait til that day comes"

"Ok Dan. I trust you on this one"

"Who doesn't"

"Me" Shun raised his hand up.

"SHUN! YOU AGAIN!" And Marucho laughed at the two fighting.

-Yard-

"It must be have been hard for the princess" Runo said.

"I know. Alice can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"How come you never spoke about you parents?"

"Well, you see my parents died in a car crash when I was 5 years old. Until I became 12, I had heard about accident and was even planning on given up on life. But then I thought I have so many friends there for me, and there to confront me when I'm sad"

"By friends, you meant Dan and us"

"Of course"

"Now then who would be your prince if it was you" Runo asked.

"Well thats a secret" She blushed.

"Oh its Shun"

"Then, Runo's is Dan and Julie's is Billy"

"N-No way" The blushed even more.

-Behind the school-

"What is this all about Rina?" Subaru said.

"Well its something special, that the girls have to give chocolate to the person they l-l-l-love"

"And everybody knows that you're in love with Tsubasa" Momoko said.

"Mind you own business"

They sighed.

-Roof-

"Girls are weird" Tsubasa said.

"Yea right, just because Rina kept bugging you with chocolate" Leon said.

"Yea I mean. Just take them and then she will leave you alone"

"Yea right. But school is soon finished so lets go out and find some Bakugan destroyer"

"We should try finding the place where those collars landed"

"Haii"

And they flew off.

-After school-

They all went home with a huge smile as it was now summer break.

Dan wore a red cut-armed jacket with black pants. Black shoes with his usual goggles and a warm holder on his wrist.

Shun wore a green jacket to his chest with pocket that also had a hat with red, and had a light green shirt under. White pants and brown boots.

Marucho had a blue shirt with a flower and there was written "Nature" On the shirt and he then had blue trousers with white shoes.

Alice had, a purple jacket to her chest as Shun with pocket. And a had purple pantyhose and matching light purple pants, she wore a black t-shirt under. And had white sneakers.

Runo wore a cut armed yellow shirt with a bag with the bakugans inside. And had a short pants that are revealing her knees and had on normal flat shoes. Runo's hair was not tied up in two tails it was falling.

Julie had light gree shirt with heart to the left and right, with her hair falling. She then had a skirt with pants. And she also had flat shoes as Runo.

They decided on taking a walk in the park. Julie got a chance to tease Alice and Runo.

"Hey, why don't we split"

"Huh?"

"Why don't we go in two and split and go and see different things"

"OK" The boys said.

"NO!"

"C'mon it will be fun"

"And I'll chose. Alice and Shun, Dan and Runo, Billy, Marucho and me"

And they split.

-Dan and Runo-

"It sure is nice" Dan said.

"Sure is"

"Eh? Something wrong?"

"No no nothing's wrong"

_Its a nice weather right_

He looked to the left and saw the girl again and was happy.

"You again, it has been a while since I saw you"

_I have missed you_

"Me too"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Eh. Sorry I was just talking out loud"

-Billy, Julie, and Marucho-

"So glad that its summer break!~~~" Julie sang.

"Oi Oi, Julie, take it easy or else you're going to hurt yourself" Billy said.

"Hai hai"

"Marucho, what do you think is going to happen in the summer break for you" Julie asked.

"Well, we thought of going to France with our private airplane"

"Without us"

"Of course not, they even said that I could bring my friends with"

"Yay! A romance trip to France, I'll be excited to see the look on Alice and Runo's face when they hear this" She said.

"You really love to tease those two, don't you"

"Of course especially when they blush"

The two boys sighed.

Marucho looked at the sky and thought _Nene_

-Shun and Alice-

Shun looked around and spotted a rose. He went to pick it up.

"Alice" She turned.

"For you" He gave the rose to her.

She blushed more then ever. He sat it on her hair.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

She looked at down as she saw that she still held the cookies she made for Shun.

_"Should I give it now or-"_

There Dealer glowed.

"Huh?"

"A Bakugan Destroyer"

"Three of them!" Shun said.

They all met at the same spot.

_MINNA HENSHIN!_

_"Bakugan o hanatsu no chikara!_" _Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Dan, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle that was a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart, as a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up, Dan flew forward and his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind they flew towards Dan as they got there yellow and purple frills and decorations on them Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/ boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood beside each other and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to light orange, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Alice got her hair in two pony tails, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall. As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their possession._

_"J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!_"_

_"_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu_"_

_"Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain"_

_"_Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua_"_

_"Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!" They yelled "'Gen'in to naru wareware wa..." "Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!"_

"Guys lets split... again"

And so they did. Melody and Windy took right, Beat and Sunshine took left, Blossom and Aqua went forward.

-Windy x Melody-

Melody kicked it right in the stomach but it dodged and took her leg and threw her away.

Windy was next, he jumped up and strikes it with a bakugan punch, then he backed away and threw a plasma wave at it, and it was now stunned, he then kicked it several times on its face and kicked it the last time with both and it was blown away. He went to help Melody.

"A-Amazing" She said

_'I wonder why it could have taken me down so fast, that isn't like me. I wouldn't be beaten down first. What happened to me'_

"Melody!" He snapped.

"Sorry, was thinking"

"OK, but lets finish it off" He said.

She nodded and they went after it.

-Sunshine x Beat-

Sunshine tried to get herself freed from the Bakugan's grip as it tighten.

"I'm coming Sunshine! Flame Wing!" And she got down.

She took the chance and attacked it, but found it dodge her, attack and slam her against a tree "AH!"

"Not again!" Beat flew towards it and punched across the face and kicked his hand away and freed Sunshine once again and fired a fireball at it. He then jumped up and fired himself down at it with a powerful kick. And it smashed into the trees. Beat went to help Sunshine.

_'Beat is so strong, I must have been in the way for him'_

"Sunshine you alright"

"Yes, thanks for saving me twice"

"Thats alright lets get it" She nodded and they left.

-Aqua x Blossom-

"Aqua Mirage" He gathers water from the wind and then forms it around his body splashing it out making it to a fog.

"Blossom screw punch!" Blossom collects her power energy into her fist and shoots it out, it was as she shoot a canon at the enemy.

They attacked it with kicking it and then punch it in the face. Aqua then grabbed it and threw it at Blossom as she got ready she attack with:

_Asu_ _Safaia Aroo_

_Akua Toruneedo!_

And it was hit dead on. As they followed it they were getting a message from Beat.

_Minna lead the Bakugan at the same spot-_

-Windy x Melody-

_And then we will finish it off._

"Roger!" They said.

And they went on full-speed.

Melody watched Windy head farther away, well he was the fastest so it would be hard to follow him.

"Melody hurry!"

"Hai!" And she tried to speed herself up. Windy looked back at her and took her hand.

"Windy"

"Before it escapes"

-Same spot-

"NOW!"

"Right"

_Kanademasho! Kiseki na __merodii!_ _Mirakuru berutie!_

__Oide, Hydra__

___Kakemegure, ton no ringu_! Bakugan _Myūjikkurondo!'___

____Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie____

_____Oide, Tigress_____

______Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!______

______ _San byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare!_______

____Nashidoragon watashi wa anata no kibō o yōsei____

__Zefuyurosu_ bādo watashi wa anata no raito o yōsei! _

_TWIN supairarudoragon bāsuto!_

_Asu_ _Safaia Aroo_

_Akua Toruneedo!_

And the three vanished up in the sky with the every symbol of the bakugan warriors attribute.

"Great everybody" Beat said.

Runo and Alice changed back and ran. Blossom saw this and changed back and ran after them.

-Girls-

"What's wrong?"

"Its just. The battle we had was kinda bad" Runo said.

"How bad? Did you get hurt"

"No no, its just that I was like very weak and taken down fast, but then Shun came and rescued me"

"And Dan, he seemed as if it was getting annoying. I don't think I can give him these cookies"

"Don't be ridiculous, maybe they were just trying to protect you guys"

"HELLO GIRLS" A deep voice said.

"What" They turned and saw a shadow before they knew they were already screaming.

-Boys-

"Did you hear that" Billy said.

"Its the girls" And they headed to where the girls were.

-Forest-

As they came they saw the girls surrounded by dark aura.

"What the- Runo!" Dan ran to Runo, but was pushed back by the aura.

"I wanted this day to be special" Alice said.

"I wanted to be with you Dan"

"Marucho, I couldn't believe you didn't want to be with me" Nene said.

"Nene" Marucho gasped.

"Billy, you wouldn't let me be happy yelling over that it was summer"

"Wait it was"

"WE HATE YOU!"!

"**Thats right, you can only hate them, everything they did can't be forgiven. They were planning on living you alone"**

"Don't listen-"

"QUIET!"

"Alice..." Shun whispered.

**_No degen.._**

**__Dākuon...__**

**___Rumina...___**

**____Sabutera...____**

_**Tokihanatsu!** _

_Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "__Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"__

_Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck,she held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around,her white flower wrist band,her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist,a white rose got around her shoulder,her white skirt that was made of six leafs,turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down,her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides,spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings,her hair got longer and was changed to silver/white and got into a pony tail on the left,her eye color changed to light brown "__Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu__"_

_Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck,her hairband disappeared,she was spinning as a ball,she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared,she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart,she began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow "_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain_"_

"Hey don't you think you're going to far with this-

"Damare!"

"Runo...

"What should we do? Are we gonna fight them?"

"Of course not!" Dan yelled.

"Beat, Windy, Aqua, you better be ready" Blossom said.

"Cause here we come" The rest said and went on full speed after them.

"I think we have to" Marucho said.

"Fine, but this is going to be ugly"

**_Nova..._**

**_**Zephyros...**_**

**_**_Akua..._** _**

But the girls were already there to kick them away.

"AHH!" And the crashed into the trees.

"There fast...

"Lets split again... again... again and then transform as fast as you can" Dan said they nodded and split.

Then Billy stopped "Wait! What about me?"

"We'll try to get you later"

And he continued "Lets get them, I'll take Windy, Sunshine takes Beat, Blossom takes Billy and Nene takes Aqua" Melody said they nodded and went.

-Dan-

**_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_**

_Dan's body was all red to his neck, he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background, brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves) with flame red hand gloves, he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared, he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared, he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers, his hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red,"_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!"___

"Come and get me" Beat said as Sunshine was behind him.

-Shun-

_**Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~**_

_Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest,he kicked up and spinned down and on his elbow he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green,took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green "_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

"Melody, for the last time just give up"

"Hm, never"

-Marucho-

_**Akua hanatsu no chikara~**_

_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light,he stood on water and sunk down the water,he spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared,he took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist,he spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came,he went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared,his hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue "__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua"__ _

-Billy-

"Earth smasher!"

Billy looked back and threw himself down.

And the attack blew the trees.

"Abuneeee. She sure is strong"

"Bakugan kick!" She flew directly down at him but he dodged it. He then found a metal stick.

"Julie wake up! Your in a hypnosis"

"Its you!" And she attacked him. She was about to kick him by the angle but he blocked it. He then tried to attack her, but she grabbed the stick and crushed it. He then dropped it "Oh man, better run"

And she chased him.

- Beat x Sunshine-

Sunshine spinned and kicked with both her legs at Beat's face but he blocked it "Sunshine for the last time wake up!" She ignored him and attacked him with sunshine flash and he was blinded. She got a opening and punched him and then send out a beam at his stomach "AHH!" And he crashed into a tree.

She powered up.

_Sunshine Crescent... Shoot!_

She fires beams of light at him.

She waited for him to answer.

"Hm" She was about to turn, but then Beat appeared infront of him and he kicked her but she dodged. She took his leg and threw him down and then again and again "Runo..." She then took his body and shocked him and brutally threw him into the trees.

"That guy keeps holding back..

Beat stood up and got a plan and ran deeper into the forest.

-Nene x Aqua-

"Nene wake up!" But she ignored him and tried hitting him with her bat.

"Nene...

"Marucho I hate you always remember that!" She then chased after him and tried kicking him, but he dodged it and took the bat, but she jumped and kicked from the back and he was sent sliding on the ground. He stood up again and ran away, but it she was faster then him so she had taken him down on the ground again.

"Nene wake up... wake up its me Marucho you boyfriend"

"**WAS** MY BOYFRIEND!" And she brought his arm the hole way back

"Aw! Nene...

She didn't stop, and straighten i up.

She then took her bat that had a sharp end and stuck it trough his chest and what she didn't expect was the water that sipped down from him. She quickly stood up.

He appeared behind her and took her bat and destroyed it. She gasped. She then got ready to fight by her own.

-Melody x Windy-

Melody and Windy clashed and went up in the sky again.

_Dākuon Blast_

_Wind_ _Spear _

And the two attacks clashed. As the smoke vanished Melody was gone.

Windy looked everywhere but no Melody.

_Bakugan Kick _

He didn't see that coming and was hit dead on.

**Now then you have had you're fun, now lets go home**

And they all disappeared leaving the boys.

-Marucho's house-

"How do we get them back?" Billy asked them.

"Well, we have tried calling out to them but they are far away gone" Shun said putting a ice-bag on his head.

"What happened to you" Dan asked.

"Alice got me with a bakugan kick and I landed on my head" He said.

They glared at him with weird looks.

"What"

"Shouldn't you be dead by now"

"Shut up! I managed to soften my land with the winds help. What about you and that wound"

Dan looked down at his chest and saw that there was a scar across from his chest to his belly.

"Well, I couldn't actually give again to her"

"Its really a pain in the neck" Marucho said.

"That Shun is annoying"

"That Dan is a total idiot"

"Both, the girls must be sad because of our behavior and couldn't really say it. Maybe thats why they were having those cookies with"

"Wait cookies! Don't tell..

"That they are in love with us" Dan said.

"WHAT! But, if I had to tell the truth I don't really feel anything for Alice"

"Really, then why you keep protecting her"

"Don't know, do you think I want her to die!" He snapped.

"Of course not! But you should try returning her feelings back"

"WHY!" They all said.

"Because, when Alice was around five she lost her parents in a car crash and was told about it at the age if 12 by that time I already knew"

"Sad" Shun said.

"She felt very lonely and wanted to give up, but then until she saw us, until she saw you Shun"

"Me?"

"You inspired her to not give up. But then you decided to take down Masquerade at you own, she got worried and rushed to get you back"

"I remember that"

Dan nodded and said: Alice then asked me, what kind of girl you liked and I answered her. She was surprised, but was trying being the girl that you wanted .

Shun stood there for a while.

"I made her feel pain"

But as they wanted to talk even more their Dealer glowed.

"Its them, lets go"

But there was one who didn't move.

"C'mon Billy"

"I can't I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose, I don't have the same power as you so I can't face her" He said.

"Lets give some of our powers to him guys"

"Thats impossible"

"No it isn't, Drago explained it to me, c'mon lets do it"

They nodded. They stood in a triangle around Billy.

**_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_**

**__**Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~**__**

**__**_**Akua hanatsu no chikara~ **_**__**

And aura surrounded them and it was fired at Billy, he went up to the sky and got, Dan's red shirt with a red jacket, he wore Marucho's trousers and shoes and Shun's hand gear.

"Billy you alright"

"Finally, I'm a legendary warrior!" Flying around and shouting 'finally'

"But won't last long only 4 hours, so lets go"

-Town-

The girls were already there.

"It took you some time" Alice said.

"What. Where you afraid of fighting us or something"

"Of course not"

"It seems that you got the same idea as ours" Looking at Billy.

"How did you know about that" As the boys looked at Nene.

"I asked Hydronaid" Alice said.

_**Dākuon hanatsu no chikara~**_

_**Rumina hanatsu no chikara~**_

**_Sabutera hanatsu no chikara~_**

_Alice's body was glowing purple,she spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart,she got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by,her white skirt longer,and last light purple,she clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots,she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle,her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails ,and her eye change to light purple "__Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"__

_Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck,she held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around,her white flower wrist band,her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist,a white rose got around her shoulder,her white skirt that was made of six leafs,turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down,her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides,spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings,her hair got longer and was changed to silver/white and got into a pony tail on the left,her eye color changed to light brown "__Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu__"_

_Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck,her hairband disappeared,she was spinning as a ball,she turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared,she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart,she began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared,she flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared,her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow "_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain __

_Minna henshin_

"Right"

_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_

_Dan's body was all red to his neck, he spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them as fire surrounded the background, brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves) with flame red hand gloves, he took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared, he turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared, he spread his legs and he got his light red trousers, his hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red,"_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!"___

_Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~_

_Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck ,he jumped in the sky,spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow,his green shirt appeared,he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest,he kicked up and spinned down and on his elbow he disappeared,he appeared up in the sky with spread legs threw one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared,his green trousers,he slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green,took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green "_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

_Akua hanatsu no chikara~_

_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light,he stood on water and sunk down the water,he spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared,he took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist,he spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came,he went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared,his hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue "__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua"___

Before they started, they were teleported to a place, where there were, a damaged castle everything was destroyed and there was no sign of life.

"Where are we?" Beat asked.

**This is the place where the Moon princess and the Prince fell in love and died without getting there first kiss. You guys are the key to them being resurrected, besides the prince just left her without even trying to talk it over with her and thats the thing that you guys made these girls suffer in pain. Thinking that they were nothing than a friend.**

"The moon kingdom. So you were they guy who killed the queen"

**Sonotori. My name is Shadow, leader of the Nightmare section. My plan was to send the world into chaos. Everybody wold they and everything would be peach black. No one could imagine it.**

"You're crazy and evil. Why would you kill everybody in this world what have we done to you"

**They betrayed me. After them girls, kill those traitors of your**

"Yes master" And they ran towards them.

"Wait Runo!" But she toke him down.

Melody attack Windy, but he dodged it and flew away.

Blossom went over to Billy who was flying away.

Aqua blocked the attack Nene cast.

-Windy x Melody-

"Alice wake up, this isn't you"

But she kicked him away and he crashed into a castle.

"Melody...

She appeared infront of him and cast a orb at him that made him fly away and roll on the floor and slam his back on something hard like crystal. He fell onto his knees and then his body.

_'Alice, if I could just wake her up, I could tell her how I feel'_

When he looked up, he saw her standing infront of her and he looked back down.

She held his face up.

"Melody... wake up" But he threw him away and he landed hard on those buildings.

"Alice...

"Shun fight her back"

"I can't, I know she is still there"

-Sunshine x Beat-

"Runo please, I don't want to fight you"

_Sunshine Crescent Shoot_

And he was hit.

"AHHH!" And slammed his back on a wall.

"Runo...

She took him and threw him up and then shooting beams sat him like bullets.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Beat!" His bakugan screamed.

He landed hard on his back.

She smirked and went over to him.

-Blossom x Billy-

"Earth smasher!"

"Fire shield"

Blossom went up and strikes him with earth balls.

And he was stuck.

He tried struggling but it was no use and she landed a punch on his face and he crashed into some walls.

"Man I thought I was a goner right there" He stood up but she was already there to blast him away.

"Julie... wake up please, we don't have to fight"

"Shut up!" She took his head and smashed it on the ground.

"Julie...

She took him and kicked him away.

-Nene x Aqua-

Nene cast a orb at him but he dodged it.

"Please listen to my voice, Nene its me Marucho"

"Haaa!" And she kicked him at his back, she then pulled his hair and spinned him and let go.

"Nene... please"

She was infront of him and stepped on his head.

"Nene...

"Marucho, you gotta give back before you're killed"

"I can't she is still Nene"

"How you like that!"

And she backed away and cast with every power she got from the other 3 girls at him.

"AHHH!"

-Melody x Windy-

Windy stood up again.

"Alice...

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Huh?"

Windy was now infront of her and pulled her into a hug.

Melody gasped.

"S-S-Shun...

"Alice, I know what have been happening to you and I feel sorry, and I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings and hope that you can forgive me"

"Shun...

A tear came down her face. And she began to cry.

"Shun! I'm so sorry for doing this to you"

"It's alrigh-

Before he could finish Shadow appeared behind him and touched his back.

"No way...

And his eyes became black.

"Shu-

"Dākuon senshi, omae wo korosu!"

"Windy...

-Sunshine x Beat-

"Runo...

Beat stood up spreading his arms, Sunshine got confused but didn't stop powering a thunder orb strong enough to kill a warrior.

When she was right infront of him, he hugged her.

And she stopped the powering up _Beat... _

"Beat... what are you..

"Runo, I hope you can hear me, for I know what you're feeling right now and you shouldn't cause I am right here"

She gasped.

"Dan..." She cried.

"Don't worry-

He then felt something hit him at the back and his sin became black.

"Rumina no senshi omae wa korosu"

"Dan...

-Blossom x Billy-

Billy dodged her attacks.

"Take this, Blossom falcon attack!"

"AHHH!" He stood up.

"Now what given up"

"Of course not" He walked towards her smiling, she began backing away.

"What are you... stay away"

He pulled her into a hug.

"B-Billy"

"Don't worry after this we will take a walk at the par again"

"Hontou" He nodded.

Shadow appeared behind him and everything went black for Billy.

**Don't be fooled.**

"Hai"

"Burossamu omae no korosu"

"Billy...

-Aqua x Nene-

Aqua went to her and kissed her cheek.

"Aqua...

"Nene, remember first time I asked you out"

She nodded.

"Where you happy or surprised?" He asked.

"Both"

"Me too, first I was happy that I had the courage to ask you out and second cause you said yes" He smiled.

"Really"

He nodded but then his eyes turned black

"Marucho...

"Anatawa korosu"

She gasped.

-Melody x Windy-

"Shun wake up please!"

"Shineeee!"

And he kicked her.

"Ahhh!"

He followed her and tried kicking her again but failed as he missed. She then tried punching him not hard but failed, next was him kicking her but she grabbed his leg and tagged him down and stared at him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Alice...

"Shun...

She weakened herself and he got a chance and kicked her off and she slid and was on the edge of falling into the darkness. But she got up and spread her arms.

Windy thought for a second but snapped out of it and took 2 big steps and hit her with a very hard punch that it could be heard and she fell.

_Shun... goodbye_

As she thought it was over she felt somebody grab her wrist, she looked up.

"Shun...

"I hope I'm forgiven after all this" He smiled.

"Shun" Tears running down her face.

-Sunshine x Beat-

"Dan please no more fighting"

But he punched her but she blocked it. He then held on the floor and kicked her, she landed on the ground. He took her and slid her on the floor, now until they were at the end of the castle.

"Dan Dan Dan don't this"

"Shine Runo"

"Dan please remember, I know that you can't here me but just try and listen...

_ I-I-I love you _

He gasped and looked down.

He let go "Daaaannnnnn!"

"Runo" And rushed down to catch her.

He caught her.

"Runo sorry..

"No its no problem"

-Blossom x Billy-

"Billy open you eyes its me Julie Makimoto, the one you have know since childhood" As he had powered a combination of the attributes he got.

"Julie...

"Yes its me, Billy remember me, you're fashion-style girl"

"Julie...

"Billy!"

"Sorry Julie I was fooled"

"Sorry for being so foolish and hurting you"

"No its alright I didn't realize you feelings from the beginning, I was a bad boyfriend"!

"You're the best boyfriend for me, I will always love you Billy"

"Me too"

And they hugged.

-Nene and Aqua-

"Wake up Marucho"

"Nene you traitor"

He took her hair and touched her stomach.

"Shower spikes!"

"AHHH!"

And she fell to her knees and then down.

"Marucho...

She looked up and he just stared up at her.

"Nene..

"Remember the place where we used to go when we felt bored"

He nodded.

"Where we played alot"

"Yes"

"And do you remember this" She leaned in and kissed him.

"Nene... what have I been?... Nene you're back"

"Yes, and I'm staying"

Marucho got a call from Beat.

_Lets everybody meet at the same place _

"Right" They said.

-Castle-

"Minna"

**You're too late, I already sent the Bakugan Destroyers into Earth, nothing can stop me now**

"Yes we can" Beat shouted.

**Let me see, you're worn out and can't even stand. There's no way you can stop me now!**

And he evilly laughed.

**Time to end this. **

**_WORLD ERUPTION! _**

A splint second and everything became quiet.

And the ground shattered.

"AHHHHH!"

They all were separated.

-Later-

Nene slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

She looked around and saw Billy waking up.

"Billy"

"Nene. What happened the place is worse then before" He said looked around.

Nene gasped "Where are the others"

The looked around and found them.

"Dan... Shun... Marucho" Billy sadly said.

"Alice... Runo... Julie"

They were all bleeding and damaged on the floor.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Nene, we don't have all day lets go out and buy those ice-creams" Runo said._

_"Hai!"_

_"Nene lets say Marucho loved somebody else and you didn't know, what would you do?" Alice said._

_"I would take him back, cause his mine"_

_She gri__nn__ed._

_Nene c'mon, we have to get those dresses before they are all taken"_

_"Coming coming" _

_End of Flashback _

"Girls" She sniffed with tears everywhere around her face.

_Flashback_

_"You Billy, say how are you with Julie" Dan cheerfully asked._

_"I'm fine with her but, I don't do you really think she is into me?"_

_"Of course"_

_"Say Shun do you have a thing for Julie"_

_"Of course not, I'm more into those girls like... like_

_"Like who" He smirked._

_"LIKE ALICE!"_

_"Marucho please give me the answers to these"_

_"No way thats called cheating"_

_"C'mon"_

_"NO!" _

_End of flashback _

Billy tried holding his tears back.

"This can't be...

**But it is. I aimed after you guys but they stood infront of you and protected you but, it was that, that cause their death.**

"How could you do that!"

**Should I care they were in the way. Now then I'll leave you guys here to die. Bye bye.**

And he was gone.

"Isn't there a way, we can resurrect them?"

"T-There is one"

They looked down and saw their guardian move.

"How, what should we do!"

"Make them hold hands in a circle"

And so they did.

"Now repeat after us"

They nodded.

_**Drago: **_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_****_

___**Skyruss: _Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~_**_

_**Hydronaid: _**Dākuon hanatsu no chikara~**_**_

**_Gorem: **_Sabutera hanatsu no chikara~_**_**

**_**_Tigress: _**Rumina hanatsu no chikara~**__**_**

**_**__**Preyas: _Akua hanatsu no chikara~_**__**_**

And they repeated, their body glowed but then it stopped.

"What it should have worked"

_They can't be resurrected because you don't have enough power_

_**Only if we can help**_

They looked up and saw a girl with long black hair besides a man with his armor, the girl had a long white dress on.

"Who are you?"

_I am the princess of this Kingdom, Ai and this is my prince Sora_

_**Its a pleasure to meet you**_

"I know you, you were the princess that planned on suicide cause of the death of your mother

She nodded.

"And you the prince who couldn't save her in time. May I ask what happened after that?"

_**I moved on**_

"I don't really understand"

_**You will, anyways with the power of the princess crystal that she obtained before her death we can make them live**_

"Thank you" And they bowed.

_Destiny Crystal, These legendary warriors can save the world or maybe the whole planet so please_

_Make them live_

_and save them from the evil witch._

And there chest glowed. Their damages where gone and they had already transformed but they looked different.

"What the.. we are alive?" Beat said.

"What is this? This looks different from our original cloth"

_I know you are all upgraded to you final form, you're now Bakugan six legendary warriors of Hope_

"Cool!"

"But now you must go down to Earth and save the people you care about"

They nodded "And did you two ever share you're first kiss" Beat asked.

They blushed.

_W-Well kind of no, but here's the chance_

And she kissed him to his surprise.

_Now hurry_

_Kami ga sora ni moeagaru_  
><em>Karada ga honou no you yo<em>  
><em>Yada wa nande kou naru no<em>  
><em>HONTO ni mou okocchau kara<em>  
><em>Koi wo shite setsunai mama<em>  
><em>Amai yume wo mitetai no ni<em>  
><em>Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo<em>

They flew down.

Nene and Billy were held onto by Blossom and Aqua as their powers where over.

Aqua held tight on Nene. She looked up at him biting his lower lip.

_Flashback_

_"Marucho, c'mon you're so slow" Dan said._

_He thought me to be the one I am today everything cause him._

_"Marucho help me with this its hard"_

_"No"_

_"You meanie-head"_

_End of flashback _

He looked at Beat. And looked forward.

_He was always there when I needed him._

_Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne_  
><em>Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo<em>  
><em>Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha<em>  
><em>Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo<em>

_Flashback_

_"Julie and Billy sitting in a tree and kiss kiss kiss"_

_"DAN!"_

_He was the best friend I could ever have. He thought us all to be strong._

_End of flashback_

_Donna warui hito datte  
>Suki nara shinjite miru no<br>Sore wo riyou suru nante  
>Sonna no yaccha-ikenai no yo<em>

_Flashback_

_"Look its that ninja again, be careful not to make him angry or else he wil "Kill you" Some 5 year old said._

_"Don't mind them. Hey my name is Dan Kuso and yours"_

_He was the one who taught me not to fear other people._

_"Shun Kazami"_

_"Cool name!"_

_End of Flashback_

_Itsudatte mamoritai no  
>Anata no tame tonde yuku wa<br>Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-_

_Flashback_

_"Your name is Alice right"_

_She nodded._

_"My name is Dan nice to meet you, we are friends from now on and thats that"_

_Her eyes widen._

_"Would you throw the ball back to us, kid"_

_"My name is Runo!"_

_"Fine! Would you like to play kiddie"_

_"MY NAME IS RUNOOOOO!"_

_End of flashback_

-Earth-

"SHADOW!"

Shadow looked down surprised.

**What impossible.**

"Guys now!"

**_BAKUGAN!_**

**This time I'll get you!**

**_SHOOTING SPIRAL CRYSTAL!_**

**_WORLD ERUPITION_**

_Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
>Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo<br>Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha  
>Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo<em>

"We won't let you win, this world means everything to us" Aqua shouted.

"People on this planet deserves to live!" Sunshine shouted.

"While you don't"Blossom screamed.

_Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne_  
><em>Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo<em>  
><em>Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha<em>  
><em>Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo<em>

"Live in eternal darkness forever Shadow, thats what you need"

"HAAAA!

AHHH

AHHH

AHH

AHHH

AHHH!

**Impossible!**

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" The last two yelled.

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

And the sky turned blue.

-Afternoon-

-Dan x Runo-

They went to the beach.

"Its sure has been a start on our summer break, don't you think?"

He looked at her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you spoke"

"Whats that"

_Here goes nothing_

"Please take these cookies as a resemble on our love"

"Thanks and don't worry we will eat them together"

"Really"

He nodded.

Runo smiled as much as she could and jumped on him.

"Runo...

But his words were captured as Runo pressed her lips at his.

-Alice x Shun-

They were at a hill where you could see the whole town and the sea.

"It has been a crazy day"

She nodded.

He noticed she held something.

"What are those?"

"Oh there nothing"

"Tell me" He commanded.

"Please accept my love with these cookies" She held them up.

"I would accept them even if you didn't give any cookie"

She blushed madly.

"Really"

He nodded.

She grabbed into his shirt and lifted herself up, then she kissed him.

-Billy x Julie-

"This was the best day ever" Billy said.

"You crazy it was so hard and I thought we would go to the park or do something else more fun"

"You know whats more fun" He said leaning in.

"Wha-

And her words were cut off by his lips.

-Nene x Marucho-

"Nene you know how much I missed you"

"How much"

"More then I can describe, and besides that concert it was nothing that girl was around 7 or 5 , I would never cheat in you"

"Really"

"Of course not, who could when you're so beautiful"

She held onto his hand and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT-WAS-SUPER-FANTASTIC-DON'T-YOU-THINK-AND-WHY-AM-I-STILL-DOING-THIS...<strong>

**Ok, I hope you like the mov- I mean chap- no wait it was a movie, right. Never mind. I'm gonna tell yea what does Japanese words meant. From the top...START**

1. Bakugan o hanatsu no chikara!= Power of Bakugan unleash

2. Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto! = The red flame of passion, Nova Beat

3. Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Dākuon Merodi!= Strumming the wild tune, Dakuon Melody!

4. Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Zefuyurosu Windi!= The scented wind across the earth, Zefuyurosu Windy Zefuyurosu=Ventus

5. Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu= The flower spreading throughout the land, Subtera Blossom!

6. Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain= The sunshine's flowing melody, Rumina Sunshine

7. Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua=The blue spring of intelligence, Aqua Aqua!

8. Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō= The hope in our hearts

9. Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!= We bring evil with light so prepare to fight

10. Gen'in to naru wareware wa= Cause we are the...

11. Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!= Bakugan six legendary warriors

12. Kanademasho! Kiseki na merodii! Mirakuru berutie!= 'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier!

14. Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!'=Fly forth, Tone Ring! Bakugan Music Rondo!

15. Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie= Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier!

16. Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Purikyua Myūjikkurondo!= Fly forth, Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!

byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare! = 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!

watashi wa anata no kibō o yōsei= I call upon the Nova Dragon of Hope

19. Zefuyurosu bādo watashi wa anata no raito o yōsei!= I call upon the Zefuyurosu Bird of Lights

20. TWIN supairarudoragon bāsuto!= Twin Spiral Dragon Burst

21. Asu Safaia Aroo, Akua Toruneedo!= Earth Sapphire Arrow, Aqua Tornado

22. Hanatsu no chikara = Power of ( No degen means the same)

23. Damare = Shut up

24. Sonotori = Exactly

**I hope you like my chapter movie or movie or chapter I don't know what its called, but now that our hero's got ****together what will happen now more drama and less action sonoyada! :(**

**Will Ginga take Nene back, oh I don't think so after that she have been through.**

**But till then bye bye *winks* You guys too**

**Warriors: *winks***


	27. Chapter 27

Couples Party!

-School-

"HAVE YOU HEARD!" Kimiko shouted trough the halls.

The others from the class looked at Kimiko panting as she slammed the door open.

"Take it easy" Akira said.

"DAN, RUNO, SHUN, ALICE ARE A COUPLE!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes its right, and I thought that maybe we could hold a party for them and didn't I mention that Nene is back and she is together with Marucho again"

"1. What! 2. Thats a good a idea" Chiasa said.

"And, maybe if you would let us Chiyo..

"Of course!"

"Really!"

She nodded.

"Yay after school!"

"But when?" Aiko asked.

"What about 9" Daichi said.

"Daichi is such a genius"

"Thanks I guess" He sweatdropped.

"Maybe we could also make them come a little after time so we can surprise them" Akihiro said.

"You guys know better than us!" The fangirls screamed.

He sighed.

"Now then lets plan it all at Chiyo's house"

They nodded and went.

-Hall-

When they came to the entrance they saw Dan and them on the way.

"They shouldn't know what we are doing"

"Then lets hide!" And they hid.

"Just there I thought that I saw Tyson" Dan said.

"I thought I saw Chiyo"

"Akira!" Julie said.

"Never mind lets get going" Runo said.

As they opened the door everywhere was quiet.

"Stay still" Daichi said.

"DAICHI-SAMA!"

"QUIET!"

"I am standing behind Akihiro girls and I can smell him" One girl whispered.

"Akihiro!"

"SHHHH!"

As one girl looked behind she saw a spider and screamed.

And they fell out from their hiding place.

"I knew that I wasn't imagining, what are you guys doing?" Dan said.

"Nothing" They answered quickly and left.

"Aren't you going to practice Tyson, Akihiro, and Yukio" Shun asked.

"We have a meeting with the doctor"

"And Chiyo, you" Alice asked.

"Planning on a new song for you and Shu- I mean for Dan and Ru- I mean nothing I gotta go my moms calling me"

"Okay...

"Akira, Aiko, Chiasa?"

"Oh you know we forgot something at home bye bye" And they left.

"That was weird" Dan said.

"We know"

-After school-

"What do you think the others were doing?" Marucho asked.

"Don't know" They answered.

-Ring Ring Ring-

"What the-

Julie picked her phone and she saw that she had a message.

_Come at Chiyo's house at 10 _

"What was that about?" She asked.

"They know" The rest answered.

-Marucho's house-

_So I should be there at 10_

"Yes thats what she said"

_Ok_

"Bye Nene"

_Bye Marucho_

-Julie's house-

_So at 10 was it? _

"Yes"

_ Alright see ya_

"See ya"

-Mansion-

"What is this?" Rina asked as she looked at Subaru's phone.

"Its a phone, I just got a message"

"Why do you have one when we don't?"

"Because you used all of you're money on cloth and other stuff while me and Leon saw people having these phones, we asked them what it was and they answered that we could buy it near a shop by the dressing shop"

Rina sighed.

"Listen everybody!"

They looked up at her.

"We gotta dress up cause we are going to a party at Chiyo's at 10" She said.

"I'm not coming" Tsubasa said.

"C'mon it will be fun Tsubasa" Rina begged.

"F-Fine"

And they went to their room and dressed up.

-Chiyo's house-

"Okay is everything ready?" She asked.

"YES!"

"Yosh! Lets give them our all"

"YES!"

-9 O'CLOCK-

"So you came too Tsubasa!" Dan said.

He nodded.

"You guys are fabulous" Momoko commented.

"Thanks you too"

"Do you know where Chiyo's house is" Runo asked.

"Who knows"

...

"WHAT ARE WE LOST!"

"No its right at the corner to the right" Shun said.

"How did you know" Dan and the others asked.

"It stood on the paper am I the only one who is good at reading"

-Chiyo's house-

As the door opened and took one step, Chiyo and the rest came out from their hiding place and shouted "HURRAY!"

"WOAH!"

"Congratulation on becoming a couple, Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, Marucho, Nene, Julie, Billy!"

"Is this for us" Nene asked.

"Of course" Chiasa said.

"Now now don't be shy and dig in. We will have a lot of fun with, Truth and Dare, point to the bottle, karaoke and more" Chiyo said.

-Later-

"Time for truth or dare"

"Alright"

"Alice truth or dare" Julie asked.

"Oh no"

_'Julie always makes me do something weird infront of people so its better that I take truth'_

"Truth"

"I KNEW IT!"

She sighed.

"For how long have you been in love with Shun?" She smirked.

Alice heart beat.

"I...I- I- I"

"Julie see what you did?" Runo and Shun shouted.

"C'mon Alice answer"

"F- F- For t-t-

She looked at Shun and then down.

"For the? What?"

"Julie just ask her another question" Runo asked.

"No I just have to know!" She said curious.

She sighed.

_'Alice just answer'_

"Huh?" She looked at Shun.

_'Its alright I'm right here for you if anything happens'_

"Shun...

He nodded.

"So..

"Julie!"

"Runo!"

"The first time I met him!" She shouted.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it was from the first time, love at first sight!"

She blushed.

"Julie leave her alone" Shun said.

"Boyfriend in action"

"JULIE!" Dan, Marucho, Runo and Shun shouted.

"Alright"

The others giggled.

"Ok, Runo truth or dare" Alice asked.

"Truth"

"If you were to be one of the punk duel who would you be?"

_'Alice you so fun to play with' _She thought to her

_'Thanks'_

"Punk Demon"

"Chiyo truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss... let me see"

_'Please let it be Akihiro'_

"Leon on the cheek"

"Leon" Chiyo blushed.

"O-O-OK"

She went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Runo wait and see...

"Yea right"

"Runo truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Fine still works"

"Eh?"

"Tell us one of our deepest secrets"

"Eh?...WHAT!"

She nodded.

"Okay"

They all began to sweat.

"One of my deepest secrets, it is that I'm afraid of losing Dan Kuso"

Dan blushed.

"Really" He asked her.

She nodded looking down with a total red face.

"Lets get going" Julie said.

And so on and so on-

"Time for Karaoke!" Kimiko shouted.

"Finally!"

They all sat down as Kimiko went on the stage.

But suddenly they fell unconscious.

"What happened?"

Their dealer glowed.

They went out and saw a Bakugan Destroyer.

_MINNA HENSHIN! _

Their bakugan turned into cards and clashed them through their Dealer.

_"Bakugan hanatsu no chikara!_" _Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Dan, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle that was a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart, as a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up, Dan flew forward and his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind they flew towards Dan as they got there yellow and purple frills and decorations on them Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/ boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood beside each other and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to light orange, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Alice got her hair in two pony tails, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall. As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their possession._

_"J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!_"_

_"_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu_"_

_"Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain"_

_"_Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua_"_

_"Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!" They yelled "'Gen'in to naru wareware wa..." "Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!" _

It attacked them but they flew up.

"Fire ball!"

But it dodged it.

"Bakugan kick!" Blossom kicked it but it caught her and she was trapped inside of the Bakugan.

"Blossom!"

Aqua went after it, but it jumped and smashed himself down at Aqua and he was trapped.

"Aqua!"

The four flew towards it.

"BAKUGAN DOUBLE KICK!"

But it fired a Earth smasher at them and they were hit and smashed into a tree.

"Sunshine! Melody!"

"Bastard!"

Windy jumped up.

"Wind tornado!"

"AHHH!"

They all gasped in shock as they heard Aqua and Blossom scream in pain.

"What the-"

**I forgot to tell, that, if you attack me while your friends are in here, they'll take all of my damage until they..._ Die. _**

Another gasp came from them.

"How do we get them out?"

**You have to figure that out, they are not able to move no matter what they try. **

"Oh no"

The Bakugan began to go rampage on the city while the others tried to stop it, but they received more damage from every hit and from every failure.

"That Bakugan sure is strong" Leon said.

"Stronger then the one we make" Tsubasa said.

"You like it!" A voice said.

"Ginga you!"

"You like our Bakugan, thanks! I know its stronger the one you make"

"Shut up"

"Don't worry Lord of Darkness will be pleased with us but not you! See ya!"

-City-

"Fire-

But then he stopped and let him get a punch from the Bakugan.

"Beat!"

They didn't notice and it took them and fired them on Beat who lost his conscious again.

-Inside the Bakugan-

"What can we do? We can't move" Blossom said trying to struggle out but no use.

The Bakugan began to heat up.

"Whats happening?"

"The Bakugan is preparing a powerful attack and we are the one he is taking power from" Aqua breathed heavily.

"That mean.. that...we are... gonna... die.."

He nodded.

"HEY YOU BIG FAT BAKUGAN LET MY BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND GO!"

"Ne...ne"

-Outside-

"You heard her, let them go!"

**Fine then it also seems that they need company**

It grabbed them and squeezed them.

"Nene!"

"Billy!"

They screamed in pain.

-Inside-

**"LET THEM GO NOW!" **

And they shined from the Bakugan and came out.

"How dare you hurt them!" Aqua shouted.

"What have they done to you!" Blossom shouted.

Their Dealer suddenly shined and they changed.

_Daichi no seirei yo..._

_Mizu_ no seirei yo...__

__Bakugan Twin Stream Blast!__

And the Bakugan went up into the sky and the symbol of Subtera and Aqua surrounded it and two jewels came down.

"That was great!"

They turned and saw the others injured and couldn't even stand.

"Let me help" Blossom said and started the healing.

-Chiyo's house-

"W-What happened?" Chiyo said waking up as the rest.

"You suddenly fell asleep" Nene answered.

"Ok, lets get on with what we were doing, and this time Runo and Alice will start!" Aiko said.

"What it was me who said it first" Kimiko whined.

"Just let them" Akira said.

"Ok!"

Runo went up.

"This song is called fortune" She said.

_Kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete_

_Ano hi to onaji asu e tsuzuiteku_

_Katachi kaeta kokoro kono sora to nite iru  
>Negaikaketa hoshi wo kakushi ikutsumo no hikari nakushita<br>Unmei wa totsuzen samayoi kuzureteku  
>Nemurenai yoru ni obieta...yume demo kimi ni aezu<em>

_Zutto kawaranaide ne...donna toki mo  
>Futatsu no asu ga attemo<em>

_Kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete  
>Futatabi kimi ni tadoritsuku<br>Kawaranai omoi wa mune no kodou ni aru  
>Ano hi to chigau yume wo shinjitemo<em>

_Yurushiaeta kokoro yuzurenakatta yume  
>Sono hazama de yasashisa sae miushinai kizutsukeatta<br>Guuzen ga itsu demo unmei wo kizuku nara  
>Uketomeru ima mo wakare mo..."kotae" dake wo sagasazu<em>

_Kimi wo omoidasu toki wa egao ni naru  
>Tashika na yuuki ni kawaru<em>

_"Akiramenai, yume wo" itsuka kimi to shita yakusoku  
>Dokoka de kimi mo mamotteru<br>Kawaranai tame ni wa kawaru tsuyosa ga iru  
>Kimi ni au tame kodoku ga aru kara<em>

_Kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete  
>Futatabi kimi ni tadoritsuku<br>Kawaranai omoi wa mune no kodou ni aru  
>Ano hi to chigau yume wo shinjitemo <em>

"Cool!"

"Great job Runo!" Dan cheered.

Alice then went up.

"This is my newest song, Dancing in the velvet moon"

_Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite_  
><em>tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo<em>  
><em>anata dake ni sasagetai no<em>  
><em>watashi no mune no juujika wo<em>

_Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki_  
><em>kazarareta himitsu no heya<em>  
><em>futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake<em>  
><em>odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete<em>

_Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata_  
><em>aa torokasete agemashou<em>  
><em>chikainasai eien wo<em>

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_  
><em>amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete<em>  
><em>anata dake ni yurusareru no<em>  
><em>kinjirareta MELODY sae mo<em>  
><em>jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru<em>  
><em>tsukamaete… hayaku watashi wo<em>

_Akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni_  
><em>torawareta hoshi no izumi<em>  
><em>hitori kiri sotto inoru youni<em>  
><em>yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo<em>

_Yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite_  
><em>aa kuruoshii sono kaori de<em>  
><em>tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni<em>

_Hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora_  
><em>subete nomikonde kieusete mo<em>  
><em>anata dake wo motometeru no<em>  
><em>uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai<em>  
><em>majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga<em>  
><em>itsuka kiseki okosu yo<em>

_Unmei wa kimatteru no?_  
><em>kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo<em>  
><em>watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru<em>

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_  
><em>amaku kiyora jumon kakete<em>  
><em>anata dake ni yurusareru no<em>  
><em>kinjirareta MELODY sae mo<em>  
><em>jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru<em>  
><em>tsukamaete hayaku… saa watashi wo<em>

And they enjoyed the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it. How many stars?<strong>

**5= Fantasic**

**4=Super**

**3=Great but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally Bad**

**Please say it then you'll make Hibiki glad, but don't you'll make me mad.**

**Bye bye *winks***


	28. Chapter 28

Dating problems part 1

-Runo's house-

Runo woke up and stared at somebody who was right infront of her. A guy with black hair, with a bandanna a white jacket brown pants and black shoes.

...

"AHHHHH!"

-Later-

-Downstairs-

"Who is this guy? And what does he want?" Runo angrily shouted.

"Well I have no idea" Tatsuo said.

"Where are your parents?" Saki asked.

"I got lost and saw the window open and thought that I would sleep here for a bit and go before anybody realized that I was here" He answered.

"Then why didn't you go as soon as you woke up!" Runo yelled.

"Well I couldn't let my eyes away from your beautiful, pretty and shiny face" He said in a flirty voice.

She blushed and gulped.

_'Why is he so attractive? I mean I already have Dan'_ She thought.

_'So she has a boyfriend? Interesting' _He thought.

"So whats your boyfriends name?" He asked.

She gasped.

"Boyfriend? Runo?" Tatsuo asked.

"Eh, well it is kind of complicated" She said dangling with her fingers.

"Who is he! Do I know him!" He panicked.

"I think I heard that it was Dan" The boy said.

She gasped again.

_'How does this boy know so much about me and Dan!'_ She thought.

"D-D-DAN!" Her father panicked.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"SHUT UP! It was a little complicated" She said dangling with her fingers.

"You know you can tell us everything" Her mom said.

She nodded.

"Well time for me to go" He said.

He headed for the door.

"Wait! What was your name?"

"Ryu Ryukyu, and yours?"

"Misaki Runo" She answered.

"See ya till next time Runo" He said and left.

-School-

"WHAT!"

"Not so loud!"

"Maybe he was a fan and acted cool" Julie guessed.

"Julie nobody then you and the others know that we are the PunkDuel" Alice said.

"Thats right" Marucho said.

"But how did he know about Dan and you? Thats what I want to know" Shun questioned.

"I know me too but I don't know it was as if he could read my mind or something, I don't know but the most important thing is that nobody and I mean NOBODY tells Dan" She said.

"Tell me what?"

They stunned in shock.

"N-N-Nothing" They said turning their heads slowly.

The bell rang and they headed for their free-time practice.

-Hall-

"DAN-SAMA!" Somebody jumped on him.

"WHOA! SAAYA!"

"You know that I already have a girlfriend" He said.

"I know"

"So let go"

She let go and he was about to go.

"Don't you want to know what Runo and them were talking about?" And he stopped and he walked back to her.

-Later-

He fell down on his knees.

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry Dan" Saaya said.

"Its alright"

He stood up and walked away.

"Plan complete" She whispered.

-Halls-

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_  
><em>amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete<em>  
><em>anata dake ni yurusareru no<em>  
><em>kinjirareta MELODY sae mo<em>  
><em>jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru<em>  
><em>tsukamaete… hayaku watashi wo <em>

Runo saw Dan coming her way.

"Hey Dan"

"What would you think if I kept a secret from you, and it was important?"

"Sad"

"Why-

As Dan passed her she gasped.

-Classroom-

"WHAT?" They shouted.

She nodded while tears came down her face.

"Who could have told him?" Julie asked.

"It must have been the fangirls, they would do anything to get their lover" Alice said.

Runo nodded.

"Don't worry I'll speak to him" Alice said. And left.

-Football field-

"Hey Dan"

"Hey Alice"

She sat besides him.

"What happened between you and Runo?"

"Well, it happened this morning. She met this guy that she didn't know and I think that she is pretending not to know so she wouldn't get me mad"

"Well have you tried asking her?"

He shook his head.

"You have been her boyfriend for 1½ week, she wouldn't try finding another guy so fast. Besides you fell in love with her the first time you saw her" She said.

"When was that?" Drago asked.

"The time Runo and I played baseball together, she kept losing and Alice got jealous and thought I would leave her" He teased.

"I wasn't, I was afraid that you wouldn't like to play with me anymore"

"Thats the same. But I would never leave you alone" He said.

She smiled.

Suddenly out of no where a Bakugan Destroyer appeared.

"Alice+?"

She nodded.

_Minna Henshi- _

"You can't say that cause we are only two"

**She's right. **

"Then...

_Alice HENSHIN. _

"Right"

**That sounds better. **

_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_

_Dan's body was all red to his neck._

_Dākuon hanatsu no chikara~_

_Alice's body was glowing purple._

_He spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them.  
><em>

_She spinned and lifted her right arm in the air._

_Brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared.__ (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves)__ with flame red hand gloves_

_And a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart appeared._

_He took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared._

_She got her white shirt to her chest, purple strings._

_He turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared._

_Her purple frills followed by her white and the her light purple frill._

_He spread his legs and he got his light red trousers._

_She clapped her hands clapped down her legs to her feets and spinned in the air and got her purple boots, she turned her head to the right and left,got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle._

_His hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red._

_Her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails, and her eye change to light purple._

_"_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!"___

_"__Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"__

_"Together we are the warrior of.." Beat said._

_"Dākuon and Nova" Melody said._

_"We bring fire with light so prepare to fight.." Beat said._

_"Cause we are the legendary warriors of the two strongest attribute" They said.  
><em>

_And took their potions ._

**You guys ready?**

They nodded and they began their fight.

-Halls-

"Are you alright about Alice talking to Dan" Nene said.

Runo nodded.

"They are fighting!" Billy shouted.

"Are they also having a argument?" Marucho asked.

"No they are actually fighting a Bakugan Destroyer" He said.

"WHAT!" They looked out from the window and saw that Melody was about to punch it but was punched away instead, Beat fired a fireball at it but it blocked it. And it seemed to power up as they were on the ground damaged.

"We gotta hurry before they are done for it" Shun said and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Runo asked.

"I won't hurt myself cause I'm a ninja, they are able to jump from high places without getting hurt" He explained.

"Then we will take the stairs" Runo said.

"HUH! Can't we do the same as Shun" Julie whined.

"From this level you could break every bone in your body" Marucho explained.

"Lets hurry!" Runo and Shun said.

"Hai!"

Shun jumped out from the window.

"Skyruss!"

"Yes!"

She turned into a card and he clashed it through his Dealer.

_Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~_

_Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck._

_He jumped in the sky __spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow._

_His green shirt appeared._

_He touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest._

_He appeared up in the sky with spread legs and kicked one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared._

_His green trousers._

_He slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green._

_Took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up,his eye color changed to light green._

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

-Football field-

Windy arrived down and his eyes widen. Tears were about to come down his tears.

_Merodi..._

_Bito..._

They were unconscious but if somebody was to look at them it would look as if they were dead.

Windy fell to his knee.

He heard the others arrive.

"No way" Nene quietly said.

"How could this happen" Billy asked himself.

"Unforgivable" Runo harden her fist. Without making any noise she ran into the forest.

"Where did Runo go?" Julie asked.

They looked around and found out that she ran into the forest.

"Is she insane? She can't take it on alone" Billy said.

"No she isn't, she just understands what it is to see somebody that you care for more than ever get hurt" Windy said standing up.

"Lets hurry before it happens to her too" Marucho said and they went.

"S-Shun..."

And Windy stopped.

"Melody! Melody! Are you ok?" He knelled down to her.

She slowly nodded.

"What happened? How did it happen"

"What e-ever y..you do t-then d..don't.. give it a chance to stand up... defeat it before it powers up or else...

And she fainted.

"I got it" She held tight on her hand.

And then he left.

-Forest-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Somebody shouted.

**What who are you?**

"My name is Misaki Runo and you're not getting away with what you did to my boyfriend and best friend"

**You sure do have guts saying that to me**

_Rumina hanatsu no-_

"RUNO!"

She looked back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Julie shouted.

"Fighting it but then until you came a-

And Julie hesitated and slapped her across the face to her and Runo's shock.

"Whats wrong with you! Just because Dan broke up with you doesn't mean you can go all "Cold-hearted"

"Julie...

"Aren't we friend, no I mean best friends, why would you think that we are called the _Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!"_

"I-

"Runo, we are a team and we work as a team. Why else would you think we have such a good team work"

"Julie...

"Now lets work as one" Marucho said.

She nodded and wept some of her tears that she got as Julie said so.

"Tigerra"

"Gorem"

"Preyas"

"HAI!"

_Sabutera hanatsu no chikara~_

_Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck._

_Rumina hanatsu no chikara~_

_Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck._

_Akua hanatsu no chikara~_

_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light._

_Julie held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined._

_Runo's hairband disappeared, she was spinning as a ball._

_He stood on water and sunk down the water._

_She spinned __and turned around, her white flower wrist band appeared._

_She spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart appeared._

_He spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared_

_Her brown dress with a big long white line down to her waist appeared._

_She turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared._

_He took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came._

_A white rose got around her shoulder._

_She began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared_

_The his blue jacket to his waist appeared._

_Her white skirt that was made of six leafs appeared._

_She flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest._

_He spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came._

_Turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down. H_er long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides, spinned her head to right and left and got her flower earrings appeared.__

_She then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants. H__er hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle,she swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared._

_He went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared._

_Her hair changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left,her eye color changed to light brown._

_Her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow.  
><em>

_His hair changed lighter,his eye color changed to light blue ._

___Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu.__  
><em>

_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain._

_Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua._

_WATER BALL~_

It was absorbed the attack.

"This will be a problem" Preyas said.

-Meanwhile-

Melody sat up and crawled over to Beat.

She then began to heal him.

"M-Melody?"

"We must hurry!" She said and healed faster.

He nodded.

"That should be it now then lets go" She said.

-Forest-

_Sunshine Crescent Shoot_

_Blossom Falcon attack~_

They combined their attacks, Blossom went up and performed her falcon attack while Sunshine's beam went into her and kicked it head-shot.

_Deep Water Submerge ~_

And it crashed into the ground.

_Wind Blast Crash~_

"Lets finish it of-

**Too late.**

They looked at how big it became and was about to fire but then.

_BeaRody Flame Ring Attack~_

The two shined purple and orange and they crashed down on the Bakugan with a powerful punch.

"Minna!"

"Right!"

_Kanademasho! Kiseki na __merodii!_ _Mirakuru berutie!_

_Oide, Hydra_

___Kakemegure, ton no ringu_! Bakugan _Myūjikkurondo!'___

_Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie_

_Oide, Tigress_

_Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!_

_San byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare!_

_Nashidoragon watashi wa anata no kibō o yōsei_

__Zefuyurosu_ bādo watashi wa anata no raito o yōsei!_

_TWIN supairarudoragon bāsuto!_

_Daichi no seirei yo..._

_Mizu_ no seirei yo...__

_Bakugan Twin Stream Blast!_

And it went up to the sky, the symbol of their attribute surrounded it and it vanished and they got their jewels.

-Evening at the hill-

Runo looked down from the hill into the water.

"Runo..

She looked back and saw her ex-boyfriend stand infront of her.

"Dan, what you heard was-

"No its alright. I'm sorry for not knowing the truth and not asking you if it was truth or not. I shouldn't have listened Saaya, she is one of my fangirls so she would always try getting in the way" He said.

She cried.

"Don't cry. I'm here for you"

"And always will " As he hugged her.

"Dan... Don't ever leave me, I would never do that to you" She cried even harder.

"Runo look at me for sec"

She looked up and then he kissed her.

-Behind a tree-

"They will always find a way to get together" A boy with black hair said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Who was that boy right then? Guess.<strong>

**Was it:**

**Leon?**

**Shun?**

**Ryu?**

**or**

**Kouga?**

**Okay not so much Kouga but you know just to get a bit more interesting.  
><strong>

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic**

**4= Great**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Hibiki's happy to day so make me even more happier by answering these questions.**

**Next will be... *Trumps***

**SHUN X ALICE**

**What will happen? Until then bye bye *winks***


	29. Chapter 29

Dating problems part 2

-Shun's house-

Shun woke up with a weird feeling.

"Whats wrong Shun? Are you alright" Skyruss asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel so well...

Then he collapsed on the floor.

"SHUN!"

His door slammed open by his grandfather.

"SHUN! Are you alright?"

He knelled down on him and he felt his forehead.

"He has high fever" He gasped.

-Later-

Shun was lying on his bed sweating more then ever and his breath became heavier so he could almost not breath. His grandfather lay a wet towel on his forehead to cool down.

"I don't think he will be able to go to school" His grandfather said.

-Classroom-

"Wheres Shun?" Alice asked.

"It seems that he got high fever, from what his grandfather said" Purdy explained.

Alice eyes widen.

Runo looked at her than at the others.

"Why? What happened?" Dan asked.

"It seems that he caught a cold last night, but it must have been a bad one. His grandfather told me that his breathing became harder from every breath he makes and he constantly keeps sweating" She said.

Alice looked down sad on her desk.

_*Shun...* _

-SC-

"Alice you alright?" Runo asked.

She nodded.

"Stop lying"

"Runo-" She cried.

"What will happen to him? I want to be there for him! But I can't!" She cried harder.

"Alice...

"Don't worry his alright I know it, you care for him more then anybody else and also Dan, but as long as you know that he will be okay. Then he will trust me" She said.

Alice nodded.

"Thanks Runo"

"No problem"

-FC-

Dan ran with the ball and shoot it to Marucho.

"Tyson!"

"Alright" He took the ball and played it to Dan, but Dan just stood there.

"DAN WATCH OUT!"

But he was hit by the ball.

-Later-

Dan woke up and looked around. He was in the nurses office with Runo and the rest.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by the ball and fainted" Tyson explained.

"Really" He was about to sit up, but then he got a headache and could hear somebody crying.

"You alright?" Runo asked.

"Yes just a headache noting else"

He got down the bed and headed out. He went into a corner.

"Shun..."

-After school-

Alice rushed out from the school.

"Poor her" Julie said. And the rest nodded.

-Shun's house-

Alice knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" It spoke.

"I'm a friend of Shun" She answered.

"And?"

"And I want to help him get better!"

The door opened.

"Are you Shun's grandfather?"

He nodded.

"I'm Alice, Shun's girlfriend and I'm-"

"SHUN'S GIRLFRIEND!"

She slowly nodded in confusion.

"You shouldn't be here, and stop lying you could just be one of his fangirls that are trying to get closer to him"

"You're wrong about that, please believe me"

"NO!"

They glared at each other, then they looked back as they saw Shun coming down the stairs not fully able to walk.

"Shun!"

Alice caught him before he could fall down.

"Shun my boy you need anything" He asked.

He shook his head.

"She is... a...friend..o..of..mi..mine" He said.

"Ok, but if you try anything on him. Then you'll take the consequences" He warned Alice.

She nodded.

-Shun's room-

His breath became heavier and Alice started to worry.

"Shun...

He opened his eyes and tried looking at her.

"D..Don't..wor..worry...I'll not leave you b..behind" He said.

"Shun...

She cried.

"How did it happen?"

"Don't know?"

"Well, if I was to explain" Skyruss said.

They looked at her.

"Then I would say that it was the power of a Ventus brawler or Ventus Bakugan Destroyer" She said.

"But how? His Dealer must have activated the same as ours"

"As she said, it can not react if it was a somebody from World of Nightmares" Hydronaid said.

"Then how are we going to help him?"

She took hold of his hand and touched it on her cheek.

"Shun, what do you want me to do?"

"Alice... I don't..know"

"Let me sing you a song, maybe it will help. My mother always sang this to me when I was sick or didn't feel well"

He nodded.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<em>

_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango_  
><em>sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango<em>  
><em>osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango<em>  
><em>minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku<em>

_Akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de_  
><em>toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru<em>

Shun thought back to the time he was little and his mother sang the same song. A single tear came down his face but Alice whipped it away.

_Nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo  
>machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo<br>usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama  
>ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete. <em>

He imagined Alice in the moon night with a lot of shooting stars, and saw his mother besides her singing along.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku <em>

The song made Shun fall asleep.

"Oyasumi"

She kissed his forehead.

"He is so innocent when his sleeping" She said.

"What was the name of the song Alice?"

"Dango Daikazoku, my mom was always there to sing for me when I was feeling bad or was sick, and it always helped me get better"

"It seems to work, Shun isn't sweating so much and his breath is cooling down" Skyruss said.

She nodded.

-Later-

Alice had been entertaining Shun with things that happened today and in the past. They had been playing some card games and other stuff.

"Thanks for coming, I feel alot more better than before" He thanked.

"Shun you're my boyfriend, I would never leave you in the state you were"

He sat up and leaned closer to her and she did the same. And right there the door opened.

And they got a shock.

"OUT FROM MY HOUSE! NOW!"

"Eh?"

He took hold of her wrist and tagged her out.

"Wait! I- What did I!"

"I warned you not to touch him! He is sick!" And he roughly threw her down on the floor and her bag too.

-Shun's room-

"What was that for!" Shun angrily yelled.

"Don't yell at me. I am the only one to yell! I thought that she only was a "Friend" of yours nothing more"

"Well she is my friend and girlfriend! Whats wrong in that!"

"That you would choice _that _kind of girl" He said.

Alice walked to the door and listened to what they were saying.

"Whats wrong with her?"

"That she isn't trained on being a ninja, she could let your guard down anytime. Thats why you should pick a girl like Chan-lee, she got a studies in order-"

"Alice got too!"

"She got her body in order"

"Her body?"

"She is clean, she doesn't stink and doesn't have this orange hair that makes me sick!"

Alice gasped in pain from the door.

"How could you say that! She is-

"Chan-lee, will be by your side if something happens and she would fight with you at any problem that comes in your way. She is nicer, she could have gotten that illness of yours away in no time, she is doing her things with moderation. She is determined of being a great girlfriend for you. She is sweeter. She makes even better curry than _that girl_, she would be anything better then her!"

Alice fell down on her knees holding her chest, her heart was broken in a million pieces and she couldn't breath. She was hyperventilating.

"Alice! Alice! Hold on, what he is saying is wrong!"

Her tears came down no matter ho much she wept is away.

"You liar! You don't know anything, she is the nicest and sweetest person in the hole globe and she is the fastest to get somebody's illness away. I care for her more than anything else. She is my life, without her I wouldn't know what to do. I would choice her for a thousands of million yen, she is the best girl you could have you can't just say such things about her if you don't know how she is and how she can act, she is always there for me and I won't forgive anybody who tells me to pick somebody else then her!"

"Shun...

She looked at the door.

Shun wasn't able to say so much and he self knew that he would collapse at any time.

"Shun how dare you!"

"Do what ever you want with me! But leave Alice alone!" He shouted for the last time before he fainted.

The grandfather looked down at him and put him back into the bed.

And headed for the door.

Alice quickly stood up and ran out.

As the door opened the old man looked down at the floor.

"I must have hurt her" He said.

-Forest-

Alice was by the lake that she always went if anything bad happens.

She took her knees up to her chest and sobbed on them.

"Shun...

-Park-

"I can't stop thinking about Alice visiting Shun while his sick!" Dan shouted.

"Why?"

"Because, Shun's grandfather didn't want him to play Bakugan in the old time so what would happen if he didn't know that Alice was with Shun" He said.

"How would he try to react?" Marucho asked.

"Let me try. GRHM! **GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK! **Like that" Dan acted.

"That would hurt her" Runo said.

"Then lets visit him and see if shes still there" And they left.

-Shun's house-

"Is anybody home?" Dan asked.

Shun's grandfather appeared right infront of him as he said that.

"WOAH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, what do you want?"

"We want to see how Shun is feeling" Runo answered.

"Alright follow me"

Dan ran up the stairs and as he reached Shun's door he slipped and fell hard on his back.

"Be careful. A girl was here too and she cried down on the floor without whipping it away and she forgot her back"

"ALICE!"

"You know her"

They nodded.

"She is our best friend and Shun's girlfriend" Julie said.

"Shun's girlfriend! Really?"

They nodded again.

"Why did anything happen?" Runo asked.

"Well, I just thought that she was one of those fangirls that were after him. I thought she pretended to be his girlfriend and that Shun was too sick to even realize that it was one of his fangirls"

"You're wrong she is wouldn't do that even if she was, and besides those she look like one of Shun's fangirls" Marucho said.

"I'm such a idiot"

"Its alright you didn't know" Dan said.

"You think she would forgive me?"

"Our Alice can forgive anybody" Dan answered.

"We agree"

"Now then where did she go?" Dan asked.

"I think she ran into the forest"

"While we go and find her somebody has to stay and entertain Shun" And as Dan said that he looked at Julie.

"Me?"

He nodded.

"Alright! Julie saves the day again"

-Forest-

"AHH!" Melody crashed into the trees damaged and not able to move but she didn't give up.

"Meerodiii...

But it slammed her into another tree.

She panted more than ever.

"Melody! Are you alright?" Her guardian panicked.

It held her up by the neck and began stifle her.

"Ah!"

"Melody!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

It looked back and saw Dan and the others ready to battle.

_MINNA HENSHIN_

_RIGHT!_

___Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~___

__Dan's body was all red to his neck.___  
><em>

___Rumina hanatsu no chikara~___

_Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck._

_____Akua hanatsu no chikara~_____

__Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light.__

__He spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them. __

_Her hairband disappeared and she was spinning as a ball._

__He stood on water and sunk down the water.__

__Brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his hand gear appeared. ____(Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves.____ with flame red hand gloves__

_She turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared, __she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart appeared._

__He spinned in the water as he came up he took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared.__

__He took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared.__

_She began to spin and stretch her leg and her white boots came as she stretch her other leg in the air and her yellow boots appeared._

__He took his hands and slid them down his chest as his blue shirt came with his blue jacket to his waist. ____He turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared.__

_She flew up in the sky and turned and her yellow shirt to her chest,she then turned to her back and her white skirt appeared with long pants,her hairband on the head with a heart shaped in the middle_

__He spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came.__

__He spread his legs and he got his light red trousers.__

_She swung her head to the right and left and her heart earrings appeared._

__He went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared.__

__His hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red.__

_Her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow. _

__His hair changed lighter, his eye color changed to light blue.__

__"_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bito!"____

_"_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain_"_

__"__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua"____

_____Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō_____

_____Beat stretch his hand up and so did the three._____

______Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!______

______Gen'in to naru wareware wa...______

______Sani no densetsu no senshi______

"Melody!"

As she was thrown down, the Bakugan powered up.

"Fireball Shoot!"

And the attack was stopped.

"M-M-Minna"

"Sunshine, please"

She nodded and knelled down to Melody and began her healing.

"You won't stand a chance against the two strongest combination. Fire and Water. Now lets see what you got"

**Would be my pleasure **

-Shun's room-

"Lets see, what we got? Cards!"

"Now then lets play Old Maid!"

"Ow! Julie can I just rest" He plead.

"No way! Dan said entertain you, you want me to entertain you in the bed" She teased.

He blushed in shock.

"Give me the cards. Besides, why are you even here?"

"Well thats a secret"

The she got a call from Beat. She went out and pressed the button on accept.

_Julie its Beat, we got some problems here. This Bakugan is tougher than we thought. _

She saw Sunshine trying to flash it but blew her away and she landed on Aqua.

"I'll be right there!"

_Great, what about Shun? Hows he feeling? _

"His great, he fell asleep as I told him my "Story"

_That story again, you sure do know how to make people fall asleep. _

_BEAT! WATCH OUT! _

And Sunshine smashed down on him.

Julie gasped, closed the communication and went.

_Sabutera hanatsu no chikara~_

___Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck.___

___She held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around.___

___A white rose got around her shoulder.___

___Her white skirt that was made of six leafs, turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down.___

___Her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides.___

___Her hair got longer and was changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left, her eye color changed to light brown.___

-Forest-

_Akua Toruneedo!_

_Rainingu Faiaa! _

And it directly hit it.

They panted as they waited for it to appear up in the sky.

But it was powering up and it was about to shoot.

"STOP RIGHT THEIR!"

___Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu. ___

_Blossom Shield._

And the attack was blocked, but it seemed like the attack wasn't gone. And it crack through her shield.

"AHHH!"

Blossom stood up again and fighted it.

_Subtera Multiplication Attack. _

But it dodged every attack.

"HA!" She punched it but it did the same and they clashed.

It took her and banged her on the trees.

She panted.

And it took her the hole way to the sky about 200 cm up in the sky.

"Let go!"

**As you wish. **

It hardly kicked her down and she crashed down.

-Shun's house-

Shun woke up looking around for Julie.

"Where did she go?"

"Shun. DAYHEN!"

"Huh? When?"

"When you were asleep. Julie got a message from Dan and she ran inside the forest"

Shun came down the bed and was about to fall but contained his balance.

"SHUN! You're not able to fight" Skyruss said.

"I don't care. They need my help"

"But Shun"

"Skyruss!"

She looked at him for a while and gave in.

_Zefu~yurosu hanatsu no chikara~_

_Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck._

_He spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow appeared._

_His green shirt appeared, he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest came._

_He appeared up in the sky with spread legs and kicked one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared._

_He slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green._

_Took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up, his eye color changed to light green _

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_" _

He hurried out to the forest.

-Battle-

Melody jumped up and tried kicking it, but it easily dodged it and pinned her down.

_____Dākuon Blast! _____

But no effect. It pushed her even harder in the ground.

"AH!"

_Wind Spear! _

It was hit at arm and it burned its arm off and it freed Melody.

"W-Windy..."

He flew down to her.

"Melody, you alright?"

She nodded.

"But what are you doing here? You should be in bed. Shun you're still not able to fight"

"I don't care. I couldn't stay in bed while you guys were fighting the enemy"

"Shun..."

**You guys finished chitchatting? **

"Yes!" They said.

_____Dākuon Blast._____

_____Wind Tornado._____

The Bakugan sliced through them it appeared behind them and was about to attack but then it was stopped by something. They looked at the young Pyrus warrior who was standing up as the others "Don't forget about us" He said. They all went on full speed.

Melody and Windy took the right side, Beat, Sunshine, Blossom, and Aqua took the left.

It was hard for the Bakugan to keep up with all of them attacking in once "Knock it off!" And he sent a shockwave to them "AHH!" They were exhausted, couldn't fight anymore and just wanted this to end, but what they were mostly worried about was Windy's health the Bakugan appeared infront of Windy and took him by the shirt. Its eyes began to shine and Windy too. His chest shined and it seemed like a light green star that was shining more than ever came out from him and he screamed in pain.

"AHHH!"

"WINDY!"

Kouga suddenly appeared up in the sky and saw down at them "Seems like I found one of the Light" He said and disappeared.

"SHUN!" Melody stood up again and ran towards him.

"Damn it!" Beat cursed and ran after her they both made it to stop the Bakugan. The green light went back into Windy and he collapsed on the ground.

"Lets finish this off guys!" Beat ordered and they agreed.

_Rainingu Faiaa!_

_Shuuteingu sutaa!_

__Asu_ _Safaia Aroo!__

__Sanshain Furesshu!__

___Akua Toruneedo! ___

It went up to the sky and the symbol of, Pyrus, Darkus, Subtera, Haos, and Aqua surrounded it and it vanished with five jewels coming down to them.

They changed back.

"Shun!" Alice rushed over to him. His breath was now heavier than ever and he held tight onto his chest.

"What happened?" Runo asked.

"We don't know, suddenly I saw a green light coming out from Shun than was heading into the Bakugan but Dan and I saved him in time" She answered.

"Lets get him back" Marucho said, they hurried back to Shun's house and lay him back on his bed with a cold, chilly and wet towel over his forehead.

They were in the living room waiting for him to cool down.

"Hey Alice was it?" Shun's grandfather said.

"Yes"

"Listen I didn't know that you were Shun's girlfriend and I want to say that I'm truly sorry for what I did and sorry for the things that I said I didn't mean it" He apologized.

"Its alright. You didn't know and I wouldn't be mad at you cause Shun has told me everything about you" She said.

"And me" Dan said.

"E-E-Everything?"

They nodded with a huge smile.

"T-That guy will pay" He blushed while clenching his teeth.

They all giggled.

"Oh yeah can you make some curry please" The old man said.

Alice nodded, standing up and making everything ready.

After some time the girls severed the curry, Dan and the old man digged in till their stomach were full.

Shun came down stairs.

"Shun!" Alice hugged him.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey Shun you feeling better?" Julie asked.

He nodded.

"C'mon dig in. Alice made my favorite curry"

"Alright, but I gotta ask her something first"

They went out.

"What happened before I'm sorry. My grandfather was..."

"Its alright, he apologized" She said.

"Good"

"And..." She said.

He looked at her and she leaned up at him and kissed him.

-Outside the house to the hill-

"They are closer to finding the truth about this hole fight" Somebody said.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it. I hope I didn't make to many spelling mistakes or that my grammar wasn't so good. But I'm trying to improve in my work thanks for the reviews and for favoriting my stories. Hope this epi- I mean chapter.<strong>

**Who was that boy right then? Guess. (Sorry if this gets annoying or anything, I just can't stop :D)**

**Was it:**

**Leon?**

**Tsubasa?**

**Ryu?**

**or**

**Kouga?**

**Okay not so much Kouga but you know just to get a bit more interesting.  
><strong>

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic**

**4= Great**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Hibiki's happy to day so make me even more happier by answering these questions.**

**Next will be... *Trumps***

**BILLY X JULIE OR WHO DO YOU WANT MARUCHO X NENE OR BILLY X JULIE ANSWER OF COURSE~**

**What will happen? Until then bye bye *winks***


	30. Chapter 30

Dating problems part 3/4

-School-

"Girls big problem" Julie shouted through the halls.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nene going to leave us and I'm moving away" She Sadly said.

"WHAT!" Runo shouted.

"Why is Nene leaving?"

"I meant that she is going to change school and it was her brothers idea"

"Shuji and Akira?" Runo said.

Julie nodded.

"And why are you leaving?" Hydronaid asked.

"Because my mum wants me to improve my English. So that means I have to move the whole way to England" She explained them.

"Then whats going to happen? Whats going to happen when Billy hears this? What will happen to the six legendary warriors?" Runo asked.

"I don't know, I could give the power to Billy but Gorem wouldn't let me"

"Of course he wouldn't let you, you have been his partner since you were born" Alice said.

"I know and I'm so glad that you won't let go of me that easily, Gorem" She looked down at him.

"I would never pick somebody else from you" He replied with a smile.

The bell rang and they went for their lessons.

"Ok class, this is how you do it. You first plus 2 with 3 then times 13, then minus with 8 than divide it with 2. What is the answer?"

Julie looked out from the window, the same as Nene. Dan looked confused on them both.

_Julie what's wrong?_

_Oh Dan its you, well I am about to move sch- _

"DANIEL KUSO!" The teacher snapped.

He was about to fall but grabbed onto his desk and leaned back in.

"Yes?" He said in a terrified tune.

"Did you get the answer for this" She said pointing the stick on the board.

"Ehhh, 28.5"

"WRONG- I mean correct. Great job"

_"MATTA?" _Everybody from the class, even the teacher thought.

"Phew"

-Halls-

Nene was taking a stride around school since it was her free-time.

As she was walking she saw that Marucho was coming her way and thought of hiding before he recognized her.

"Hey Nene" And she realized that it was late for hiding.

"Hey Marucho" She said in a strange tone.

"What happened? It doesn't sound like you" He asked her.

"Did anything this morning?" Preyas asked.

As he said that she fell to her knees.

"PREYAS!"

"What?"

"Nene, he didn't mean it. It was on purpose, right Preyas?" He said.

Preyas quickly nodded.

"Its not that. I just got a message from mom and dad this morning" She said.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything" She looked up at him and told him the story.

His eyes widen after all she just said.

"So I won't see you anymore?" He said as a stream of tears came down his face.

"Marucho please don't cry. I-" But as she wanted to say something he ran away.

"MARUCHO WAIT!"

-Outside from school-

Marucho didn't know where he was heading. He ran far up to the hill.

He lay his bag down and leaned against the tree.

He looked to his right and spotted Shin's grave.

"What should I do, Shin?" He then looked up at the sky.

_Well, you should just try understanding her feeling. I mean, when I was to die and saw the tearful face of Alice, those tears coming down from her tears coming one by one from her cheek I knew that I did the right thing even if it broke her heart she could see that I was happy and didn't stop crying, those tears said to me that she was proud that she met me and I was too. So why would you think that Nene wouldn't tell you anything and pretend that things were alright when it wasn't? _

"Because, she knew that would break my heart and I would try getting in a accident just to get away from all the problem"

_You're right. _

"Thanks Shin, and I think you should leave"

_Why? _

"Trouble is on the way" Marucho said looking the other side and noticed the Bakugan Destroyer coming closer.

"Preyas"

"Leave it to me!"

__Akua hanatsu no chikara~__

_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light._

_He spinned in the water as he came up he took his hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared._

_He took his hands and slid them down his chest and his blue shirt came followed by his blue jacket to his waist._

_He went back into the water and water surrounded his feet and his light blue shoes appeared. His hair changed lighter, his eye color changed to light blue._

_"__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua"___

"Come and get me" Aqua said ready for battle.

-Billy x Julie-

"So to improve your English huh?" Billy said.

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner or later" She apologized.

"Its alright. I know how you feel with you leaving nothing is ever going to be fun for me" He said with a sad smile.

"Billy I'm so sorry" She said embracing him.

"Its alright"

"One thing more, you should better run"

"I know"

"Gorem!"

"Alright Julie"

_Sabutera hanatsu no chikara~_

_Julie's body was filled with brown light to her neck._

_She held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around._

_A white rose got around her shoulder._

_Her white skirt that was made of six leafs, turned her back to front and her brown skirt with light brown leafs of twelve came down._

_Her long white shoes appeared with two flowers on both sides._

_Her hair got longer and was changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left, her eye color changed to light brown._

____Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu. ____

__Subtera Multiplication Attack.__

They charged at it shooting earth balls at it.

**Take this. **

It jumped up and aimed its attack at her as he shoot it she vanished.

"You forgot that there isn't only one of me, there are hundred!" She said as a bunch of Blossoms were behind her.

**Fine with me. **

It began to power up and shoot as many beams as it could. Every time it hit them they all vanished until there was only three left.

"That was fast!"

"Lets split" Blossom to the right said.

They nodded and was about to but was stopped by two other Bakugan.

"What the-

**My turn. **

It shoot a fire element from both sides.

"AHH!" The Blossoms on right and left disappeared and the original crashed down.

"BLOSSOM!" Billy screamed.

He ran to her and picked her up then he ran into the forest.

-Somewhere in the forest-

Billy turned Blossoms Dealer on and contacted Dan and Shun.

"Guys guys big problem a Bakugan appeared and knocked Julie out. And I don't know what to do?" Billy said.

_We will be there as fast as we can. _

"Please"

And as he closed her Dealer he began to shake her so she would wake up.

"Blossom Blossom Blossom wake up already, please" He cried out.

"B-Billy?"

"Blossom" He sniffed.

"Don't cry, I wouldn't let them get you" She said as she stood on her feets.

She looked around and saw the three surround them. They got ready and shoot their different attacks at them, but Blossom activated her shield.

But not for too long as it was hard for her to block every attack Billy stood up and held on her right hand and the shield powered up.

"Billy..."

"You're not alone"

"I know"

_Fire Ball..._

They looked up and saw a huge fireball.

_SHOOT~~_

And it hit every Bakugan, the two extra bakugan vanished.

"Sorry for being late" Beat said.

"Don't worry about it"

"What about Marucho I saw that there was a Bakugan he was fighting" Billy said.

"Don't worry, _they _got it" Windy said.

"They?" Billy questioned.

-Aqua-

Aqua was badly hurt on the ground and tried standing up. The Bakugan began powering up again.

"Is this the end?" He said as she looked at the Bakugan, it shoot the attack out and Aqua closed his eyes.

As he opened his eyes he realized that he was flying in the sky.

"Huh? What happened?"

"We saved you of course" A girl said.

"Sunshine" He said looking over at her.

"Don't forget about the girl who rescued you in time"

"Melody" He looked up.

"Lets do, Melody"

"Yes!" She let go of Aqua and they strikes it with a DAIBAKUHATSU.

_Melody Ring_

_Needle Tail_

The ring came upon it and the tail caught it, as the attacks held it still Aqua got the chance and kicked it right in the stomach and shoot waterballs at the same time.

"Melody!"

"Right!"

_Kanademasho! Kiseki na __merodii!_ _Mirakuru berutie!_

_Oide, Hydra._

___Kakemegure, ton no ringu_! Bakugan _Myūjikkurondo!'___

_Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie!_

_Oide, Tigress._

_Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!_

_San byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare! _

The smoke was gone and they flew down.

"That was easy" Sunshine said.

"Don't think its over" Aqua said.

-Beat, Blossom, and Windy-

The Bakugan was hit by the threes final attack and it was all smoky.

"Easy job" Beat said.

"Don't think to fast" Blossom said as she saw it stand up.

"WHAT!" Beat yelled.

It hit the ground and the ground blew up but they flew up in time it then appeared infront of them and hit them, and they went straight down.

"Guys!" Billy shouted.

-Aqua, Melody, and Sunshine-

"AHH!" Melody crashed down in circular and was about to hit Shin's grave but stopped in time.

"Lets get out of here! Before this place is done for it!" Sunshine called out.

They flew from the hill and into the city, but the Bakugan was too fast for them and count-attacked Melody and she crashed down on the ground and it made a crack on the earth.

"Melody!" The two panicked.

**Think more about yourself in battle. **

And hit the two away.

_Dākuon Blast.  _

It stopped the attack with one hand and turned around to face its opponent.

**Thats not fair. **

He charged at her and she took her position.

-Blossom, Windy and Beat-

_Bakugan Punch~~_

The three attacked but it was no use it hit them back and they banged right into the trees.

"AHHH!"

"GUYS!" Billy shouted.

The Bakugan noticed Billy behind a tree and walked over to him, Billy swallowed.

The Bakugan was about to attack but was stopped by somebody holding its arm.

Billy looked at the person and saw that it was Blossom trying holding it back.

**Back OFF!**

"AHHH!"

"JULIE!"

It took hold of Billy and began to strangle him. And its eyes began to shine, Billy's chest lighten and a flash of light came out from his chest and he screamed in pain.

"BILLY!" The boys shouted.

"BILLY!" Blossom cried out.

-Aqua, Melody and Sunshine-

The three were damaged on the floor and wasn't able to move.

**Already done? **

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A girl shouted.

It looked back and saw a girl with pink hair.

"Ne...ne" Aqua whispered.

It grabbed without any sign of action and strangled her. While it did that its eyes shined, a shining star came out from her and was drawing near to the Bakugan. As she tried stopping it from continuing it hurt even more and she screamed more than ever in pain.

"NENE!" The three yelled.

-Beat, Windy and Blossom-

As it was finished Kouga appeared and took the crystal-like light.

"KOUGA!" Windy yelled.

"Shut up you darn kid"

The Bakugan let go of Billy and he fell down on the ground and his face was very pale.

"This isn't the Light of Hope"

He let it fall to the ground and disappeared.

-Melody, Sunshine and Aqua-

Kouga appeared and took the crystal-like light.

"This isn't a Light of Hope either"

He let it fall and vanished.

The Bakugan looked to the left and saw the three standing up.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" They shouted.

Aqua charged at it.

"How dare you touch her!" He yelled as he kicked and punched it while it just blocked it.

"Do you know what she has been through?" He yelled with anger as memories of her being in battle with Shadow and was almost about to die, and the time she told him about the changing school.

**Should I care the only thing I know that she isn't worth it for being somebody who owns the Light of Hope she is just to _Weak._**

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Melody and Sunshine came from behind and punched it at the back and made it fall forward, Aqua appeared below it and kicked it high up in the sky.

They flew up and collected as much as energy and send it to their fist and hit it right in the stomach that made it fly the hole way up and crash down on the floor.

_Kibou no chikara yo! Hikari no ishi yo!_

_Mirai e mukatte tsukisusume!_

_Bakugan Reinboosutoomu! _

_Akua Toruneedo! _

It was hit and went up in the sky the symbol of Darkus, Haos, and Aqua surrounded it and they got 5 jewels.

-Beat, Windy and Blossom-

"WAIT KOUGA!" Windy shouted.

Blossom stood up and angrily looked at it.

**What a shame and I even thought for good that it was a Light of Hope, man it seems that humans really are weak. **

"TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" The three shouted.

**What wanted to get you butt beaten? **

"TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" Blossom shouted and ran towards it, she began to shoot beams at it and as she neared it she kicked it but it just blocked the attack and grabbed her leg and she held onto the ground and kicked with her other leg.

Beat and Windy attacked it from behind and Blossom flew away in time it then crashed into the trees.

"MINNA!"

"RIGHT!"

_Nashidoragon watashi wa anata no kibō o yōsei_

__Zefuyurosu_ bādo watashi wa anata no raito o yōsei!_

_TWIN supairarudoragon bāsuto!_

_Asu Safaia Aroo. _

It went up to the sky and the symbol of, Pyrus, Ventus and Aqua surrounded it and it vanished with 5 jewels coming down.

-Later at Marucho's house-

"So are you really leaving?" Runo asked.

Nene nodded, her phone than rang.

"Hello"

_Hello Nene sweety I just want to inform you that you're no longer going to transfer to another school that was all from mom. _

"YES!" And she dropped the phone.

"What?" Marucho asked.

"I am no longer transferring to another school" She said.

"Really"

She nodded and kissed him in surprise.

"Unbelievable!" Julie said.

"What now" Shun said.

"I won't travel the whole way to England anymore, my mom said that I was good to English, she meant my big sis finally I am better to her in something"

"Thats great news" Billy said and to his surprise Julie kissed him.

"I'm so happy I don't have to leave you" She said.

As they had relaxed a little there was the symbol of a attribute below of Dan and the others (Of course with their own kind)

And they fell into the hole.

"OH NO NOT THIS TIME!" Billy jumped inside the Subtera hole while Nene took the Ventus and they were teleported to the New Vestroias inner world.

"Glad to see you guys alright" A man said.

"HUH?" They looked up.

"APOLLONIR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody hope you liked this chapter and are excited for the next one as our usual routine.<strong>

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic**

**4= Great**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally bad.**

**JAPANESE WORLD TRANSLATION****  
><strong>

1. MATTA= Again.

2. Akua hanatsu no chikara= Power of Aqua Unleash!

3. Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua=The blue spring of intelligence, Aqua Aqua!

4. Sabutera hanatsu no chikara=Power of Subtera Unleash.

5. Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu= The flower spreading throughout the land, Subtera Blossom!

6. DAIBAKUHATSU= Big explosion.

7. Kanademasho! Kiseki na merodii! Mirakuru berutie!= 'Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier!

8. Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!'=Fly forth, Tone Ring! Bakugan Music Rondo!

9. Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie= Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier!

10. Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Purikyua Myūjikkurondo!= Fly forth, Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!

11. Byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare! = 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!

no chikara yo! Hikari no ishi yo!= O Power of Hope! O Will of Light!

13. Mirai e mukatte tsukisusume!= Face toward the future and press onward!

14. Bakugan Reinboosutoomu!= Bakugan Rainbow storm.

15. Akua Toruneedo!= Aqua tornado.

16. Nashidoragon watashi wa anata no kibō o yōsei= Pyrus Dragon I call upon your Hope

17. Zefuyurosu bādo watashi wa anata no raito o yōsei!= Ventus Dragon I call upon your Light!

18. TWIN supairarudoragon bāsuto!= Twin Spiral Drago Burst

19. Asu Safaia Aroo= Earth Sapphire Arrow.


	31. Chapter 31

Explanation of Light of Hope! AKUA VS CROCELL!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: Nene and Julie had a hard time telling their lover that they were about to leave the group, and the two boys were shocked mostly Marucho. And as a Bakugan Destroyer appeared they had to fight it, Billy and Nene's light was stolen but later replaced. After they got __the good news of them staying and not leaving and than later on they were teleported by the six ancient legendary warriors._

_Lets see what happens and if not... then..._

_Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo ! _

-Vestroia's inner-

"So, why did you call us here?" Drago asked.

"Because of the things about the light being sucked out by people lately" Apollonir said.

"You mean what happened to Shun?" Alice asked.

"And what happened to Billy and Nene a while ago?" Runo also asked.

They nodded.

"Thats also what I wanna know more about! I am a bit confused what are we fighting for anyway most of the time we have been fighting those Bakugan's and got those jewels but what are they for?" Dan curiously asked.

"Wait one question at the time DAN!" Runo shouted.

"Alright!"'

"The first question that you asked was what you were fighting for" Lars Lion said.

Dan nodded.

"Well you're fighting for the world and well how can I say this... The reason why you collect those jewels are to awaken this-" She showed them a orb that was pitch black.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"This is the nucleus of Vestroia, it gave power to the bakugan's around Vestroia but that was after _they_ came" She explained.

"Nightmares?" Nene questioned.

She nodded.

"They manipulated the power and everything was gone, but that was until we found the legendary warriors" Clayf said.

"By legendary warriors you meant us" Dan said.

"No, this was taken along time ago before you even were born. The legendary warriors fought forever for the hope of the world but then until Shadow appeared and thought of bringing chaos to the world but they stopped him those warriors were our deceased owners" Frost sadly said.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"It was one the day they had to defeat Shadow once and for all, but they couldn't do it alone...

_Flashback_

_"DIE!" Shadow was about to shoot his World Eruption on them but somebody came infront of them and blocked the attack, the hero's looked up._

_"Lord of Darkness? What are you doing here?" The leader demanded._

_"I came here to help you of course" He said._

_And they fought til the bitter end._

_**SHOOTING SPIRAL BEAM...**  
><em>

_**NIGHTMARE...**_

_**SONIC!**_

_**DESTRUCTION!**_

_As they all combined their power Shadow tried blocking them but couldn't._

_"IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_They were panting and glad on the same time._

_"Lord of Darkness, thanks I guess" The leader thanked._

_**NIGHTMARE... **_

_"What the... I thought we were even" _

_**DESTRUCTION!**  
><em>

_And they were hit dead-on._

_They transformed back._

_When it was over Lord of Darkness was sealed away as he had used to much of his power._

_End of Flashback _

"...that was the end of the late legendary warriors" Oberus said, a single tear came down her face but she whipped it away.

"That bastard!" Dan cursed.

"Take it easy" Runo said.

"What happened after that?" Tigress asked.

"After that our owners disappeared from the world nobody was able to track or find their dead body's but we think that they are still alive but are living inside somebody's dreams, we don't know but people from your world keep saying that every full moon you are able to see six people flying in the moonlight but we don't know" Apollonir said.

"Maybe its them" Preyas said.

"Maybe not" Exedra said.

"And what do we use these Dealers for?" Dan asked pointing at his Dealer.

"Transform"

"What?"

"Just do it"

_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_

_Dan's body was all red to his neck._

_Brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves)._

_He took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared._

_He turned his chest from side to front and his light red jacket to his chest with the Pyrus symbol on the right appeared._

_His hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red._

_"_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!" ___

"What now?"

"Press the button to the left" Apollonir said.

And so he did.

And a loads of cards were showed.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Those are attacks but you can only cast them if you have a Dealer, they are stronger and could be dangerous if you don't use them right" Clayf said.

"WOW! HUNDRED IN THEM ALL!"

"Yeah"

"The last one seems rather strong" Beat said.

"You must not use it before you have used the rest!" Exedra warned.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because if you use it, you could lose control of the others and combine every attack that you need and you could wreck the whole Tokyo" He explained.

"We will keep an eye on him" Shun said.

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT MEAN!"

"It means that we have to stop you if you get too excited to use the final card or move" Shun said.

"WHAT! TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!"

"Transform back before you do anything reckless"

"SHUN!"

_*They remind me of Wen and Kukai*_ Apollonir said.

_Flashback_

_"Wen you better not use any of these moves" _

_"And whys that?"_

_"Because you could destroy the world if you don't know how to use them" Kukai said._

_"What!"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"KUUUU~~~KAI~~~"_

_"They never change" Hikari said._

_"Never" Suzume, Hibiki and Li said._

_End of Flashback. _

"They never change" Julie said.

"Never" Runo, Alice and Marucho said.

"And what about the jewels?" Nene asked.

But they kept staring at Dan and Shun's fight.

"APOLLONIR!"

And he snapped out from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What are the jewels used for?"

"Well they are for refilling the nucleus oh yeah how many do you guys have?" Frost asked.

And they stopped fighting.

"I have 22 and I know that I am number one" Dan said.

"16" Julie said.

"13..." Marucho said depressed.

"Don't worry" Nene said.

"20" Shun said.

"Even more than Shun!"

"SHUT UP!"

"23!" Runo said.

"Only one higher so what!"

"25" Alice said checking her Dealer.

"WHAT!"

"Oi Arisu, why not change some of yours to mine" Dan said.

"No way"

"C'mon"

"NO!"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Hibiki, why not give some of your jewels to me so we are even" Wen said._

_"No way!"_

_"C'mon you're so mean"_

_"WEN NO!"_

_"Please I'll make the best chocolate cake for you in the whole world" _

_"Really?"_

_He nodded._

_"Don't believe him, he is just tricking you" Suzume said._

_"SUZUME MIND YOUR BUSINESS!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

_End of flashback. _

_*They remind me of Wen and Hibiki* _Exedra thought.

"And the last question what are those Light of Hope used for?"

"They are the spiritual power from the late legendary warriors, we know that they are hidden in people around town but we don't know who, but we know one who has it" Oberus looked at Shun.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"It must make sense, the time it was taking you Light it was green" Julie said.

"But when it was Billy and Nene" Runo said.

"They were not" Alice finished.

"So your job is to, find the Lights of Hope before they do, right now its must likely Shun they after" Exedra said.

"So now you know what your mission is right?"

"Finding the Lights of Hope, collecting those Jewels for Vestroia, but what happens if your Light is taken and you don't get it back for 2 or 3 days?" Dan asked.

"You die"

They gasped.

"So, Shun, Billy and Nene were lucky not to have it taken for more than 2 or 3 days" Apollonir said.

They agreed.

-Human world-

"That was awesome and a little scary" Dan said.

"We got a letter" Alice said.

"Really from who" Dan said picking it up.

"From Nightmare Warriors" He opened and read it out loud.

"NIGHTMARE WARRIORS!"

_Come to the abandon place at 9 o'clock._

_We will be waiting for you._

_Be sure to come with you friends._

_From: Nightmare Warriors. _

"What was that about?" Nene asked.

"We better get ready! Cause this is gonna be our final" Dan said they nodded and went.

"What just happened?" Billy asked.

"Don't know"

-Mansion-

"Are you sure about this Tsubasa?" Subaru asked.

He nodded.

"I don't think I can do this" Momoko said.

"Of course you can we all can just believe in it" Yuu said.

"Thanks"

"Its soon time, are you really sure Tsubasa" Leon said.

"I AM ALREADY!" He yelled.

"Tsubasa..." Rina said.

-Around 9 at the abandon place-

Dan and the others where ready for battle as they arrived they were surprised to see Tsubasa and them.

"What are you doing here? Its dangerous!" Dan yelled.

_Naitomea bakugan... _

"Wha...

_Hanatsu no pawā!_

_Tsubasa's body was filled with dark red light._

_Subaru's was filled with dark purple light._

_Leon's body was filled with dark green light to his neck._

_Momoko's body was filled with dark brown light._

_Rina's body was filled with yellow light._

_Yuu's body was filled with dark blue light._

_Tsubasa spinned up and spread his arms as his dark shirt and red hand gloves appeared._

_Subaru hugged herself and lifted her arms up, crossed them as they came to each other and her purple gloves with her purple t-shirt came to her Belly._

_Leon were surrounded by leafs and then one of the leafs hit him at his arms and chest, his green gloves appeared and he got his green shirt and green jacket to his chest._

_Momoko spinned while spinning she spread her arms and she got her wristband, she then got her brown shirt._

_Rina lifted her leg up and she got her yellow shoes._

_Yuu got water around his arms and chest spread his arms and he got his blue shirt and hand gloves._

_Tsubasa got his jacket to his chest the same as Dan't but just a little different._

_Subaru went up and her purple skirt came followed by her dark purple shoes._

_Leon was hit by a leaf at his legs and feet, he curled up and released them and his shoes/pants appeared._

_Momoko she slid her arms down her lower body part, backflipped a couple of times and got her shirt but just as flowers and her shoes with two flowers at both sides._

_Rina stood on her hands and whirled and her yellow skirt came she then stopped and her shirt came._

_Yuu got water around his hands and he slid them down to his feets and got his blue trousers/shoes._

_Tsubasa's eyes and hair changed to orange._

_Subaru her hairband with her purple wristband. Her hair and eye color changed purple, and tied in a ponytail as Alice's._

_Leon's eye color and hair changed dark green._

_Momoko's hair changed to dark and her eye color changed brown with her hair tied up in a pony-tail to the right._

_Rina's hair changed yellow and eye color and let her hair fall._

_Yuu's hair changed lighter and eye color changed blue._

_They all landed and took their positions._

_Watashi no naka no akuma wa ifurīto, Nova Fenikkusu._

_Watashi no naka no yami watashi no tamashīdesu, Dākuon Arupu._

_Kaze ga watashi no tamashīdesu,___ Zefuyurosu___ Teyupōn._

_Akai bara ga kirai ni nite iru, __Sabutera Doraiado.___

___Taiyō no yorokonde kasai, Rumina Karuki.___

___Umi no chinmoku mizu, Akua Crocell.___

___**Yami no chikara o motsu **__ _

Tsubasa lifted his arm up so did the rest.

_**Wareware no hōhō de nanika o funsai suru**_

_**Wareware wa gen'in to naru...**_

_**6 Akumu no senshi.**_

"Tsubasa...

"Subaru..

"Leon...

"Rina..

"Momoko...

"Yuu...

"Whats this? This isn't possible! WHATS GOING ON!" Dan cried out.

"He's right! Whats going on, this can't be you. You couldn't be them!" Alice shouted.

They had no emotion on their face.

"The only thing we want is to defeat you once and for all!" Phoenix said.

"But I thought.. I thought that we were best friends!" Julie cried down.

"But we all acted, it wasn't real from the beginning" Doraiado said.

"But-

"No buts the only thing we want is to fight" Typhon said.

"But-

"NO BUTS!" They all shouted.

"Tsubasa I thought we"

Phoenix looked away.

"Unbelievable!Tsubasa wake your eyes up! Its me Dan! REMEMBER ALREADY!" He screamed.

"Just transform!"

"TSUBASA!"

"TRANSFORM!"

_MINNA HENSHIN! _

"But Dan-

_MINNA HENSHIN!_

_MINNA HENSHIN!_

_MINNA HENSHIN ALREADY!)_ He cried out.

_RIGHT!_

_"Bakugan hanatsu no chikara!_" _Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Dan, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Alice came and got her white shirt to her chest with purple strings a heart in the middle that was a ribbon, next was Runo getting her yellow shirt to her chest and white stings and heart, as a ribbon, Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up, Dan flew forward and his light red trousers appeared, Alice and Runo were holding hands from behind they flew towards Dan as they got there yellow and purple frills and decorations on them Shun flew towards them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/ boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Alice and Runo stood beside each other and got their hairbands with a heart, their hair changed to light orange, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Alice got her hair in two pony tails, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall. As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their possession._

_"J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!_"_

_"_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon __Merodi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu_"_

_"Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain"_

_"_Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua_"_

_"Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!" They yelled "'Gen'in to naru wareware wa..." "Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!" _

"Finally!"

Tsubasa snapped his fingers and they were teleported to a unknown realm.

"What is this?" Beat asked.

"This your final showdown!"

One each of them glowed from below so did Beat and the others.

"What the-

They were teleported to six unknown places.

Beat was at a Amusement Park.

Melody was in the middle of a city.

Windy was at a dark and creepy forest.

Blossom was at a shopping mall.

Sunshine was at a museum or something like that for her.

Aqua was in the middle of the ocean.

-Aqua and Crocell-

"What happened? Minna where are you?"

"They aren't here! They have been shattered in different location that even I don't know, this is our final battle scene" Crocell said.

Aqua turned and looked up at him.

"Yuu- I mean Crocell please I don't want to fight you, I want to be you friend!"

"Too late. Oh yeah don't forget you were not the only one who came to this realm" He said.

"What!" Aqua looked up and saw Nene captured.

"Marucho!"

"Nene!"

"You little-

Crocell attacked him with a waterball.

_*OK, Apollonir said that I should use all of my cards before using the final, and the button was to the left* _He pressed on the button and a bunch of Aqua cards came.

"Ok the first one!"

**_Masutā Torunēdo_**

He whirls around and water surrounds him as a tornado. As it was fully complete he shoot it towards Crocell.

**_Ao shūto_**

A blue flash hit the tornado from inside and the tornado blew up.

Aqua shielded his eyes from the water. As he opened them he saw Crocell right infront of him. Crocell landed a punch at Aqua in the stomach, Aqua coughed saliva out, next thing was that Crocell kicked Aqua but missed Aqua got an opening and kicked him across the face.

Crocell fell into the water.

"AHHH!" He came up from the water and panting.

"Thats it!"

**_Sumasshingu· harikēn!_**

A powerful Hurricane appeared and blew Aqua away.

"AHHH!"

Not only the wind but the thunder hit him everytime he was about to fall into the water.

"Second Card!" His Dealer shined with blue light as he said the second attack.

_**Osoroshī tsunami**_

A huge tsunami approached them and they were sent deep deep into the water.

"MARUCHO!" Nene cried.

Nene looked down and saw Aqua coming up from the water needing air.

"Marucho!"

"Nene!" He was about to fly up to her but somebody took him down into the water.

"Marucho!"

Crocell attacked him with a ice shard and it his waist making Aqua breath in the water and blood came from the wound into the water.

Aqua tried flying up but Crocell wouldn't let him from every try he would be tagged down again.

Crocell was able to breath under water cause he had a bubble surrounding his head.

_**Dīpu Bīmu**_

A beam attacked Aqua. He tried to swim away from the beam but it kept following him.

_***Try swimming to the ceiling, cause its just water***_Preyas thought._  
><em>

_*Good Idea* _

Aqua came out from the water and the beam kept following him.

"ITS NOT WORKING!"

"Try the next card!" Preyas commanded.

_**Hyōga reddotatchi!**_

As Aqua stopped his palm became red and as he touched the beam it returned to normal water.

"Finally" He whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Marucho watch out!"

Aqua looked back, but his eyes widen as Crocell came from behind and stabbed him.

"AQUA!" Nene and Preyas cried.

"Yuu, why...

As Crocell forcefully took the sword out from Aqua, he kicked Aqua into the water.

"You wanna know why because I'm your enemy why not!" He yelled.

Aqua splashed down into the water.

"MARUCHO!" Nene's tears were coming down as a waterfall.

"How could you do this?" She cried out as she fell to her knees.

-In the water-

Aqua's eyes were empty.

_Yuu..._

_Flashback._

_"So Yuu what were you studying before you transferred to this school?" I asked._

_"Well I mostly read about the ocean and the living creatures that nobody knows about in the sea. But my stupid master said that I should do something else then always reading about boring stuff like that, and I did so now I'm just playing football with Leon and Tsubasa, just if you had a football club" He answered._

_"Really"_

_He nodded._

_"So why don't you join the football club with, Dan, Shun, Tsubasa, and Leon, and me it will be fun" I said._

_"Really"_

_"Yes we can have a lot of fun with the others too and win many champions" I said with a smile._

_"Thanks Marucho"_

_I grinned._

_End of Flashback._

_Didn't you want to win the games with me, Shun, Dan, Tsubasa and Leon?..._

_Flashback._

_"Why does people keep asking you for the answer?" Yuu asked._

_"Because I'm the brain in this group" Marucho answered with a __sweat-drop._

_"Really"_

_He nodded._

_"But I'm happy for you" Marucho said._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you're one the few who doesn't ask me for the answer. So that means I'm not the only brain in the group" He said with a smile._

_End of Flashback._

_You were one of my closet friend..._

_Flashback._

_"We are friends right?" Marucho asked._

_"Of course why?" Yuu asked._

_"Because some people think of me as only the calculator" He said depressed._

_"Thats not true! I will be you friend forever no matter what happens" Yuu said._

_"Really"_

_Yuu nodded with a smile._

_End of Flashback. _

Aqua snapped out from his thoughts.

_You're right Yuu, you're my friend and not my enemy and I won't let got of you that easily. _

As Crocell was about to kill Nene, until Aqua shoot a ball at him.

"What! How could you!" Crocell looked shocked at Aqua

"Yuu, you won't get away with this!" Aqua said.

"What!"

"I will not let you go!"

"I am you're enemy already get it in your tiny little head!"

"Yuu you're my friend and I won't let go of you that easily. I have always seen as my friend and not a foe. I don't know how but I will find a way to get the old Yuu back no matter what it takes!"

"Marucho...

"I don't care what happens to me, but no matter what I will get you back!"

"AQUA!"

Crocell went on full speed at him.

_**Sutā **__**surēbu**_

"Its no use!" Crocell said.

A star came behind Aqua and went to fight Crocell.

Crocell kicked it, but it had captured his leg and shoot him into the water.

"AHHH!" He hardly hit water on his back.

"Thanks Slave!"

The star disappeared.

Crocell came out from the water and shoot regular beams, they came out from every corner.

_**Hogo emerarudoēteru yūgō**_

A protective shield surround Aqua and Nene.

"How could he have become so strong?" He asked himself.

Right there he got a picture of him and Marucho laughing.

"AH! My head!"

"What?"

"Yuu wake up!" Aqua attacked him, he punched his face and kicked him by his waist.

"Marucho...

"Yes its me"

**_Don't you dare listen to him! CROCELL!_**

"AHH!" Crocell held on his head.

"Yuu...

_**Have you forgotten you mission!** _

"Lord of Darkness-sama"

**Kill him no-**

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! You're not a slave you're a human. You have friends who cares for you in planet Earth, you can't throw all those things away! YUU!"

"He's right Yuu everybody cares for you!" Nene yelled.

"Minna!"

"Thats right! Come with me and everything will be alright!" Aqua said.

Crocell snapped out from his thoughts.

**_WEAKLING!_ **

Lord of Darkness shoot a iron sword at Crocell, as Crocell turned to his back he widen.

"AQUA!"

"Yuu's my friend and friends helps each other!"

Crocell's eyes widen as he saw the wound that Aqua received.

"Aqua...

"Yuu, come back to us" Aqua smiled.

"Aqua...

**_Uchū no __  
><em>**

Crocell was about to fire as he realized that ever since he was with Marucho he had fun and all that compared to what he was with Lord of Darkness.

**_SHI_**

And fired it at Lord of Darkness.

"AHHHH!" And he retreaded.

"Yuu..." Aqua said before fainting.

"MARUCHO!"

-Later-

Marucho woke up and felt himself being carried.

"Yuu... Was it all a dream?"

"Then I wouldn't be carrying you" He said.

"YUU!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"NENE TOO!"

"And me!" Andromeda said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuu's guardian!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"It has been a long day!" Preyas said.

"You bet on it!" Nene said.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Nene would you give him food please"

"Alright, eh how?"

"Press the right button on the Dealer and slide the card that comes"

"Ok" She did so and a fairy came and gave bot the bakugans food.

_*I wonder how the others are doing?* _He thought looking into the black ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this one. And thanks for those sweet comments you made Hibiki ultra Happy!<strong>

**And the next one will be...**

**You got it right! **

**SUNSHINE X KARUKI!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic**

**4= Great**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally bad.**

**JAPANESE WORLD TRANSLATION. **

1) Naitomea Bakugan Hanatsu no pawā!= Power of Nightmare Bakugan Unleash!

2) Watashi no naka no akuma wa ifurīto, Nova Fenikkusu= The demon within me Efreet, Nova Phoenix!

3) Watashi no naka no yami watashi no tamashīdesu, Dākuon Arupu= The darkness is my soul, Dākuon Arp!

4) Kaze ga seishin o tsukuru, Zefuyurosu Teyupōn= The wind makes a spirit, Zefuyurosu Typhon.

5) Akai bara ga kirai ni nite iru, Sabutera Doraiado= The red rose resembles hate, Sabutera Dryad.

6) Taiyō no yorokonde kasai, Rumina Karuki= The suns willing fire, Rumina Kalki

7) Umi no chinmoku mizu, Akua Crocell= The oceans silence water, Akua Crocell.

8) Bakugan hanatsu no chikara!= Power of Bakugan Unleash!

9) Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bito!= The red flames of passion, Nova Rouge!

10)Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Dākuon Merodi!= The strumming rhythm, Dākuon Melody.

11) Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Zefuyurosu Windi!= The scented wind across the Earth, Zefuyurosu Windy!

12) Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu= The flower spreading throughout the land, Sabutera Blossom

13) Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain= The sunshine's flowing melody, Rumina Sunshine!

14) Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua= The blue spring of intelligence, Akua Akua!

15) Masutā Torunēdo= Master Tornado!

16) Ao shūto= Blue Shoot!

17) Sumasshingu· harikēn!= Smashing Hurricane!

18) Osoroshī tsunami= Fearful Tsunami!

19) Dīpu Bīmu= Deep Beam!

20) Hyōga reddotatchi= Glacier Red Touch!

21) Sutā surēbu= Star Slave!

22) Hogo emerarudoēteru yūgō= Protective Emerald Ether Fusion!

23) Uchū no Shi= Cosmic Death!

**Now I hope that you didn't skip down to this part! Cause if you did then...**

**And I hope that you are gonna enjoy the next one cause than!**

**Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !**

**Bye bye :)**

***Winks***


	32. Chapter 32

SUNSHINE VS KARUKI! 

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: The warriors were teleported away by their ex- best friends who turned out to be, Tsubasa, Subaru, Leon, Momoko, Rina and Yuu. They were than teleported to different areas and had to fight them. Aqua was up against his counter-part Yuu or as a warrior Crocell. Crocell gave in at the end. Now we go to SUNSHINE AND KARUKI!_

_Lets see what happens..._

_And if not then... _

_You better watch out! _

-Sunshine x Karuki-

"RINA WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"SUNSHINE! For the last time! I'M YOUR ENEMY!" Karuki yelled.

"Rina..

**_Maruchi raito_**

Karuki flashed light upon Sunshine. Sunshine blocked her eyes.

As Karuki got an opening she kicked Sunshine right in the stomach.

"AHHH!"

Sunshine crashed into a statue.

**_SUNSHINE!_**

"I'm alright, but how am I gonna get the old Rina back?"

**_SUNSHINE! Right now focus on defeating her!_**

"No way! I'm not gonna fight her, shes my best friend and I'm not gonna abandon her like that" Sunshine yelled.

"Why don't you give up and fight as you always do!"

Karuki attacked her with a kick but Sunshine grabbed it. Karuki was losing balance, she jumped and kicked with her other leg but as she touched Sunshine's head she vanished into pure light.

"What the!"

"Yellow Energy Chant is an attack that copies oneself and as it vanishes the pure light turns into a..

"Don't tell me she!-

"Vision Sniper!"

The light began to shoot as many bullets at Karuki.

"AHHH!"

Karuki was hit so hard that she went through a picture wall.

_*So that was her Idea from the start! She pretended that she didn't want to fight but she just waited til I charged at her and I fall right in the trap. She sure do knows how to use her spells* _Karuki thought as she looked at Sunshine staring at her.

"Given up?"

"AS IF!"

But as she shoot the beams Sunshine got ready to attack.

_**Ketsueki Rain Bīmu**_

Sunshine pointed right at Karuki and she shot a huge red laser at her the beams that was fired at her vanished.

"How could she!"

Karuki looked around to see anything that would look as if she was hiding again she saw nothing and bombard her with beams and shoots.

**_Burakku shin no suraisu kattto_**

Karuki summons a shining sword and she cut the beam in two.

As the beam finished Sunshine attacked her, she went out with a punch but was blocked by Karuki's hand "Getting serious?" "If it can bring the old Rina back than yes!" Karuki loosen her grip and back away.

"GET IT I'M NOT COMING BACK!"

She shoot multi of shoots at Sunshine that she knew that nobody would dodge her tripe beam shoot.

"AHHH!"

"That was close"

Sunshine noticed that Karuki was gone.

"Where did she?"

"Right behind!"

Karuki gathered enough energy to defeat her.

As she hit her back nothing happened. Sunshine was standing there as if nothing happened.

"Wall Transformation, allows the user to transform into a hard and strong wall without looking suspicious.

"You sure got some guts"

"Of course, if I can get you back so-

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW!"

Sunshine was about to punch Karuki but she stopped.

"Wha?"

"Rina, you're my friend and I know it. You just need the darkness taken away from you and thats why I'm called the warriors of Light!"

"Huh?"

Sunshine kicked Karuki by the waist, but Karuki punched her leg. Sunshine shot a beam at her but she missed and Karuki got an opening and summoned a sword and tried slashing Sunshine but kept missing.

**_Ao surais__ā__ Kōgeki parusā no suraisusupin_**

**_Kurimuzon Jeido Tatchi_** **_chi_**

**_Kōgeki parusā no suraisusupin _**

Their attacks clashed and created a not so big shockwave they both hit their backs hard on a wall.

"I'm not done yet!" Karuki shouted.

"Neither am I!"

** Xxxxxxxxx **

_**Zappu**__** kuresento**_

Karuki shoot a crescent beam at Sunshine.

_**Baria Suramu**_

Sunshine created a barrier so that when the attack hit the barrier it would be shoot back.

Karuki jumped and kicked it back to her.

Sunshine gasped and was hit.

"Didn't I say that I wouldn't hold back!" She said as Sunshine hit her back at a gallery.

_*She sure is strong* _Sunshine thought.

_*I most get some ideas to stop her, but she won't let go! I am not fast enough to fly away, just if I had a wind attribute card right now!* _Shje thought.

"Done already, and this was getting interesting"

Karuki was right infront of Sunshine and was holding her attack to power up.

"This is what a Haos warrior is made of. They should think of how they will fight before the match begins if the plan fails than think of another as fast as you can. But it seems like you don't have the will to think of fight-scary face- You shouldn't even be called a warrior of Haos if you can't protect yourself!"

She grabbed her by the neck and hit her face with her beam.

"AHHHH!" Sunshine went through a gallery, wall, and stopped by the statue.

"I sure blew her far away, now I have to waist my time finding her" And she began her searching for her counter-part.

-Sunshine-

She held onto her wound that was bleeding.

_**Sunshine are you alright?**_

"I'm fine" She began her healing.

_*Maybe Rina is right, maybe I am to weak to be Haos warrior..._

_Flashback._

_"Rina do you think that being a Haos warriors is good?" Runo asked._

_"Of course, they heal other things and have so many fine colors mixed together. I'm so jealous that you are and I'm not" She smiled._

_"But, I just think that I'm in everyone's way" She looked down._

_"Don't think like that, it will only cause the problem right now you're a team and teams don't think like that. Runo can I ask you something?"_

_"Alright"_

_"If I was one of the Nightmare warriors and we had to fight, would you do something to get the old me back?"_

_"Why wouldn't I, Rina you're like my sister the same is for Alice and Subaru expect for Julie she's my cousin"_

_Rina giggled and so did Runo._

_End of Flashback. _

_*And I would still do it. Our bond can't be broken by the darkness! Rina you will come back with me no matter what!* _Sunshine stood up and thought of a plan.

"Finally! I will never try that again" Karuki said.

She looked down and saw Sunshine bleeding to death.

"Sunshine!" She knelled down to her.

_*What am I doing? She's the enemy!* _

As she looked down at her, she noticed that she didn't have any Dealer.

"FAKE!" And she quickly backed away.

_**Suisei raitoningu supin**_

Huge comets made of lighting almost smashed through Karuki's shield that she activated.

"AHHH!"

Karuki stood up and saw Sunshine charging at her. Sunshine punched Karuki in the face then she tried kicking her away but found out that it was a clone.

*_How did she learn to use two in one, even I can't do it!* _She panicked.

"This is what a Haos warrior is made of!"

Karuki stared at how many Sunshine's there were.

"Get her!" Sunshine commanded.

"Roger!"

They all attacked her one by one constantly hitting her and as there were no left Sunshine summoned her Belltier.

_Kizamimasho! Ooinaru rizumu! Fantasutikku berutie_

_Oide, Tigress_

_Kakemegure, ton no ringu! Bakugan Myūjikkurondo!_

_San byoshi! Ichi...ni...san! Finare! _

"AHHHHH!"

"As you said, before the fight starts think of a plan to get you opponent.

Karuki's cloth was thorn and she was exhausted.

"Rina its all over, now come back to us" Sunshine reached her hand out, but she slapped it away.

"Huh?"

"Don't think this is over, I still have my last card!"

_Watashi wa Rumina no kyūkyoku no kōgeki o kyasuto shi, aite wa wareware ga okonau hōhō o shitte iru yō ni! _

_KAKUMEI NO DENKI BURASTA! _

A grey sky surrounded the whole place and before Sunshine could do anything lighting and thunders where hitting her from everywhere.

"AHHHH!"

"SHINEEEEEE! SUNSHINE!" Karuki yelled in anger as she powered up her attack. But what Karuki didn't know was that if you increase you power if will only take half of your life.

"AHHHH! WHY!"

The place shattered and Sunshine was almost made into ash. Her mind was dark as she didn't know what to do she thought back to the old times.

_Flashback._

_"Ne, Rina?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you have any feelings for somebody in the class?"_

_"W-W-Why are you asking?" She blushed._

_"Well lately you have been staring at some boys in the lesson"_

_"Its just, I was staring at Tsubasa whom stared at some girls, I was jealous because...I...I lo..ve him" She said._

_"Well I think he likes you too" Runo said._

_"Really?"_

_She nodded._

_End of Flashback._

_*Runo... You were always there to help me when ever it was about Tsubasa...* _Karuki thought to herself.

After sometime everything was destroyed and damaged the walls everything was smashed into dust.

Sunshine and Karuki were injured and not able to stand up, they were laying infront of themselves.

"Ne, Rina"

"Yes Runo?"

"Who do you love?"

"Who I love?"

"Yes"

"You already know, Tsubasa and you are with Dan congrats"

"Thanks and one day you two will get together I know that"

"If not he takes Subaru"

"You're right, what will happen tomorrow?"

"We will all go and sing with the others!" Karuki smiled.

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you from the start, baka!"

"Sorry, I just didn't listen, thanks Runo"

"No problem its my job"

**What are you doing? Laying down there when you can kill right there! **

"Because she's my sister and our bond mean everything to me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't want to live!"

"Rina...

**THAN YOU CAN BOTH DIE! NIGHTMARE DESTRUCTION! **

"Oh no I used all of my cards!"

"Leave it to me!"

_**Kōzui daiyamondo kesshō kaku** _

A crystal appeared right infront of them and as the attack hit it, it brook and than a diamond came and shot the same attack out but even more powerful.

"RETREAT!"

"Runo, that was amazing!"

"Thanks" She said and fainting.

"I got you"

-Later-

Runo woke up and looked at Rina walking.

"Rina...RINA!"

"Is that what I get for saving you, you know how heavy you are" She teased with a grin.

"STOP TEASING, I TRAIN EVERYDAY!"

"On how to get the perfect kiss with Dan"

"RINA!"

"Please don't yell or I'm cry"

"Who said that?"

"Me!"

Runo looked down and saw a little baby spirit.

"Who are you?"

"This is my guardian Cherub"

"He's so cute!"

"Everybody's says so"

"Don't embarrass me!"

"Hai hai, sorry now go to bed"

"Hai"

"Why?"

"Well he is a baby so he needs rest after all the things he had been through"

As they walked they saw two other boys.

"Who are they?"

"Marucho and Yuu"

"Really! MARUCHO!"

They looked back and ran to them.

"Man, why didn't I think of that" Yuu complained.

"Because you haven't learnt it yet"

"Marucho that wound!"

"He got it from protecting me from _him _and thanks again"

"No problem"

_*I wonder how the others are doing? I hope Dan's alright- _

"-cause I want to be there for him and..I'm so perverted... and I want to give him a big kiss and huge bear hug when we get back. She said" Rina said.

"You really do love him"

"RINA!"

"You're not able to catch me!"

"KANOJO NO ATO TAIGA!~~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Remember make Hibiki and Cherubs happy. He is looking forward for the answers :)<strong>

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic**

**4= Great**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Don't try skipping to the fights or else **Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !****

**Bye bye *winks***


	33. Chapter 33

BLOSSOM VS DRYAD

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: The warriors were teleported away by their ex- best friends who turned out to be, Tsubasa, Subaru, Leon, Momoko, Rina and Yuu. They were than teleported to different areas and had to fight them. Yuu and Rina gave in and was erased from the darkness, now its Blossom's turn to show what she got!_

_Lets see what happens..._

_And if not then... _

_You better watch out! _

"MOMOKO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Blossom yelled.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

**_Jeido sumasshu!_**

She hit the ground and the ground began to explode and as Blossom couldn't move by that she was hit.

"I could have dodged it, what happened?"

"Jade Smash is a ability that stops the opponents moves and lets me hit you with all I got!"

"There's no other way than to fight"

"Thats what I've been trying to say!"

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Why not"

"I meant what I said"

Blossom appeared behind her and shoot her down.

"AH!"

"When did she"

"You said we were going to fight, stand up and fight!"

"BRAT!"

They began their fight.

Blossom punched her but missed, _**Suraisā fingā!**_ Her finger glowed and she tried hitting Blossom with it but kept missing. But at some point she had sliced through her cloth. As Dryad was weakening her fingered Blossom got a chance and kicked her arm away, but Dryad had her other finger sliced through her hand and backed away. Blossom took her chance and punched her.

Dryad was pushed into dressing shop.

As Blossom was about to make her she felt shocks through out her body mostly the place Dryad hit her.

"It was my plan from the start. Every Subtera user's weakens is by hitting them at their right hand, by doing that they won't be able to use any of their Subtera moves"

"Oh no"

"YOU'RE DONE!"

Dryad charged at full-speed. She arrived at Blossom and punched her in the stomach but Blossom got her balance and tried missing the other blow that was about to hit her then Dryad had a chance and blew her away and she landed directly in a shoe shop.

_*Gorem help!*_

_**Take it easy, try searching for a healing spell that can heal your wound. ** _

_*Alright!* _

As she searched, she had forgotten about her enemy standing infront of her.

As she noticed it she gasped.

**_Shinda suraisu!_ **

But luckily she had activated her shield.

"Found it!"

She pushed the shield forward and the attack was pushed back.

_**Iyashino rain...**_

She touched her wound and a line came upon it and the wound closed.

"Good now lets get her Gorem!"

_**HAI!** _

Dryad was looking for Blossom but she was no where to find.

"Damn! Where did that girl go?"

"You mean me!"

Dryad spotted her from below and couldn't react before getting hit at the head by Blossom's kick.

"HEAD SHOT!"

"AH!" Dryad screamed as she crashed down.

Blossom looked at the smoke and noticed a glint of light coming towards her, she than got ready and blocked the punch she was receiving from Dryad. She then dodged the other one and backflipped as Dryad was about to kick her **_Bijon kyōfu_** It captured Blossom's legs and tugged her under the ground. As she looked around and saw noting but earth she began to collect stones from it. She was gathering them around her hands and shoot herself out.

When she arrived at the surface she gasped.

"W-W-What's happening?"

She looked around but from every corner she looked at there was darkness.

"Where am I?"

_Do you like my little surprise? _

"MOMOKO!"

_My name is DRYAD not MOMOKO! Besides you're in my Vision Fright that means all of you're sad pasts will be flooding in you're head until you give up. Did I forget to tell you that it will resurrect the Bakugan Destroyer's that you either were scared to fight against or the ones that you couldn't defeat yourself! _

"Oh no...

_**Julie snap out of it! Its all just a illusion.** _

"Gorem..

_Did I forget to tell you that if they try to hit you or anything than you will for sure be hit and take double damage from the one you got the first time. _

"Could this get worse?"

**Yes it could! **

She looked behind and saw Alice and Runo with an evil look on their faces.

"Alice... Runo...

**Whats the matter can't say _hey _to you friend?**

"Why do you guys say the things at same time?"

**Why are you talking to us when you have a Bakugan to _Destroy_! **

They both laughed and vanished.

As Blossom looked back, she saw the Bakugan from the first time Runo and Marucho transformed.

_Flashback_

_They ran towards the Bakugan, __but it disapered._

_ "Huh" It attacked Windy from behind and he flew straight to a tree "WINDY!" They panicked._

_Melody got angry and attacked it but he caught her hand,she tried to release "Let go!" __She tried to hit it with the other hand but failed,i t spinned her released her hands kicking her right in the stomach sending her to where Windy was "Huh,what's that" He saw Melody about to crash into her and he blocked himself "WINDY, MELODY!"_

_It turned to Beat and Blossom who were shaking "Oh no" "I have one plan" Blossom spoke up, he looked at her "RUN!FOR YOUR LIVES!" They began to run, but it was too fast for them, it caught Blossom and stopped her by holding it's arm in front of her stomach, she held her breath "B-Beat..save...me" He looked back "Let her go" He demanded, the Uzainaa looked at him and he stiffed, he punch her behind and kicked her at the stomach and launched her at Beat they fell unconscious._

_End of Flashback _

It took her by the arm and punched her in the stomach she gasped blood out as it was power of the Bakugan was doubled.

She fell to her knees and held hugged her tummy and kept coughing blood.

**You're still the same from before! **

With that he vanished.

A shadow than came upon her and she lift her head up, she was now starring at the one that Dan and Shun defeated on their own.

_Flashback_

_They all jumped in the air one by one._

_"Hah"_

_"Thaa"_

_ "Take this BAKUGAN PUNCH!" Beat yelled flying down as a rocket, it disappeared "Not again"_

_He landed on the ground,it appeared behind him and fired him towards the two_

_"Huh"Melody looked up as soon as Beat hit them Alice screamed "MELODY,WINDY!" Marucho and Julie called out for them "BEAT!" Runo yelled in took one of his hands and took Melody out of the smoke, it fired an attack towards Sunshine and the others plus Melody and captured them making the sitting them all up and it went towards the two boys._

_End of Flashback_

It grabbed her and spinned her around and as it stopped her eyes were whirling and it threw her away making her crash into a glass made wall and into a cafe.

_*I can't do this alone... _

She stood up and didn't notice the Bakugan right infront of her the same one that Runo and Alice defeated when they got their first Rainbow Storm!

_Flashback_

_The evil slaves had their eyes closed waiting for something to happen._

_It absorbed the attacks and fired them towards the four legendary warriors "AAAAA!" The boy opened his eyes in the shadow his eyes glowed red._

_They were gonna crash into Melody and Sunshine but luckily they made it by jumping up, they came out of the smoke the four caused "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!"_

_It dodged it "BAKUGAN DOUBLE SHOOT!" It didn't notice the attack and got damaged by it "Got you!" "BAKUGAN DOUBLE PUNCH!"The two jumped up, held hard on their hands and absorbed the power of their attributes and held tightly to their hands "Nobody is gonna stop us!" Sunshine said "We will defeat you and have our normal life" Melody and Sunshine spinned at eachother "Cause we are the..." It absorbed the power of darkness and got ready to shoot._

_"BAKUGAN SIX LEGENDARY WARRIORS OF DARKUS AND HAOS,AND WHEN THE TWO ATTRIBUTES COMBINES THERE POWERS WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" _

_The Uzainaa fired extremely dark power towards them "WE WILL WORK AS A TEAM!"_

**__Kibou no chikara yo! Hikari no ishi yo!_ _**

**__Mirai e mukatte tsukisusume!__**

**__Bakugan Reinboosutoomu!__**

_They fired out and extreme power of rainbow towards it,the two attacks clashed with eachother,but the Uzainaa attack was a little stronger then their own "HAAAA!"They held tight to their hands and the rainbow storm got bigger and stronger,the Uzainaa couldn't take anymore,it gave up ad got defeated by the attack,two Haos and Darkus jewel came down and Melody and Sunshine got them._

_End of Flashback _

_**Parusā no ken!** _

Her hand turned to an orb and she hit it but no effect.

"What!"

**Did you forget that I can absorb every attack you cast! **

Blossom was shaking and the Bakugan saw through her feelings, it lifted her up by the neck and roughly tugged her down the ground, and disappeared.

Blossom needed air and slowly tried finding a card that could heal her but as she was looking she saw the guy that made her and the others fight each other till the bitter end. Shadow!

_Flashback_

**_You're too late, I already sent the Bakugan Destroyers into Earth, nothing can stop me now!_**

_"Yes we can" Beat shouted._

**_Let me see, you're worn out and can't even stand. There's no way you can stop me now!_**

_And he evilly laughed._

**_Time to end this._**

**_WORLD ERUPTION!_**

_A splint second and everything became quiet._

_And the ground shattered._

_"AHHHHH!"_

_They all were separated._

_"SHADOW!"_

_Shadow looked down surprised._

_**What impossible.**_

_"Guys now!"_

_**BAKUGAN!**_

_**This time I'll get you!**_

**_Satsuei Supairaru Kurisutaru_**

**_Sekai no kazan funka_**

_HAAAA!_

_AHHH_

_AHHH_

_AHH_

_AHHH_

_AHHH!_

**_Impossible!_**

_"AND NEVER COME BACK!" The last two yelled._

**_NOOOOOOOOO! _**

_End of Flashback _

Her eyes widen.

**See ya in the next generation! **

**_Sekai no kazan funka_**

She was hit and flew several meters away hitting glass walls and all other stuff.

Her mind was all blind. She was lost in her thoughts.

**Time for the last one! **

She gasped by the voice she heard it was non other than Lord of Darkness the guy that could have killed us!

_Flashback_

**_Rainingu Faiaa!_**

**__Shuuteingu Sutaa!__**

_**Uindo Surasshu Torunēdo!**_

_**__Asu_ _Safaia Aroo!__**_

_**__Sanshain Furesshu!__**_

_**___Akua Toruneedo!___**_

_They all fired on the same time and there attack combined, but Lord of Darkness held both his hands and blocked it._

_It was strong but he still blocked it, they gasped plus eyes widen again and now they were frightened._

_**Akumu no yōna hakai!**_

_He fired mega dark power towards them "BLOSSOM SHIELD"But it already cracked, the others held onto __Blossom's hand so the shield would hold but it couldn't the shield broke they screamed in pain and crashed down with a blow, they tried to move their muscles but it was no use that attack was so powerful that they changed back._

_End of Flashback _

__**Akumu no yōna hakai!**__

_You like my it up until now. Don't worry more is coming just lay down and enjoy! _

As she said that all the monsters she was attacked by appeared. She was raised up and she was hit from every corner, her body became stiff and couldn't feel anything anymore as they were finished she was on the ground, unconscious, half-dead, her cloth ripped and burned, her hair was messy and her hairband was burned away.

_*Is this the end? I knew it, I can't do anything by myself, I will never change!*_

_Flashback_

_"Do you think of me as a good friend?" Julie asked._

_"What are you saying? Of course I do!"_

_"You sure, Momoko?"_

_Momoko slapped her. Julie held onto her cheek._

_"Why are you asking it! Why shouldn't I! If you weren't I would have left for a long time!" She cried out._

_"Momoko..._

_"Julie you sure do know how to make me hit you"_

_"Sorry"_

_"I just say sorry for hurting you"_

_"Oh yeah sorry.._

_"JULIE!"_

_"HONTONI GOMENASAI!"_

_End of Flashback. _

_*I was so stupid not to know that I wasn't a good friend for her, if I was then we would be at a shopping mall shopping as many things as possible*_

_Flashback_

_I showed Momoko around the garden that we have around here._

_"So Momoko do you like flowers?"_

_"Yes, I do my favorite flower is blossom from the cherry blossom tree it makes me relax and I can feel when they drop down my head, but my stupid master says that I shouldn't waist my time thinking about that. And only think of studying hard" She said._

_"So what, you are in love with blossoms just like me and he can't decide anything because you have the right to do what ever you like and cherry blossoms gives you the courage to do it do never forget that" I said._

_"I know and its not only that I love I also love fashion, like making many dresses" She said._

_"So join the fashion club with me and the others it will be a lot of fun" I shouted happily._

_"Really"_

_I nodded._

_"Thanks Julie"_

_I smiled._

_End of Flashback_

_*I was sure that we were going to become good friends after that! But I was wrong! She's given up to the darkness, there's nothing that I can do!*_

_**What are you saying? **  
><em>

_*Dan..._

_**You promised yourself that if Momoko was to fallen into the darkness, you would save her no matter what! **  
><em>

_*Yes but there's nothing I-_

_**There is, you have me and the others that are cheering for you I have already cheered for Sunshine and Aqua and they already did it. **  
><em>

_*Runo and Marucho won..._

_**I made them think back to the time when they made their promises and all that, its the same with you. I want everybody to feel happy even if they have a hard time getting through the battle, thats also what makes you stronger! When you think back to the things you loved, you will not let go of that person or thing you will fight till the end no matter what gets in your way. Now show your true powers as a... LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF SUBTERA AND AS A REAL FRIEND!**  
><em>

_*I can do it! You're right I won't let go of Momoko she is my partner and I won't let her get away! THANKS DAN!*_

_**Whats a true friend if I can't help the people I care for?**_

Blossom stood up and looked around and than at her Dealer.

*_Ok I have to focus!*_

_**Kingu Pawā Parusā Shiruvu~an uchū no ginga ...**_

A crack appeared up in the sky and as it grew the illusion began to vanished...

_**SURAMU!**_

The sky broke and she was back at where she started.

"How did you...

"I was helped by my friend!"

"You little...

"Just give up! I know your weakness. You can't bear to see me hurt thats why you didn't finish me off at my weakest! I was here the whole time and you could have killed me but I know that deep inside your heart you still care for me!"

"DARN YOU! DIE!"

**_Watashi wa Subtera kara, korera no te ni subete no dengen o yōsei! Kippari to kono tekiwotaosu!_**

**_Ikite iru purizumu__ gurando..._ **

Blossom was frighten at first but focused on herself.

**_shōmetsu!~~~_**

"Wait! DON'T! You haven't even used half of your cards!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU SHOULD THEN DIE WITH ME!"

"Momoko... I have no choice...

_**Watashi wa subete ni dengen o yobikakeru seikatsu, chikyū, ikite iru shokubutsu, ribingu iwa ya ishi yami kara teki no tsumi o kirei ni!**_

_**Puraimaru...**_

_**· furu...**_

_**· toremā...**_

_**· BUROSSAMU~~!**_

The ground began shaking and Blossom fired every attack from her speech out, earth...plant... and rock all those things were more than enough to stop this.

Their powers clashed and as they did everything began to shatter, Blossom held tight onto the ground and almost pulled herself down.

"HAAAAAA!"

They screamed as everything went white.

-Later-

Blossom turned back and so did Dryad.

"This sure have been a crazy day" Momoko said.

"It hurts every where because of you now!" Julie complained.

"Then you should stop asking if we are friends or not" Momoko angered.

"Sorry... Lets get back to the others" Julie said before fainting.

"Why now... Julie...

-Void-

Momoko was walking as she saw the rest of the guys.

"MINNA!"

They looked back and saw Momoko with Julie!

"JULIE!" Marucho and Runo said.

"QUIET! She's resting, I gave her a hard time"

"Sorry...

"Don't tell me..

"What is it Cerberus?"

"MANDRAKE!"

"QUIET!"

"Sorry...

"Good to see you all again" He greeted.

"Same with you hows it-

They looked at how Momoko looked down at them.

"QUIET!"

"Ans she's telling us to be quiet" Rina whispered.

They nodded.

"What!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this episode and are excited for the next three left.<strong>

**The three last are between the strongest from the team, not that I'm saying the others were weak but its gonna be epic!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Don't try skipping to the fights or else **Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !****

**Bye bye *winks* ^^**


	34. Chapter 34

WINDY VS TYPHON!

Windy was staring at his counterpart getting ready to attack.

"You sure do mean that you're going to fight"

He nodded.

"Aren't going to speak?"

He shook his head.

"Then I'll start!"

**_Kaze Buradd__o__ supiningu!_  
><strong>

Typhon stopped the attack with just one hand.

"Just with one hand!" He gasped.

Typhon smirked. His hand began to glow and a what Windy didn't see coming was a roughly wind sending straight into a tree.

"What was that?"

**_It was a Sniper Slash, a powerful card that lets you cast a incredible power of wind at the enemy._**

"I see. He sure is a strong one"

**_He is one of the strongest Ventus warrior I have seen._**

"Thanks for that" Windy sarcastic said.

_**I didn't mean it that way.**_

Windy looked up and saw Typhon right infront of him holding his right arm out.

"Leon...

Typhon was about to shoot him until a picture of him and Shun training.

"Typhon...

Windy took his chance and kicked his hand away, Typhon didn't back away but tried to punch him but Windy dodged it and kneed him at the stomach which made Typhon gasp out for air. Windy backed away and used his now upgraded Typhoon Wind Slash and that made his counterpart smash into a tree.

"And you said he was the strongest?"

_**I take that back.**_

Typhon stood up and shot slices of wind at him.

"What the-

Before he could do anything he was hit and fell to the ground.

_**That was** **amazing.**_

Typhon appeared right before his eyes, Windy was lucky to dodge the attack that was about to be fired at him.

"Leon, wake up!"

Typhon attacked him with a kick but missed. He took the chance and grabbed onto his leg but didn't notice the other punch hitting him at the chest _**WINDY!** _He let go and fell to the ground where Typhon kicked him away and made him hit the trees.

-Windy-

"How can I get the old Leon back?"

**_Try to win the battle then you can make him-_**

"Its not that I will force him, I want him to see the thing that he's doing wrong, but how" He starred at the Typhon who was walking over to him.

"Guess there's nothing to do but fight!"

Windy flew up to the air and so did Typhon that starred at each other for the last time before clashing at each other. Winy summoned a sword while Typhon did the same as the reach each other their swords clashed and the back away again and repeated it.

_**Supiningu Sumasshu!**_

Windy spinned and formed a ring made out of wind and threw it at Typhon but he blocked it with one hand.

He panted after he used many other attacks.

"How can he block every attack of mine"

"Fine then I will try two!"

**_Purizumu Chanto!_**

He was trapped in a wind prism.

_**Safaia Shinka Suraisā!**_

Swords surrounded the prison and from the inside.

"Now you wont ***puff*** Be able to block them" He fist his hand into a ball and the swords slashed into the prison.

As Windy looked at the prison Typhon was gone.

"Did I do it?"

He felt somebody prick him at the back.

"Huh?"

Typhon punched him at the face and he crashed down.

"Damn it!"

Windy headed up to him again and the both clashed.

Windy formed a ball filled with thunder.

He smashed it at him but he blocked it as well.

"How... How! HOW CAN YOU ALWAYS BLOCK THEM!"

Typhon lift his arm and hit Windy.

They began their fight with martial art and then magic and then summoning beasts.

-Later-

Windy was laying on the floor exhausted beaten and almost out of conscious. His whole upper-body was ripped and there was only his bare chest.

Typhon was raised Windy up to the sky and tagged him down again.

"AH!"

_**WINDY! HANG IN THERE!** _

"Leon wake up!"

But Typhon sent him several feets away as he used his winds power.

"Leon...

-Windy-

Windy was almost giving up as his cloth at some point was changing back.

_**Windy you can do it, you can't give up now!** _

"Thanks for the comfort but I don't think that he can hear me"

_**Lets just try!** _

"Right!"

Windy stood up and searched for Typhon but he was no where to be found.

As he took one more step he was captured.

"What the- When did it"

Typhon appeared infront of him and snapped his fingers.

Windy was sliced from his collarbone to belly.

"AH!"

He held on his wound blood dripping from the wound.

"Leon...

He snapped his fingers once more and electric shocks was hitting Windy from every place.

"AHHH!"

_Flashback_

_Shun showed Leon around the football field._

_"So are you into material art?" Shun asked._

_"Yeah, I train everyday to become a great ninja, but master keeps saying to me that I have to train no matter what and I don't want to because I just want to be my self and do what I want to do not being forced to it" He answered._

_"My grandfather wants me to become a great ninja too, but I don't want to become one I just don't want my grandpa to become sad, thats why I try my hardest to impress him and thats why you should work hard too but still have fun with your friends there will always be time for fun what ever you do" Shun explained._

_Leon nodded._

_"Well I also like to play football" He said._

_"Me too, hey why don't you join the football club, with me Dan, Marucho, Tsubasa, and Yuu" He said._

_"Really"_

_Shun nodded._

_"Thanks Shun"_

_"Well no problem"_

_End of Flashback  
><em>

Windy fell to the ground while the shock was still going on.

_*Was it all a lie, didn't you want to play and win as many vocals with us?*_

_Flashback_

_"Leon lets take a break!"_

_"Right!"_

_The two had been training from day to noon._

_Shun took a deep sip of water._

_He handed the rest to Leon._

_"Thanks!"_

_"You sure do have some skills but I'll win next time" Shun said._

_"Lets see about that!"_

_End of Flashback._

_*Were you even trying that time..._

_Flashback_

_"You win!"_

_"Leon did you even try?"_

_"You know that we just had a battle"_

_"Leon..._

_"Don't worry, I really gave it my all. Now put away the sad face and lets take a break!"_

_End of Flashback_

_*Didn't we have alot in common, weren't we like brothers?*_

_Flashback_

_"Say, what do you feel for Alice~"_

_"W-W-Why do people keep asking that" He blushed._

_"Because you two fit together, I think that you two must be the cutest and sweetest couple in the school or maybe in the world" He teased._

_"Yeah right, what about you? Don't you have Subaru~"_

_Leon blushed._

_"Got ya!"_

_"Its not that I don't like her its just that she needs to be much more like me"_

_"Jeez you sound like my grandpa"_

_"But don't think that she isn't only for me, Tsubasa could also maybe like her"_

_"So you do!"_

_"Son'na koto o iwanakatta!"_

_Shun laughed at him blushing._

_"SHUN!"_

_End of_ _Flashback _

"W..Would...You...B..Be...Ha..appy?"

Typhon looked down at Windy slowly sitting up.

"W...Would you be..happy if the old Subaru saw you like this... Wouldn't you protect her if she was in trouble... Wouldn't ** WE** protect Subaru and Alice together?"

Typhon was speechless.

"Leon lets train together like in the old times...

Typhon eyes widen.

"S-

"Don't worry. I will help you with the evil that lays inside of you!"

He whirled and the wind surrounded his body and as he stopped he let it go and it freed him.

Windy charged at Typhon who was still stunned by his words.

"Remember the time were we first became friends!" He yelled while punching Typhon backwards.

"Weren't you happy?"

Typhon was getting beaten by Windy not even trying to dodge.

"LEON, I WILL BRING YOU BACK WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

Typhon gasped and Windy punched him at the jaw and he Typhon smashed into a tree.

Windy began shooting wind slashes at him.

As he was finished Typhon stood their not even realizing what he was doing.

And with one last punch in the stomach from Windy he collapsed on the floor and it began to rain.

"Leon...

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PUPIL! **

Windy looked back and saw Lord of Darkness right infront of him.

"His not your pupil he's my best friend and I won't let you have him, if you want him it will be over my dead body!"

Typhon almost shed a tear down he tried standing up.

"Typhon...

**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS LEON! **

Typhon was for the first time scared, L.O. Darkness shoot his Nightmare Destruction but Windy stood infront of Typhon.

"I will not let you hurt him!"

_**Uranai Torento Akuma Surasshu!** _

Every beast that Windy had summoned appeared and attacked with their own final attack that sliced through the Nightmare Destruction.

** IMPOSSIBLE! **

It stopped raining and the sun shined.

"Leon...

"Shun... you never give up do you?"

"You finally spoke!"

"Lets go back to the others" Leon said.

"Oh and Leon"

"Yeah"

"Glad to have you back!"

-Void-

The appeared right were the others were.

"SHUN! LEON!"

"Missed us that much" Leon said.

"But it can be scary around here and Yuu or Marucho aren't helping" Nene whined.

"HEY!"

"Shun! What happened to you shirt and jacket?" Runo asked.

"Things happened"3

"Alice will just faint if she saw you like that" Runo teased.

"At least wasn't it my pants"

"What happened to Julie?" Leon asked.

"Well she went through alot" Momoko explained.

"You should have seen Leon in action or should I say Typhon" Somebody said.

"Who was that?"

"My guardian. Inugami."

"Inugami"

"Well who do we miss?" Leon asked.

"Dan and Alice" Marucho answered.

"I sure do hope they are okay, those two are one of the strongest" Runo said.

"And Shun" Tigress said.

"I know but now we have him, and besides when you look at him and that scar he has you wouldn't know right away that he had fought against a strong opponent" Rina said.

"Do you want to know what Runo will do when Dan comes back" Rina said.

"Don't you dare RINA!"

"Fine than I will tell when everybody comes, instead of repeating myself"

"RINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the epic or not so epic chapter by ME. 4 down 2 left and we have already gotten one of the strongest in battle time for the rest. And the next will be.<strong>

**MELODY VS ALP!**

**And that will be a fierce fight!^^**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Don't try skipping to the fights or else Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !**

**Bye bye *winks* ^^**


	35. Chapter 35

MELODY VS ARP!

__Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: The warriors were teleported away by their ex- best friends who turned out to be, Tsubasa, Subaru, Leon, Momoko, Rina and Yuu. They were than teleported to different areas and had to fight them. Yuu, Rina, Momoko, and Leon gave in and was erased from the darkness, now we are left with two and the second is ALICE!__

__L___ets see what happens..._

_And if not then..._

_You better watch out!_

Melody and Arp clashed.

Arp backed away and shot a Darkus Blast at Melody but she blocked it and she summoned her Belltier and Arp summoned a Darkus Hell Blade, a blood red blade with flaming figures at the sides, and they began sword fighting. The two received scars on their body's and their cloth became dirty. Arp counter- attacked Melody from behind and sliced her down, Melody got on her feets and flew up. Thats where they clashed once again!

The two warriors shot a Sonic Boom at each other and their attacks sliced through each other and hit both.

Melody flew on full speed and tried hitting Arp but she missed, she flew after her around the building, Arp sent a wave of wind that sliced the building and Melody and she crashed down.

Melody grabbed her Belltier and noticed a button at the side of it and pressed on it, it suddenly changed into a purple shinning sword 2 inches longer than the Hell Blade.

Arp smirked and attacked her from behind but Melody saw her and stopped it with her sword.

They both flew down to the ground and summoned their swords back and clashed with their fists.

In the battle they attacked with the same moves, kicks, punches and blast. They summoned their swords again and clashed the hole way into the sky and stopped as they were panting, they had used too much of their energy and magic powers.

They starred at each other for the last time before summoning their swords again, but this time they were different, this time Melody had a iron made sword with purple flames surrounding it while Arp's was a blade made out of black fire.

Melody swung with her sword and she fired a purple tornado flame at Arp but she blocked it with her sword and absorbed the attack and fired it out.

Melody flew higher up and their swords clashed, the fire was increased and their wrist gear was burned.

Arp grabbed her legs and spinned down at Melody while the fire surrounded her, Melody tried blocking it but it was too strong and she crashed into a building.

She tried moving her body parts as it was kind of stuck in the walls, as she got her arm free the rest of her body came out.

As she looked around Arp was gone, but she quickly spotted her and they fought up in the sky and came down once again throwing their weapon aside and fought with their bare hands and feet. Melody punched her at the chest but she was kicked in the stomach, Melody charged at her again and Arp clashed with her elbow.

The backed away and in a split second they fiercely punched and kicked each other, both being exhausted finished the combat with a sonic wave and they crashed into a building.

Melody looked over at Arp and saw that she was panting and couldn't fight and than looked up at the sky, it than began raining.

_Flashback!_

_Alice walked around the school with Subaru._

_"So Subaru what is your dream in life?" Alice asked._

_"That is to become a singer"_

_"Really"_

_She nodded._

_"With Rina but.."_

_"But what Subaru?"_

_"This morning Rina got angry at me for always trying to steal Tsubasa away from her but I am not she just thinks that. Rina is my best friend and I would never do that to her I try to talk to her but she will just ignore me and go away, and my master keeps saying that it is worthless becoming a singer"_

_"Oh, don't worry maybe I can speak to her, because as long as Rina still feels something for you your bond with her will never be broken just like me and Runo we will just settle down and talk about it. And thats not true! Anybody can become a singer nobody can decide that! "_

_She nodded._

_"And besides you can sing as long as you want here because you can join the singing club with Runo, me, and Rina" She said._

_"Really"_

_"Yes! We will have a lot of fun with the others too"_

_"Yay!" We high-fived._

_"Thanks Alice!"_

_End of Flashback!_

Melody sighed. Trying to get her body to get up but it was hard, she only managed to sit up.

_Flashback!_

_Rina and Subaru stood infront of the door to the singing club._

_"So here we are" Rina said._

_"Yes, Rina lets do our best" Subaru said._

_"Yes lets"_

_She opened the door and we saw many girls singing still writing songs._

_Alice was writing down on a book besides Runo that practice on her song a little low._

_"Wow!"_

_"Rina! Subaru! Over here!" Runo shouted waving to us._

_We head over to them._

_"Okay Subaru, Rina, we are gonna sing our songs for the whole school, so we have to create songs that will make them happy. So what you are going to do is that you have to write a song and when we are all finished we will sing them all" Alice said._

_We nodded and began with the song._

_End of Flashback! _

Arp looked at Melody who was already ready to fight again, but this time she made a clone fight her.

Melody dodged the punch that the clone was about to do and she was stuck in the building.

While the two were fighting, Arp went up in the sky spreading her arms and a magic seal appeared, the sky became gray and the thunder came.

As Melody kicked the clone away she looked up at Arp mumbling something that didn't sound like words.

She tried flying up to her and stop what she was doing, but the clone didn't let her.

Arp stopped talking and looked down at Melody who gasped.

It brighten and she blocked her eyes.

When Melody opened her eyes everything was back to normal the buildings where exactly as they were from the beginning.

"Good job Alice!"

She turned and saw Shun spreading his arms to give her a hug.

She evilly looked at him.

"What's with that look?"

She summoned her 1st sword and sliced through him leaving him to disappear.

She than saw everybody else coming to give her a hug but she sliced through them all.

As she felt something touch her shoulder her vision became black, suddenly she got a headache and got a picture of two people driving in a car but than they didn't notice the light turning red and they crashed into another car and it exploded.

She began to scream in pain.

She then got a picture of her in the middle of Wardington looking around and saw everybody on the ground dead, Dan's parents, her grandfather Shun's too, Runo, Marucho, Julie's. She looked up in the sky and saw Dan standing with the rest together with Tsubasa and them, they had evil smirks on their faces and she noticed that she was the only one left.

"Goodbye"

Was the last word before everything went black again, her eyes widen, she was frighten, she cried down hard thinking if it was going to be the future. She screamed more than ever.

-Outside-

Arp was watching the terrifying scene of her screaming more than ever and than falling to her knees.

_Kanashī... _

-Melody's mind-

Melody stood on bones and skulls and was infront of a huge door written **HELL **she tried backing away but somebody pushed her forward, the door opened and she quickly turned around to see who it was and the person was Shun.

She reached her hand out before being sucked into the room where nobody would want to be.

Melody looked for any exit but didn't find anything.

Before she knew it she heard a person scream.

She looked up and got a glint of Shin screaming, he had been shot by a bullet and screamed in pain, the scene shifted to everybody else standing by his grave praying, but the one person who wasn't their was herself.

"How could she do this?"

"I thought she loved him as a little brother...

Dan cried out and looked in the air.

"ALICE!"

Melody gasped from the scene and thought to herself, was she the one who killed Shin? Was it her fault for him being shoot? Did he just try pretending to hug her but protect her from the bullet? All these questions drove through her mind.

She couldn't control her tears from falling, she couldn't control her powers from increasing, she couldn't do anything!

_STOP! MAKE IT STOP!_

She yelled and screamed.

-Outside-

Arp felt sorry for what she was doing. The truth was that she didn't want to have it like this but it was a order from Yami no omo (Lord of Darkness) She looked down once again and thought back to the time Alice once said to her...

_Flashback!_

_"Just remember that where ever you are nobody can take you will away. Nobody can order you around if you don't want it thats not how a person is made of. A human is made to take their own decision and what chose was maybe the right one" _

_"Really?"_

_Alice nodded with a smile_

_End of Flashback!_

Arp stood up and lifted her arm up. A magic seal came above her hand and than below of Melody, Melody looked around and saw that everything was back to normal things were damaged and sliced.

She looked up and a hand was reach out for her.

Arp was infront of her smiling and so did Melody, she was about to reach her hand out until they were stopped by a bullet hitting her hand.

"AH!"

**What do you think that you're doing? ARP! **

Arp angrily looked at the monster but raised her hand and binds surrounded her wrist and than two surrounded the foe.

_Shine... _

Before Yami no Omo could do anything he felt many shock waves spreading through his body and he retreaded.

Arp looked down at Melody who slowly changed back and gasped. She leaned against her chest and heard that her heartbeat was increasing.

-Void-

"When will you be able to walk again?" Rina whined.

"What now to weak?"

"You're just too heavy!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down everybody" Leon said.

"Hey isn't that Subaru and Alice!" Nene pointed out.

"It is!"

"SUBARU! ALICE!" Momoko shouted.

-Later-

"WHAT! ALICE COULD DIE!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry it was me who caused it from the beginning, sorry Shun, sorry Runo I know how much you care for her" Subaru apologized.

"Its alright, I mean it wasn't you're fault you were ordered and you didn't want to in the beginning" Runo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are our friend and we always forgive each other" Shun said.

"Arigato"

"But we have to hurry back to Earth" Subaru said.

"That will maybe be a problem" Marucho said.

"Why?"

"We miss one" Yuu said.

"Who?"

"Dan"

"Than we have to wait and by the way meet my guardian Hecate"

"Let me tell you one thing, Subaru and Alice are the only one allowed to talk to me, you other can be sent to Hell!"

"Scary" Cherub whispered.

"Whaaaa...

"Nothing!"

"But I hope Dan hurry's cause Alice only have 24 hours to live and than..."

"Alice... Isn't their a way we can heal her?"

"I don't think so... If you have heard of the Nightmare creature Arp, than you would know that she can make people think of their worst nightmare ever and that means that Subaru could destroy ones mind in 10 second and the person is gone. And thats why you shouldn't pick a fight with her even Tsubasa is afraid of her" Rina said.

"A-Amazing...

_*Please hurry Dan... _

... Alice's life is in stake, and I really want to see you! What she thought" Rina said.

"RINA! AGAIN!"

"Sorry"

"No sorry!"

"Forgive me already!"

"Never!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the epic or not so epic chapter by ME. 5 down 1 left. And the final, which means the strongest of them all!<strong>

**LEADER VS LEADER! **

**THATS!**

BEAT VS PHOENIX!

And that will be a fierce fight!^^

How many stars:

5= Fantastic.

4= Great.

3= Good, but could have been better

2= Bad.

1= Totally bad.

Don't try skipping to the fights or else Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo ! What am I saying they weren't even saying a thing in the battle ^^;


	36. Chapter 36

BEAT VS PHOENIX! 

__Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: The warriors were teleported away by their ex- best friends who turned out to be, Tsubasa, Subaru, Leon, Momoko, Rina and Yuu. They were than teleported to different areas and had to fight them. Yuu, Rina, Momoko, Leon, and Subaru gave in and was erased from the darkness, now we are left with one and they better hurry cause Alice's life is in stake__

__L___ets see what happens..._

_And if not then..._

_You better watch out!_

**_Torento..._ **

_*Here he comes* _Beat though ready to dodge.

**_Tsume!_ **

He cast a claw made out of fire towards the Pyrus warrior.

Beat thought that it looked easy to dodge and didn't look so dangerous and let him get hit, then it felt like nothing happened.

"What was that for? I mean it didn't affect-" Suddenly he felt weird. Was the world spinning around or was it just him being dizzy all of a sudden?

"I'm not that weak if you knew" He creepily smirked while talking crossing his hands at hit chest.

"What...did...you...d-do?"

"Well lets just say that you will not be able to use any of your Pyrus power" He grinned.

"WHAT!"

"Hey. Who was the one that thought "I could easily dodge it and that it wasn't dangerous" I thought you knew me better"

"If I'm not able to use magic than why am I still able to fly?"

He just kept quiet with the same smirk and crossed hand at his chest.

"I shouldn't have said that. Should I?"

He nodded.

A second went and Beat hardly crashed down.

"Idiot" He flew down and waited for the young warriors to give a sign. As he stood there Beat slowly stood up, but still hurt _*Why does it hurt so much? It happens many times for me and my friends but this time it hurts as if I was just a mere human with out super strength!* _

As he looked at his counterpart ready to speak he spat out some blood and was about to yell until Phoenix told him that now he's just a silly human with out any super strength and even with that cloth he will still not gain anything!

"You bastard! Can't even fight like a real man!"

"Well I don't want to waste my time so lets get this over with now shall we!"

He charged at Beat with a kick and than elbowed him at the chest. Beat tried controlling his balance but as he was about to punch back he felt dizzy again and was hit by a fire ball and hit the bench's.

"How come I became dizzy again!"

"Well as soon as you want to attack you will lose you sin and fall back!" Phoenix said before hitting him away again.

Beat tried standing up but it was hard as he didn't have any powers left in his body.

"Need a hand?"

Phoenix reached out his hand but it was slapped away.

"Rude!" He once again kicked him at his jaw and the teenage boy watched as Beat flew backwards in slow motion.

"I don't like this place. Let us change!"

He snapped his fingers and they appeared at a place where everything was damaged. The buildings were destroyed and it seemed abandoned. Nobody was around everything was silent and that scared Beat.

"Where are we?" Beat asked terrified of looking around and faced straight out.

"Well it seems that we are in Wardington 2013"

"T-T-Thats one year further from the time we are in now"

"That means that we are-

"In the future Wardington!"

"Wow, we sure did some damage"

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself"

He moved away so that he could see what he was talking about and if Beat had his eyes widen than he couldn't imagine how he face was by now, right infront of him (At some point he came down from a tree that he was stuck in after being teleported) he saw his best friends on the ground out of breath! Runo! Alice! Shun! Julie! Marucho! And if he hadn't said her name Runo! How could this happen? Why _would_ this always happen to him? Why? Why?

"Shocked?"

He fell to his knees crying hard down, his friends, no his best friends, no his brothers and sisters where dead right before him and he wasn't there to protect them because he died while fighting Tsubasa ( As he would guess) He hit the ground a couple of time shouting in silent, darn it darn it! He stopped of the blood dripping down from his knuckles.

"Its my fault!" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"ITS MY FAULT!" Orange flames suddenly surrounded the terrified boy who's eyes were glowing with his main color.

"What! You shouldn't be able to even cast a fire spell!"

He closely looked at him and spotted a girl with orange long hair with a long orange dress with bare feet.

"You little!"

He was about to fire a fireball at her until Beat stopped him with his scary face that he made, he grew fangs out of no where and his was glowing all orange with dragon wings growing from his back.

"What?"

In an instant Beat had sliced through Phoenix making him receive three lines at his chest which was bleeding heavily.

"How"

Beat had done it a couple of time making Phoenix tired and already out of energy.

"Brat!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL I TRULY AM!"

Beat roared like a Dragon before charging at Phoenix.

-Void-

"I don't think it will be fast I mean, we are talking about Dan and he is hard to take down" Runo said.

"We know and Tsubasa's not the one to go easy on either" Rina said.

"I hope Alice will be okay? She was like a big sister always care for me" Nene said.

Subaru looked down in shame, than she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked over at her black-haired friend whom was smiling.

"What?"

"Don't worry its not you're fault, don't think that you wanted to besides believe in her and everything will be alright" He said.

She smiled and nodded.

Runo looked over at Julie who was still unconscious.

"When will Julie wake up?" She asked worriedly.

"She's just sleeping" Momoko answered.

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted except for their counterparts.

"Since Leon and Windy came back" Subaru answered not even looking at their faces.

"That little" Runo's hand turned into a fist and she was about to hit her but then Momoko stopped her.

"Don't even try"

"Alright then, but she will wait until she wakes up"

"Yea yea" Leon and Yuu said.

-Wardington 2013-

The two beasts clashed. (At some point Phoenix too turned into his final form, he was glowing like Beat but had phoenix wings)

Beat or should I say the Dragon jumped up and a magic seal appeared right infront of his mouth a spat a fire dragon's roar towards the Phoenix as it hit him nothing happened it looked like Phoenix actually ate the flame.

Dragon's eyes widen and Phoenix charged at him, he punched Dragon in the face and elbowed him on his jaw, but Dragon didn't stop and scratch him across the face.

They backed away and clashed once again both received scars on there face.

Phoenix flew up and was preparing for his final attack so did Dragon (I call him that because he...well... you will know in...-giggles- next season sorry ^^)

-Void-

Leon, Subaru, Yuu, and Momoko stopped walking and so did the others.

"Whats the matter?"

"We are here" Yuu said.

"Where? It looks the same for me" Shun said looking around.

"This is the place we are supposed to be when we have to teleport back, in the meantime we have to wait" Leon explained.

"I see, but what should we do in the meantime" Nene asked.

"Well I'll try to cure Alice, Runo would you help me? Momoko too"

"Alright" The two said.

-Wardington 2013-

**_Dai 3-kai kodai no hi senshi no pawā! _**

**_Jeido uranai seikatsu dēmon doragon Parusā!_**

**_Fenikkusu hogo herusunaipā o katto! _ **

HAAAAAAAA!

Fiercely Fire surrounded them and they both cast their last card, well Dragon hadn't used any of his cards so things would get pretty dramatic.

Everything burned to ashes nothing was left standing.

-Later-

The two boys where leaning again each others back and Beat hugged his knees and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You're back"

"So?"

"Now we will have a lot of fun with the others as in the old times" He smiled even more.

"Don't you get the word "acted" I was only being nice to you" Tsubasa said.

"So you aren't gonna be nice to me?"

"Yes"

"Will you then quit going to school?"

"Yes"

"Will you quit being a warrior?"

"Ye-NO!"

"Anyway, I think that you can't do anything with out my help, so I'll help you but don't think that I will protect you!"

"As long as you're here nothing will change!"

Tsubasa sighed and teleported them back.

-Void-

The two boys came out from the portal and was quickly tagged down by Runo and Rina.

"Rina... I'm hurt maybe another time" Tsubasa whined.

"Tsubasa-sama I missed you so much, what are those scars on your face?"

"We fought what else" He said trying to sit up.

"Runo I get it, let me get up" Dan said.

She let go and immediately kissed him or rather made out with him ( She meant what she thought, she lllllllikes him)

As the others glanced at the scene Julie quickly woke up and took her mobile out and took alot of pictures with Runo still not noticing it.

"Haya!" Momoko snapped at Julie's sudden awaken.

_*Runo... Did she miss that much?* _

She kissed deeper and deeper ( Now I'm the pervert)

As both needed air she let go and hugged him.

"I missed you more than ever" She cried.

"Me too"

After Julie took two more pictures she said "The schools new article "Runo goes crazy over her new boyfriend Dan Kuso!"

Runo gasped as she realized that Julie had taken a lot of pictures and yelled at her for being such a pervert.

"Sorry Runo, you just went crazy on him"

"Shut up!"

"We don't have much time! Lets get back and go to the hospital!" Subaru yelled snapping out from her thoughts.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"We'll explain everything later, Alice only has 50 min left!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if their wasn't so much action in this one but at least I'm finished with them all, now the Bakugan Destroyer are on the move.<strong>

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Japanese Translation!**

**1) **Torento **Tsume!= Torrent claw!******

******2) **Dai 3-kai kodai no hi senshi no pawā!=Power of the 3th ancient fire warriors! ********

********3) **Fenikkusu hogo herusunaipā o katto!**= Cut Phoenix Protective Hell Sniper!  
><strong>******

********4) Jeido uranai seikatsu dēmon doragon Parusā!= Jade Divination Living Demon Dragon Pulsar!********

********5= Haya= Fast or that was fast.********

********WAIT! I FORGOT BILLY!********

********What should I do? Julie will kill me for this!********

********Wish good luck with the Subtera warrior. And if not Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !********


	37. Chapter 37

Life At Stake

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: Beat and Phoenix had there final showdown and Beat won. They teleported back and was greeted welcome back by Runo and Rina, Subaru broke the congrats and said that they should hurry back before Alice's life is burned away!_

_L__ets see what happens..._

_And if not then..._

_You better watch out!_

Everybody hurried to the hospital not even caring if anything hurt in their body.

"How did it all happen?" Dan asked.

"I will explain everything in the hospital" Subaru said.

-Hospital-

"Please we will do anything but save this girls life" Runo said pointing at Alice.

"Right right, just take it easy and we will bring the best doctor we have" The nurse said in hurried voice.

-Some time past and they were waiting in the waiting room-

"Alice...

"I'm sorry everybody, I know you cared for her and because of me!" Subaru cried down on the hands.

"Its not your fault its that damn demon who told you to. Don't worry Subaru" Dan said.

"Thanks Dan"

"No problem"

The doctor came out with a sadden face and looked down at the children, he knew by the look hat they were desperate to know what the result was.

"Well, you can come and see for yourselves" He said making them enter.

As they entered, they were relived and sad at the same time.

Alice was breathing but slowly very slowly, Shun almost fell to his knees but held his balance. Dan went over to with a smile and touched her cheek.

"I'm back...We all are back!" He cried but still held onto his smile.

"This happened before right? But you survived and you aren't gonna die again" Dan said holding her hand.

The others were shocked and confused at the same time, how could he be happy after all this? Yea she was alive but she could die!

"Dan... how can you...

"Because I believe in her and thats why she won't die. This happened before the time we were little...

_Flashback_

_"Dan where are you?" A young girl that looked everywhere but didn't see her friend Dan._

_"Where are you? This isn't funny at all" She was about to cry but than she didn't realized where she was going at the same time and fell of a hill._

_"ALICE!" A young brown haired guy yelled._

_..._

_They were at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out._

_"Its all my fault. Alice is..._

_"Its not, don't worry she will be alright" Alice's mom said._

_"Really?"_

_She nodded._

_"I'M SORRY!" He cried down on the floor._

_After some time the doctor came out and let them see for themselves._

_As they looked at her she was almost not breathing, but she was still alive as she breathed just a little bit._

_"I'm sorry Alice foe everything, I won't do this to you again! I promise! So please...LIVE!"_

_"Dan..._

_"Alice?"_

_"You promise?" She raised her little finger and so he did too, and they made the pinky pinky swear._

_End of Flashback_

They all were glad that she survived but still...

"Do you think so, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Of course, I promised that I would be by her side even at the most embarrassing moments"

"Dan..

"Well than we will stay by her side too" Tsubasa said.

"Really?" Dan said looking back at his counterpart.

He nodded and said something about keeping together until the n´bitter end even if it isn't necessary.

"Thanks Tsubasa"

"No problem"

Right there Dan felt somebody grabbing onto his little finger.

He looked down and glared at Alice smiling a little bit.

"As long as you all believe in her she will be alright" He said smiling back at her.

"Thats the Dan I know" Julie said.

They grinned.

Suddenly their Dealer rang.

"A Bakugan Destroyer!"

"What should we do?"

Dan thought for a second and decided that Tsubasa will stay and the rest will come with him.

"Lets go!"

"Right"

They met the Destroyer near a candy shop.

_MINNA HENSHIN!_

"I missed him saying that" Runo said.

They clashed their cards through their Dealer.

_Bakugan hanatsu no chikara!_

_Their bodies were glowing with each attributes, they flew up, Dan, Shun and Marucho came as they got their shirt with their attribute color, Runo followed them and received her light yellow shirt and another protection armor around her chest with a yellow ribbon and a heart holing the ribbon. Julie spinned and got her brown dress with a long white line, they went up, Dan flew forward and his light red trousers appeared, Runo followed him by getting her white frills and decoration as she flew further Shun followed them as Julie and Marucho followed him, Shun got his green trousers, Julie showed her waist and her, twelve white flowers with her six leafs appeared, Marucho got his blue trousers and they spread their legs and brought them together and their shoes/ boots appeared, they stood in a circle spinning around and reach out there arm as they got their hand item, the girls came one after each other and got their heart/ flower earring, Runo her hairband with a heart, their hair changed to light orange, light purple, yellow, green, light brown and lighter color, Shun took his antenna and slid it so it sat up, Julie in one ponytail and Runo let her hair fall, they raised their arm and their Dealer appeared with the hundred cards being sent in . As they fell straight down and landed on their feet they took their _possession.__

_"J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bito!_"_

_"_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_"_

_"_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu_"_

_"Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain"_

_"_Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua_"_

_"Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō"Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others "Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!" They yelled "'Gen'in to naru wareware wa..." "Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!"_

"Lets go!"

"RIGHT!"

And they attacked it.

-Hospital-

Tsubasa was sitting right besides Alice looking into the sky.

"Tsubasa?" Rina stared at him looking bored, she tried thinking of something to make him feel happier but nothing came.

"Tsubasa, eh, how are you today?"

"What a boring question. But I'm fine thanks"

Subaru glared at Rina and than Tsubasa.

She sighed and regretted it but it had to be done. She went over to Rina and whispered something in ear in the end she was shocked at what she wanted her to do.

"You want him to know that you aren't afraid of anything right?"

She nodded but asked.

"Tsubasa , what are you thinking about?"

Nobody ever asked him that cause he would either shout and go out of control or never answer.

She gulped as he was about to answer.

"That was odd of you, but I aren't gonna answer you"

She sighed and looked sadly down on her feet.

Subaru groaned and asked right ahead with a mix of anger and worriedly.

He looked over at her and was scared at first but than took both his hands up to his head.

"I was just thinking about somebody nothing special"

"About somebody?" Rina asked.

"Yes, somebody and Momoko don't you dare try reading my mind or anything"

"Got it"

"Thats odd of you Tsubasa, thinking about somebody" Leon said. But he didn't get anything Yuu smirked and asked of who he thought of, he guessed if it was Subaru. Rina was slightly sad over that it always has to be Subaru and not her.

Subaru took note of it and suggested that it could be Rina, I mean who wouldn't want to think about her.

"Or Momoko" Leon said.

"Why wouldn't it be Subaru? I mean she is, sweet, cute, smart, good to sing, mature, strong, pretty, beautiful, did I say cute and her sweet little and calm voice and not to mention the lovely body " Yuu said while thinking of the her showing all those things that he mensured.

Tsubasa looked away blushing after those words and his heart skipped.

_*I can't believe I'm saying this but Yuu's right, she is everything but no I can't be in..l..l..lo..lo..lov...e..love with her. Is this what you call Love?*_ He thought to himself.

"Tsubasa is something wrong?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" He snapped.

"You aren't in love with who?" Yuu smirked.

"I-I-I'm not in love with anybody!"

"You sure, maybe a girl starting with S" He guessed getting closer to his face.

"Thats nothing to talk about, anyway lets just hope that Alice is alright" He said hiding his tomato red face.

"I knew it you are in love with Subaru" He shouted.

"Shhh, we are in a hospital" Momoko hushed.

"I'm not!"

"Explain the red face than"

"I-I-I'm just sweating thats all"

"You haven't even been running how can you be sweating,nor is 40 degrees in here"

"Leave me alone"

Rina sighed ready to flee with out getting noticed, but she was heading to the door Subaru grabbed her wrist with out even looking at her and she knew that Subaru wanted her to stay and that everything will be alright.

-Candy shop-

**_Kazan Sukurīmu!_**

Lava surrounded Beats hand and he shot it towards the Destroyer.

Luckily it dodged it and it melted the ground.

**_Burū Deddo Rippā!_ **

Windy performed a blue circle and a powerful wind was sent out and the Bakugan was hit.

Sunshine went with a kick right at its waist but failed and was thrown into Blossom.

Aqua attacked it with his final move _Akua Toruneedo! _But that didn't work either, than Blossom came and attacked it with Blossom Multiplication Attack, then Windy made the wind fiercely blow towards the Destroyer and it was pushed back, Beat finished it off with a Fire Fist that made it fly away.

But after some time it stood up again and blew them away just by swinging with its arm and than as they got up they couldn't move their body's.

"W-W-Whats happening?" Beat questioned.

But before they could do anything they were shoot down.

"AH!"

They were damaged and couldn't stand.

Beat was about to look up, but it was already powering up.

As it was about to shoot, another attack hit it and it exploded.

They noticed six shadows and smiled.

"Seems like you can't do anything with out us!" They jumped down the building and stood infront of the five injured warriors.

Dryad and Crocell took a step forward and gathered energy from the nature, water and earth.

_**Chikyū...**_

Dryad touched the ground and it began shaking.

_**Sutorīmu...**_

Crocell raised his arm up and water appeared above of his hand.

_** Kowashite !** _

They fired it towards the Destroyer and the attacks combined and formed a shinning shuriken.

And the Bakugan was pushed 5 feets away from them.

"Amazing...

Blossom and Aqua whispered.

Next was Arp and Kalki holding their hands and then jumped up in the air.

**_Safaia Ruminasu!_ **

Kalki fire a long ranged yellow beam at the Bakugan.

**_S__afaia_ _Sumasshu!_**

Arp did the same as Kali but just purple.

And it hit it dead-on making a huge hole in the ground and at last it was Typhon and Phoenix.

They spread their legs and took a deep breath.

As Typhon was done it all went into his hand but Phoenix still took the deepest breath he could.

**_Īsariaru no Enerugī hando!_**

A powerful typhoon was shot at the Bakugan.

**_Fushichou no _Hōkō!__**

He creates a large fireball and shoot it at the Destroyer, which burned half of the city.

Beats eyes widen as it even could have burned his life away.

The Bakugan Destroyer went up in the sky and vanished with 3 jewels for each warrior.

"Wait...3!" Beat snapped.

"Wow, you were that strong together?" Windy said.

"Of course, I mean if we had to fight together, you guys wouldn't have a chance" Dryad said.

They changed back and ran to the hospital.

-Room 219-

"Alice...

They stared at the girl sleeping or out of consciousness.

Runo went over to her and kissed her cheek gently and than smiled with tears.

"We're back" She cried.

"Runo...

"I'm sorry but you have to go home" The doctor said as he just entered.

-Later-

Tsubasa and the co. went to their home but found out that it wasn't there and asked the others if they could live with them, they gladly accepted that but Julie suggested that it was home at Marucho's but he didn't agree as they were gonna be too many and that their counterpart could live with them.

"Thats a good idea, me and Julie will live as sisters" Momoko said as she held onto Julie's arm.

"Yeah, lets go!" And they were off.

"Well it seems like I will follow Subaru to Alice's house and than go with Rina to her house" Runo explained and they went leaving the boys alone.

Dan looked over at Marucho who waved to them and they were gone than he looked over at Shun's direction but they were gone.

"Don't tell me...

He looked over at Tsubasa who's face was shameful "Oh no"

"Don't think that I'll like it" He said.

"Yeah right!"

"Baka"

"Baka ede una!"

-Dan's house-

"Wow you two look so alike" Dan's mom said in a cute voice.

"Mom, don't embarrass me" He said blushing.

"No no keep going"

"Where are your parents?" His dad asked.

"Well they are...

"They are 'sleeping'" Dan interrupting Tsubasa.

"Oh, why not become one of the family" She suggested.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I mean, you don't have any parents than why not become Dan's elder and protective brother"

"NO! MOM!"

"QUIET! OR ELSE NO CURRY TO YOU!"

"Sorry"

"So what do you say?"

Tsubasa looked at Dan who was begging him not to say yes and anyways nodded which stunned Dan.

"Good, welcome Kuso Tsubasa"

"Thanks, mom...

"Its alright, you can call me mom when ever you want"

"No he can't" Dan whispered but received a hard punch on the shoulder by his dad.

Dan sighed and went up to his room.

-Night-

"Nice family you got, little brother"

"DON'T CALL ME 'YOU BROTHER'" He said rolling his tongue at the last word.

"C'mon take it easy"

"No way!"

"Fine then good night, brother"

"TSUBASA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it this time and hope you will enjoy the next one!<strong>

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Japanese Translation** **  
><strong>

**1) **Kazan Sukurīmu!= Volcano Scream!****


	38. Chapter 38

Search!

-Julie's room-

Julie woke up from her wonderful dream as always, about her and Billy having three kids and the others had already married with each other having a nice life with their kids and husbands.

"Momoko... Wake up!" She screamed right into her ear, chills were sent thought out Momoko's body as she quickly opened her eyes.

"What are we going late to school?"

"No no, I just wanted to wake you up, and don't you think somethings was missing since we came back?"

"Well the only thing that is missing is me not getting 5 more minutes to sleep"

"Sorry"

"Its alright, but I meant what I said. Something must be missing" (If she just knew)

-School-

"Good morning everybody!" Julie greeted them as she stepped into the class room.

"Good morning Julie!" They greeted back.

Julie went over to Runo and asked her if anything was missing but they answered "What do you mean something is missing?" Runo asked.

"Well I just thought that something or somebody was missing" She wondered scratching the bed of her head.

"What do you think?" Runo asked but she didn't know.

-Behind the school-

"Julie why do you keep asking if somethings missing" Tsubasa annoyingly asked.

"Well I just thought-BILLY!"

"What about him?"

"Thats it, it was him who was missing, have any of you guys seen him"

"No" They answered.

"The time we came back from the void he wasn't with us- Don't think that he is still in the void lost!" Yuu gasped out in surprise.

"We have to get him back!" Julie said rushing the whole way to the abandoned place.

"She never takes a rest" Runo mumbled and started running as the others.

-Abandoned place-

Julie huffed as she arrived but didn't see anything until she noticed something terrifying.

"Julie! Did you find him?" Subaru asked from the distance she was from.

As the others arrived they gasped at the scene of Billy's hat laying on the floor.

"What happened to Billy?" Julie sobbed down on his hat as she hugged it.

"Maybe he is still in the void" Yuu said pointing his finger up.

"He did come with us to the void, but he wasn't there when we fought he was maybe lost" Subaru exclaimed.

"You think so?" Julie turned to look at Subaru whipping her tear away.

"Yea, I know his there" She said smiling down at her.

"Ok than, lets get to the void" Dan yelled into the air.

"You guys will have to stand in the middle of our circle" Leon explained as he held onto Tsubasa and Subaru's hand.

Momoko was holding Yuu's and Rina's.

They began to mumble something and than they they yelled.

_BAKUGAN TRANSPORT!_

-Void-

Julie looked around but didn't find anything.

"BILLY!" She yelled but no answer.

After some time they gathered up at the same place and was about to leave but some initials were writing on the sky.

It stood:

_あなたの友人が必要な場合は戻って、あなたはより良い私に光の希望を担うものを与える！_

(If you want your friend back then you better give me the one who bears the Hope of Light!)

They worriedly looked over at Shun.

Julie stared angrily down on the floor and cried.

"GIVE BILLY BACK!" She shouted.

"Julie..."

"Then I'll give them my light" He touched his chest and looked over Julie who was staring at him.

"No way! I'm not gonna let them get you light and let you end your life, what would Alice think when she wakes up! We will find a way!" Dan spat out as he heard Shun standing right infront of him.

"But-"

"There's always a way out of things" He said grabbing his shoulder gently.

"He is right, Shun if you were gone nothing would be the same" Leon confronted him.

"Thanks"

"Shun even if we could get Billy back than I wouldn't give your light to them" She smiled at him.

They teleported back to earth and went to visit Alice.

-Room 219-

Alice was sitting up and stared at the sunset, she sensed people looking at her and looked away from the sunshine and onto 11 people.

"Alice..." Runo took few steps forward before running over to her and hugged her as tight as possible letting the tears fall.

"You're awake. Thank goodness!"

"Thanks, but why are you all so sad?" She can notice a single person not feeling ok in one sec.

They told her the story and she felt horrible.

"Than we must find the six who bears the Light"

"Well one of them are Shun, but he is the only one we know" Dan explained after he did their Dealers glowed.

"They sure appear fast"

Alice tried getting out from her bed but failed.

"You should stay here, I don't want you to end up in the hospital again" Dan said before she could try to do it again.

"Leave it to us"

They ran to the park where the Destroyer was rampaging everywhere.

"YAMERU!"

It turned to look at the person who dared to shout at it.

**Who dares to shout at the all mighty **Van Dallas!****

It has large hands that allow it to crush its opponents. The green eyes can see through rocks and walls. Flames fire from its red hair. An armored belt protects its chest.

"A earth Bakugan Destroyer" Dan examined it.

"Alright"

"MINNA-

_HENSHIN! _

"HEY TSUBASA DON'T TAKE MY LINE!"

"As if its only _your_ line"

__Dan's body was all red to his neck.__

_Tsubasa's body was filled with dark red light._

__Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck.__

_Subaru's was filled with dark purple light._

__Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck.__

_Leon's body was filled with dark green light to his neck._

_____J________ulie's body was filled with brown light to her neck._______

_Momoko's body was filled with dark brown light._

_Rina's body was filled with yellow light._

___Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light.___

_Yuu's body was filled with dark blue light._

_Tsubasa spinned up and spread his arms as his dark shirt and red hand gloves appeared._

___He spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them.___

_Subaru hugged herself and lifted her arms up, crossed them as they came to each other and her purple gloves with her purple t-shirt came to her Belly._

__Runo's hairband disappeared and she was spinning as a ball.__

_Leon were surrounded by leafs and then one of the leafs hit him at his arms and chest, his green gloves appeared and he got his green shirt and green jacket to his chest._

__He spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow appeared.__

_Momoko spinned while spinning she spread her arms and she got her wristband, she then got her brown shirt._

____She held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around.____

_Rina lifted her leg up and she got her yellow shoes._

___He stood on water and sunk down the water.___

_Yuu got water around his arms and chest spread his arms and he got his blue shirt and hand gloves._

_Tsubasa got his jacket to his chest the same as Dan't but just a little different._

___Dan brought his arms crossed to his chest and spread them as his hand gear appeared. ____(Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves.____ with flame red hand gloves___

_Subaru went up and her purple skirt came followed by her dark purple shoes._

__She turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared, __she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart appeared.__

_Leon was hit by a leaf at his legs and feet, he curled up and released them and his shoes/pants appeared._

__His green shirt appeared, he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest came.__

_Momoko she slid her arms down her lower body part, backflipped a couple of times and got her shirt but just as flowers and her shoes with two flowers at both sides._

____A white rose got around her shoulder.____

_Rina stood on her hands and whirled and her yellow skirt came she then stopped and her shirt came._

___He spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came.___

_Yuu got water around his hands and he slid them down to his feets and got his blue trousers/shoes._

_Tsubasa's eyes and hair changed to orange._

___He spread his legs and he got his light red trousers. ____His hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red.___

_Subaru her hairband with her purple wristband. Her hair and eye color changed purple, and tied in a ponytail as Alice's._

___Her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow._  
><em>_

_Leon's eye color and hair changed dark green._

__He appeared up in the sky with spread legs and kicked one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared_.He slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green. __Took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up, his eye color changed to light green_

_Momoko's hair changed to dark and her eye color changed brown with her hair tied up in a pony-tail to the right._

____Her hair got longer and was changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left, her eye color changed to light brown.____

_Rina's hair changed yellow and eye color and let her hair fall._

___His hair changed lighter, his eye color changed to light blue.___

_Yuu's hair changed lighter and eye color changed blue._

_They all landed and took their positions._

_Watashi no naka no akuma wa ifurīto, Nova Fenikkusu._

_Watashi no naka no yami watashi no tamashīdesu, Dākuon Arupu._

_Kaze ga watashi no tamashīdesu,___ Zefuyurosu___ Teyupōn._

_Akai bara ga kirai ni nite iru, __Sabutera Doraiado.___

_Taiyō no yorokonde kasai, Rumina Karuki._

_Umi no chinmoku mizu, Akua Crocell._

___**Yami no chikara o motsu**___

Phoenix lifted his arm up so did the rest.

_**Wareware no hōhō de nanika o funsai suru**_

_**Wareware wa gen'in to naru...**_

_**6 Akumu no senshi.**_

_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!__

__Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_  
><em>

__Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu!_  
><em>

_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain!_

__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua!_  
><em>

_Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō!_

_Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others _

_Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu! _

_Gen'in to naru wareware wa..._

_Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi! _

"Why were you the first to get your cloth and that!" Beat snapped as they finished.

"Where should I know?"

"You little, I can't believe that my mom actually made you a part of the family!"  
>"WHAT!"<p>

"We will explain later, right now we have to defeat this, and little brothers should better stay away from this"

"TSUBASA!" Anger was filled inside of Beat.

They attacked it as Beat stopped shouting.

Blossom made her multiplication attack but in an instant he saw through her illusion and attacked the real one with a beam.

**Let me tell you one thing, I can see through any Subtera spell and fire magic won't work on me either as my hair is made of of fire so I can absorb every attack that is related to earth and fire.**

"Than try stopping this!"

Phoenix flew up in the sky and his mouth began to shine as he was about to cast the spell.

**_Fushichou no _Hōkō!__**

A huge fire tornado was fired out from his mouth and once again Beat was impressed by how large it could get and how he could do it with out getting burned at his mouth, the next thing he knew was that Phoenix began growing fire surrounding his hands.

**_Fushichou _no Tekken!__**

He hit the Bakugan causing heavy blunt damage alongside burning.

The Bakugan fell backwards and everybody was amazed by his strong sense of fighting.

"What are you guys staring at? Lets take it down" He said running the way the foe went.

Van Dallas was standing up and rubbed his head cursing over the kid who did it.

"You're gonna pay!"

They arrived to find the monster gone.

"Where did it?"

Phoenix looked around and felt something touching his feet.

"What the!"

He was then tugged down the ground.

"PHOENIX!"

"What should we do?" Beat panicked.

"We gotta get him out of there, I know what he is gonna do to Phoenix and its not gonna be good" Dryad explained kneeing onto the ground and than tried raising the ground up but it was no use, then Blossom tried but still nothing.

Than Beat thought was warming the ground so it would heat the Bakugan away but nothing happened after everybody had tried Phoenix was raised up from the ground damaged.

"TSUBASA!"

**That what happens when you underestimate me. Now then time to finish you all of! **

"Bring it on!"

Arp jumped attacked with Dakuon Blast but it blocked with its arm, than Kalki came from behind and kicked it.

It was pushed forward and Crocell, Typhon and Dryad were ready to attack.

_**Triple Fusion Attack!** _

They combined their attacks and performed a attack made out of wind, water and earth.

Sunshine and Blossom punched it everywhere and for the final Beat, Windy and Aqua punched it right at the chest and made it fly away. Beat ordered them to attack at once and they immediately got ready.

_Rainingu Faiaa!_

_Shuuteingu sutaa!_

__Asu_ _Safaia Aroo!__

_Sanshain Furesshu!_

_Akua Toruneedo!_

_Kaze Torunēdo Surasshu!_

_Sekai no kazan funka!_

_Saikō no kaze torunēdo!_

_Hana no ikari no kōgeki!_

_Raito o nenshō! _

_Mizu no tsunami bura suto!_

Van Dalles tried stopping but then a guy had attacked him from behind and he was pushed into the combination.

-Later-

Phoenix had turned back and fell to his knees only to be caught by Subaru.

"Tsubasa..."

He was sent home and on his bed.

Everybody else was taking their way home resting after all the fighting, they took a nice and long bath, or maybe not everybody...

-Dan's house-

"BE CAREFUL!"

"I'M TRYING STOP COMPLAINING!"

Dan carefully tried washing his brothers back.

Dan sighed and wished for this to be over.

After some time they went to bed.

"Ne, Tsubasa"

"What" He said opening only hit left eye to look at Dan. He watched as Dan walked over to him not fully seeing his face because of the dark.

"Is anything hurting on your body?"

"No why?"

"Well" Dan turned his head to look at Tsubasa, to his surprise Dan was actually crying.

"Why are you crying" He sat up to whip one tear down.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" He sobbed down.

Tsubasa could see pain Dan had on his face.

"Dan...

He opened of his arms waiting for Dan to jump right into them.

"What...

"This what brothers do right. Hugging after finding out that the other one is alright"

Dan jumped right into the hug.

"Baka"

"Baka ede una..."

Dan's mom was happily peeping from the door at the brotherly hug they made and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE AND ARE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE!<strong>

**I'm too tired to write the translations because I've been on this for a long time now. So here is the weekly question.**

**How many stars:**

5= Fantastic.

4= Great.

3= Good, but could have been better

2= Bad.

1= Totally bad.

**And if you don't give a good review then ,a********nd if not then... Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !**********


	39. Chapter 39

Festival! Lights Stolen!

-Dan and Tsubasa's room-

Dan was sleeping as always, loud, legs and arms spread everywhere, saliva running down his mouth.

Tsubasa lay down, the way he was sleeping was the opposite of Dan, quiet, his legs and arms weren't spread everywhere of the bed and his mouth wasn't wide open.

-Tsubasa's Dream-

_Tsubasa was laying on the floor looking into the darkness._

_Right then he heard somebody speaking to him and he looked around but didn't find anything. Then he lay back down and a girl showed up right into his face._

_WHAT!_

_あなたが恐れる必要はありません、私はあなたについての詳細を知りたい。_

_(You don't need to be afraid, I just want to know more about you.)_

_Why do you want to know more about me? I mean the only thing I know about you is that you've been having some kind of connection with Dan but it won't happen with me. Dan is an idiot who doesn't know who he is talking to where ever he goes and just speaks with them._

_必要であれば、ただあなたが困っている場合、私は常にあなたを助けることを覚えておいてください。_

_(If you wish, but just remember that I will always help you if you are in trouble.)_

_I don't need any help from you. And you better keep away from Dan cause if anything happens to him I'll be blaming you!_

_さてさて、私は彼がより頻繁に私を見たいと思います_

_(Alright, but I think that he wants to see me more often.)_

_Yeah right, but its my last warning!_

_-_Real world-

Tsubasa opened his eyes, sat up and looked over at Dan who was in a deep deep sleep, and thought of what that girl said.

_必要であれば、ただあなたが困っている場合、私は常にあなたを助けることを覚えておいてください。  
><em>_(If you wish, but just remember that I will always help you if you are in trouble.)_

_あなたが恐れる必要はありません、私はあなたについての詳細を知りたい。  
><em>_(You don't need to be afraid, I just want to know more about you.)_

_さてさて、私は彼がより頻繁に私を見たいと思います  
><em>__(Alright, but I think that he wants to see me more often.)__

Those sentences were soon driving him mad. He chose to take his cloth on and take a little walk.

-Park-

Tsubasa took a peaceful stroll around the park. He was soon arriving at the gates, as he reached the gate a poster was hanging on the wall.

"Festival..." He read out loud as he examined it, drawing of fireworks.

_(Hope you can come and bring a lot of friends with. We all want you to have a smile on your face!)_

"Hmmmm, sounds fun to me. Wonder how the others will take it?"

He contacted the others and told them to meet him at a burger bar, he had explained them about the festival and they thought of competing, but Subaru explained that it was a carnival where you could, eat, catch fishes and watch the fireworks together and much more. They understood and agreed and asked her what they are supposed to wear when going to a festival?

"Women wear Yukata and men wear Jinbei"

"You mean we have to wear a huge fishmen costume?" Yuu questioned as he imagined Tsubasa in a costume looked as Jinbe from One piece.

"No! Come I'll show you" She dragged them all out.

-Later-

Subaru had bought them a Yukata and Jinbe. But maybe there's still one of them who doesn't get what they mean by wearing a Jinbe.

"Yuu, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until I die honey-babe the only thing I want to do is listening to your voice every single sec" With that answer Subaru rolled her eyes and explained it slowly and understanding.

"Aright, but do you need a date?"

Suddenly Rina became red in the head.

_*D-D-Date?*_ She shyly glanced over at her red-haired leader who sweatdropped by the question.

"Not really, but if you want then you could"

"Then, what about you and me at the festival?" He quickly asked as he moved closer to her.

"I would be glad, but I thought of a better idea" She commented backing away from the weird closeness between her and Yuu.

"Yuu leave her alone" Leon exclaimed.

"Its not you who decides things here - Right _Subaru-chan~_"

"Well it is actually Tsubasa" Tensing up again as Yuu leaned closer to her chest.

"YUU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Alright, sorry _Subaru-chan_"

"Its alright" Calming a little bit down.

"So, d-d-do y-you have to g-o with a date?" Rina lowered her head trying not to have anybody look at her face.

"Huh?" Subaru smiled and got an idea of getting Rina with Tsubasa.

"Maybe the idea of going as a couple wasn't such a stupid idea" She rolled her eyes over at Yuu.

"Really?" With a smile on his face.

She gave him a nod.

"So would you be my date!"

"Well I thought of it this way" She took up her phone and searched for Runo, Alice, Nene and Julie's phone number. Tsubasa observed the round rectangular object that she pulled out, it was white and had a round button in the middle. He then noticed that Leon brought out the same type but just black.

"Subaru, Leon what are those things you got?" He questioned.

"Its a Iphone4s a kind of thing that makes us communicate with other people from a long distance, you can play, listen to music with it, sending a message or anything else" Leon explained while showing him the things that he mentioned.

"Where did you get it from?"

"We got it from a shop called Ginza"

"That is Japan's famous shopping mall, how did you get so much money?" Momoko responded with a shock.

"We worked for it" Subaru answered.

"Where?"

"Well if you would ask me, then I worked at a CD shop, and they get payed well" She said.

"And I was working at toy store" Leon said.

"So, would we get one?" Yuu asked leaning against the table.

"If you got money" Subaru took a sip of her water.

"Ne, Subaru if you finish your drink you can have mine" Yuu said with a smile.

"Thanks for your offer"

"I will be right back, I have to call Runo and the girls and tell them about the plan and if they like it I will explain it when I come back"

As she was about to go she stopped and looked back with a blush and a nervous smile.

"Would anybody come with me, sometimes I don't feel comfortable when I'm alone in a restaurant"

"I WILL!" Yuu in a instant he stood up and followed Subaru away.

"Me too" Leon stood up and went. Momoko followed him leaving Rina and Tsubasa alone.

"Now its only us " Rina tried stretching her arms so that her finger tips would touch his fingertips.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just...Eh... Well you see..." She tried finding a way out of the problem but she was blank if Subaru was here!

"Forget it" He said taking his hand away.

"So...What should we do while waiting?"

He didn't respond then he spotted a sign where 'Wanted Help' was written.

"Got it"

"Got what?"

He stood up and went over to the counter where Rina followed him.

"Excuse me, I looked at the wanted help sign, do you still need it?" He asked the lady she nodded.

"Then I will sign up"

"Alright, you can start tomorrow" She said.

"Thanks" He turned and walked away while leaving Rina behind.

"Eh... May I ask if there are any place for me?" She quietly asked while sinking her head down.

"Yes, I know you want to be with the hot guy who just left?" She blinked with one eye and a huge smile, which Rina nodded.

"Don't worry, you will start tomorrow at 8, just come one hour before so we can prepare"

She nodded and went over to there table.

"Tsubasa!" She cheerfully called out.

"Yes?"

"We are starting work tomorrow at 7"

"What do you mean 'We'"

"I'm also gonna work here, isn't that great?"

Tsubasa became white in the head and he now looked like a scared ghost.

"Something wrong?"

-Later-

"Okay, so the girls loved the idea and we are going to meet at Marucho's place later" Subaru started her speech.

"As you all know then every quality for the bakugan has a partner. Ex: Subtera and Aqua. They are a great combination so Momoko and Yuu would have to go together, and the color matches" She explained the idea.

"Then that means I will go with you Subaru?" Tsubasa asked a bit relieved that it wasn't Rina.

"No, you're with Rina"

"NA!"

"Cause Nova and Rumina are a perfect match"

"I'm with Leon, you don't mind do you?" She looked over at him.

"No, not at all"

"Great, now should we head over to Marucho's place now?"

They agreed and left.

-Marucho's place-

"Hey everybody!" They greeted as they came in.

"Hey Subaru!" Runo welcomed them.

Subaru looked around looking for her counter-part but didn't see her.

"Where's Alice?"

"About that"

...

"I see, so she won't be coming to the fair?" Subaru asked looking down.

"No"

Subaru raised her head and smiled.

"What?"

"I will get her to change her mind" She said standing up and walking away.

"But what ever you try she won't listen" Julie advised her.

As Subaru only turned her head to face Julie, she said: "There's something Alice forgot about the promise"

"Huh?"

"But Shin is...

"I know, but if she promised him to take him to the festival, then why is she now backing away?"

They were stunned by her words and were speechless.

"When I come back, then I hope that everybody has taken on their kimono"

-Alice's Room-

Alice was crying down on her knees.

As the door opened she glanced at her opposite self.

"Alice, why are you crying when you should be preparing for the festival?"

"I'm not coming" She said in a low tone.

"Why? I thought that you promised your late friend that you would take him" She asked strolling over to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"BUT HE IS ALREADY GONE SO WHATS THE MEANING OF GOING!" She cried with tears falling down her eyes.

"If you promised Shin that you would take him to the festival than why are you backing away! That only means that you're breaking the promise!" Subaru snapped at with anger in her eyes.

Alice slowly backed away, everything became quiet for her.

"Promise?"

Subaru shook her head "Shin would be mad if you weren't there, just because he isn't here doesn't mean that he wouldn't be besides you at the festival, right Shin?" She smiled over at the silver-haired guy who was sitting besides Alice.

"She's right Alice, I will be by your side at the fair" He smiled.

"Shin...

"I love Alice-ane!"

Alice built up new tears but these weren't sad they were happy cries.

"You too Subaru-ane, thanks for helping Alice now i will be going I hope to see you at the festival" And he fade away.

"Should we get ready?"

Alice wept her tears away and went to get her kimono.

-Later-

"Your beautiful!" Subaru commented.

"The same to you!"

As they were about to leave Alice stopped them.

"What is it Alice?"

"Thanks Subaru"

"No problem, should I tell you the plan that me and the others agreed to?"

She gave a nod and they left.

-Marucho's house-

Subaru stepped in watching the others waiting for her with a disappointed face.

"I told you she wouldn't listen" Julie bragged.

"Who wouldn't listen?" They were surprised seeing their earlier depressed friend now happy.

"How do you do that?" Dan asked examine Alice.

"Subaru knows how to cheer people up" Rina explained.

"Why didn't you get ready?"

"Because we thought that she wouldn't come" Marucho said.

"Just change" Alice said.

-Later-

As they were done they showed it off.

Dan wore a light red Jinbei with tiny fire shaped going from the top to the bottom and his hair was a bit more down then its usually style and wore a red sash.

Alice's dress was a light shade purple with purple leafs and dark pink flowers running down to the buttom her hair was tied up in a bun with a purple sash as match.

Shun showed off his green obi with a matching light green sash, his hair was tied up in a higher ponytail.

Runo was wearing a yellow kimono with shiny huge luminous stars with rainbow colors and her sash was pink with her hair was braided and tied as a bun.

Julie wore a brown Yukata with light brown round formed balls from back to front and her hair was tied up as a pony tail and a brown sash.

Marucho has a blue Jinbei with water splashing around his dress and then his hair was tied in a ponytail with a light blue sash.

Tsubasa wore a dark red obi which had streaming fire from the bottom to his waist and flame decoration going from his right side to the middle of his chest with a matching sash.

Subaru wore a amethyst colored with diamond shaped objects from her left side and blue violet shaped stars at the right side and she had a light purple sash like Alice's and she tied her bangs into a ponytail.

Leon had a green obi with green feathers and a green sash and his hairstyle was the usually style.

Momoko wore a brown costume which had long blossom leafs surrounding the middle of the dress and she had a odango hairstyle and a brown sash.

Yuu's costume was blue colored and it had as Marucho's splashing water spread around it but the back was rather unique as a picture of Subaru smiling.

"Ehhhhh! ME!"

"I said that she would freak out" Leon assumed shaking his head.

"Yuu, you... Why?"

"I want to show that I love you _Subaru-chan~_"

"Isn't that going too far?" She said feeling freaked out by seeing herself on somebody's back.

"Never mind lets just go!" Julie said ignoring Yuu and dragged the boys out.

-Festival-

Julie was feeling down as Billy wasn't there.

"Hey guys sorry for being late" Julie's head raised as her boyfriend was right behind her.

"Hey Julie"

"BILLY!"

"Seems like you're alright- WAIT HOW DID YOU COME BACK!"

"Yuu found be in the void" He explained.

"YUU!"

"I did it in the night" He giggled.

"THANKS YUU!" Julie gave him a big bear hug.

"No problem"

"Now then should we start walking around with our 'dates'?" They nodded.

-Dan x Runo-

Dan was carefully not to drop the fish again as he reached the plastic bag it jumped of into the water.

"THAT DARN LITTLE FISH!"

The fish stock its tongue at him.

"Should I kill you!"

"Lets just get going!" Runo took him and left.

Dan looked around to see if he could find anything interesting but then the girl from his mind appeared.

"Omai!"

_Nice day, can I have fun with you?_

He nodded and the three went to eat dango (Even though Runo didn't know that she was there).

-Shun x Alice-

They were sitting at a bench watching people playing and having fun

"Shun, do you need anything?" She asked him as he looked like somebody who was hungry "Just starving"

"Then let me buy some dango"

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Then I'll come"

-Billy x Julie-

"I missed you so much!" Julie kept clinging onto Billy's arm.

"Me too, but soon you're going to stop the blood running through my arm"

"Sorry, so what do you wanna do?"

"Right now I just want to talk"

"So lets talk"

"About what?"

"Anything"

-Marucho and Nene-

Marucho was trying winning a golden fish to Nene and he succeeded unlike Dan who tried catching the same fish but failed.

"Here Nene, for you" He said handing her the fish.

"Thanks" She took it and they went to the next theme.

"Takoyaki!" Nene loved takoyaki.

"Here, let me buy you some"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

He went over to the shop and bought her two if she still wanted.

"Thanks" He just smiled.

-Subaru x Leon-

"Its really nice!" Subaru looked at the fine decorations they had made and in the night! So beautiful!

"Leon, isn't it beautiful?" She mentioned as it seemed like he didn't pay attention.

He nodded.

"Something wrong?"

"No"

She bind her arm between his and he looked down with a little blush.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She looked up at him with such a cute baby face.

He blushed and slowly nodded, she then slowly closed her eyes resting on his shoulder making him the guide.

_'She's so pretty'_

-Yuu x Momoko-

"Yuu, do you love Subaru?" Momoko asked looking at him.

"Of course, why you ask?"

"Cause if you would want her then you have to get past Leon and Tsubasa"

"I know, you know Subaru well, right? Then you might know what she likes"

"I do, you're trying to cheat" She said with a smirk.

"C'mon I mean its Leon and Tsubasa we are talking about!"

"Alright"

"Well try being yourself infront of her, she likes people being themselves and try maintaining your love for her"

"Alright, thanks Momoko"

"No problem and maybe you can help me with something too"

"Anything"

-Tsubasa x Rina-

There was a rather awkward silence between the two.

Rina looked up at him and then down, her heart skipped. Fast. She then thought back to the time where Subaru told her to: _Say what you want to say infront of Tsubasa even if you're shy, that will make him think you're more then just a girl who says something when she is being asked._

"T-T-Tsubasa..." He looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"Well kind of yea"

"Then lets get something to eat!" She grabbed his hand and ran over to a riceball market.

As they arrived Rina was shocked for a second, did she just drag him away? Or was it just a dream?

"Alright, stay here and I'll go and buy" She said and she left as she came back Tsubasa was looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"What is it? Tsubasa?"

"A Bakugan Destroyer"

"Ehhh!" Her eyes became large.

"Right when we were gonna eat, you should maybe eat so we will have a lot of energy to fight!"

"Not now! Save it for later, right now we have to reach the hill"

"Alright" She rolled the riceball around a hand towel.

-Hill-

Everybody had arrived.

"Where is the Bakugan Destroyer?" Nene asked looking down at the people who slowly fell unconscious.

"There!" Drago yelled looking at the other side of the mount.

It was a monster like creature with a black sword.

Dan and Tsubasa were ready for battle and called their line out.

_MINNA!_

_HENSHIN!_

_Dan's body was all red to his neck._

_Tsubasa's body was filled with dark red light._

_Alice's body was glowing purple._

_Subaru's was filled with dark purple light._

_Shun fluted on a leaf his body was light green to his neck._

_Leon's body was filled with dark green light to his neck._

_____J________ulie's body was filled with brown light to her neck._______

_Momoko's body was filled with dark brown light._

_Runo's body was filled with yellow light to her neck._

_Rina's body was filled with yellow light._

_Marucho's whole body was filled with light blue light._

_Yuu's body was filled with dark blue light._

_Tsubasa spinned up and spread his arms as his dark shirt and red hand gloves appeared._

_He spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them._

__She spinned and lifted her right arm in the air as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and she lifted her left arm in the as a heart appeared in the middle of her wrist and took the both to her chest and a purple wristband with a heart shape appeared.__

_Subaru hugged herself and lifted her arms up, crossed them as they came to each other and her purple gloves with her purple t-shirt came to her Belly._

_Runo's hairband disappeared and she was spinning as a ball._

_Leon were surrounded by leafs and then one of the leafs hit him at his arms and chest, his green gloves appeared and he got his green shirt and green jacket to his chest._

_He spinned and spread his both arms and his white gloves to his elbow appeared._

_Momoko spinned while spinning she spread her arms and she got her wristband, she then got her brown shirt._

_She held her hands together to her chest and a brown ball shined,she spinned and turned around._

_Rina lifted her leg up and she got her yellow shoes._

_He stood on water and sunk down the water._

_Yuu got water around his arms and chest spread his arms and he got his blue shirt and hand gloves._

_Tsubasa got his jacket to his chest the same as Dan't but just a little different._

___Dan brought his arms crossed to his chest and spread them as his hand gear appeared. ____(Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves.____ with flame red hand gloves.___

____She got her white shirt to her chest,purple strings,her purple skirt came followed by, she spinned her waist and her purple from frill came followed by the white one and then she clapped her hands a couple of times and they glowed then she tapped them down her legs and her purple heart colored boots appeared. ____

_Subaru went up and her purple skirt came followed by her dark purple shoes._

__She turned to her left and her yellow gloves appeared, __she spread her arms and crossed them to her chest and her white wristband with a heart appeared.__

_Leon was hit by a leaf at his legs and feet, he curled up and released them and his shoes/pants appeared._

_His green shirt appeared, he touched his shoulders and slid them down to his elbow and his white jacket with the Ventus symbol on the left to his chest came._

_Momoko she slid her arms down her lower body part, backflipped a couple of times and got her shirt but just as flowers and her shoes with two flowers at both sides._

_A white rose got around her shoulder._

_Rina stood on her hands and whirled and her yellow skirt came she then stopped and her shirt came._

_He spinned and water come to his hands and touched them down his leg and his blue trousers came._

_Yuu got water around his hands and he slid them down to his feets and got his blue trousers/shoes._

_Tsubasa's eyes and hair changed to orange._

___He spread his legs and he got his light red trousers. ____His hair changed to orange, his eye color change to light red.___

____she turned her head to the right and left, got her purple heart earrings, she got her purple headband with a heart in the middle, her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails, and her eye change to light purple.____

_Subaru her hairband with her purple wristband. Her hair and eye color changed purple, and tied in a ponytail as Alice's._

__Her hair changed yellow and let her hair flow._  
><em>

_Leon's eye color and hair changed dark green._

__He appeared up in the sky with spread legs and kicked one of his leg down and his green shoes appeared_.He slid his hands down his hair and it changed light green. __Took his antana like a ninja slid it up so it sat up, his eye color changed to light green_

_Momoko's hair changed to dark and her eye color changed brown with her hair tied up in a pony-tail to the right._

_Her hair got longer and was changed to light brown and got into a pony tail on the left, her eye color changed to light brown._

_Rina's hair changed yellow and eye color and let her hair fall._

_His hair changed lighter, his eye color changed to light blue._

_Yuu's hair changed lighter and eye color changed blue._

_They all landed and took their positions._

_Watashi no naka no akuma wa ifurīto, Nova Fenikkusu._

_Watashi no naka no yami watashi no tamashīdesu, Dākuon Arupu._

_Kaze ga watashi no tamashīdesu,___ Zefuyurosu___ Teyupōn._

_Akai bara ga kirai ni nite iru, __Sabutera Doraiado.___

_Taiyō no yorokonde kasai, Rumina Karuki._

_Umi no chinmoku mizu, Akua Crocell._

___**Yami no chikara o motsu**___

Phoenix lifted his arm up so did the rest.

_**Wareware no hōhō de nanika o funsai suru**_

_**Wareware wa gen'in to naru...**_

_**6 Akumu no senshi.**_

_J_ounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!__

___ "__Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, __Dākuon__Merodi!_____

__Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_ Zefuyurosu_ Windi!_  
><em>

__Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Sabutera Burossamu!_  
><em>

_Taiyō no hikari no nagareru merodī, Rumina Sanshain!_

__Chisei no aoki izumi, Akua Akua!_  
><em>

_Watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō!_

_Beat stretch his hand up and so did the others_

_Watashitachiha,sō...Tatakau tame no junbi no hikari de aku motarasu!_

_Gen'in to naru wareware wa..._

_Bakugan shikkusu densetsu no senshi!_

"Lets go!"

"Right"

They charged at it.

Melody and Subaru summoned their swords.

"Huh? Swords?"

The two clashed with the monster, Melody swung her edge at it but it slashed it away next was Arp trying to slice through his chest but it grabbed the sword and managed to crack the top before being pushed back by Melody's sonic beam.

Windy, Aqua, Sunshine and Blossom attacked it with there own nature powers and it was sliding on the ground. As it stood up again, it started to create a huge black orb and as it was finish it unleashed it onto the ground. Before they could do anything they were knocked out one after the other.

-Some time later-

Everybody was damaged, unable to move, the hill was destroyed and the same with Shin's grave, Shin's dead corpse was laying on the ground slightly injured + Nene and Billy who tried protecting it but was moderately injured as they were only regular teens. The situation was just getting worse, the bakugan had stolen Windy's Light, but this time it was only half of it then it went over to Typhoon and stole his and it was complete he did it with Sunshine, Blossom, and Aqua, and was headed over to Melody.

As Melody woke up from her long sleep, she was held up by the neck as she tried to free herself the Bakugan started to steal her Light, she tried struggling herself free but no use as she thought it was over a beam struck it and it turned to see a panting Arp, summoning two swords and was ready to fight "Arp..."

The Bakugan let go of wounded warrior and called out his sword and clashed with the soldier. It kept pushing her back until she tripped over a rock. It raised its weapon and was about to cut her in two until Melody stood infront of her and took the blow instead, Arp's eyes widen as her friend had received a scar across from her stomach. Melody couldn't fight as she was still hadn't recovered from that earlier attack. She then collapsed on Arp, the monster took them both up and started stealing their sunny globe who's colors were purple as it was between the three he swallowed it. They turned pale and it went to the last one.

Phoenix tried standing up but his body was completely limp, he examined everywhere and was surprised or rather frighten by the scene of his friends, unconscious, pale in the face and if not getting there light back they would die. He looked up and saw the gigantic body about to take him but he managed to roll his body away. He looked for a way to get his strength back, then he spotted that Kalki still had her riceballs and hurried as fast as he could to at least grab one. He made it in time and took one whole into his mouth.

Chewing and swallowing, it was maybe not enough but he had to save more. After he had eating it up he launch a punch at its face but it quickly recovered and drew out his sword. Beat from behind smashed his fist as its cheek but it was harder then almost metal! It grabbed warriors arm and squashed his wrist and on the same time crushed the bones which would cause him to lose control of it. Beat screamed in pain as the joints surely broken and won't be able to use it.

Phoenix took note of it, as fast as he could to stop it, he appeared between them with his foot stomped on its arm and it let go, backing away and swung its sword once more with a shockwave being send at the two boys who were sent flying into the mount. The brothers were panting, Beat had his wrist broken so he had to be careful not to use it.

"Did he get you left hand?" Beat sadly nodded. Phoenix stood up and charged at it, kicking, punching and as he got an opening his fist glowed.

_**Fushichou no** **Tekken!**_

It blocked the burning paw with its sword, luckily Phoenix managed to crack it but was pushed back to where Beat was he tried getting himself to sit up, but his body was too tired and beaten up.

"Phoenix! Are you alright?" He nodded and said that it would be hard to fight when his wrist was hurt and he didn't have any power left. Beat with his wounded wrist shoot a tornado made out of fire at it, but he knew it was no use. Then the two attacked it, Beat took the upper part and Phoenix the lower as they were soon to finish the combat it had kneed Phoenix in the stomach and a uppercut at Beat, once again sending them flying back, they crashed, hard, at the walls feeling as if there body was gonna explode, they couldn't fight. Thought they had to and fell down, defeated.

Was this the end? Had everybody given up? Will Beat and the others really fight Lord of Darkness? This was the question driving through Beats mind as everything went black for him suddenly feeling himself being raised up. And knew what was going to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this epi- I mean chapter was good enough for you, I tried my best to describe every single movement so that you would get it better. Please Review so I know if its good enough and then I will continue with my story.<strong>

**Please make Hibiki happy! And if not then...**********Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !************

**Sayonara!**

**Oh! I almost forgot!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Now I can say it! SAYONARA!**


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry! Fight Together!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: Finally! The festival! Alice refused to go as the incident with Shin still wasn't forgotten__, but with the help from Subaru, she came over it. At the festival everybody had fun and enjoyed themselves. But that changed after the Bakugan came and got the upper-hand. Our warriors failed!_

_Lets see what happens..._

_And if not then... You better watch out!_

As Beat weakly looked up at the monster who was about to steal his powers, he then glanced over at the worn out Phoenix and slowly let his hand slid to both side and allow the demon to take his ability's.

-Beat's thoughts-

_Is this the end? Will we really save the world? Will we really defeat Lord of Darkness?_

_あきらめてはいけない!  
><em>_(Don't give up!)_

_You're! How do you know! We are already worn out!_

_あなたとフェニックスは、この世界を救う！  
><em>_(You and Phoenix will save this world!)_

_Stay away from him!_

_Beat looked at the direction the scream came from. It was Tsubasa! Now he was confused, how did the girl and Tsubasa know each other?  
><em>

_私を信じて！  
><em>_(Trust me!)_

_No way! I know everything about you, Lord of Darkness told me that you're dangerous and can't be trusted!_

_Right there, Beat's emotion turned to a mixture of mad/angry. Seeing the girl almost crying, OK, now he went over the line!_

_Tsubasa, who was it that told you that again?_

_Weren't you listening? Lord of Darkness!_

_Why the hell do you bring that Son of bitch into this! How would you even know if it was true! I don't care how many lies he had told you about her but I will never and I mean ever... **FORGIVE ANYBODY WHO BADMOUTHS HER LIKE THAT! **_

_He roared the last part out._

_Tsubasa and the girl were stunned. Tsubasa sighed, went up to her and apologized. She was then stunned again but smiled at him and accepted it._

_Now, what are we supposed to do?_

_私は戦いであなたをサポートします！  
>(I will support you in battle!)<em>

_How?_

__私を信じて！_  
><em>(Trust me!)<em>  
><em>

__Alright! We're finally reunited!__

__Tsubasa and the girl looked at him with a confused expression.__

__Why did I say that? Never mind lets go!__

_AYE! _

-Real World-

Beat opened his eyes and raised his leg at the monsters torso which made it let go. Phoenix and Beat backed away and between them, the girl was standing.

"What's your name anyway?" Phoenix asked looking at her.

_My name is Wendy._

As the bakugan stood up, it summoned its sword and charged at them. Phoenix and Beat got ready and jumped, stretch their leg but it blocked their kick and sent a shockwave at them which they dodged, Phoenix took a deep breath and unleashed his **_Fushichou no _Hōkō!__**

Wendy's eyes then widen and on the same time gasped, she could never imagine that _he _had been thought by _him. _She snapped out of her thoughts and raised her arm up and began her cry.

**_天国を通して破線O火の精霊...  
><em>**_(O fire spirites dashing through heaven...)_

_**天国の魂!  
><strong>(__Heavenly Soul!)_

Suddenly Beat and Phoenix glowed and their Dealer's disappeared.

"What! Our Dealers!" Beat shouted looking at his wrist. Phoenix felt as if his energy was rebuilding itself and he could use more then 2 attackes on the same time.

_I enchanted your strength! _

"Awsome!"

Beat charged at it with his hands surrouned by fire, he kept swinging his arm side to side, but it kept dodging it and Beat waited til it let its guard down so that Phoenix could strike. As Beat missed again he took hold of the ground and kicked its face which it blocked then Phoenix came right infront of him and attacked with his **_Fushichou _no Tekken!__ **And it was sent rolling and sliding on the ground.

"Wow! I feel so alive now!" Beat said turning his hand into a fist and ran at the monster who went after them, the warrior and monster clashed, their powers were incredible, it sent the unconscious fighters flying back. Phoenix blocked his eyes at the same time trying to get a glance of what was happening. As their powerful aura had stopped they began matrial art fighting. Their fists and kicks were so loud that even Wendy was at some points scared if they had to clash again.

The bakugan didn't understand how he was smiling at a time like this, they got ready with the last punch and clashed their fists, the power was too much and the two were pushed away from each other. Beat was caught by Phoenix and he stood up for his turn. Wendy noticed that Beat was heavily injured and kneeled down to him, as she placed her hands at his chest, red aura encircled her hands.

The monster came onto his feets and summoned his sword again. Phoenix regonized that. It was Melody's sword that she summuned at the start of the battle.

_Flashback_

_Melody and Subaru summoned their swords. The two clashed with the monster, Melody swung her edge at it but it slashed it away next was Arp trying to slice through his chest but it grabbed the sword and managed to crack the top before being pushed back by Melody's sonic beam._

_End of Flashback _

It raised the egde and stuck it on the ground which made it explode its way onto the three. With Beat wounded and Phoenix still thinking, Wendy stood up and again prepared a cry.

_**天を受け入れるように防御の強化Oを！!  
><strong>__(O _strengthen _of defense to embrace the heavens!)_

**_天国のアーマー!  
><em>**_(Heavenly Armor!)_

Phoenix felt his body getting heavy. As the attack came closer he shieled himself, he didn't feel anything, he looked around and saw Beat uninjured and himself too.

"What did you?"

_I enchanted you're defense and speed! _

"Alright! Thanks Wendy!"

Phoenix flew up and attacked with **_Fushichou no _Hōkō!__ **But it took it sword and held it straight cutting the fire in two as the flame stopped it flew at him sending sonic beams til it got closer. Phoenix prepared his _**Fushichou no** **Tekken!**_And hit the sword, he tried pushing himself forward so that he would break it. It started snap and as it was working he pushed himself harder making it fall back and he broke the sword in two. It was sent back on the ground. Phoniex spread his arms and bend down, then flying forward a stream of fire came from each arm _**Fushichou no _Yokugeki!_**_Wendy watched as he slashed through it and flying back to them.

_You're able to use such powerful magic? _

"Yeah, I can't really remember who I where I learned it, but I remember who taught me. It was a bird a ancient bird named Phoniex" Wendy was stunned but then she clamed herslef down "What's wrong? You look as if you know him"

_It's nothing, I thought I had heard that name before. _

"Oh yea, who learned you all those spells"

_She could be considered a mermaid but she isn't, her name was Siren. _

"I see, she must be strong" Wendy blushed by the comment. And looked down at the oranged haired boy who was slowly opening his eyes.

_Beat-san! You alright? _

"I'm alright, what about the bakugan?"

"I took care of it" Phoenix said looking over at the injured monster. When they had finished speaking they focused on the destroyer, "Let's finish it off!" Beat said and agreed. They were about to attack but then something that they thought wouldn't happen. Happened. The Bakugan Destroyer stood up holding up its sword that Phoenix destroyed, but not just re-made but there was no scrath and the same with it.

"HOW! I thought we had taken it!" Beat panicked. Phoenix and Wendy too were shocked. They got ready for it to attack, but as they did so it had already appeared behind and sent a powerful wind at them making them fly up in the sky and it appeared again with its hand glowing yellow on the left and the other purple, it hit them and sent the crashing down. It then from the ground captured them and raised the ground capturing them in a round ball and they couldn't breath and the worst wasn't over yet, water was filled in the ball drowning them. Phoenix tried looking for an exit but there was none and he couldn't use his spells underwater or when he is wet nor Wendy.

_'Tsubasa can't you use any of you're spell!' _Beat thought desparat of getting out of here _' If you are so desparat then do something yourself, cause my magic are useless in water' _Wendy looked over at him and it was the same for her, _' Then I'll use **it**' 'Use what?' _

He curled into a ball and then red glow surrounded his body and as he collected enough power he spread out and the power he gathered was sent out at the ball and finally they were free. They were exhausted mostly Beat, coughing, shaking and out of power.

"I can't anymore" He said in between huffs. Phoniex looked up and tried making himself stand but the water had somehow drained his energy. Wendy stood up, about to enchance there strenght but it had appeared behind and captured her.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Phoenix angered and weakly shot a mini fireball at it which didn't effect it. It then stomped on his stomach. He tried struggling away from it but it was no use it stepped harder and harder. Pain flowing through his body. Wendy was just hanging there, couldn't do nothing!

_Stop please! I promise that I won't run away again! JUST STOP! _

She cried down hard, not wanting to see her comrade hurt, it made her feel as if she isn't doing anything to stop it just watching it happen with out a word! That was what she mostly hated about being alive, seeing them who protect her hurt like that.

"Wendy..." Phoenix tried lifting his arm and as he could he rubbed a tear away from her cheek "What are you crying about? Don't worry, Beat and I are going to defeat this freak" He muttered in a low tone. The Bakugan raised its leg and harsly stomped on Phoniex making him cough blood out and he slowly closed his eyes, trying getting the last gloance of Wendy before letting the darkness take over.

_PHOENIX! _

She groaned and her anger grew faster and faster not controlling her powers and with out knowing she was in the sky her eyes were in fury and she screamed unleashing her powers and as her powers went out wild eveything was almost burned the and the next second a poweful gush of orange aura was soon nearing them, the Bakugan was frighten and was about to flee until it was caught, Beat and Phoenix had just woken up and were terrified of the scene and before they could do anything everything went black again.

-Later-

Phoenix and Beat were surprised that they were still alive cause after what they just had experienced then they wouldn't know how one could survive. They were stunned, everything was gone. The trees were dead and where was the Bakugan? Their body's were limp so weren't really moving.

"What happened?" Beat tiredly asked. After some time they were able to move a little, their friends were no where to be found and WENDY! Where was she? What happend to her? And who was the guy who did this?

"Who could have done this? Someone so powerful.." Phoenix asked himself. Beat looked around and spotted Wendy on the ground slighty injured "WENDY!" Beat rushed over to her not caring if he was hurt. As he reached her, she was crying "What's wrong?" She then jumped onto his chest crying hard. Phoenix had reached them asked why she was crying but Beat didn't know "Wendy, why are you crying?" She looked up, she was hiccuped at the same time as she tried to speak.

_It- It *hic* was me.. t-that *hic* *hic* did this..._

Beat and Phoenix's widen, how could she have done this? Was she this powerful?

_I'm *hic* I'm sorry *hic* I didn't mean t-t-to. I'm always the one who hurts people, what Lord of Darkness told you was true I am a dangerous treat to the world, thats why I was captured... _

Beat gasped remembering back till the time she wanted him to save her...

_Flashback_

_"A-Are you okay?" Beat was looking up at her as she was crawling towards him "Who are you?" "Watashi-tachi wa hontōni tomodachi?" "Hehehe still bringing that up? W-Why do I keep seeing you?" " Onegai tasukete" "But.." "Onegai tasukete" She began to disappear "No wait don't go"But she was gone._

_End of Flashback _

"So it was them you had taken you?" He asked she nodded.

_I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you _

"Why are you apologizing? You're my friend and you wanted me to save you, but you fleed didn't you?" She nodded "Then it can't be helped, don't worry we won't hand you over to them!"

_But! _

"But nothing. I would never hand you over, you have helped me more then ever thanks" He was glad that she wasn't crying and smiled and he hugged her. As he hugged her, he felt like carrying her, her skin was so soft and with out knowing he was carrying her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Phoenix who yelled at scene he was making "Oh sorry, I just felt like carrying her becasue of her soft skin" Phoenix looked at her and then tried carrying her, then later he wouldn't want to let go "WHAT ARE **YOU **DOING?" Beat yelled, "What am I not allowed?" "You aren't it was me who first did it!" "Urusai! BAKA!" "BAKA EDE UNA!"

"What about everybody else? What happened to the others?"

_Don't worry, I will change everything back to normal. _

"But before that, what happened to our Dealer?" Beat said pointing at his wrist.

_That I don't know. Phoenix-san how come you never had a? _

"I did, but that was at the time I was on the evil's side. But from that time I think that I didn't need any" He said.

"WHAT! That will make you stronger!"

"Don't shout into my ear! I mean I had already learned fire magic, but it isn't like regular Nova enchantment, it was far greater it was my my real one but he was like a dad to me, his name was Phoenix" He explained remembering back til the time he was little and had his father besides him teaching him the spells he knew.

_It sounds just like my story, when I was little, Siren was like a mother for me but then before she could actually learn me more then those two spells I used in the battle I had been captured and I thought Siren would try finding me but they told me that she was dead, that she died trying to protect me from them. _

Wendy's tears fell from her eyes again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there okay. You see it happened to me too but I'm sure we'll find them" He smiled down at her.

"Then my real father is a Dragon!" Beat out of nowhere said.

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM! YOU DON'T HAVE THE SKILLS OF A DRAGON!" Phoenix shouted and they began there argue as the two bashed at each other, Wendy turned everything back to normal without the two knowing.

"Huh? Everything went back" Beat said looking into the sky.

"Yea Good morning" Phoenix sacastically said.

"URUSAI!"

"BEAT! PHOENIX!" They looked at the direction their friends were calling from "Thanks Wendy" He thanked and carried her up again as a child. At the same time he changed back

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Phoenix snapped and changed back.

"Hey what are you two doing? And what are you holding Dan?" Runo asked.

"Nothing" He let her go and was ready to explain everything to them.

-Later-

"So that what happend. It seemed like somebody helped you in the battle" Momoko said looking at the others for agreement.

"She's right. Did anybody help you?" Shun asked.

"NO!" They quickly snapped.

"You're lying" They all said.

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Can't you accept that it was us who won the battle" Tsubasa said. Rina still couldn't take his eyes off of him Subaru took note of it and reminded them about the festival.

"That's right, but its already late" Dan said.

"Then why not let the guys take the girls back home" Julie suggested, they agreed acutally the girls did.

"C'mon"

The boys were forced to follow the girls back and did.

-Dan's house-

-Dan's room-

"Man today was so exhausting, I could really get some sleep" Tsubasa lay down on his bed ready to sleep.

"Tsubasa" Dan asked but he was fast asleep.

Dan then went to sleep, but before he went to sleep he began to think.

_'Phoenix and Siren, huh? Seems like Tsubasa and Wendy has some kind of connection with the two, man what about me am I a foster child of a Dragon then._

_Flashback_

_Not my real one but he was like a dad to me, his name was Phoenix._

__Siren was like a mother for me.__

__End of flashback __

__'Those two sound really interesting I wonder if I have a background story like them'__ He looked over at Tsubasa and then back, those things were questions that he could not ignore sooner or later he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked this or else you can punish me! ^^; But I know that you wouldn't! Or would you?<strong>

**Nevermind, this is getting interestning, I hope you liked the fighting scene!**

**Write many reviews please! **And if not then...**********Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !**************

**Now to the daily question!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**SAYONARA!  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

Attribute= Magic! Viceprincipal's attack!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: Dan in his minds, met the girl again, Wendy, then Tsubasa spotted them. They ended up as a team and fought the Bakugan. It was a heatful and fierce battle. Wendy unleashed a mysteric power which annihilated everything but restored everything back._

_Okay, two new characters lets hear more about them!_

_And if not...then... you better watch out._

-Dan's dream-

_ I mean I had already learned fire magic, but it isn't like regular Nova enchantment, it was far greater it was my father who taught me, not my real one but he was like a dad to me, his name was Phoenix!_

__It sounds just like my story, when I was little, Siren was like a mother for me but then before she could actually learn me more then those two spells I used in the battle I had been captured and I thought Siren would try finding me but they told me that she was dead, that she died trying to protect me from them.__

_As the bakugan stood up, it summoned its sword and charged at them. Phoenix and Beat got ready and jumped, stretch their leg but it blocked their kick and sent a shockwave at them which they dodged, Phoenix took a deep breath and unleashed his **Fushichou no Hōkō!**_

_She snapped out of her thoughts and raised her arm up and began her cry._

**_天国を通して破線O火の精霊...  
><em>**_(O fire spirits dashing through heaven...)_

_**天国の魂!  
><strong>(__Heavenly Soul!)_

_As Beat missed again he took hold of the ground and kicked its face which it blocked then Phoenix came right in front of him and attacked with his **_Fushichou _no Tekken!__ **_

_Wendy stood up and again prepared a cry._

_**_天を受け入れるように防御の強化Oを！!_  
><strong>__(O _strengthen _of defense to embrace the heavens!)_

**_天国のアーマー!  
><em>**_(Heavenly Armor!)_

_ Phoenix spread his arms and bend down, then flying forward a stream of fire came from each arm _**Fushichou no _Yokugeki!_**__

_-_Real world

Dan woke up from his dream or rather flashback, he glanced over the snoring guy who was a little worn out from their last battle _'Wendy and Tsubasa... They sure are people you wanna know more about'_ He stood up from his bed and went over to take a bath and brush his teeth. As he was done he went downstairs and toasted two slices of bread and made some egg.

He wasn't really eating he was only wondering about the two creatures that Wendy and Tsubasa brought up. He then rest his cheek on his knuckles _'If those two have had a foster parent then, is my foster parent a Dragon. NO! It can't be I was born here and that's it' _He finished eating his break fast and headed over to school.

At the school

He had arrived at his class and he slowly took his seat looking out in the sky _'It's not like me to be thinking of this so much. Phoenix..._

_Flashback_

__I mean I had already learned fire magic, but it isn't like regular Nova enchantment, it was far greater it was my father who taught me, not my real one but he was like a dad to me, his name was Phoenix!__

_End of flashback_

_... and Siren..._

_Flashback _

___It sounds just like my story, when I was little, Siren was like a mother for me but then before she could actually learn me more than those two spells I used in the battle I had been captured and I thought Siren would try finding me but they told me that she was dead, that she died trying to protect me from them.___

___End of flashback___

___... Wonder where the two are now, if Tsubasa believes that they are alive then they are but where? And what about Dragons? They are heard everywhere'___ Dan sighed and looked over to the door where Runo was standing.

"Oh hey Runo, didn't notice you"

"It's alright, what are you doing anyway?" She asked taking a seat over to his desk. Dan didn't answer in fact he noticed a weird book Runo held unto "What's that?"

"This? It's a book about every bakugan histories" He then took the book, there was written _Rumina Magic/ Histories _and it was yellow. Dan was flipping through pages._  
><em>

He then asked her what it was "Well, it's a book that tells you about what type of magic that have been used, forgotten, or lost"

"Forgotten? Lost? Used and why do you call it magic when it's supposed to be called attribute?"

"Because at the start of the book it says that attribute are usually called magic. Here let me show you" She took the book and went over to page 1 and then to 45 and the title was Forgotten Magic.

"Read" She pointed at the first paragraph.

_Forgotten Attributes or rather magic are the ones that was forbidden from Vestroia. The powers they held was too great for a person to wielder. It was said that a guy named Ryu Ryukyu who had mastered every forbidden magic had used them for evil purposes, he was the most wanted person in Vestroia, he killed everyone who came into the way or just by walking past him. His powers were overpowering the six ancient warriors even combined together. But he eventually went over his own limit and died. _

"Ryu? Isn't it that guy that you met in your room?" Dan asked, she nodded.

"But, how if he is dead then who was the guy I met?" She asked herself a bit scared. Had she been talking to a ghost? She imagined him turning into a ghost and then taking her soul away leaving her body for the flies to eat.

"AHHH! I DON'T WANT THAT!" Snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, it won't happen as long as I'm here" He said trying to confront his freaked out girlfriend.

"Thanks, anyway so now you know what forgotten magic is" She said about to turn the page but he stopped her.

"What type of magic would be referred to forbbiden magic?"

"Well, fx: Resurrection magic, Phoenix Slayer Magic, Siren Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic ( I know this is from Fairy tail and but this will be different) Monster Resurrection and many other types that I don't know"

"Alright, now to Lost Magic" He turned over to the next page and what he didn't except was that there was only three category that he had seen before: Phoenix Slayer Magic, Siren Slayer Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic. But the three had a lot of details.

"Aren't there more?" He asked flipping to the next page, but the title was Rumina Magic/ Spells.

Runo shook her head "I have read a little about it, but I never seem to understnad them. The thing I understood was that the users would have and incredible strenght and power. The user who are able to use Phoenix Slayer are able to eat every type of fire but not its own"

"Why?" Dan went to read more about the three fire magic type while she was explaining.

"Cause its like his fire is connected to his blood and it would be like tasting his own blood"

"Will he lose his blood if he uses it?!" He surprise of how he could still live if he kept losing his gore.

"Not really connected, I didn't understand it so stop asking!"

"I never asked!"

"You just did!"

And so there argument began.

-Halls-

As Tsubasa, thinking about the job he signed in for yesterday, he heard screaming and rushed over to the shout as he opened the door he realized that it were the argue couple.

"What are you doing?" Before he could get the answer Dan appeared right infront of him and asked or kind of shouted : Are you able to eat ever type of fire? And also your own?

He was confused at first, cause the question's came so fast "AND-" But he was cut off by Runo shutting his mouth letting Tsubasa speak for himself.

"Well to answer your question. I am able to eat fire but not my own"

"Then show us" Dan heated his fist up and set fire to a table.

Runo snapped "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Show us that you can" He said pointing at the fire.

Tsubasa drew the fire towards him by sucking it in from his distance as the fire entered him, he began chewing on it and as he was finished he dryed his mouth.

"Thanks, I hadn't eaten any break fast"

Dan and Runo were shocked.

-Later at the roof-

Alice, Runo, Shun, Marucho and Julie were reading on there own Magical books while Dan was starring at them cause he didn't have his own.

Geeeee...

Runo tried ignoring the guy who was staring at her, but he kept making those noise. She started to harden her grip on the book.

Geeeeeee...

"WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She shouted throwing the book at him with all her force which made the others sigh of how stupid they looked like.

Dan went over to the next and it was Julie and saw that she was reading about the different Subtera spells which was boring then went over to the next which was Marucho, but he already turned direction and was headed to Shun. He was the guy as always reading the ninja parts.

_'As excepted from a ninja' _

"You want me to sent you flying?"

Dan was frighten and went to the last. Alice.

He knew she would be reading something boring but she was the last one to bother. What he didn't except was that she was reading about three slayer magic.

"Alice do you understand any of that?" He curiously asked wanting to know more about them.

"Well not really, thats why I keep reading it till I understand" She said starting from the start.

"BORING~~" Then Subaru and the others (Minus Tsubasa) arrived.

"SUBARU AND YOU GUYS, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF PHOENIX, SIREN OR DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!?"

"Well, we know that Phoenix Slayer Magic is a type of power that let the user manipulate all types of fire and that the user is able to eat any type of fire and survive in it even if it was going to the sun" Subaru explained.

"Really even the sun?" She nodded.

"What about Siren Slayer magic?"

"Well its the same, but it is more to support and that they won't survive in a bomb attack or being in the fire but they are able to breath even if the air is thick" Rina said.

"Anyway, where's Tsubasa?" He said looking around.

"He went to work, he is trying to get some money so he can buy a mobile" Momoko said.

"Tsubasa is working? I gotta see this" Before he could go he asked them what job he works at and they answered at the burger bar.

-Burger bar-

As Tsubasa had just given the costumer a cup of water, he sensed Dan's presence and hurried into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Tsubasa?" Hina a friend of Tsubasa asked.

"My brother and his friends are coming, can you switch place with me?" He asked looking out to see if they had arrived yet.

"Alright"

"Thanks"

As the brawlers arrive, Dan looked everywhere for, but couldn't find the boy he was looking for.

"Where's Tsubasa?"

"He maybe switched with another cause he sensed Dan and us coming" Leon explained.

"Then lets go home" Nene said and started walking.

-Dan's room-

As Dan came home, he tiredly jumped on his bed.

He noticed a letter besides his pillow and took it.

"A letter from-"

He looked at the front page and gasped "-Vice Principal!"

_Flashback_

_"Fine then, then we will do it on the hard way"_

_"As I said you won't be leaving this school until the storm" Vice Principal said._

_Everybody was down on the floor wounded._

_"Really? You really think that Dan is much worth" He said._

_He laughed._

_"Don't give me that shit! He is only a human"_

_End of Flashback _

"He is gonna regret hurting Runo!" And he began reading.

-Some time later-

"That bastard!" He looked over at Tsubasa's well cleaned bed and then he took off.

-At the school-

-9'o clock -

As Dan arrived the others were there, standing and ready for battle.

"It seems like you didn't want Tsubasa with as we thought" Yuu said.

"Of course not, I will not let them get what they want" He slowly opened the door and what he knew was that the portal was standing waiting for them to jump into it.

"Let's go"

"YES!"

-Burger Bar-

Tsubasa offered the employers to go home and that he would do everything.

_'If I get extra bonus, I may be able to get phone as fast as you could say Tsubasa'_ He happily thought sweeping the ground as he was done he took the small broom and took up the dirt, he had washed the window's cleaned the table's and the counter.

"That was the last one" He said drying his forehead from the sweat.

"I better get out of here" He changed back and left.

-Kuso's Home-

"Man I'm so worn out"

"Have you had a good day at job dear?" His mom asked from the kitchen while frying some bacon.

"Yes, eh, Where's Dan?"

"He said that he had a date with Runo" She said in a romantically tone.

"That late, wonder what they are doing?" At first he thought of _that _but then he knew that Rina for sure was there.

He went to the room and found it in a mess.

"That guy, doesn't even know how to keep his own side clean" He complained to himself while picking the cloths flowing everywhere on the ground.

-Unknown Dimension-

"AHHH!" The warriors screamed after getting moderately hurt again.

"Damn" Beat stood up and charged at it, the vice principal got ready for the attack, as Beat neared him he attacked with a fire fist but the guy took hold of the fist and gave him one in the stomach which made him gasp out in pain. Sunshine went to help and went with a kick but he easily dodged it and grabbed her leg.

He started crushing it but then it appeared to be a clone as it vanished into pure light, she came from behind and kneed him on the back before kneeing down, slam her leg at the guy's ankle which made him lose balance and fall backwards, she quickly avoided the fall, grabbed Beat and jumped backwards towards the others.

"Amazing Sunshine" Melody commented.

"Thanks, Beat are you okay?"

"Yes, I am" He said standing up.

As the rest had gotten on there feet, each of them charged at the guy who turned himself into a black monster which looked powerful and scary.

Melody and Arp summoned their swords, they each took one side and attacked, but he let it hit him both were confused until his send lighting waves at them but noting happened.

"Lighting won't" Arp started.

"WORK ON US!" Melody finished before abandoning her edge and kicked him at his torso which didn't show any effect. Arp attacked his waist but still nothing. Then he grabbed the two swords that was still stuck inside of him and absorbed them making them disappear and he took the girls by the neck and sent them flying back.

Next was Aqua and Crocell, Aqua performed his _**Akua shinkirō** _he gathered water from the air and splashed it out making a thick fog. The monster looked around but couldn't find any Aqua, then an attack hit him from behind and again as he turned and again 3 times more and the fog was clearing he was now glancing at a Crocell with a huge water ball as he was off guard he was damaged, he was sent flying and sliding on the ground.

He was then captured by the ground and pulled down.

-Under the ground-

He couldn't see anything till he was hit by somebody slicing right through his body it became faster and faster until the two slashed him at the same time and before he knew it he was raised up again, tired, badly injured, and annoyed of how strong they could be.

-Surface-

"Good job Blossom, Dryad"

"Thanks"

"See, I said that we wouldn't need Tsubasa's help" Beat flattered.

"When did you say that?" Aqua asked.

"Yea, who said that?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot" Windy mumbled.

"Say what!"

As they commented on themselves the monster was standing up again, but this time every injury he had taken were healed as they kept saying good words it had appeared in between them all. Before they could react he had blast them all apart. Everybody were sent flying.

He wasn't done yet, suddenly everybody were floating in the air and they slammed, hard on their backs, Beat tried lifting his head up but then he was lifted up and again, but this time higher so that you couldn't even see him and was forcefully sent down, on his friends.

As the smoke cleared the people were moderately wounded, cuts, blood, opened wounds everywhere and as the monster was about to finish it off a roar of fire was sent at it. The monster was surprised of how he found the place.

The wounded guys were able to move and sat up to see who just saved them from being killed.

And it was none other then...

"PHOENIX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I described things well and that you aren't mad about new change. Oh well what will happen next now that our the hero arrived!<strong>

**Till next time and hope you give me reviews, thanks for the people who had reviewed to my story and favorited them and followed them :) :) :D :D ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Now to the Daily question:**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**And if you don't review then... **************Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !****************

**SAYONARA!**


	42. Chapter 42

Tsubasa! Warriors sorrow!

_Last time on Bakugan six legendary warriors: As Dan was wondering about the two ancient creatures, he learned that their powers were incredibly strong, a sudden letter arrived to Dan and accepted the challenged. Elsewhere Tsubasa tried earning extra bonus for his mobile. As the warriors were in crisis, Phoenix arrived._

_Lets see what happens..._

_And if not then... You better watch out! _

"Tsubasa! What are you doing here!" Shouted Beat.

"What else should I do, sit and let you take all the fun?" He sarcastically said.

"We did this to protect you!"

"Why should I be protected when you can't even protect yourselves!"

Beat angered. Why was he so stubborn? Doesn't he realize that they are after him!

"Huh? Wendy is there" Beat said as he spotted Wendy.

"Wendy? Who's that?" Sunshine asked but he didn't reply.

"So, its the Siren and Phoenix Slayer" The monster said.

"The Siren Slayer!" Arp said.

"Yes" He snapped his fingers and the guys minus Beat's eyes shined and as they looked at Phoenix they spotted a girl besides him.

"Is she Wendy?" Aqua asked.

The monster nodded.

_Phoenix-san, they can see me._

She whispered scared of that many eyes looking at her.

"Don't worry, just support me. We did this before we came here right" He said ready to fight.

_I know but-_

"Don't worry, I'm here" He said smiling at her, she smiled back and got ready.

_I'll support you!_

**_天国を通して破線O火の精霊...  
><em>**_(O fire spirits dashing through heaven...)_

_**天国の魂!  
><strong>(__Heavenly Soul!)_

Phoenix body began to glow and the fight began.

"What's happening"

Phoenix charged at the beast, he went with a kick but he blocked it with his arm. Then he used his _**_Fushichou _no Tekken!__**_ he was hit on the cheek. And the freak was sent flying back with much force. Phoenix went after him and unleashed his _**Fushichou no _Yokugeki!_**_he grabbed him and threw him up in the air where he finished the combat with his **_Fushichou no _Hōkō!__**. Everybody were surprised, how could he be so strong? And with Wendy's support. Those two are a good combination.

"Were you... that strong?"

"What are you people surprised about?" Phoenix asked looking back at them.

"What's this about? And who is that girl!" Kalki snapped.

Wendy got scared and hid herself behind Phoenix only showing half of her body, he comforted her by touching her back.

"Don't shout at her!" Beat suddenly broke out as Phoenix was about to say the same.

They looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you guys, but if Kalki or anybody else just dare shout at her I will insure that you will go through living hell!" Beat was scary, he actually meant it. Would he hurt his own girlfriend? Would he even hurt his own friends? That guy could be scary.

"I would say the exact same thing" Phoenix said and then they eyed the little girl still scared of Kalki's sudden shout.

"Don't worry Wendy, nobody will hurt you, you can trust me" He said making her smile and hug him, now Kalki felt anger burning through her hole body, how could she hug him infront of her!

The monster stood on its feets and shoot a beam at them, but Blossom quickly activated her shield. As they were aware of the attack they got ready and charged at it, while Phoenix and Wendy still were standing.

The warriors were each sliced down by the swords he summoned.

"Wendy, get ready"

_Right._

As last one who was Beat was taken down Wendy got ready.

The giant fiend charged at the two left.

_**_天を受け入れるように防御の強化Oを！!_  
><strong>__(O _strengthen _of defense to embrace the heavens!)_

**_天国のアーマー!  
><em>**_(Heavenly Armor!) _

Phoenix at full speed went at it, he dodged the punch he was about to receive and punched him in the stomach which made him cough out for air.

**_天国を通して破線O火の精霊...  
><em>**_(O fire spirits dashing through heaven...)_

_**天国の魂!  
><strong>(__Heavenly Soul!) _

Phoenix then took the chance and attacked with his roar which sent him flying back. As he stood up again he was preparing something that would destroy anything it touches. Phoenix rushed over to stop him but he wasn't fast enough sooner or later it would reach him and the others. He hurried towards Wendy, everybody got ready to shield themselves.

Phoenix made in time and made himself the shield for Wendy.

-Some time later-

People laying on the floor, unable to stop the bleeding that dripped down from their sore body. It was such a nice view seeing the Phoenix warrior mostly injured as he protected the girl.

"What a foolish guy he is!" The monster headed over for the two, as he reach out for Wendy, Phoenix flinch which shocked him. Before he knew he was slammed down on the ground.

"I won't let you hurt Wendy!" The orange haired soldier said. As he let go and was trying to maintain he balance, but quickly fell to his knees coughing saliva and then mixing it with blood.

Wendy slowly woke up and went to aid him.

_I'm sorry, you had to do this for me._

She said beginning to heal him while sobbing.

"It's alright"

Beat and the rest woke up and looked at the monster on the ground damaged.

"Wendy are you okay?" Beat shouted as he ran over to them.

_Yes, but Phoenix-san is..._

"What's wrong with him!" Kalki ran as fast as she could over to them as the others.

_He protected me..._

Kalki shed a tear down her cheek, seeing Phoenix like this made her heart stop.

_Tsubasa-san ..._

She fell to her knees, this was all for her? For _that girl_?

"Why? For that girl" She slowly went over to him hugging him, having his head rest at her chest.

_Kalki-san... I'm sorry. _

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Wendy was scared, Kalki gave her a terrifying glare, which made her shiver.

"Don't worry, we will heal him" Melody and rest of the girls were kneeling down to him.

They each took a body part to heal.

_I'm sorry. _

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault" Beat said.

As they were finished Phoenix slowly woke up looking at the people looking at him.

_Phoenix-san... Are you okay? _

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"You should worry about yourself then somebody else when your so badly injured" Kalki quietly growled, he then set his eyes on him.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked, Arp knew where this was going and stopped her from answering.

"Never mind, lets purify him" Beat said.

As they got ready the monster appeared behind Phoenix hardly dropped a punch at his waist, which shocked him and the others.

"PHOENIX!" They shouted in pain as he began bleeding.

"BASTARD!" Beat heated his fist and was about to hit him until he disappeared again and arrived infront of Wendy, she just stood there afraid, her legs were stunned she tried moving but nothing happened.

Everybody tried stopping him but he sent sway of wind at them. Then he turned to the girl still frighten, he raised her up all of a sudden and forced her down on the ground making her unable to move as she was just a little girl.

He took her up again and kicked her to Phoenix, and as the two made contact he appeared and kicked them serve meters away making the separate from eachother, he them made a clone of himself and went to each side sending the crash at each other.

"PHOENIX! WENDY!" Beat, terrified by the scene, his brother was getting beaten while he couldn't do anything, he was scared his legs was scared as hell as they didn't want to listen to its owner.

Phoenix screamed as he and Wendy again received a fatal hit.

_**Don't kill them! Come back with them!**_

The monster thought of stopping and opened a portal, Beat knew what was next and ran as fast as he could to meet them. He took the two badly injured body's and went into the portal, Beat ran and ran not knowing what would happen if the two were gone.

He jumped and reach out for Phoenix hand, he was almost there, there fingertips were touching as Beat tried again he got hold of Phoenix hand, but then his eyes widen. He wasn't getting closer to the portal but further away. He then fell backwards watching as his brother and friend were being separated from him and as the portal closed they were gone he fell to the ground.

"Beat...

"Phoenix..." Kalki cried, Phoenix was gone, _her _Phoenix was gone...

"Kalki" Arp went to comfort her.

Beat lay there shocked, did it just happen? Well he can't see the people he want to see.

"Tsubasa... Wendy..."

-Dan's room-

"Dan, I'm sorry, I weren't strong enough" Drago said in shame.

"Why should you? I mean it wasn't your fault..."

Dan stood up and went to the roof.

-Roof-

The night was beautiful, the stars kept shining in the dark blue atmosphere.

'_Tsubasa...Wendy... I couldn't save you' _He thought while a tear from his eyes went to his cheek and then down on his hand , he swallowed.

"I swear I'll get you back!"

-Nightmare warriors-

"Here as you wanted!" The vice principal showed him the two figure.

_**Splendid! Now you know what to do!** _

He nodded and left with the two.

As he went outside, Ginga and the others witnessed him walking away with Tsubasa and an unknown girl.

"What the- Tsubasa was learned by a Phoenix!" Ginga snapped.

"I know, then how strong do you think he is!?" Michiru asked.

"Don't know, but we can handle him, if he isn't dead by then!" Madoka laughed and so did the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody hope you liked this chapter! :D<strong>

**What's going to happen next!**

**Watch and See!**

**Daily Question time!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**And if you don't review then... **************Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !****************

**SAYONARA!**


	43. Chapter 43

Dan changed!

-Dan's room-

_Flashback_

_As they got ready the monster appeared behind Phoenix hardly dropped a punch at his waist, which shocked him and the others._

_"PHOENIX!" They shouted in pain as he began bleeding._

_Everybody tried stopping him but he sent sway of wind at them. Then he turned to the girl still frighten, he raised her up all of a sudden and forced her down on the ground making her unable to move as she was just a little girl._

_He took her up again and kicked her to Phoenix, and as the two made contact he appeared and kicked them serve meters away making them separate from eachother, he then made a clone of himself and went to each side sending them crash at each other._

_The monster thought of stopping and opened a portal, Beat knew what was next and ran as fast as he could to meet them. He took the two badly injured body's and went into the portal, Beat ran and ran not knowing what would happen if the two were gone._

_He jumped and reach out for Phoenix hand, he was almost there, there fingertips were touching as Beat tried again he got hold of Phoenix hand, but then his eyes widen. He wasn't getting closer to the portal but further away. He then fell backwards watching as his brother and friend were being separated from him and as the portal closed they were gone he fell to the ground._

_End of Flashback_

_I wasn't able to protect them..._

Dan rolled onto his right side facing the window.

_I was weak..._

_If I just focused more on my power, this wouldn't happen!  
><em>

He grabbed hard onto his pillow. His tears once again fell from his eyes onto the pillow. Drago came besides him.

"Dan, don't worry. We'll get them back" He comforted his partner.

"As if" He hid his face under the pillow.

Time went and he realized that he was late for school. He took his cloth on and went without eating anything.

-Way to school-

_'I'm weak, I can't protect the people I want to protect!' _He looked up at the sky, he thought back to the time where he and Tsubasa first met and became best friends, eating more then they could, fighting, playing, having fun as a real family.

He opened the the doors and as he walked over to his locket, the guy that he wanted to kill more then ever was standing right before his eyes. The guy who took his brother and precious kind of like sister away.

"Good morning, Kuso-san" He friendly greeted, Dan could only harden his fist, he so much wanted to punch this guy but he was in school so he was helpless.

"Hurry or you'll be late for class" He said they both began walking as the two met the principal smiled.

-Class-

"Okay, so lets start roll call" Purdy said, as she was about to start, Dan walked in with out saying sorry for being late just went to his sit. The others looked at him and knew how he felt...

Purdy continued as she wouldn't want to bother Dan.

-After the lesson-

The teacher sent them out, Dan took a walk around the school alone, he insured that nobody was following him.

"Dan..." The little ball looked over at his friend's face, showing no feelings on his face, he must be taken this pretty hard he couldn't do anything back then and now he can't think of anything to do.

_I wasn't able to protect them..._

_I was weak..._

_If I just focused more on my power, this wouldn't happen! _

__I'm weak, I can't protect the people I want to protect!__

-With the others-

"Dan must be having it hard" Julie sadly said.

"Of course he has, he lost the person precious to him. He has the right to be mad" Rina said.

"I will try to speak to him" Alice said but Rina stepped forward.

"Rina...

"I'm the only one who understands him-" Alice stopped as she saw Rina with tears falling down.

"Ok"

-With Dan-

Dan was still considering of how weak he was until he saw Rina.

"Leave me alone"

"I know how you feel, let me be with you for a while" She went over to him. They took a seat near the football field where nobody were there.

"I know how you feel, because I have the same feeling" She said hugging her knees.

"How would you know, he was my brother and he was always there for me?" He said quietly sobbing down on his hands.

"It's because-"

"Besides, what kind of connection do you two have!" Weeping some of his tears away.

"I don't-"

"THEN HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL IF YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CONNECTION WITH HIM!" He burst out in tears.

"Because I love him...

The wind breezed and the leafs were flying with it.

"You what?" Did he just hear what she said? Did she say that she loved Tsubasa?

"I love him, the reason I get all nervous around him is because I love him. I'm in love with Kuso Tsubasa!" She admitted, she wasn't embarrassed over the sudden confess, no, she was happy!

"You...you love him?" He repeated.

"Yes!"

Dan's depressed face turned into a smile.

"Nanda? Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Because he is more into girls like Subaru and I maybe won't have a chance"

"Everybody has a chance in life"

"But- "

"Don't worry, I'll help you on the way"

"Really" Rina's eyes widen.

"Of course, if I can-" Before he could say more Rina hugged him thanking him and thanking him.

-After school-

Dan left happy from school, with the help of Rina everything went fine.

The others were happy that the old Dan was back. _Or was he_?

-Dan's house-

As Dan arrived he took some food and left again.

"Where are you going?"

"To Shun's place" He lied as he began to walk she asked the question he knew she would ask: _Where is Tsubasa? _

"H-H-He is sleeping at Marucho's house" He tried not to show his tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't hold them when people said his name.

"Then why is his stuff still here?" Mother was good and that annoyed him.

"He didn't need them, he is just there one night nothing more" He opened the door and felt the cold wind whip away his salt water from the eyes.

"Dan, why are you-" Before she could do anything he ran.

"DAN!"

_'STOP! STOP! I will do this alone... I will fight him alone, I will bring Tsubasa back!' _

-School-

He arrived at the school and slowly entered.

"I had awaited you, Kuso- san"

"Don't call me by anything, you know what I came for" He said with a dangerous tone.

The vice principal turned into the ugly, black and strong monster they fought.

_Nov~A o hanatsu no chikara~_

_Dan's body was all red to his neck._

__He spinned with fire on his both hands and spread them.__

_Brought them crossed to his chest and spread them as his gear appeared.__ (Imagine Cure Blacks gear on her wrist with her gloves)__with flame red hand gloves._

__He took his hands with flames to his chest and his light red shirt appeared.__

_He spread his legs and he got his light red trousers._

_Her hair changed to light purple in two pony tails, and her eye change to light purple._

___Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Bīto!___

Beat charged at the monster and with all his force he clashed with it.

They blocked their attacks and caught each other off guard, this was gonna be a brutal fight. Beat fired a **_Jigoku no nenshō_ **at it, he tried to block it but he couldn't and was slammed into an empty class. As Beat arrived he was gone, he spotted him running away and followed him.

As he finally caught to him, he was hit from behind and then he got one in the stomach which made him fall to his knees. The ugly beast opened a portal and jumped into it.

"WAIT!" Beat jumped in and they were at a place with colors mixed together and nothing seemed to be alive, he was all alone or was he?

Beat sensed the ugly beast about to attack him but he got our of the way in time, they clashed again and backed away, Beat fired multi of fireballs at it, the monster blocked them all as the last was gone Beat was infront of him punching his cheek and then kicked him at the waist as he was trying to stop himself from flying away Beat _**Rainingu**__** Faiaa! ** _

_Dan, where do you get all that power from? _

"I don't need power to beat him, I'm only fighting him to save Tsubasa!"

The foe stood up and summoned the two swords he took from the two Darkus warriors.

Once again, he attacked. The foe got ready. Beat appeared and headed for his head but he swung his sword at which made him fall backwards and then combined the two swords making it a lot bigger, he appeared at Beat about to slash him, but luckily he rolled away and heated his feet and stood on his feet and fought with his legs.

He dodged every kick, Beat jumped up and with his two feets he stomped on the ground but missed the enemy. The foe send multi shock waves at him, Beat easily dodged them as was done he was making a sword made out of fire, he held it at his face and attacked.

The two began swords fighting. They sliced through each attack. They clashed, Beat swung his sword which slashed the mans waist. He then jumped and kicked his face and before backing away he sliced the mans arm off.

Purple and sticky liquid dripped down the mans cut of arm. As Beat knew that he would rebuild its arm, nothing happened. His arm wasn't rebuilding.

Beat smirked and attacked again, the foe stopped the attack with his other arm and pushed him back. Beat kept swinging his sword sending fire boomerangs at the guy. The monster didn't know what to do so he kept slicing them but soon he got tired of only using one hand and was then blown away.

As Beat was heading over to him the ground began shaking. Beat looked at where the monster was sent and he was gone, he looked around, the ground then stopped. A beam was sent at Beat but he dodged it, then he didn't realize the punch he received from the monster.

As he was sent flying back, he was again at the back. He was sent up in the air and forced down. He was weak. Everything was going black. No! He mustn't black out, he has to save the two so he stood up and found nothing again. This time he was careful not to let his guard down.

As he was about to make his move he was raised into the sky and was taken down again, it happened 2 times and last one he slammed his head on the hard ground falling into the darkness in an instant.

-With Shun-

Shun was sleeping well until the his cell phone rang.

He looked at the person calling and it was Dan's mom.

"Hello...No Dan isn't here... Don't worry I will find him maybe he went to Marucho's place... Alright... bye"

_'Where could he have gone?' _Shun though before falling to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this one! And are ready for the next one!<strong>

**I hope the battle was good enough for you!**

**Review please! And thanks for the previous reviews I'm ultra happy!  
><strong>

**Daily Question time!**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**And if you don't review then... **************Tsuki ni Kawatte Oshioki Yo !****************

**SAYONARA!**


	44. Chapter 44

Note:

I will not be continuing it because I feel that I didn't give it my all in this one thats why I re-wrote it and hope that there will come as many reviews as it did on this one thanks for you wonderful comments and advice on the other story I did my best so I hope that you will read it.

Bye- Bye


End file.
